Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by Narya
Summary: (o El viaje en busca del Pasado) ***Capítulo 17*** Harry ha llevado a cabo su decisión, ahora se enfrenta a los problemas que esto puede acarrearle... R/R please!
1. En la Madriguera

* * *

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (1/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**— CAPÍTULO UNO —**

**Harry se va a La Madriguera.**

—Harry, te quiero mucho—una mujer lo llamaba. Tenía una voz llena de sabiduría y tristeza, pero aun así le hacía sentirse reconfortado. 

—Lily, es mejor que descarguemos las cosas—dijo la voz de un hombre. Su voz también estaba triste y le hacía sentirse mal, como si algo le faltara. 

—¿James, la volveremos a ver alguna vez?—dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. 

—No lo sé, eso solo depende de sí Sirius la encuentra o no. 

La imagen cambió y se encontró en un lugar muy oscuro. Había dos sombras, una de ellas arrodillaba frente a la otra ofreciéndole un bulto. 

—Su Señoría, no logré conseguir la vida de esos dos, pero sí la mitad de su ser—dijo la voz aguda del que ofrecía el bulto. 

El otro ser, que se encontraba de pie ante él, tomó el bulto y lo desenvolvió. Un llanto de bebé sonó al mismo tiempo en que su mano levantaba un pedazo de tela. 

Harry se despertó sin ganas de levantarse como todos los días en casa de los Dursley. Si existía algo en el mundo que Harry odiara era tener que pasar todos los veranos en aquella horrible casa. 

Los Dursley eran los únicos parientes que le quedaban a Harry y debía vivir con ellos. Y realmente prefería ser seguido por una lluvia de _bludgers tiradas por Malfoy y Snape a tener que seguir allí un día más. No, eso era demasiado. Quizás solo las __bludgers. _

Hubo un tiempo (media hora) en el que creyó que por fin podría dejar de vivir con Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia y Dudley, pero no fue posible pues su padrino, quien le había ofrecido irse a vivir con él cuando sus antecedentes quedaran limpios... Aún estaba prófugo de la justicia. 

Cuando llegó al comedor se sentó frente a Dudley quien devoraba su cuarta ración de pastel. Tomó una tostada e intentó poner atención en su taza de café. Tío Vernon sorbía el té y leía un periódico sensacionalista. 

—Dicen que San Bruto cerrará. Los apoderados de algunos alumnos indisciplinados, supongo, se quejaron del trato que les proporcionaban—reclamó enormemente horrorizado. Seguramente la causa de su horror era el hecho de qué tendría que inventarse alguna otra excusa para evitar decir que Harry asistía a un colegio para niños magos. De pronto Tía Petunia, quien por un momento dejó de mirar a los vecinos que se mudaban, señaló el televisor. El anunciador tenía cara de pocos amigos y ordenaba unos papeles sobre la mesa. La música para las noticias de última hora sonaba de fondo. El hombre de la televisión miró a las cámaras y carraspeó. 

_"Noticia de última hora: Se nos ha informado que el recluso Sirius Black quien desde hace dos años ha sido buscado por todo el mundo ha sido avistado cerca de la calle Privet Drive. La policía tiene rodeada está zona y en cualquier momento esperan atraparlo" _

Harry tiró su tostada y miró a la televisión lleno de sorpresa y terror. Si había algo que quería era ver a Sirius pero no quería que lo atraparan. Debía hacer algo para evitarlo. 

_"Le rogamos a todos los pobladores de esta calle que por favor se cuiden. Les recordamos que Sirius Black va armado y es muy peligroso" _

El canal volvió a su programación normal. Tía Petunia ahora volvía a mirar con más ganas por la ventana de la cocina intentando encontrar huellas de que Sirius Black hubiese pasado por allí. Sin duda eso sería una gran historia. 

—¡Otra vez olvidaron decirnos de donde se escapó! ¡Tú! ¿Harry, adónde pretendes que vas?—rugió a Harry cuando él se estaba poniendo su chaqueta preparado para ir a buscar a Black por el vecindario. 

—¡Sirius está en peligro, debo prevenirlo!—le gruñó Harry olvidando que le discutía a Tío Vernon y que él no sabía que Black era su tutor y padrino. 

—¡Tú no tienes nada que andar salvando a homicidas mugrientos y nauseabundos así que entras a la casa, ahora! ¡Él no es nada tuyo como para que te preocupes!—Tío Vernon estaba rojo de cólera y en su sien izquierda palpitaba con fuerza una vena. 

—¡Claro que tengo que ver con él!—Harry no podía permitir que encarcelaran a Black, si así fuera lo harían regresar a Azkaban y ese sería una condena aterradora para alguien que nunca ha hecho asesinó a nadie. 

—¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! ¡Solo a tu habitación!—Tío Vernon tomó a Harry de la chaqueta y lo subió por las escaleras. Dudley me desternillaba de la risa encantado, entre tanto, Tía Petunia miraba por la ventana. Cuándo llegaron a la habitación el Tío cerró con picaporte y le increpó a Harry desde fuera.—¡Te admitimos a pesar de tu anormalidad y ahora tú quieres ir y enfrentarte a un asesino maniático, deberías pagar de alguna manera como te hemos tratado! 

—¡Me han tratado pésimo desde que tengo memoria! ¡Además mi padrino no es, ni será ningún homicida! ¡Es un mago completamente inocente!—Harry se percató de lo que había hecho después de decirlo. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Hasta el momento Harry jamás les había dicho cual era la verdadera identidad de su padrino. Siempre les había dicho que era un convicto pero había evitado decirles quien era realmente por miedo a que lo denunciaran a él y a Sirius. 

—¿Quieres decir que él es como... como tú?—Harry notó el temor en la voz de Tío Vernon y eso le gustó un poco. Resolvió no desaprovechar más el tiempo e ir a buscarlo cuanto antes—P**ETUNIA, **D**UDDERS ESCÓNDANSE CUANTO ANTES—**Harry escuchó la voz de Tío Vernon gritando y se dio cuenta que era el momento de actuar. 

Harry fue hasta su baúl el cual después de muchas súplicas pudo tener en su habitación. Lo abrió de un puntapié y extrajo de él su varita, su escoba y la capa invisible. Abrió la ventana. Se puso la capa y se montó en la escoba con la varita en la mano. 

Después de un rato volaba sobre las calles de Privet Drive con la capa invisible y su varita como única garantía. Sabía perfectamente que no debía ocupar la magia. Pero si algo le llegaba a pasar a Sirius no se lo podría perdonar. Aunque debiera ser expulsado de Hogwarts debía proteger a su padrino. 

Privet Drive estaba rodeado por policías. Harry temía que lo pudieran encontrar antes que él. Miró casa por casa y de pronto vio en el patio de la Señora Figg, la mujer que cuidaba de él cuando los Dursley se iban de vacaciones (y cuya casa tenía olor a repollo cocido), a un perro negro del tamaño de un oso. 

Bajó a toda velocidad y se aproximó al perro intentando comprobar sus sospechas. Corrió sigilosamente hasta llegar a su lado y le tomó la cara, a pesar de la sorpresa que al parecer había atacado al perro. Miró a sus ojos y vio unos ojos brillantes que le eran conocidos. 

—Sirius—susurró el nombre en voz baja para que solo él lo pudiera escuchar. El perro se detuvo inmediatamente y miró para todas partes. Eso comprobó sus sospechas—Sirius, estoy con la capa invisible, ven aquí. 

Harry extendió una parte de la capa y le permitió al perro pasar dentro. Él que fue un perro se transformó inmediatamente en un hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros entre rayos de color azul, celeste y blanco. Le miraba como queriendo decir que haces aquí. 

—¿Harry, qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Sirius mientras miraba a todas partes desde la capa cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para haber visto desaparecer a un perro en la mitad de un patio. 

—Escuché que te habían visto cerca de aquí. Vine a avisarte que Privet Drive está rodeado de policías. 

—Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?—repitió algo impaciente—no me vas a decir que te recorriste la mitad de Gran Bretaña montado en escoba, solo para ayudarme. 

—Vivo a unas casas de aquí por sí no lo recuerdas 

—¡OH! Lo había olvidado. Harry será mejor que te vayas a casa. Esos _muggles_ de allí no me dan buena espina.—dijo Black mirando a un grupo de policías que caminaban en dirección a ellos. Llevaban pistolas y muchas armas de distintos tipos. Harry tomó a Black de un brazo y lo llevó tras la casa de la señora Figg donde se quitó la capa. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? —le dijo Harry en tono de reproche. 

—Estoy buscando a Arabella Figg ¿La conoces? 

—Conozco a una señora Figg—Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde vive?—preguntó Sirius emocionado. 

—En esta casa—Harry señaló la casa de color rosa que los escondía. Sirius lo cubrió con la capa invisible—te debo advertir que su casa apesta a repollo cocido y si tiene oportunidad te contará la historia de cada uno de sus gatos. 

—Muy común de Arabella. Harry, quiero que te devuelvas a tu casa y te quedes allí. Yo trataré de salir de aquí, solo. No quiero que te expongas a un peligro innecesario. 

Sirius se volvió a transformar en el perro negro tamaño XL y saltó a la casa de la señora Figg. Harry se quedó mirándolo un rato y volvió a su casa. Caminó lentamente siempre atento por si sucedía algo. 

Llegó a Privet Drive y volvió a subirse a su escoba. Se elevó hasta la ventana y miró dentro esperando que ninguno de los Dursley estuviera allí dentro. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que había dentro de ella no era Tío Vernon sino una persona con capa a rayas. Cornelius Fudge del Ministerio de la Magia se paseaba por la habitación dando zancadas. Harry no encontraba razones de la visita. No había provocado ningún hechizo y no había hecho nada indebido en todo el verano. Definitivamente no había razón para que él estuviera allí. 

Esperó a que Fudge saliera de la habitación. Tío Vernon lo esperaba en la puerta y se fue con él bajando las escaleras. 

Harry entró a la habitación intentando no hacer ruido alguno. Dejó la escoba sobre la cama y corrió escaleras abajo. 

—Harry, estaba esperando que bajaras—le dijo Fudge indignadísimo—me recuerdas ¿verdad? 

—Claro, es Cornelius Fudge. Ministro de la Magia—Tío Vernon dio un gruñido. Harry notó que parecía haber un dejo de temor en sus acciones—¿A qué se debe su visita? Que yo sepa no he hecho nada de magia en todas las vacaciones—dijo desafiante. No quería que Fudge tomara muy en cuenta a Sirius y si era posible que lo olvidara por un momento. 

—No es eso lo que me trae aquí, Harry. Si no el hecho de que Sirius Black está dando vueltas por aquí y no queremos que te suceda nada malo—Cornelius Fudge parecía nervioso. No le gustaba el hecho de estar en una familia _muggle y se notaba a una milla a la redonda—Es un asesino peligroso y va tras de ti. _

—Le están dando demasiada importancia a este chiquillo—resopló Tío Vernon. Cornelius Fudge observó a Tío Vernon y lo apuntó con la varita. 

—Usted se calla, esto no le incumbe—dijo en un tono más autoritario que la última vez que habló. 

—Sirius Black no es un asesino y no va tras de mí. El no mató a los _muggles ni a Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew los mató. Peter estaba vivo, Sirius nos lo mostró. Sirius lo buscaba a él. ¿**C****UÁNTOS AÑOS TARDARÁN EN DARSE CUENTA**?—Harry no podía creer que aún siguieran buscando a Sirius. Aún creían que él era un asesino y eso lo ponía furioso. _

—¡Cállate!—Le gritó Tío Vernon—¡será un anormal como tú quien tienes enfrente pero es alguien mayor que tú y con un rango en un ministerio así que no le levantes la voz!—Fudge pareció extrañado de la conducta de Tío Vernon quien a pesar de estar gritando aún tenía cara de asustado. 

—Además los del Ministerio creen que es buena idea que te vayas a pasar las vacaciones con una familia de magos donde puedas estar bajo mayor protección—el Ministro hizo como si no hubiese escuchado ninguno de los dos comentarios y continuó hablando después de carraspear y aclararse la garganta—Los señores Weasley han pedido ser ellos quienes te vigilen este tiempo. Dime ¿Quieres irte con ellos? 

—¡Por supuesto! Daría cualquier cosa por no tener que pasar un día más en esta casa—Harry dijo las últimas palabras en voz baja pero el agudo oído de Tío Vernon las logró escuchar. 

—¡Más respeto con quienes te han cuidado sin miramientos, proporcionándote un techo durante quince años, chiquillo!—le demandó la cara roja de ira de Tío Vernon. Harry no sabía si reír o enojarse. ¿Sin miramientos? Si había algo que los Dursley habían hecho durante esos quince años fue protestar por cada cosa que hacía y que no hacía. 

—Señor Vernon ¿Podemos llevarnos a Harry a la casa de los Weasley? ¿O desea tenerlo junto a usted hasta que terminen las vacaciones?—preguntó el Ministro algo incómodo. 

—Lléveselo, lléveselo. Mientras antes lo aparte de mi vista y mi casa, mejor. Así nos deshacemos... digo así estará mejor protegido ¿No?—A Tío Vernon se le enredaban las palabras de pura felicidad, pensó Harry. 

—Está bien. Eso nos facilita las cosas. Harry, ve a ordenar tus cosas. Nos iremos en cuanto estés listo.—dijo Fudge mucho más frío que otras veces. 

Harry subió las escaleras con una mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte estaba contento de irse a pasar las vacaciones con Ron. Pero lo que sucedía con Sirius lo tenía muy preocupado. Podrían llevárselo preso en cualquier momento y el no tendría idea a menos que saliera en _El Profeta_. 

Harry fue hasta su habitación. Hedwig estaba sobre la cama y lo miraba fijamente. Tomó sus cosas y las tiró al baúl. Buscó en el armario algo de ropa y la metió en él. Intentó arrastrarlo hasta la puerta cuando Hedwig se posó en su hombro. A Harry se le ocurrió una genial idea. 

—Nos iremos donde Ron. Pero me gustaría que vigilaras a Sirius. Que veas lo que le pasa. ¿Ok?—Hedwig le dio un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja y Harry rió. Parecía entenderse mejor con Hedwig que con muchos humanos. Ella siempre había sido una gran amiga silenciosa. Después de todo lo máximo que esta podía hacer era ulular. 

—¿Harry, estás listo?—le preguntó Fudge desde el marco de la puerta. Harry temió por un momento que hubiese escuchado lo que le decía a Hedwig. 

—Sí, pero el baúl pesa mucho—Harry intentaba notar en la voz y expresión de Fudge alguna prueba de si lo había oído o no. Al ver que este estaba tal como siempre llegó a la conclusión de que no lo había alcanzado a hacer. 

—No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de eso—Fudge sacó de dentro de su túnica una varita de color negro—¡_Equpijus_!_—_Apuntó al baúl y este empezó a flotar por la habitación. Se elevó de su sitio y empezó a bajar la escalera a medida que Fudge la guiaba. 

Harry pudo ver la cara de terror que puso Tío Vernon al ver bajar el baúl de Harry por la escalera. Dudley quien había salido por algo de comida miraba también despavorido la escena. 

—¿No se te olvida nada, Harry?—preguntó Fudge amablemente. 

—¡Es verdad!—Harry corrió a toda prisa a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se tiró bajo la cama. Levantó una tabla y sacó de ella tres libros, un tintero y una pluma que había dejado la noche pasada mientras hacía los deberes. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó la jaula de Hedwig. 

Bajo a toda prisa por la escalera y al llegar al salón abrió el baúl y metió dentro los libros, el tintero y la pluma. Tomó la jaula y la puso bajo el brazo. Miró a Fudge y este comprendió que Harry lo único que quería era irse de allí cuanto antes. 

—Señor Dursley, gracias... por... todo—hizo un movimiento con su cabeza lo que Tío Vernon respondió con un gruñido y una contorsión en su boca. 

Salieron por la puerta justo un momento antes de que Tío Vernon la cerrara con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel golpe fue hecho con tanta furia que derribó un cristal de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Indudablemente la de Harry. 

Fudge levantó la mano con la varita y al poco rato llegó un automóvil con las inscripciones "_M. M._" en las puertas. Seguramente Ministerio de la Magia. 

La puerta trasera del automóvil se abrió sola invitando a Harry que pasara. Este entró y se sentó. Cornelius Fudge lo siguió después de poner en la maletera el baúl y la jaula de Harry. 

El automóvil emprendió la marcha pero la mente de Harry estaba perdida imaginando que pasaba con Sirius. Estaba ansioso por saber que había pasado. 

Después de mucho rato Fudge intentó hacer conversación y no con el tema más trivial. Empezó con algo muy claro según Harry y el motivo principal por el cual querían ponerlo en una familia de magos, Lord Voldemort. 

—Harry, el año pasado dijiste que te habías enfrentado a Quien-tu-ya-sabes ¿Es verdad? ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que fue eso lo que pasó?—había miedo en su tono de voz y Harry lo notó. 

—Claro que estoy seguro. Nunca había estado más seguro de algo. Yo mismo pelee con él—Era increíble la manera en la que una persona se podía negar a la verdad. El año pasado había muerto alguien inocente, el hijo de alguien muy importante en el mundo de la magia había sido enviado a la cárcel nuevamente y habían encontrado el cuerpo de un profesor en el fondo de un baúl. Pero aún así se negaban a creer que esto era verdad. 

—¿Pero estás seguro que era Quien-tu-ya-sabes? ¿No era otra persona? ¿Alguien que te odie?—insistió el ministro. 

—He visto a Voldemort ya cinco veces, puedo estar seguro de que era él. Hasta me quitó algo de sangre para poder volver a vivir—Harry intentó tranquilizarse. Se sentía como explicándole a un niño pequeño lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien. Jamás lo entendería. O en este caso jamás lo querría creer. Siempre le encontraría una salida que no lo mostraría tan terrible como era de verdad. 

—Bueno... temo que esto pasaría en algún momento ¿no?— dijo resignándose—me hubiese gustado que esto no hubiese ocurrido. Las cosas serían más fáciles. En el tiempo en que Quien-tu-ya-sabes tenía el poder de los magos, fue una época muy oscura. No se podía salir solo a ninguna parte. Todos tenían miedo. No existía ningún mago lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente. Cuando se supo que un niño llamado Harry Potter había vencido al Señor Tenebroso todos nos volvimos locos de la alegría. Muchos magos salieron sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo a la calle, con túnicas de colores y sin nada que los hiciera parecer _muggles._ Fue un tiempo maravilloso aquel en que no debíamos preocuparnos de que en cualquier momento llegaría un mortífago que acabaría contigo y tu familia. Pero supongo que todo debe acabar ¿No?—Eso fue lo último que Fudge dijo durante todo el viaje. Después de todo no había nada más que decir. 

El camino hacia la casa de Ron era largo. Llegaron a «La Madriguera» entrada la noche. Molly y Arthur Weasley los esperaban fuera de la casa. Llevaban una capa pues la noche era fría. Cuando vieron salir a Harry del automóvil corrieron donde él estaba. Ron estaba junto a Ginny, tras sus padres. 

—¡Hola, Harry!—Ginny y Ron lo saludaron y lo arrastraron inmediatamente consigo por la casa dejando que los adultos conversaran de sus cosas. 

—Fred y George montaron una empresa de bromas—le contó Ginny muy entusiasmada—¡Tienen la casa hecha un desastre con sus bromas tiradas por todas partes!—dijo pateando una especie de pelota que salió rebotando por la casa y chocando contra un florero. 

—Sí, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora—La interrumpió Ron—Harry tiene todo el verano para ver las bromas nuevas de Fred y George, y si ellos tienen tiempo también para probarlas en persona—Ron tomó a Harry de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Ginny los siguió. 

—Compré un regalo para tu cumpleaños—Ron buscó desesperado entre las cosas de su armario. La ropa volaba de un lado para otro. De pronto el pelirrojo salió con una pequeña caja negra con las letras L. E. Y J. P. escritas en plata—Lo compré en una tienda en _Hogsmeade antes de que vinieras. La vendedora me dijo que la caja no la podrían abrir a menos que el dueño, o algún heredero de él, lo quisiera. De hecho me dijo que era una tontería comprarla pues ni siquiera ella la había podido abrir. Pero dijo que supuestamente era una de las pocas cosas que se pudieron salvar de cuando tus padres murieron, que la habían rescatado de los escombros, así que supuse que como eres su hijo puedes ser el heredero. Se supone que dentro es tan grande como lo desees, creo que es una caja parecida a la de Moody solo que no tiene siete llaves, de hecho no tiene ninguna, solo tú la puedes abrir. Puedes meter la escoba allí si lo quieres—Luego le dijo al oído—también la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Así no tendrían pruebas—Ginny se enojó un poco al ver como se secreteaban frente a ella—Es a prueba de hechizos y no se puede ver lo que contiene dentro con ningún tipo de conjuro—Agregó Ron, orgulloso y en voz alta. _

—Yo también te tengo un regalo, Harry—Ginny sacó de entre sus ropas un paquete muy pequeño. Harry lo tomó y lo abrió. Al parecer no tenía nada dentro , pero había un librito de bolsillo de Quidditch. Ginny notó la cara de extrañeza que Harry puso y le informó—Pensé que te gustaría, es muy bueno para los viajes largos o cuando no tienes nada que hacer porque se actualiza solo con las nuevas jugadas inventadas. 

—Pues... gracias... a los dos. Sus regalos me han encantado. Aunque no puedo decir que los entienda mucho—Dijo en tono de broma. 

—Harry, aquí están tus cosas—la voz de Cornelius Fudge resonó por toda la habitación. 

—Lo siento. Me había olvidado de usted—respondió Harry—Gracias por todo, señor Fudge. 

—No te preocupes. Es lo menos que podía hacer. Solo espero que no les causes problemas a los señores Weasley. 

—No se preocupe. 

—Está bien. Adiós entonces, Harry, señor Weasley, señora, niños—saludó a cada uno con un gesto con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Los señores Weasley bajaron junto con él. En el suelo de la habitación estaba el baúl y la jaula vacía de Hedwig. 

—Ginny, Vete a tu habitación. Quiero dormir—gruñó Ron haciendo aspavientos con las manos para que Ginny se fuera de allí. 

—Está bien, está bien... Hasta mañana, Harry, que pases buena noche. Hasta mañana, Ron, ¡qué te coman las arañas!—Ginny salió de la habitación corriendo y sacándole la lengua a Ron quien iba tras ella como si le fuera a pegar. Ginny cerró la puerta justo en el momento en que Ron intentaba pasar. Ron chocó contra la puerta y cayó sentado lo cual sacó las risas de Harry. 

—¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes!?—protestó enfadado 

—Lo siento—Harry intentó aguantar la risa pero era mucho para él. 

—¿Por qué no intentas abrir la caja?—dijo Ron señalando la caja negra que aún estaba sobre las manos de Harry. 

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga si no tiene cerradura alguna?—dijo Harry mirándolo con desdén. 

—No lo sé, debe haber alguna manera—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—quizás Sirius sepa, después de todo era el mejor amigo de tu padre. 

—Tienes razón, quizás deba preguntarle, pero será cuando esté completamente seguro de que Sirius está a salvo.—dijo Harry tajantemente. 

—Te has dado cuenta de como está Ginny es este último tiempo—dijo Ron cambiando de tema—. La influencia de Fred y George en Ginny está siendo dañina como dice mi mamá. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas arañas de mentira he encontrado entre mis sabanas—Ron tomó un bastón al lado de su cama y con ella la desarropó. Una gran araña de color negro empezó a caminar justo en el momento en que las mantas se descorrieron. Ron se dio la vuelta. 

—¡Mátala, Harry! ¡Por favor, hazlo!—Harry obedeció aún riéndose de la actitud de su amigo. Tomó el bastón y golpeó a la araña de mentira. Esta desapareció al instante. Con un sonido de uñas contra un pizarrón que le congeló los huesos. 

—Son las bromas de Fred y George. Ginny se hizo socia de la empresa y tiene derecho a sacar cuantas bromas quiera solo si me hace esto todas las noches—Ron notó que Harry estaba a punto de abrir su cama. Tomó el bastón y se lo pasó a Harry. Este abrió la cama que le correspondía y encontró a una gran serpiente que se enrollaba y desenrollaba en la cama, un dragón en miniatura que casi le quema la mano y un letrero luminoso que decía "B**IENVENIDO**" y más abajo en el letrero los nombres de los autores. "Fred y George: Sortilegios Weasley a su servicio" 

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó tarde al igual que casi todos los Weasley. Los señores Weasley habían estado junto con Ginny y Ron esperándolo. Percy quien aún trabajaba para el ministerio había estado trabajando hasta tarde y los mellizos estaban tan ocupados con su nueva broma de la verdad que no habían dormido sino hasta las tres de la mañana, pero aún así se levantaron tan rápido como el sol al salir y jugaron una broma a Percy. 

—Harry ¿Hedwig no vino contigo?—le preguntó Percy mientras tomaba su café. 

—No, ella fue a dejarle una carta a... Hermione ¿Por qué?—Harry había olvidado del todo que Hedwig ahora estaba vigilando a Sirius. Esto lo hizo pensar. ¿Qué habría pasado con él? ¿Lo habrían encontrado? Realmente esperaba que las noticias llegaran pronto, muy pronto. 

—Es que mi lechuza está enferma por culpa de estos dos—señalo a Fred y George que reían agazapados al otro lado de la mesa—No puede volar y en vez de ulular, dice otra cosa. 

—Vamos, Percy. Admítelo, lo que dice te representa muy bien—Fred reía mientras miraba a su hermano. 

—Dice: tonto, asno, burro... y otras cosas más—le informó George al oído. Percy se enojó. 

—¡Ahora no puedo mandarle nada a Penélope porque no quiero que oiga esas cosas!—Penélope era la novia de Percy. La verdad es que nadie podía creer que aún siguieran juntos. 

—Hedwig no fue a eso ¿verdad?—le dijo Ron al oído. 

—No, después te explico 

Ron y Harry terminaron rápidamente su desayuno y se fueron al patio. 

—¿Dónde fue Hedwig, entonces?—preguntó Ron muy interesado. 

—Te explicaré desde el principio. Ayer oí en las noticias _muggles que Sirius estaba en Privet Drive. Me pareció extraño así que lo fui a buscar montado en la escoba y con la capa invisible. La calle estaba llena de policías y no quería que le sucediera nada. Me lo encontré cerca de la casa de una vecina. Me dijo que buscaba a Arabella Figg. Le dije que una de mis vecinas tenía ese apellido. Me pidió que me fuera a casa de nuevo, que él no tardaría en ponerse en contacto. Pero tenía mis dudas así que deje a Hedwig vigilándolo, porque él no parecía muy a gusto y daba la impresión de estar algo extraño y nervioso. Cuando volví a casa estaba Fudge y me pidió que me viniera aquí. Y eso fue todo lo que pasó. _

—¿Pero que tiene que ver Sirius con tu vecina?—preguntó Ron una vez hubo terminado. 

—No lo sé. Pero aquí ocurre algo muy raro. 

Al poco tiempo de que Harry hubiese llegado a La Madriguera les llegó una carta de Hermione. Ella estaba haciendo una fiesta y quería que Harry y todos los Weasley participaran en ella. Percy dijo que no podía. Estaría muy ocupado con su trabajo en el ministerio para esas trivialidades. Todos los demás estaban gustosos de ir. 

—¡Hey Ron, apúrate!—. Harry estaba atándose los cordones de las zapatillas cuando Ron salió del baño. Vestía una polera azul y unos jeans azul oscuro. Miró a Harry buscando una mirada de aceptación. 

—¡Ron, pareces todo un _muggle_!—. Le contestó Harry. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y Ron pudo observarlo mientras se miraba al espejo. 

—¿Harry, estás seguro de lo que hacemos?—Le preguntó aún viendo su extraña ropa. 

—Ron, te ves bien, la fiesta en casa de Hermione resultará un éxito—Harry se acercó al espejo e intentó aplastar su cabello con un peine, pero no logró resultado alguno. 

—Harry, tu sabes que yo no entiendo nada sobre los _muggles _y Hermione invitará a cientos de ellos— Ron se alejó del espejo y se tiró en la cama de Harry. El pelirrojo sentía que todo iba a salir mal, no tenía nada que hacer allí. 

—No va a haber _cientos_ de ellos. Es como cualquier fiesta de _Hogwarts_, solo que la música es algo más... movida. Las chicas que habrá tendrán la misma edad que Hermione —Harry buscó la mirada de Ron y al encontrarla el pelirrojo la esquivó. 

—Harry, no estoy seguro... —Ron salió de la habitación y Harry aprovechó para otro intento de aplastar su cabello. 

—Vamos, ríndete—le dijo el espejo con voz silbante— Llegarás atrasado. 

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras y chocó con Ginny al tropezarse en el último peldaño. 

El chico que venció a Quien-tú-ya-sabes tomó a Ron de la mano y lo subió a su escoba. A los pocos minutos habían llegado a la casa de Hermione donde la música era audible a al menos cien metros a la redonda. 

Harry se sintió animado con la música, pero Ron, no entendía a quien mataban dentro de la casa de Hermione. 

—Harry, te dije que era mala idea. ¿Ves como están matando a alguien allí dentro?—Ron descendió de la escoba y se aproximó a la puerta. Una bella muchacha de cabello negro ondulado le abrió la puerta. Harry tomó la escoba y la dejó apoyada contra la muralla sin que la chica lo notara. 

—¡H**ERMIONE**! ¡Llegaron más de tus amigos!—Gritó hacia dentro de la casa intentando de esta manera que la sabelotodo de Hogwarts escuchara.—Mi nombre es Katty, pasen por favor— La mandíbula de Ron se soltó de su lugar y gracias a la fuerza de voluntad de su dueño y después de un duro esfuerzo al ver a una belleza semejante a una _veela _o a Fleur, logró mantener la parte inferior de su boca en su lugar y no pegada al piso. La chica se fue al momento y Ron la vio alejarse y volver a bailar con un tipo comparable con Cedric Diggory, ¿una reencarnación?. Las fuerzas se le fueron a Ron y por un momento pensó en volver a casa cuando... 

—¡Ron! ¡Harry!— La voz de Hermione los llamó desde no muy lejos. Ron intentaba ver a la Hermione que había dejado el año pasado en Hogwarts cuando Harry le tiró de la manga y le señaló a una joven de cabello suelto y ondulado que llegaba hasta sus hombros y que bailaba con Fred Weasley— ¡Vengan! ¡Ginny y George están en la cocina!. 

—Ron, yo iré a la cocina a ver a Ginny y a George, tu quédate con Hermione. 

—Pero... Fred... 

—Él puede bailar con otra—Dijo Harry sin darle importancia al asunto, Ron quedó sin palabras hasta que Hermione se acercó a él y lo tomó por el brazo. 

—Ron, tienes que bailar una pieza conmigo. 

—Pero... yo no sé bailar... 

—No importa, solo sígueme 

Mientras en la cocina de la casa Hermione. Ginny, George y Harry conversaban sobre los últimos sucesos leídos en _El Profeta. _

—¿Y dices que eran mortífagos?—preguntó Harry aún sin creer lo que escuchaba. 

—Bueno, el diario no dice que sean mortífagos, pero es obvio. ¿Quién mas se pondría una capucha negra en la cabeza e invocaría la marca tenebrosa?—Le dijo George Weasley. George era muy bromista, pero ahora hablaba muy preocupado. Y es que este asunto no era como para tomarlo a modo de broma. 

—Pero dicen que han habido problemas con algunos magos pues parece que los mortífagos tienen entre sus filas algunos vampiros—Ginny estaba tomando algo de ponche—Y los del ministerio no aceptan el hecho de que los vampiros estén con ellos, pero las pruebas son muchas, han encontrado muchos magos que tienen marcas de colmillos y eso da para pensar. 

—Harry debes tener cuidado, "Hip"... hoy en día no puedes salir solo de noche, por eso mamá nos insistió en que viniéramos a la fiesta por si llegaba "Hip"... a pasar algo malo. De hecho yo estoy muy aburrido 

—Pues no se te nota para nada, George—le protestó Ginny mientras le quitaba de la mano su ya cuarta cerveza _muggle_, para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a las cervezas de manteca esto era un cambio muy drástico. 

—Pero nada nos puede pasar aquí ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry tratando de evitar que Ginny y George se mataran en la mitad de su "amistosa" conversación pues los rayos y miradas irritadas eran visibles desde el otro lado del mundo—hay demasiada gente para que alguien se atreva a atacar, además somos solo jóvenes inofensivos y la mayoría _muggles._

—¡Ahhhh!—un grito resonó en todo el lugar, de pronto la música cesó y la gente se quedó quieta. Cuando el grito se detuvo los más valientes fueron a ver que pasaba y se quedaron pasmados al averiguarlo. Katty, la amiga de Hermione, se encontraba tendida en el piso y en su cuello había dos marcas de colmillos y en el suelo, dibujada con sangre, una calavera de la que sale una serpiente por su boca. La Marca Tenebrosa. 

* * *

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	2. Una chica de la India

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (2/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

** — CAPÍTULO DOS —**

**La chica de la India.**

La marca que se imprimía en el cielo cada vez que por orden de Lord Voldemort ocurría alguna muerte. Solo que ahora había algo extraño: la marca estaba dibujada sobre el suelo, no era un hechizo de color verde, era solo un dibujo. 

—¡Katty!—Gritó una chica con cabello negro y liso. Su voz chillona llamó la atención de los magos de turno y a todos los jóvenes de la fiesta. Todos llegaron a ver que pasaba 

—¡Esto es tu culpa!—le gritaron a Hermione al verla llegar. Después la chica que le había gritado se sentó en una mesa y se enjugó las lágrimas, poco después se puso a hablar con unas amigas—Le dije que no era buena idea venir a la fiesta de esa bruja pero ¿Me escuchó? ¡No!—Ron miró como salían lágrimas de los ojos de Hermione y la abrazó, pero ella le evitó y salió corriendo. 

—Chicos, es mejor que se vayan a sus casas, nosotros llamaremos a la policía—Dijo la voz del Profesor Dumbledore, Harry y Ron lo miraron como preguntando ¿qué hace aquí? Los chicos se fueron a sus casas poco a poco. La chica sentada a la mesa se tiró sobre el cuerpo de su amiga. 

—¡No la dejaré sola! ¡No me iré sino hasta que llegue la policía! ¡No dejaré el cuerpo de mi amiga en casa de esa bruja!. 

Ginny se acercó precipitadamente a ella y la abofeteó. La chica se cayó a un lado de la fuerza con que Ginny le había pegado. 

—¡Calla! ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices! ¡La próxima vez que me entere que hablaste mal de Hermione te juro que te mató! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Te mato!—Fred y George se abalanzaron sobre Ginny y la tomaron de los brazos pues ella al parecer quería seguir golpeando a la chica. 

La chica se fue callada mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y chocaban contra la mano que ella llevaba aún en la mejilla que Ginny había golpeado. 

Al poco rato después de que la última persona de fue llegaron los policías y con ellos apareció la profesora McGonagall, nuevamente las miradas de los brujos de turno fueron a parar a la profesora quien les sorprendió con su representación de una mujer _muggle_. La mandíbula de Fred cayó pesadamente mientras veía venir a la profesora McGonagall. 

Cuando los jóvenes se fueron y solo quedaron los niños magos el profesor Dumbledore tomó la palabra y le dijo a Harry. 

—Harry, será mejor que vuelvas a casa del señor Weasley. Los mortífagos vienen por ti y no es bueno que estés aquí solo. Pueden usar los polvos flú. Que alguien vaya a prender la chimenea por favor.—Ginny corrió en dirección a la chimenea e intentó prenderla al estilo _muggle_. La profesora vio que no lograba nada así que tomó su varita y la prendió de un solo toque mágico. 

—Harry ¿Dónde está Hermione?—Preguntó la profesora McGonagall con la cara muy seria. 

—Se fue corriendo, supongo que está en su habitación—Se apresuró a responder Ron. Tenía la mirada caída y su voz sonaba algo triste. 

—Albus, creo que debo ir a hablar con ella—La profesora salió inmediatamente en dirección a la escalera pues al parecer ya conocía el lugar. 

Cuando ya todos se iban a ir con ayuda de los polvos flú, Harry le preguntó al Profesor. 

—¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? 

—Dime, Harry—respondió el profesor con esa sonrisa sincera que Harry conocía y que lo hacía sentirse más seguro. 

—¿Qué hacía aquí? 

—Hermione me invitó por si llegaba a pasar algo 

Harry sintió que la respuesta era bastante lógica y la tomó bien. Cruzó después de Ron la chimenea de llamas verdes y gritó fuerte «La Madriguera» 

Sintió como si le pegaran pero no se movió del lugar en que estaba, pues sabía perfectamente que si llegaba a hacerlo podría llegar a parar a cualquier parte. 

Al llegar a la Madriguera con Ron vio como Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron, se abalanzaba sobre ellos. 

—¡Oh! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes!—Decía mientras los acariciaba en la cabeza y se secaba las lágrimas—No sé que hubiera hecho si les hubiera pasado algo malo. 

—Molly, querida déjalos respirar—Dijo pacientemente Arthur Weasley. 

—Lo siento, chicos—La Señora Weasley se apartó de Harry y Ron y se dirigió a la cocina—Fred y George me dijeron que murió alguien y pensé que les podría haber pasado algo malo y... —Rompió en llanto. 

De pronto se escucho un "hola" cuando todos hubieron volteado vieron como Hermione salía de la chimenea. Tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos y aún había huellas de lágrimas en ellos. 

—¡Hermione! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!—Se abalanzó la señora Weasley al ver a Hermione. Esta recibió el abrazo y lloró sobre su hombro gritando: 

—¡Yo solo quería que fuese una fiesta normal! ¡Solo quería agradarles! y ahora a muerto alguien por mi culpa... 

Tanto Harry como Ron estaban más que consternados. Nunca habían visto a Hermione llorar de esa manera, al menos no en el último tiempo. Quisieron ir a consolarla, pero una mano en el hombro se los impidió. Cuando vieron quien se los había impedido. Fred Weasley los sujetaba fuertemente mientras les señalaba a Hermione. 

—Déjenla llorar, le hará bien para descargarse. 

—Pero Fred... —Intentó decirle Ron. 

—No hay discusión, será mejor que se vayan a su habitación. Deben dormir un rato pues tenemos que hacer y conviene que estén descansados—Dijo la señora Weasley secándose las lágrimas y peinando con sus manos la cabeza de Hermione. 

—¿Por qué, mamá?—Preguntó Ginny quien traía en sus manos una taza de algún líquido de color morado que George se tuvo que tomar rápidamente pues al parecer sabía muy mal. Pero el se veía peor pues después de varias cervezas _muggles cualquiera se mareaba. _

—Porque debemos ir a recoger a alguien a la estación. Hermione te quedarás con nosotros ¿cierto?—Preguntó amablemente Molly Weasley. 

—Si, el Profesor Dumbledore habló con mis padres y ellos me dejaron quedarme aquí 

—Vayamos a dormir un rato, será un largo día—Ron caminó escaleras arriba con Harry detrás, Hermione tardó un poco pero luego de unos momentos también estaba con ellos en el segundo piso. 

La habitación de Ron seguía siendo de aquel naranja que hacía que su cabello se perdiera entre las murallas de la pieza empapelada con fotos del equipo favorito de Ron "los Chudley Cannons" 

Había dos lechuzas en la habitación, una sobre la cama de Ron y otra sobre la de Harry. Ambas eran de color canela y manchas oscuras. Estaban dormidas y ululaban suavemente con la cabeza metida bajo el ala. Harry se aproximó a la lechuza que había sobre su cama y miró atentamente su sello: era de _Hogwarts. _Lo notó por ese sello tan característico, pues tenía una gran "H" en la que estaban enredados los cuatro animales de las casas de Hogwarts. Un león, por Gryffindor, un tejón por Hufflepuff, un águila por Ravenclaw y una serpiente por Slytherin. La lechuza salió volando justo en el momento en que Harry tomó la carta. 

Harry se acostó y ya en la cama tomó la carta muy despacio, pues estaba muy cansado (aunque no tenía sueño) la leyó: 

_Estimado señor Potter: _

_Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1º de septiembre. El Expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación King's Cross, andén 9¾ . _

_Recuerde traer una túnica de gala. _

_También se adjunta la lista de libros y útiles necesarios para el próximo curso. _

_Atentamente, _

_Profesora M. McGonagall _

_Subdirectora. _

Harry tomó la lista adjunta y la leyó con curiosidad. Había libros de títulos como: _Muerte en los no muertos_, por Andree la Mort, _Animales mágicos de los que defenderse_, por Bernadette Traitioner, y los comunes como: _Transformación nivel intermedio-avanzado y Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 5º_

—Ron ¿Sabes quién va a llegar?—preguntó Harry dejando la lista sobre la mesita de noche sin prestarle importancia. 

—No, pero tengo una idea de quien puede ser. Ahora duérmete.—Ron se dio la vuelta mirando a la ventana y dejó de hablar. 

Harry intentó en vano intentar de conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo. El fantasma de la casa de Ron estaba tirando objetos en la habitación de arriba y no dejaba dormir. Aparte de ya ser casi las cuatro de la mañana los sucesos que tuvieron ocasión ese día no habían sido los más lindos. Había visto un muerto, que al parecer había sido atacado por un vampiro, algo raro le pasaba a Ron quien estaba como deprimido y había visto llorar como nunca a una de sus mejores amigas. 

Cuando ya se había rendido de intentar conciliar el sueño sintió que golpeaban la ventana. Se acercó a ella y vio como Hedwig entraba raudamente a la habitación, planeaba un rato y se posaba sobre el hombro de Harry extendiéndole la pata y picoteando cariñosamente la oreja de Harry. 

Harry tomó la carta y la abrió pensando que sería una carta de Sirius pero no fue así. Por un momento se asustó. Quizás lo habían encontrado. Estaba escrita con letras rojo sangre muy separadas unas de otras y en letra imprenta, pero no la reconoció. 

_Harry Potter:_

_Como puedes ber Lord Voldemort esta cada vez mas serca de tí, uno de estos dias sé rómpera la cadena de personas que le impide asercarse, cuando este momento yege sere la primera en llegar a tí, pues estoi mas cerca que el resto, estoi en todas partes y a cada momento. _

_Harry cuídate que un momento de descuido te ara perder la vida... la poca vida que tu madre te compro. _

Harry leyó con cuidado y caminó para despertar a Ron, pero cambió de opinión, pues había estado muy raro y no quería que esto lo afectara más. Si bien no tener noticias sobre Sirius eran buenas noticias seguía habiendo un vacío dentro de él que le decía que algo andaba mal. Releyó la carta y se percató de una cosa. La autora tenía muy mala ortografía. La releyó una vez más y se dio cuenta de que... tanto leer le había dado sueño. 

Se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Le pareció que solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos cuando sintió a Ron despertándolo a su manera, con un gran vaso de agua en la cara. 

—Harry, todo el mundo está esperándote. 

Tomó su ropa y se vistió. A los pocos minutos estaban todos en la estación. Ron se veía mucho mejor que la noche anterior y estaba más que emocionado. Hermione estaba contenta y relajada pero si veías en sus ojos podías notar la tristeza escondida. 

El tren empezó a acercarse y Ron se ponía cada vez más emocionado. 

Cuando el tren se hubo detenido los señores Weasley y Ron empezaron a buscar con la vista entre la gente. De pronto Ron salió corriendo. 

—Creo que ya la encontró—Dijo el señor Weasley mientras empezaba a seguir junto a su familia a Ron. 

Cuando llegaron vieron a Ron abrazando a alguien. Hermione hizo una contorsión de disgusto. Y Ron seguía rodeando a aquella persona hasta que Fred y George se molestaron y le dijeron en tono autoritario: 

—Ron, nosotros también la queremos, déjanos algo. 

Un nuevo gesto apareció en la cara de Hermione. 

Un señor pelirrojo se acercó a los señores Weasley y los abrazó con fuerza. Cuando los hubo soltado les dijo: 

—Arthur, Molly. ¡Cómo los he extrañado! ¡La india no es nada sin ustedes! 

—Nosotros también te hemos extrañado 

Y un nuevo abrazó por parte de los adultos en cuestión. Ron dejó de abrazar a la chica y se dirigió con ella hacia Harry y Hermione. La chica tenía la mitad del cabello rojo y la otra mitad negro. Tenía un punto rojo entre sus cejas y su piel era morena. 

—Harry, Hermione. Les presento a Dharma Weasley, mi prima—Hermione pareció algo más contenta que cuando la vio por primera vez—Viene de la India. 

—Hola Dharma, mucho gusto—Dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano. 

—¿Tú eres Harry Potter?—Harry venía venir el hecho de que la chica le viera la frente buscando la cicatriz, pero aquello nunca pasó. 

—Sí ¿por qué? 

—Ron me ha escrito mucho de ti. ¿Es verdad que eres jugador de _Quidditch?—Su acento gracioso hizo que Hermione lanzara una risita. Harry en cambio se puso feliz pues era la única persona aparte de sus amigos que no le había mirado la cicatriz al mencionar el nombre. _

—Si, soy buscador—Harry le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—¿Y tú eres Hermione?—le preguntó mientras le tendía la mano en forma amistosa. 

—Sí, mucho gusto Dharma. 

—El gusto es mío. Ron ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres la persona más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, te felicito. 

—Pues, gracias—Dijo Hermione sonrojada. 

Al poco rato llegó Ginny quien traía una gran maleta. 

—¡Dharma, podrías siquiera llevar tus cosas! 

—Lo siento Ginny ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Los asientos de los trenes no son nada cómodos y tengo sueño. 

La llegada de Dharma y su padre tenía a toda la familia conmocionada. Los mellizos no le hacían bromas y siempre la trataban con cariño, la estaban abrazando y llevándola a todas partes, vivían haciéndola parte de sus planes y convenciéndola de que, de una vez por todas, se uniera a la sociedad de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley, Dharma se veía emocionada por el hecho de que a sus primos les estuviera yendo tan bien, pero no tenía ninguna intención de ser parte de una sociedad con ellos. 

El Señor Weasley estaba esperando a un importante funcionario del Ministerio de la Magia. Estaba parado frente a la casa esperando a que el señor Yo-mando-aquí llegara. 

—Es un viejo mandón. Se cree que porque tiene más años que uno tiene derecho de que se haga lo que él dice. Es del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales y siempre está encontrando nuevos delincuentes.—le dijo a Harry cuando este le fue a llevar junto con Ron, Dharma y Hermione un vaso con jugo. 

—¿Debes esperarlo fuera, papá?—preguntó Ron algo extrañado de que su padre no se moviera del umbral de la puerta como si ese tipo pudiera perderse y no encontrar la casa. 

—Claro que debo esperarlo fuera, Ron. El señor Fletcher es algo despistado y podría perfectamente pasarse esta casa.—dijo como si fuera una vergüenza. 

—Está bien. Vamos, Harry, Hermione, Dharma—dijo Ron llevándoselos con el brazo. 

—¿Por qué nos sacaste de allí?—le preguntó Hermione algo enfadada. 

—Porque mi padre podría habernos retenido horas hablándonos de como él y el señor Fletcher atraparon a un mortífago en plena calle de Londres en el verano del 75—dijo Ron hastiado. 

Caminaron hasta la colina que había tras la casa de los Weasley y se encontraron con Ginny, Fred y George que los esperaban para jugar un partido de Quidditch. 

Harry volaba muy alto, pero siempre cuidando no volar tan alto como para que los _muggles_ lo lograran ver por sobre los árboles que los cubrían de miradas indiscretas. 

Una manzana, que era lo que usaban como _bludgers_, venía en dirección a él gracias a un buen tiro de Fred. Harry se elevó para esquivar la manzana y salió de la altura permitida. Una gran mancha verde brillante se extendía en los campos, pero Harry no vio más que un borrón que confundió con uno de los muchos campos. Pero se quedó allí al darse cuenta de que Dharma venía volando rápidamente. 

—Creí que habías entendido que no debías pasarte por sobre los árboles—dijo ella muy enfadada y tirando de su tobillo para bajarlo poco a poco. 

—Lo siento, Dharma, lo olvidé.—empezó Harry, pero al ver el rostro de Dharma supo que algo malo pasaba, ya que esta veía un sitio fijo y tenía en la cara una mueca de horror—¿Dharma, estás bien? 

—Papá... —dijo ella casi en un susurro. 

Harry notó que ya todo el resto del equipo estaba a su altura y miraba entre asombrados y aterrorizados en dirección a la casa de los Weasley. Las caras de todos estaban coloreadas con una luz verde que provenía de algún lugar a sus espaldas y eso lo asustó. Harry se volvió para ver que era lo que tenía tan pasmados a todos los Weasley y casi al borde de las lágrimas a Dharma y Ginny. 

La mancha verde que Harry había visto cobró una nueva forma ante sus ojos. Una gran calavera con una serpiente como lengua se le apareció por sobre el techo de La Madriguera. 

Dharma empezó a avanzar con su escoba lentamente, pero poco a poco tomó más rapidez hasta que fue casi imposible seguirla. 

—¡Dharma, detente!—le gritó Ron. 

Pero Dharma no hizo caso, todo lo contrario, siguió volando y aumentó la velocidad. Harry decidió seguirla y los demás se le unieron. 

Entraron a la casa por la puerta de atrás. Un silencio muy tenso los cubrió a todos antes de que George se atreviera a abrir la puerta. Los sollozos de una mujer les llegaron desde el comedor, que en esos momentos le parecía a Harry más lejano que nunca. 

Dharma avanzó con paso firme, y Harry la siguió. Al llegar al comedor encontraron todo tirado alrededor, el señor Weasley tenía en brazos el cuerpo de su esposa que se escondía tras ellos y sollozaba suavemente. A unos cuantos metros de allí se encontraba el padre de Dharma, Sam Weasley. Estaba tendido en el suelo y un hombre tenía su mano en su cuello. 

—Suelte a mi padre—dijo Dharma con furia al hombre que tenía sus dedos posándose en el cuello de Sam Weasley —no sacará nada, ya está muerto. 

El señor que tomaba el pulso del padre de Dharma dejó inmediatamente el cuerpo y se dirigió a Dharma. 

—Lo siento mucho—dijo con sinceridad—. Pero debes calmarte. Al menos murió con honor. 

—No puede haber nada más valeroso que morir por sus amigos—dijo el señor Weasley aún sosteniendo a su esposa y acariciando su cabello. Se notaba tranquilo, pero la voz quebrada lo delataba. 

—Y no puede haber nada más bajo que matar a los inocentes—dijo ella enojada. 

Dharma se fue de la habitación y desapareció en las escaleras. 

—Hermione, ve a acompañarla, necesitará mucha ayuda—le dijo el señor Weasley. 

—Está bien, señor... —Hermione se detuvo al no saber el apellido de la persona que tenía enfrente. 

—Fletcher, Mundungus Fletcher. Ahora ve con ella.—dijo él mientras animaba a Hermione a seguir a Dharma—Al menos la ira la ayudará a soportarlo—dijo el hombre desconocido que arrodillándose junto al señor Weasley. 

—Solo espero que la ira no le haga cometer una locura—dijo el señor Weasley mirando las escaleras por las que subió Dharma. 

—Arthur, creo que sería buena idea llamar a los del Ministerio, esto no puede quedarse así. Hay que dar a saber que un mortífago lo mató y hay que darle la sepultura correspondiente—dijo con la cabeza gacha. 

—Está bien. Fred o George, llamen al Ministerio y díganles que el auror Sam Weasley fue asesinado por un mortífago en la casa de los Weasley, díganles que vengan urgente—dijo el señor Weasley levantándose suavemente y dejando a la señora Weasley en un sillón, donde Ron y Ginny fueron a tratar de consolarla—. Harry, ayúdanos con Sam, tráenos una manta para cubrir el cuerpo—dijo a Harry cordialmente pero con tristeza. 

Harry corrió por las escaleras y sacó una manta muy larga de un armario, pensó que esa estaría bien para la gran altura del señor Sam Weasley. Avanzó con la manta a rastras por el pasillo y se detuvo frente al cuarto que Ginny, Hermione y Dharma compartían. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y podía escuchar claramente los sollozos de Dharma. 

—Lo mataré, Hermione... Lo encontraré y lo mataré, tal y como hizo con papá—decía Dharma entre hipidos. Harry la vio, tenía un pañuelo en la mano y con la otra se sujetaba la frente. 

—Pero... Dharma... sabes que no sacarás nada al hacerlo, él o ella es mucho más poderoso que tú, te podría matar en un solo instante, no debes exponerte. 

—Escucha, Hermione... quizás tú no tengas la misma manera de ver las cosas... mi madre murió cuando yo nací y a mí me crió una mujer muy vieja que me inculcó valores muy específicos... y en este caso quien comete un acto como matar debe pagar las consecuencias y el difunto debe ser vengado... quienquiera que haya matado a papá lo lamentará, porque no será solo mi furia la que le caiga encima, sino también la de todos mis hermanos, aunque ellos no participen activamente me darán parte de su poder para lograrlo—Dharma estaba furiosa y aún así las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero Harry no supo interpretar si estas eran de furia o tristeza—. Pero no te preocupes, Hermione, que solo lo haré si la oportunidad está frente a mí no buscaré problemas por buscarlos, estoy segura que papá no lo hubiese querido. 

Harry se alejó de la habitación con paso lento, muchas de las cosas que había escuchado lo habían sorprendido, además nunca pensó que Sam Weasley, el cariñoso padre de Dharma y uno de los aurors más conocidos del mundo hubiese muerto de esa manera. 

Los del Ministerio llegaron justo en el momento en que Harry se sentaba junto a Fred y George quienes junto con Ron y Ginny intentaban calmar a su madre. 

—Lo siento, mamá. Será mejor que te tomes esto—dijo un joven que resultó ser Percy. Tenía en la mano una botellita de poción púrpura. Harry la reconoció, era la misma poción que le habían dado la noche que peleó con Voldemort, una poción para dormir sin soñar. 

—Percy... gracias... —dijo la señora Weasley antes de tomarse toda la poción de un trago, aunque la mano le temblaba, y caer dormida profundamente. 

—Percy, te necesitamos aquí—le dijo casi en un grito uno de los señores que rodeaban el cuerpo. Luego se dirigió al señor Weasley quien estaba a unos pasos de allí—Tenemos entendido que este señor era su hermano... debemos llevárnoslo. 

El señor Weasley dio una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza y el señor que llamó a Percy se llevó el cuerpo junto con todos los demás que miraban. Lo subieron a una camilla y esta la pusieron dentro de un espacioso automóvil del Ministerio. 

El funeral de Sam Weasley resultó muy triste. Fue hecho tan solo cinco días después de su muerte y él asistieron todos sus hijos. 

Dharma tenía seis hermanos más, Jeff y Matt (quienes eran gemelos), Jon, Greg, David y Wes quienes tenían la misma característica de todos los Weasley y eran todos pelirrojos. Dharma era la única de ese grupo que tenía una mitad de cabello de color negro y eso según Jon le había dicho lo había heredado de su difunta madre. 

Los demás hermanos de Dharma tenían más de diesiete años cada uno, y muchos tenían una familia por su cuenta. 

—¿Estás bien, Dharma?—preguntó Jon a Dharma el día del funeral—No es necesario que estés allí. 

—Es verdad, tú querías mucho a papá y no es justo que tengas que quedarte con ese recuerdo—le dijo uno de los gemelos, que Harry pensó era Matt. 

—No, Jeff, debo estar allí. Fui la última en ver a papá y debo estar con él ahora. Además tengo algo que hacer allí—dijo como desafiando a que la dejaran en casa, mientras se secaba con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. 

—Está bien, pero prométenos que no jurarás tonterías—le dijo Matt, ahora sí era él. 

—No haré tonterías, lo prometo, siempre y cuando me dejen tener el fuego. 

—Está bien—los hermanos de Dharma se fueron por la puerta y cargaron el cuerpo, envuelto en lienzos blancos, de Sam Weasley. 

—No haré tonterías—repetía Dharma mientras caminaba detrás de ellos afirmada del brazo de Harry. Luego agregó en voz baja casi en un susurro—, solo lo que creo correcto si tengo la oportunidad. 

Harry nunca había estado en un funeral de magos y menos si estos eran en parte Hindúes. Dharma vestía una toga blanca, pero Harry había logrado ver entre los pliegues de la toga al moverse un pedazo rojo que supuso era otra toga bajo esa y llevaba el cabello suelto. Los demás hermanos de Dharma estaban vestidos con una toga blanca muy radiante y caminaban casi felices. 

Los hermanos pusieron el cuerpo sobre una hoguera y se alejaron formando parte del círculo que se abría cerca de la hoguera. Un sacerdote-mago católico se aproximó al grupo de gente que rodeaba al muerto y sacó un libro donde empezó a leer. 

—¿Qué harán, Dharma?—le preguntó Harry algo asustado cuando vio que Wes, el hermano mayor, se acercaba donde estaban con una gran antorcha prendida. 

—Borrarán las huellas para que el Dios de la muerte no encuentre un camino de regreso a nuestra familia y traiga más desgracias—dijo con seriedad mirando como todos sus hermanos borraban las huellas que había en el camino a la hoguera. 

Era una ceremonia muy privada y solo estaban los familiares directos de la familia y los últimos en ver al difunto, entre ellos Harry y Hermione. 

El sacerdote-mago leía sus oraciones, pero muy pocos le ponían atención. El sacerdote estaba allí solo porque Sam Weasley era católico-hindú por lo tanto se realizaron los dos funerales. Cuando el sacerdote terminó sus oraciones se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban con respeto esperando que acabase, para poder seguir con la ceremonia hindú. 

Dharma avanzó hacía su padre y con cuidado y paciencia prendió fuego a los leños bajo el cuerpo de su padre. Harry miró como, poco antes de que el fuego llegara al cuerpo de su padre, Dharma le besaba la frente, decía unas palabras y se quedaba allí, de pie junto al fuego mirando como el cuerpo de su padre se consumía poco a poco. Greg se acercó a Dharma y le pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros, se llevó a Dharma con él cuando se dio cuenta que Dharma no notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. 

El señor Weasley, como mago del Ministerio, sacó su varita y apuntó unos metros sobre las llamas. Harry vio como en el lugar donde apuntó apareció una estela de estrellas doradas que giraban en torno a las llamas y sus cabezas. 

Dharma se escondía entre los brazos de Greg y la señora Weasley (ahora despierta) lloraba sobre el pecho de su marido, quien aún tenía el brazo en alto. 

Cuando el funeral terminó los hermanos hombres se preocuparon de borrar nuevamente las huellas y con ellas se fue en parte la intranquilidad sobre los corazones. 

—Dharma ¿Te irás con nosotros?—preguntó Matt el día de su partida. 

—No, Matt. Lo siento, pero ya he tomado mi decisión: me quedaré junto a mi Tío Arthur y Tía Molly, estudiaré en el colegio de Hogwarts, ustedes ya tienen una vida propia y yo la tendré aquí en Inglaterra, así que no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien. 

—Así esperamos, hermanita—dijo Jon tomándole las manos con cariño. Luego se dirigió a Harry y Ron—La cuidarán bien, ¿Cierto?—preguntó con mirada asesina. 

—Con nuestra vida—dijo Harry. 

—Prométanlo. 

—Lo prometemos—Dijo Harry orgulloso, Ron en cambio lo dijo pero tragó saliva. 

—Será mejor que así sea, porque de otra manera los vendremos a matar aunque nos lleven a Azkaban. Adiós, hermana—dijo Wes abrazándola. 

—Adiós, hermanos—dijo Dharma después de abrazar a todos sus hermanos. Ellos subieron al tren y se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Según había dicho la quinceañera iba a venirse a vivir a la casa de Ron hasta que acabaran con Lord Voldemort. 

—Dharma ¿Por qué te fuiste de la India y te quedaste acá? Digo, después de todo allá tu familia tiene una gran fortuna como tu padre era auror... —Preguntó Ron una noche mientras jugaban _snap explosivo. _

—Tú lo has dicho mi querido Ron. Como auror, y yo era su hija, debo estar aquí pues se cree que la primera persona que Voldemort intentará atacar será a Harry o a Dumbledore, pues son los únicos a quienes teme y esa será su perdición porque yo vengaré la muerte de mi padre si me da una oportunidad—un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ron al escuchar el nombre de aquel que mató tanto a _muggles como a magos sin ninguna compasión. _

—Dharma, te agradecería que no dijeras ese nombre mientras yo este presente. 

—Pero ¡¿qué más seguridad quieres?! Tienes a una hija de auror, dos magos del ministerio, unos expertos bromistas capaces de con un embrujo lograr que Voldemort se retuerza de la risa y a Harry que es el único a quien Voldemort no puede tocar y que ha resistido ya casi cuatro veces un enfrentamiento con Voldemort—preguntó ella tirando sus cartas sobre la mesa. 

—Lo siento Dharma, pero yo soy blanco de Voldemort al igual que Ron pues lo que sea el hechizo o maldición que le impedía acercarse se disolvió cuando Voldemort me quitó sangre—Dharma pareció dar un respingo. 

—¡Podrían dejar de decir ese nombre!—gritó Ron. 

—Ron, si sigues así jamás voy a querer entrar a Gryffindor. 

—¡Es verdad! ¿A qué casa crees que entrarás, o te gustaría entrar?—preguntó Hermione quien hasta ahora solo se había preocupado de sus cartas—Yo gano... otra vez. 

—Pues, la ceremonia del sombrero ese la hice antes de llegar, cosa de saber de antes a que casa llegaría y no tener que pasar por lo mismo que los de primero. ¡Voy a entrar a Gryffindor! 

—¡Eso es genial!—gritaron los mellizos Weasley al entrar a la pieza—¡Así podrás jugar _Quidditch con nosotros y Ron quien también será del equipo! _

—¿Ron es verdad que vas a ser jugador del equipo?—Preguntó Hermione atónita. 

—¡Claro! Quedaron dos puestos libres cuando se fueron Oliver Wood y una de las cazadoras del equipo, Angelina Johnson creo. Podríamos perfectamente meternos en el equipo Dharma y yo—Hermione hizo otra de las contorsiones que había hecho durante todas las vacaciones. 

—Este año volveremos a ganar la copa de _Quidditch_, aunque nos cueste la vida ¿Cierto, Harry?—preguntó George emocionado. 

—Claro que sí. Este año volveremos a tener el mejor equipo de todo el colegio.—dijo Harry quien se estaba contagiando del entusiasmo de los mellizos. 

—¡Así se dice, Harry! ¡Hay que pensar positivo!—dijo Fred pegándole un golpe al aire con su brazo derecho. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	3. En Hogwarts otra vez

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (3/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**— CAPÍTULO TRES —**

**En Hogwarts otra vez.**

—Chicos, será mejor que se acuesten porque mañana iremos a Diagon Alley a comprar los libros.—dijo el señor Weasley mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. 

—¿Nos vamos a quedar en El Caldero Chorreante?—preguntó Fred entusiasmado—queremos pegar algunos afiches de la tienda y si nos quedamos tendremos más tiempo. 

—No, Fred. Deberán pegar solo los que alcancen a pegar durante el día. Pero pueden pedirle ayuda a los demás.—dijo el señor Weasley cordialmente antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Fred y George callaron un minuto mientras se miraban, luego George, como quien toma una decisión apresurada, les dijo: 

—Está bien, seguiremos las instrucciones de papá y ustedes nos ayudaran.—dijo George señalando a cada uno de los que se encontraban en aquella habitación.—Ginny también nos ayudará. Nos dividiremos en grupos. Dharma y Hermione y Harry con Ginny y Ron. Fred y Yo hablaremos con nuestros nuevos vecinos y cosas como esas mientras repartamos los afiches.—dijo muy convencido. 

—Papá se encargará de comprar los libros así que tendrán todo ese rato libre. Mañana les daremos los afiches. Serán diez por persona.—dijo Fred entusiasmado.—Como estamos adelantándonos un poco al tiempo en que la mayoría de los alumnos de _Hogwarts_ va a comprar sus libros no tendremos problemas. Los alumnos verán los afiches y seguramente irán en las visitas a _Hogsmeade_. 

—Creo que están demasiado seguros de que les vamos a ayudar.—dijo Ron. 

—Oh sí, claro que estamos seguros. Porque es lo menos que podrían hacer por nosotros después de que... les hemos dedicado la... mayor parte de nuestras... vidas—dijo Fred con los ojos llorosos. 

—Sí, seguro, Fred—dijo Dharma en tono despectivo. 

—Nos veremos mañana. Será mejor que duerman bien porque mañana necesitarán mucha energía.—dijo George al salir de la habitación. 

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, Hermione.—dijo Dharma llamándola con la mano—Hasta mañana, chicos. 

—Parece que no podremos evitar a Fred y George ¿No?. Adiós Harry, Ron.—dijo Hermione. 

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron despertaron gracias a los gritos de Fred y George. 

—¡**DESPIERTEN**!—les había gritado Fred mientras George tiraba una bomba fétida en la habitación y cerraba rápidamente la puerta. 

—¡**FRED**, **GEORGE**! ¡**DEJENNOS SALIR**!—gritaba Ron entre un ataque de tos por la pestilencia de aquel lugar. Harry y Ron golpeaban la puerta desenfrenados, esos dos se habían asegurado de cerrar las ventanas y en esa habitación ya no quedaba una gota de aire no contaminado. 

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Harry y Ron cayeron pero se supieron inmediato de pie para salir cuanto antes de esa pestilencia. 

—¿**CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ESA IDIOTEZ**?—gritó Ron furioso. 

—Pero despertaron ¿No?—dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona. 

—¡**PERO NUESTRAS ROPAS ESTÁN DENTRO**! ¡**TENDREMOS QUE VOLVER A BUSCARLAS**!—gritaba Ron aún furioso. 

—Te equivocas—dijo Fred. 

George les pasó su ropa enrollada de forma desordenada. 

—Ven. Allí la tienen. Hasta nos tomamos la molestia de plancharla para ustedes.—dijo con una sonrisa cuando Ron y Harry tomaron sus pantalones y vieron lo arrugados que estaban. Fred y George no perdieron tiempo y salieron corriendo de allí tan rápido como pudieron. 

Ron y Harry se pusieron la ropa en el baño de la casa haciendo turnos. Cuando Ron salió dijo: 

—Hay que entrar abrir la ventana de la pieza o quedará así por el resto de mi vida.—dijo Ron fastidiado. 

—Yo entraré.—dijo Harry decidido. 

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Ron anonadado. 

—Sí. Solo préstame algo para taparme la nariz. 

Ron le entregó la polera que había ocupado para dormir. Harry se cubrió la mitad inferior de la cara, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta tan rápido pudo, cerrándola a la misma velocidad. Corrió por toda la habitación y llegó hasta la ventana, que daba al jardín de los gnomos. La abrió luego de mucho esfuerzo y salió de la habitación tan rápido como sus pies pudieron. 

—Fred y George han mejorado mucho sus bombas fétidas—dijo Harry tomando aire. 

—Han trabajado en ellas todo el verano.—dijo Ron con desprecio. 

—¡Los estamos esperando!—gritaron Dharma y Hermione desde la planta baja. 

Ron y Harry bajaron a toda velocidad. Se encontraron con Dharma, Hermione y Ginny quienes tenían entre sus manos unos afiches. 

—Oh no, no piensen que yo estaré repartiendo eso... 

Después de unos pocos minutos Ron, Harry y Ginny se encontraban caminando lentamente por Diagon Alley mientras llevaban en sus manos los afiches de los mellizos. Aparecía una gran cabeza de Fred o George (la verdad no se podía saber de cual era la cabeza, solo se veía su cabello rojo) con orejas del tamaño de un elefante, una lengua como la de Dudley cuando le dieron los caramelos _longilinguos_, una nariz muy grande y lo coronaban sus cabellos tiesos como púas, estaba sonriéndoles y saludándolos con la mano. Bajo la cabeza estaba escrito en letras doradas: "**SORTILEGIOS** ** WEASLEY**" y en una esquina en letras negras: "Ahora en Hogsmeade" "Solo para personas con criterio deformado". 

—No sé como me convencieron de esto—dijo Ron enfadado. 

—Vamos, Ron. Tenías que hacerlo por tú única hermana—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. 

—¿Pero por qué debíamos ir contigo?—dijo Ron. 

—Para que me asegure que no boten los afiches a la basura.—dijo Ginny golpeándole suavemente el pecho a Ron quien le sacó la lengua. 

Pasaron horas y horas pegando afiches en las murallas donde se lo permitían. Florean Fortescue, la tienda de Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin, Artículos de Calidad para el juego del _Quidditch_ y el Caldero Chorreante. Pero definitivamente quien más problemas puso fue el vendedor de Flourish y Blotts, la librería donde se compraban todos los libros, porque según él era un local serio y en él no se debían poner anuncios de una tienda de bromas. Al final lo lograron convencer de que un anuncio en una parte poco notoria de local no le haría daño a nadie. Fue así como pusieron un afiche en la parte de cemento que había bajo la vitrina del local, al menos se podía ver, claro que con mucha paciencia. 

El señor Weasley quien los había estado buscando les pidió que por favor buscaran a Dharma y Hermione, porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde y era peligroso quedarse hasta tan tarde en esas épocas. Se encontraron con Dharma y Hermione tomando una copa de helado junto a dos chicas que seguramente eran del colegio. Se acercaron lentamente intentando darles una sorpresa. Así que no pudieron dejar de escuchar la conversación que las chicas tenían. 

—Y dinos, Hermione. Al final ¿Fuiste o no a pasar las vacaciones con Viktor Krum?—preguntó una chica de cabello atado en una trenza. 

—Pues... sí. Fui durante las dos primeras semanas de vacaciones—dijo Hermione sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. 

Ron quien estaba al lado de Harry estaba visiblemente enfadado, aún no se dejaba de enfadar porque Hermione había ido al baile con él y no les había dicho nada y eso le dolía mucho. 

—¿Están hablando del Viktor Krum que jugaba por Bélgica en el mundial?—preguntó Dharma atónita. 

—El mismo. El año pasado vino al colegio por lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos a participar como campeón de su colegio. ¿Cómo es que no te enteraste? Si la historia de Rita Skeeter estuvo en venta durante mucho tiempo.—dijo otra que llevaba el cabello suelto en una melena que le caía hasta los hombros, se podía decir que tenía más pecas que Ron pero no parecía posible. 

—Vaya, no tenía idea de eso ¿Y tú no me contaste, Hermione? ¡Qué mala amiga!—dijo Dharma haciéndose la ofendida. 

—En todo, caso todo lo que Rita había dicho era mentira. Yo nunca salí con Harry, es solo que él y Ron estaban peleados y yo intentaba ayudarlos de alguna manera. Nada más que eso, pero ella inventó demasiadas cosas poco creíbles, que todos los del colegio se tragaron inmediatamente—dijo ella enfadada. 

—Pero no nos vas a negar que en efecto le gustabas a Krum ¿No?—dijo de nuevo la de la trenza. 

—Bueno... no... ¡Pero eso no dice nada!—advirtió Hermione. 

Harry decidió que era momento de salir, porque Ron ya estaba que echaba chispas y Ginny no podría aguantar la risa un momento más. 

—¡Hola, Hermione, Dharma!—dijo al momento en que salía de su escondite a la espalda de ambas y les ponía los brazos en sus hombros. Ron lo siguió pero no parecía muy amistoso. Ginny en cambio había olvidado su recato y reía a todas sus anchas. Dharma y Hermione dieron un salto cuando los brazos de Harry les cayeron en los hombros y lo miraron enfadadas.—Creo que es hora que se despidan porque el señor Weasley nos espera para volver. 

Dharma y Hermione se despidieron de sus amigas y los acompañaron hasta la chimenea donde los esperaba el señor Weasley. Ron no habló durante todo el camino a la chimenea, pero Ginny aún seguía riendo. Dharma, Hermione y Harry comentaban las diferentes cosas que les habían dicho los dueños de los locales cuando les habían pedido autorización por lo de los afiches. 

—Un tipo nos mandó a volar y nos tiró casi una caja de tomates. Dijo que ya habían pasado cinco personas queriendo poner de esos afiches y que había consentido poner el primero, pero ninguno más.—dijo Dharma algo enfadada. 

—De seguro era el señor de la librería.—aseguró Harry. 

—Sí, creo que era él.—dijo Hermione. Miraba cada cierto tiempo a Ron quien miraba hacía cualquier otra parte, pero parecía algo enojado. 

—¿Qué le pasa a ese?—preguntó Dharma a Harry señalando a Ron con el dedo pulgar. 

—Es por que Hermione fue a pasar las vacaciones con Viktor Krum, el año pasado estaba igual de enojado cuando supo que Hermione iba a ir al baile con él.—dijo en tono de confidencia. 

—¿Parece que se nos está poniendo celoso?—dijo Dharma con picardía y lo suficientemente alto como para que Ron escuchara. 

—¡**YO NO ESTOY CELOSO**!—gritó Ron quien por una vez salía de su ensimismamiento. 

—¿Dije acaso que me refería a ti?—preguntó Dharma con tono ofendido. 

—Este... yo... —tartamudeó Ron. Dharma ahogó una risita y le guiño un ojo a Harry, quien comprendió de inmediato lo que Dharma quería lograr: poner a Ron en una situación incómoda sin que se diera cuenta. 

El día de partir hacia Hogwarts la casa de los Weasley estaba hecha un desastre: Una túnica por aquí, un libro por allá, una calceta tirada sobre un florero que explotaba al contacto... en fin, lo típico. 

De pronto tocaron la puerta con mucha rudeza, todos los integrantes de la casa que se encontraban en la planta baja se quedaron quietos como intentando saber quien sería capaz de golpear de esa manera la puerta. 

—Arthur, querido, ve a ver—dijo la señora Weasley algo temerosa. 

—Está bien, querida—el señor Weasley caminó con total naturalidad hacia la puerta y la abrió. La figura de un hombre de unos treinta años, llevaba el cabello que Harry supuso debía llegarle a los hombros, atado en una cola de caballo. Llevaba un traje como de botones en un gran hotel. 

—¿Ésta es la casa de los Weasley?—dijo leyendo en un pequeño portapapeles que llevaba en la mano izquierda. 

—Sí, ¿Qué desea?—dijo el señor Weasley siempre muy cortés. 

—Pues... tengo un encargo... —revolvió un bolso que llevaba a un lado y de él sacó un paquete— es para un tal... Ronald Weasley—dijo con voz seca luego de haber leído nuevamente el portapapeles. 

—¿Para mí?—preguntó Ron, sin creer lo que sucedía —¿De quién podría ser? 

—No trae ni tarjeta ni ninguna cosa que demuestre quién lo ha enviado. Pero quien lo entregó tenía una gran nariz, si les sirve de algo saberlo.—Ron no parecía muy satisfecho con esa respuesta—Ahora si me firma aquí... —dijo señalando un pequeño espacio en blanco dentro del portapapeles. Ron firmó tan rápidamente como el mensajero se fue. 

—¿Qué es Ron?—preguntó Ginny—debe ser algo muy especial, porque las cosas normalmente se entregan vía lechuza, nadie paga un mensajero para que lo haga. 

Ron abrió el papel marrón que lo cubrió y para su sorpresa vio que se trataba de una túnica. Era de color un color marrón oscuro y parecía de terciopelo, no sería sino hasta que Ginny la tocó que supieron que realmente era terciopelo. 

—Perfecto, esto reemplazará la otra túnica de gala—dijo Ron con una sonrisa. 

Harry miró a los mellizos quienes se sonreían en un rincón de la casa. Harry sabía perfectamente que Fred y George eran los causantes de que esa túnica estuviera allí, pues era la condición para que recibieran los mil galleons del premio que Harry recibiera por ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos el año anterior. Fred se dio cuenta de la mirada de Harry y le guiñó un ojo. Eso le bastó para saber que estaba en lo correcto, por el momento solo esperaba que cuando Ron se pusiera la túnica no pasara nada extraño. 

—¡Chicos miren la hora!—gritó de pronto la señora Weasley. Harry miró al reloj pero supuso inútil mirar allí, pues el reloj de la familia Weasley no era que digamos... eficaz, en su tarea de dar la hora, por el contrario, señalaba que era lo que hacían los ocupantes de la casa en esos momentos.—¡Son las diez! ¡A esta altura no alcanzaremos a llegar a la hora a la estación!—dijo preocupada. 

—Tranquila, Molly. Me he conseguido algunos carros para ir a la estación.—dijo el señor Weasley—llegarán en cualquier momento así que orden sus cosas, rápido. 

Harry subió al segundo piso a buscar su baúl pues él tenía todo listo. Bajó con él dando tumbos por la escalera. Al momento en que el baúl golpeaba el suelo sonaron las bocinas de los coches que esperaban fuera. Luego de un corto período, en que la señora Weasley los apresuró tanto como pudo, los chicos estaban dentro de los coches. Ginny, Hermione, Dharma, Harry y Ron en uno, los señores Weasley iban junto a Fred y George, gracias a la idea de la señora Weasley de que los mellizos estarían mucho mejor si eran vigilados de cerca, muy de cerca. 

Llegaron a la estación de King's Cross unos minutos antes de las once. Corrieron el camino hacia el portal entre el andén 9 y el 10 y lo traspasaron tan rápidamente como pudieron. El tren ya empezaba a moverse. Ron saltó antes que nadie, ayudó a subir a Fred y con este ayudaron a subir al resto a la carrera. Harry se subió poco después de Hermione. La última era Ginny. Ron estaba ayudando a Fred y George a ordenar los baúles así que no puso atención a Ginny, de hecho la olvidó por completo. Harry extendió su mano para Ginny a tomara, cuando ésta lo hizo Harry la atrajo hacia sí con toda la fuerza que pudo, quizá más de la que debía pues Ginny chocó con él, quedando tan cerca que Harry alcanzó a oler el suave y dulce olor de su perfume. 

—_Harry, te quiero mucho._—escuchó Harry, en un principio creyó que era Ginny quien lo decía, pero al mirarla se dio cuenta que no era así. Además esa no era la voz de Ginny, era más grave, como si tuviera diez años más que eso y mucha más sabiduría y tristeza en el corazón. 

—¡Ron, cuídate hijo! ¡Harry, Hermione, ustedes también! ¡Dharma, tú también cuídate mucho! ¡Fred y George no hagan travesuras! ¡Miren que si llego yo a saber de algo los mandaré de vuelta! ¡Ginny, mucha suerte!—Gritaba la señora Weasley entre lágrimas mientras veía alejarse el tren en dirección a Hogwarts sin que sus hijos alcanzaran a subirse en el tren. Los gritos de esta señora le sacaron de su ensimismamiento y le hicieron darse cuenta por primera vez como tenía a Ginny, solo esperaba que Ron no llegara en ese momento, porque sería hombre muerto. 

—Muchas gracias, Harry. Creí que me quedaría abajo —Ginny alzó los ojos y Harry alcanzó a percibir un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Se separó de Harry y se volteó a Ron quien caminaba hacia allí—¡Si al menos mi hermano hubiese tenido la delicadeza de no olvidarme, quizás no hubiera tenido que correr tanto!—a Ron se le azoraron las orejas rápidamente. 

—Lo siento, Ginny. No fue mi intención. Unas chicas me preguntaron por ti, están en el segundo vagón—Ginny agradeció a Harry de nuevo y sacó la lengua a su hermano antes de irse. Luego Ron miró a Harry.—Dharma y Hermione encontraron un vagón vacío. Vamos, nos están esperando. 

Harry y Ron llegaron justo cuando Dharma y Hermione se empezaban a acomodar. Dharma empezó la conversación. 

—Harry, un gusto verte de nuevo. Creí que te habías quedado abajo—dijo en tono de broma. 

—No, solo estaba ayudando a subir a Ginny, a quien Ron dejó olvidada. 

—¡Ya dije que lo sentía!—contestó Ron. 

—Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo son los profesores de Hogwarts?—Preguntó mientras metía su pequeño baúl debajo del asiento. 

—Pues, depende de que profesor hablemos—Le dijo Ron—Tenemos en primer lugar a la profesora Trelawney, quien todos los años predice la muerte de un alumno en especial. 

—Es verdad, los últimos dos años le ha dado con Harry—Dijo Hermione. 

—Después tenemos a Snape, el profesor de pociones. Él es profesor de Slytherin, siempre les da puntos por cualquier cosa y a las demás casas les quita puntos hasta por los estornudos. 

—Y siempre la agarra conmigo—Dijo Harry a modo de nota. 

—Están los profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, quienes cambian todos los años. 

—Es verdad ¿Quién nos tocará este año?—Preguntó Hermione mientras dejaba a un lado su libro. 

—Espero que sea una mujer joven y bonita—Harry suspiró. 

—Si así fuera no te podrías concentrar, y recuerda que necesitas sacar varios ** TIMOS**. 

—Sí, Hermione, sí... 

—¡**PERRA TU MADRE Y SU CARA DE DEMENTOR**!—Se escuchó un grito antes de que la puerta se cerrara dejando dentro del carro a una chica de unos quince años, de cabello ondulado y color negro, llevaba la túnica puesta y tenía la cara roja de ira, lo cual resaltaba su largo rostro de serpiente—Eh... lo siento si incomodo... ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?... 

—Claro, siéntate. Soy Harry, ella es Hermione, ella Dharma y él es Ron—Harry señaló a cada uno de sus amigos mientras la chica tomaba asiento. 

—Mi nombre es Nagini ¿Conocen a Graco Macfloy y sus amigotes? 

—Draco Malfoy—Le corrigió Hermione 

—¡Sí! ¡Ese! ¡Es un antipático! ¡Acabo de pelear con él! ¿De qué casa es?—preguntó aún con la cara roja, pero saltando y aplaudiendo al reconocer el nombre. 

—De Slytherin 

—¡Rayos! Voy a tener que compartir casa con ese pedante y sus amigotes... puaj... —dijo ella golpeando el aire y sacando la lengua en señal de asco. 

—¿Eres de Slytherin?—Ron estaba algo atontado ¿Alguien de Slytherin que odiaba a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle? Eso era difícil de creer. 

—Sí, llegue este año. 

—¿Cómo es que no llegaste a primero?—preguntó Hermione mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. 

—Porque mi padre estaba enfermo y lo tuve que cuidar durante todo este tiempo, ahora que ya esta mejor pude venir al colegio—Dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. 

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Son muchos en el vagón? ¿Puedo sentarme y dormir aquí? Les prometo que no molestare ni roncaré—Dijo una mujer de unos 24 o 25 años, vestía una polera holgada, jeans y un abrigo de cuero. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y le cubría gran parte de rostro. 

—Sí... supongo que sí... —Dijo Dharma, quién no había hablado hasta ahora pues estaba demasiado ocupada hablando en voz baja con Hermione. 

Dharma y Hermione se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, se contaban todo y era fácil encontrar a una si buscabas a la otra. Las dos eran muy preocupadas sobre los asuntos de la escuela aunque a Dharma le costaba un poco mas entender que a Hermione y normalmente fallaba en las pociones y encantamientos, aunque en transformaciones no había quien le ganara. 

La mujer recién llegada se fue hasta el fondo del vagón y se sentó a lo largo de un asiento. Acomodó la mochila que llevaba a su espalda y se recostó en ella. Uso una chaqueta que saco de la mochila y se cubrió la cara. A los pocos minutos se debe haber quedado dormida pues dejó de dar vueltas en el asiento. 

—¿Quién será ella?—preguntó Hermione una vez que la mujer se hubo quedado dormida. 

—Quizás la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras—sugirió Dharma. Ron la miró. 

—Espero que sea simpática—dijo Ron mirando por la ventana. 

—Espero que sea como Lupin—Harry acompañó a Ron en su mirada al paisaje. 

—¿Quién es Lupin?—preguntaron a coro Nagini y Dharma. 

—El mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que Hogwarts a tenido—Hermione asintió con la cabeza. 

—¿Dijeron Lupin?—se escuchó desde el fondo de la sala—¿Qué pasa con él? 

—Nada, no se preocupe 

—Ok, despiértenme cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts ¿sí? 

Cuando ya de noche llegó el carrito de comidas Harry compró ranas de chocolates y grageas de todos los sabores para todos los integrantes despiertos del grupo y la mujer de al final del vagón compró alguna cosa rara de color rojo oscuro, que se fue bebiendo poco a poco hasta que llegaron a la estación aún de noche. 

Al llegar a la estación llena de alumnos la mujer del final del vagón les dio las gracias y salió corriendo. Harry buscó a Hagrid con la vista y lo encontró conduciendo a los niños de primero. 

—Ustedes deberían estar allí, no con nosotros—dijo Ron en tono de broma a Dharma y Nagini. 

—Si quieres no más, nadie te obliga a estar conmigo, te puedes ir si quieres—Dharma se cubrió la cara con las manos e hizo como que lloraba. 

—Ya... Dharma... no fue mi intención... no te pongas así... —Ron la abrazó, Hermione hizo una mueca y Dharma se destapó la cara y gritó: 

—¡Era broma! Tranquilo primito que yo nunca te haré nada. 

—Creo que tanto juntarse con Fred y George le esta haciendo mal—le dijo Harry a Hermione al oído. 

Se subieron a una de las carrozas tiradas por caballos invisibles y charlaron sobre los asesinatos ocurridos últimamente. 

—Dicen que han matado como a siete magos importantes ¿Quiénes serán?—Preguntó Harry. 

—¿Qué conozcamos? Solo a la profesora de Astronomía. Los demás son del ministerio o cosas por el estilo—Hermione se acurruco en la silla como queriendo dormir. 

—¡Ojalá maten a Snape!—Gritó Ron. 

—Ron, eso no lo debes decir, por mucho que lo odies. 

—Di lo que quieras, Hermione, pero no me vas a negar que así tendríamos menos problemas. 

—Solo espero que no los oiga—los carros se detuvieron frente a una gran escalera que daba al castillo. 

Cuando bajaron del carro el estómago de Ron rugió de una manera asombrosa. 

—Estoy hambriento, me pregunto cuanto tardará este año el sombrero en cantar. No puedo soportar más.—dijo Ron sosteniéndose el estómago. 

—¡Pero si te comiste como siete ranas de chocolate!—exclamó Hermione asombrada. 

—Un deportista como seré yo necesita mucha energía, Hermione—dijo Ron con una sonrisa. 

—¿Desde cuando que no comen en tu casa, Weasley? De seguro que hace meses que no prueban un buen trozo de pan—dijo Draco Malfoy los miraba mientras bajaba de un carro cercano. Su cara estaba cada vez más llena de granos que eran lo suficientemente rojos como para verlos en esa oscuridad. 

—Cállate Macfloy—se apresuró a decir una voz conocida. La mujer del final del vagón iba tras él apurando a Malfoy con la punta del dedo picándolo en la espalda. 

—Usted cállese—dijo Draco con arrogancia—De seguro es una sangre sucia y hará de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—dijo a Crabbe y Goyle. 

Al llegar al gran salón vieron el cielo y miraron la noche estrellada de afuera. Se fueron a sentar a su mesa e intentaron ver los nuevos profesores los cuales eran muchos. 

—¿Ron, dónde esta Snape?—preguntó Harry extrañado, mientras se alzaba de puntillas mirando hacia la mesa alta. 

—... ¿Ah?... lo siento... es que creí ver a Fleur—se excusó este último mientras intentaba saltar para ver a los profesores. 

—Te digo que ¿Dónde está Snape?—dijo Harry sentándose en un asiento muy lejano a la mesa de los profesores, lo que le impedía ver claramente quienes eran los nuevos, pero no le impedía reconocer que Snape no se encontraba allí. 

—No lo sé, con suerte lo mataron los mortífagos. 

—¡Chicos! La selección de casas, guarden silencio—gritó Hermione señalando hacia la mesa alta donde se sentaban los profesores. 

Aproximadamente diez niños de once años entraron por la puerta en dirección a los profesores. Se quedaron quietos esperando instrucciones mientras el sombrero sobre el taburete empezaba su canción: 

_Nuevos alumnos entran este año, _

_Para saber que las cosas ya no serán fáciles _

_Nuevas pruebas y riesgos se encontrarán _

_Pero no existe razón para deprimirse. _

_Gryffindor nos dará su valentía _

_Temple de acero nos otorgará. _

_Ravenclaw y su inteligencia _

_Serán la clave de nuestro éxito. _

_Slytherin y su maravillosa astucia _

_Serán parte esencial de la vida. _

_Hufflepuff trabajará duro _

_Y será el juez de nuestros actos. _

_La canción de este año es corta _

_Como cortas son las ganas de empezarlo _

_Pero no duden de las aventuras _

_Que nos unirán para siempre. _

_Alumnos que dudan, sepan que _

_Sus dudas están infundadas _

_No existe razón para hacerlo _

_Pues la verdad está en sus venas. _

La profesora McGonagall tomó en sus manos al sombrero seleccionador y lo puso en la cabeza de los nuevos alumnos. Uno por uno se fueron sentando en las diferentes mesas que les correspondían armando un gran alboroto en las mesas a las que llegaban. 

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, tomo una copa e hizo callar con este gesto a los estudiantes. 

—Queridos estudiantes: Este día ha empezado un nuevo año escolar, y como ya sabrán será uno de los más duros que tendremos pues el resurgimiento de Lord Voldemort—Un "Oh" se escuchó por todo el salón—Hemos tenido que doblar la seguridad por todos los sitios del colegio, sean pasillos, salas comunes escaleras o baños. Como algunos habrán notado han llegado muy pocos alumnos nuevos y se han ido mucho alumnos antiguos para su seguridad o por temor—Los que no se habían dado cuenta como Harry de que el salón estaba mas vacío que de costumbre se dieron vuelta en sus asientos para observar las mesas de las otras casas—Pero sin tomar en cuenta eso les queremos dar algunos anuncios. El torneo de _Quidditch se reanudará, no habrá Torneo de los Tres Magos este año debido a que el año anterior hubo una lamentable baja. Hay puestos libres para el equipo en las casas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, deben hablar con la señora Hooch para inscribirse. Y que tendrán nuevas profesoras para tomar el lugar de algunos profesores que no estarán con nosotros por diferentes motivos. A mi derecha la señorita Fleur Delacour a quien muchos ya conocen pues participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos el año anterior, ella será su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La señorita Karol Geller quien será su profesora de Astronomía, la señorita Narya Kiuxen que será su profesora de Pociones y Viktor Krum quien será maestro practicante de Clases de Vuelo y ayudará a la señora Hooch en los partidos de _Quidditch_. Dicho todo lo que había que decir... pueden empezar a comer.—el profesor se sentó e inmediatamente empezaron a sonar los cubiertos haciendo ruido al chocar con los platos. _

—¿Qué habrá pasado con Snape?—Harry hablaba mientras se llenaba la boca con papas y budín. 

—No tengo idea—Contestó atragantado Ron. Se veía enfadado, Harry supuso que era por Krum quien ahora tendría que volver a aguantar. Harry miró a la mesa alta y vio como Krum miraba por toda el gran comedor, sus ojos se detuvieron al llegar donde estaba Hermione y se quedaron allí toda la noche. 

—Bueno chicos, con su permiso... —Hermione se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia la salida con una sonrisa en los labios. 

—¿Adónde va Hermione?—preguntó Ron en un gruñido. 

—A prepararles una sorpresa, Ron—Contestó Dharma quien comía de su plato con total tranquilidad y ningún apuro, no como Ron quien parecía depender de eso. 

—Pues podría comer algo, muy sorpresa será pero no es la gracia que se muera de hambre ¿Volverá por esas papas fritas? 

—Si solo ha muerto un profesor y el profesor de defensas está cubierto ¿Por qué Snape se fue y quién es la sustituta?—dijo Nagini dándose vuelta para hablar con Harry desde la mesa de Slytherin. 

—Pues no tengo idea, pero debes tener cuidado, ella será la profesora de tu casa—Le dijo Harry volteándose también. 

—Miren que tenemos aquí: Harry Potter y Nagini Evans ¿Son algo?—le dijo Draco al verlos conversar. 

—Braco Macfloy, escucha, no es cosa tuya así que no metas tus narices en esto—Dijo Nagini levantándose de su asiento. 

—¡Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y yo meto mis narices donde se me antoje! 

—Pues entonces métetelas en el culo—Luego dijo en dirección a Harry—¿De verdad eres de apellido Potter? ¿El mismo Potter ese del que todos hablan? 

—Pues... me temo que sí. 

—Vaya... ¿Saben cuando estarán los horarios?—Le preguntó a Ron evitando la mirada de Harry. 

—Ahora mismo—Contestó una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando se voltearon vieron a Hermione con algunos papeles en sus manos—Se los pedí a la Profesora McGonagall y ella no le puede decir que no a una prefecta—Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

—¡Eres prefecta! ¡Eso es genial!—Ron saltó a abrazarla y esta lo recibió con alegría. 

—Y estos son sus horarios. Mañana nos toca pociones con Slytherin a la primera hora. Allí podrán preguntarle a la profesora porque no esta Snape aquí. Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos que conocer a tres nuevas profesoras. ¿Quién se comió mis papas fritas?—Ron que estaba tomando jugo se atragantó y tosió todo el camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor. 

—¡Harry nos vemos mañana!—Le gritó Nagini antes de desaparecer en dirección a las mazmorras. 

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Gryffindor se encontraron con un tumulto de gente, todas rodeaban a alguien tendido en el suelo. 

—¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Soy prefecta! ¡Déjenme pa... !—Hermione pasó entre la gente y se quedó quieta cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Su cara estaba pálida y demostraba terror. Harry y Ron quienes iban detrás de ella se quedaron quietos inmediatamente. 

—¡Denis, hermano!—Se escuchaban los lamentos de Colin Creevey al ver a su hermano tendido en el piso, tenía un charco alrededor de su cuerpo de color rojo sangre. 

A los minutos después llegó la profesora McGonagall quien venia muy preocupada. Apartó a la gente, se arrodilló al lado de Denis y puso una mano en su cuello, después de un rato sacó su varita y apuntó al chico quien despertó instantáneamente. 

—¿Dónde está el caballo?.. ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa aquí, porqué hay tanta gente?—Preguntó al momento de despertar mientras se frotaba los ojos con pereza. 

—Denis será mejor que te levantes y te cambies de ropa pues estás manchado de pintura—Dijo la profesora—Hermione, quiero que busques a Fred y George Weasley y los mandes a mi despacho, ¿entendido?—Sus manos estaban apretando fuertemente su varita y daban la impresión que de un momento a otro solo sería astillas. 

—Sí, profesora—La voz de Hermione tembló. Se dirigió a la dama gorda y dijo—Pie de limón—La dama gorda se hizo a un lado y Hermione pasó por el agujero. 

—¿Es que nunca dejarán de molestar los mellizos? Esta vez fue demasiado—Dijo Dharma pasando por el agujero detrás de Hermione. 

—¡Hermione! ¡Te juramos que no fuimos nosotros!—Fred estaba gritando frente a Hermione—¡Esta vez no fuimos nosotros! 

—¡Pues yo no soy la que juzga eso, deben ir y hablar con la profesora McGonagall, ella será quien juzgue si es verdad o no!— Dijo Hermione bastante alterada. 

Los mellizos Weasley atravesaron el aguajero de mala gana. Hermione se guardó la mala cara y salió tras ellos, después de un rato apareció ayudando a los de primero a pasar a la sala común y les explicó algunas cosas básicas. 

Ron y Harry pasaron por el lado de Hermione y le sonrieron, pero se fueron directamente a su habitación, Dharma se quedó conversando con Hermione. 

Subieron las escaleras a la habitación de los chicos en completo silencio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Harry vio que sobre su cama estaba Hedwig, estaba fuera de su jaula y tenia una carta amarrada en la pata. 

_Harry Potter:_

_Nos bemos de nuevo, aora en Hogwarts. Me gustaria saver que cara pondrias sí supieces quien soi. Deves cuidarte, Harry, tu fin esta serca, mas de lo que imajinas._

—¿Quién escribió esa carta? Nadie puede tener tan mala ortografía—Dijo Ron quien leía por sobre su hombro. 

—Pues... no lo sé. Aunque ya había recibido una y con la misma calidad—Harry se encogió de hombros y se tiró a la cama donde rebotó un par de veces. 

—¡Y no me dijiste nada! ¡Eres un mal amigo! 

—No es eso, solo que tu estabas raro, como... triste. Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que quien sea que mató a Katty es mortífago y está muy cerca de mí, que es mujer y que por alguna razón puede hacer que Hedwig me traiga las cartas. 

—Pues deberíamos decírselo a al profesor Dumbledore o mejor aun a Hermione. 

—No, no quiero hacer que se preocupen, estoy seguro que no es nadie en especial. Por ahora lo que me preocupa es Fred y George. 

—Esta vez se lo tienen merecido, las cosas no están como para hacer bromas así—Ron estaba enfadado. Ya estaba en su cama al igual que Harry y se notaba que estaba enojado por la manera de apretar las sabanas con sus puños. 

—Pero dijeron que ellos no habían sido 

—Siempre lo dicen, no hay razón para que esta vez sea verdad. 

—No lo sé... esta vez no parecían culpables 

—Mejor duérmete, hasta mañana Harry. 

Harry miró el techo y sintió que una voz a su lado lo llamaba. Cuando miró hacia el lado la vio, una mujer joven. Vestida con una túnica blanca y una haz luminoso que la cubría por completo, pelirroja y de ojos verdes parecidos a los de él: su madre. 

—Hola, Harry 

—¿Eres tú, mamá?—Harry se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la joven mujer. 

—Sí, estoy aquí para advertirte—La fantasma se alejó un poco de Harry pero seguía mirándolo a los ojos. 

—¡No! Si vienes aquí para advertirme de que no vaya alguna parte o no algo será mejor que se vaya inmediatamente. Por mucho que me duela no puedo permitir que pase algo raro otra vez—Harry pensó inmediatamente en su mala experiencia con Dobby. 

—Yo no vengo a prohibirte hacer cosas, yo vengo a decirte que te cuides. Hay gente que dice quererte pero no lo hace, te están engañando. Pero la persona que te quiere hacer daño pero no sabe quien eres. 

—¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto? 

—Porque debo cuidarte, es mi deber—Lily acarició el rostro de Harry y besó su frente 

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí?—Harry estaba emocionado. Su madre. Ella estaba allí, junto a él, cara a cara— Se supone que estás muerta... ¿Por qué vienes justo ahora cuando no pasa nada? 

—Debo irme, adiós Harry—Harry intentó alcanzarla pero ella desaparecía poco a poco. Extendió su mano hacía la joven mujer fantasma. Ella respondió su acción intentando alcanzar a su hijo pero no logró—Te quiero mucho—Lágrimas fantasmas salían de los ojos de la madre de Harry cuando desapareció por completo. 

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado, alzando las manos hacia el techo, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos de sol se infiltraban por las cortinas de la cama llegándole justo en plena cara. Se levanto rápidamente y se puso los lentes. 

—Solo fue un sueño... pero parecía tan real... me gustaría volver a ver a mamá y papá... uno de estos días mataré a Voldemort... aunque solo sea por cobrar venganza... — Harry se secó las lágrimas y se sentó en su cama a esperar que los demás despertaran. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	4. Las pruebas de Quidditch

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (4/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

** — CAPÍTULO CUATRO —**

**Las pruebas de Quidditch.**

Ron fue el primero en despertar. Cuando vio a Harry despierto saltó a su cama. Miró a Harry a los ojos con extrañeza y preguntó. 

—¿Qué té pasa? Tienes los ojos rojos.—dijo Ron, con curiosidad. 

—Tuve un sueño muy extraño—Harry se tiró a la cama al lado de Ron. Se estiró y bostezó. 

—¿Con quién soñaste? 

—Con una pelirroja... —empezó Harry mirando el techo con ojos soñadores. 

—Si soñaste algo raro con Ginny... —Ron se tiró sobre Harry e hizo como que le iba a pegar. 

—¡No fue con Ginny! ¡Fue con mi madre!—Harry se cubría la cara con las manos—Pero al menos sabré que si llego a soñar con Ginny no debo siquiera insinuártelo.—Ron lo miró con furia pero luego se calmó. 

—¿Con tu madre? Lo siento... es que... tú sabes como me pongo cuando hablan de Ginny—Ron se levanto y se fue hacia su cama— ¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste? 

—Pues... Se aparecía aquí al lado mío y me decía que me tenía que cuidar, que alguien me está engañando haciéndome creer que me quiere pero que lo que quiere es matarme, pero que esa persona no sabe quien soy. 

—¿Cómo te engaña y te quiere matar no sabe quien eres? Digo: si alguien te engaña es porque te conoce ¿No? Deberías preguntarle a Hermione, ella podría saber. 

—No quiero preguntarle a ella, debe estar muy ocupada siendo prefecta y con sus 10 asignaturas como para querer darle algo más en que pensar. 

—Tienes razón... con tanto que hacer ¿Tendrá tiempo además para ser nuestra amiga? 

—No lo sé, pero si sé que si no nos apuramos no tendremos desayuno.—dijo Harry tomando una de las calcetas de tío Vernon. 

Harry y Ron se apresuraron en vestirse. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Fred y George. 

—¿Cómo les fue?—Les preguntó Harry 

—Logramos convencer a la profesora de que nosotros no fuimos. Lo que nos preocupa es, quién puede haber sido—Le respondió Fred. 

—¿Se enteraron?—Ginny entró corriendo como un rayo. 

—¿Qué pasa?—George la atrapó antes de que botara a todos por la fuerza en que entró. 

—¡Slytherin va perdiendo! Todas las casas tienen 0 puntos y Slytherin -70 

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Ron emocionado. 

—Nadie lo sabe. Nadie se anima a preguntarles a los de Slytherin, andan todos con caras largas. 

—Podríamos preguntarle a Nagini, ella debe saber—Sugirió Harry esperanzado de tener al fin algo con qué burlarse de Draco. 

—Si, vamos—Harry y Ron corrieron directamente al retrato que custodiaba la torre de Gryffindor. 

—¡Hermione y Dharma los esperan en el comedor!—Les gritó Ginny justo a tiempo para que la escucharan. 

Cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron con Hermione y Dharma quienes los esperaban hablando con Nagini fuera de este. 

—Supongo que quieren saber porque perdieron tantos puntos los de Slytherin—Les dijo Nagini con la misma cara de todos los integrantes de esa casa. 

—Pues... Sí... Pero si te molesta no es necesario que nos lo digas—A Ron le daba miedo la expresión dura que tenía Nagini. Esos ojos verdes daban miedo. 

—Le he contado tantas veces que una vez más no importa. Fue culpa de Paco Macfloy. 

—Draco Malfoy—le corrigieron sus amigos. 

—Sí ese. Se puso a pelear con la profesora esa... ¿Narya? Si eso, Narya, le dijo que una sangre-sucia no debía estar enseñando en Slytherin y ella se enfadó, le quitó 10 puntos por cada insulto y lo mandó a limpiar la lechucería durante una semana. Me alegra que le haya hecho eso a Baco pero nos quitó puntos a todos los de Slytherin ¡Eso es injusto!—Nagini golpeó con fuerza la pared—¡Ay! Eso dolió 

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a clases—Hermione tomó sus libros y empezó a caminar 

—Allí podrán ver como es la profesora. Igual es simpática. Aunque es extraña. 

—¿Por qué?—Le preguntó Dharma. 

—Parece que le tiene pánico a la luz de sol. 

—Eso si que es extraño, pero al menos su despacho está en las mazmorras.—dijo Ron—eso le será muy útil si le tiene miedo al sol. 

—Avísame si le encuentras otra cosa extraña—Le pidió Dharma mientras se apuraba para alcanzar a Hermione. 

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?—Una voz se oyó desde el fondo de las mazmorras—Apresúrense que la clase va a empezar. 

Cuando entraron al salón vieron a todo los estudiantes callados y sentados lo más rígidos posible. Los estudiantes de Slytherin tenían cara de odio y los de Gryffindor las tenían de miedo y expectación. 

Se sentaron en las primeras mesas que eran las que estaban sin usar. Nadie se había querido acercar siquiera al escritorio. 

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Son siempre así o es porque soy profesora nueva?—La profesora había dejado de escribir en le pizarrón y se había quedado mirando a los estudiantes. Los únicos sin caras relativamente extrañas eran Nagini, Dharma, Harry, Hermione y Ron. 

—Creo que es por los puntos que le quitó a Slytherin—Dijo Hermione. 

—Bueno, entonces le empezaré a quitar más puntos, esta clase será muy tranquila si van a estar tan callados ¿No, Draco?—Dijo apuntando a Draco con su varita. 

—¿Profesora? ¿Qué pasó con el profesor Snape?—Le preguntó Dharma levantando su mano al pedir la palabra. 

—¿La verdad? No tengo idea. Lo único que sé es que me llamaron, nada más. De hecho ni siquiera conozco a Snape. A propósito, no quiero que me digan "profesora Kiuxen" díganme Narya y nos tratamos de iguales—Tomó la tiza y siguió escribiendo—Esto que ven aquí son sus primeros trabajos, quiero que elijan uno y lo investiguen. Todos están en la biblioteca, pero por hoy podrán trabajar en clase. Cuando lo encuentren pídanme los ingredientes. Van a hacer una demostración frente a la clase. Debido a los malos tiempos que vienen por culpa de Voldemort serán necesarios todas las pociones de defensa posibles y aquí hay algunas que les serán de mucha utilidad—Los alumnos se retorcieron en sus asientos al escuchar el nombre de aquel temido ser. Harry en cambio se sorprendió de que cada vez fuera más la gente que dijera el nombre con total confianza—Este año pasaremos solo pociones de defensa y de protección. Ahora elijan uno, todos son parecidos así que no demoren—Se sentó en su silla y se apoyó en la mesa haciendo como que dormía. Los estudiantes empezaron a hablar cada vez más fuerte. 

—Creo que ese suena bien..."Inmobus letrix"—Dijo Harry a Ron. 

—¡Oye! ¡Yo había pensado en él antes!—Le protestó Nagini desde el asiento de atrás. 

—Bueno, todo tuyo ¿Qué me aconsejas Hermione? 

—La verdad es que todos tienen un grado alto de dificultad, pero son muy útiles, creo que el que más te sirve es "Spata" 

—¿De qué se trata?—preguntó Harry con curiosidad. 

—Crea una especie de campo de fuerza que impide que tus enemigos te ataquen por la espalda. Es parecido a lo que ocurría entre tú y Quien-tú-ya-sabes.—dijo Hermione. Una vez más demostraba que era la más inteligente del curso y quizás de todo _Hogwarts_, pues esas pociones jamás las habían estudiado y no había razón para conocerlas. 

—Gracias Hermione ¿Tú cual vas a elegir?—preguntó cortésmente. 

—Creo que "Volatum"—dijo Hermione—se trata de una poción que te da la capacidad de flotar durante un buen tiempo. Me encantaría saber como se siente volar. 

—¿De qué se trata "Nestus?"—Le preguntó Ron. 

—Pues... —Hermione fue interrumpida por la voz de la profesora. 

—Está bien ahora diré sus nombres y ustedes me dirán que poción eligieron ¿Harry? 

—Spata 

—Una poción muy útil. ¿Hermione? 

—Volatum 

—Te encantará. ¿Ron? 

—Catálisis—dijo aún dudándolo. 

—No te preocupes que no serás tú quien lo pruebe.—dijo tratando de consolarlo—¿Dharma? 

—Deletrium 

—Buena elección. ¿Nagini? 

—Inmobus letrix 

—Es muy difícil, pero es muy chistoso. ¿Macfloy? 

—Malfoy, le he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy—dijo él con una mezcla de ira contra la profesora y orgullo por su asqueroso nombre, pensó Harry. 

—Bueno, Macfloy deja de hablar y dime cual vas a elegir—la profesora parecía estarse cansando de la palabrería de Draco y lo amenazó con la varita. Todo Slytherin se dio vuelta a mirarlo por miedo de que le quitaran más puntos. 

—No saco nada con pelear con Ud. ¿No? Voy a elegir Nestus—La profesora estalló en risas. 

—Sabía que lo harías, por eso lo puse. Lo deberás probar en ti.—dijo con una gran sonrisa. 

Cuando terminó de anotar los nombres se dirigió a toda la clase. 

—Bien, estas pociones serán presentadas la próxima semana sin falta, se quitarán 10 puntos si no la hacen ese día. Deberán tener un antídoto en caso de que sea necesario volver a alguien al estado normal, porque las probarán en Draco, y a pesar de todo no le debe pasar nada. 

—¿P**OR QUÉ YO**?—Protestó Draco levantándose. 

—Por que soy tu profesora y así lo decidí, porque me dijiste sangre-sucia y me faltaste el respeto a pesar de que deberías tenerlo por todas las personas, porque me caes mal y porque tu papá me cae peor ¿Contento? Puedes no aceptarlo pero te quitaría puntos y estoy segura que a los de tu casa no les gustaría nada—Las caras de odio de todos los de Slytherin aparecieron frente a Draco, para satisfacción de Harry y su grupo incluyendo a Nagini y la profesora nueva. 

—¿Nagini podrías traer estos libros por favor?—La profesora le tendió una lista con títulos de nombres extraños. 

—Claro—Nagini tomó la lista y salió de la sala. 

—¿Hermione que tiene la poción de Draco?—Le preguntó Ron mientras se volteaba a Hermione. 

—Es una poción para volverse cerdo.—dijo aún sin poder creerlo. 

—Es decir que tendremos el honor de ver a Draco Malfoy transformado en cerdo—Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Ron y Harry. 

—Debemos traer una cámara—Sugirió Dharma. 

—De eso me encargó yo—Dijo la profesora Narya—No me perdería ese espectáculo ni aunque me pagaran—En ese momento golpearon la puerta. La profesora fue a abrir habló un poco con los alumnos que venían y se dirigió a Harry. 

—Harry, Ron y Dharma—Dijo con severidad—Los buscan los del equipo de _Quidditch—Dijo ahora con alegría y entusiasmo. _

Harry, Ron y Dharma salieron hacia el pasillo de las mazmorras y se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall y el equipo de _Quidditch. _

—Harry supongo que estarás este año con nosotros en el equipo ¿Cierto?—Le preguntó la profesora. 

—Por supuesto 

—Pues será bueno que nos acompañes porque haremos las pruebas en este momento y nos debes acompañar como miembro del equipo. 

—¿Y para qué nos llamaron a nosotros?—Le preguntó Dharma a la profesora McGonagall. 

—Los mellizos me dijeron que ustedes querían entrar al equipo, además creo que ellos se tomaron la libertad de inscribirlos. Van a hacer las pruebas. No pueden entrar sin hacerlas. 

—¡Genial!—Ron abrazó a Dharma y juntos saltaron de alegría tropezando con Harry y cayendo todos por la puerta hacia la sala de pociones. Todos se quedaron callados viendo como Ron y Dharma se levantaban y ayudaban a Harry a hacerlo pues estaba debajo de ellos. 

Draco Malfoy vio esto y estalló en carcajadas al igual que el resto de los estudiantes. Hermione solo los miró y puso una cara de disgusto. 

La profesora McGonagall asomó su cabeza y los estudiantes se callaron inmediatamente. 

—Narya, te voy a quitar a estos tres alumnos, podrías perdonarlos. Con suerte quizás llegan antes de que termine tu hora. 

—No te preocupes, llévatelos todo lo que quieras. Pero que quede claro que eso no los libera del trabajo—Les dijo a los chicos. 

—No se preocupe, me encargaré de que lo hagan—Dijo Hermione enfadada. 

Mientras los chicos caminaban hacia el campo de _Quidditch se encontraron con Nagini quien venia delante de una montaña de libros que llevaba suspendidos por arte de magia. _

—¿Adónde van? ¿Qué pasó con las clases? 

—Vamos a las pruebas de _Quidditch—Le respondió Ron. _

—¡Buena suerte!—Nagini siguió su camino delante de la montaña de libros y se perdió al dar la vuelta en una esquina. 

Cuando llegaron al campo vieron una hilera de 10 estudiantes de Gryffindor. Todos esperaban su turno para entrar al equipo. Entre ellos Harry pudo divisar a Colin y Denis Creevey, Parvati Patil y a su amiga Lavander Brown. 

—¡Chicos! ¡Hagan una fila detrrás de Harry parra que podamos empezarr!—Les gritó una voz de hombre. Harry se volteó a ver quien había dado la orden y se encontró con Viktor Krum que lo saludaba mientras sostenía una lista en sus manos.—Hola Harry ¿Cómo has estado? 

—Muy bien ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? 

—Estoy pensando converrtirrme en profesor. El año pasado me caí muy durro en una cancha de entrenamiento y no podrré volverr a jugarr en mi vida, así que me dedicarré a esto.—dijo algo apenado. 

—Es una lástima—dijo Harry que lo comprendía muy bien—. Yo no sé que haría si no tuviera el _Quidditch_, supongo que te pasaría lo mismo. 

Colin Creevey era el primero de la fila y hablaba a Harry muy animado. Ron venía detrás de él, solo porque Colin en su afán por estar cerca de Harry lo había empujado. 

—¿Harry no sería estupendo que estuviéramos juntos en el equipo? ¿Podríamos entrar Denis y yo?—Le preguntaba Colin incesantemente al oído. 

—Colin, cállate, la profesora odia que hablen mientras hacen otros la prueba—Ron salvó a Harry de morir a causa de las preguntas de Creevey. 

—La primera prueba será para el puesto de guardián. Los que deseen el puesto vengan por aquí—dijo la profesora McGonagall. 

Dharma caminó junto a dos hombres al menos dos veces más grandes que ella. 

—Tomen una escoba. Cazadoras, vengan acá. Van a tirar 5 penales, él más penales atrape será el elegido. El primero será Michael Parkinson. 

Uno de los tipos que fue junto a Dharma se subió a su escoba. Se elevó a la altura de los postes y se dispuso a atrapar las _quaffles. La primera le dio en la cara. La segunda entró sin problemas. La tercera le volvió a dar en la cara. La cuarta le dio en una rodilla y casi lo bota y la ultima entró por una esquina. _

—Muy bien, Michael, tres es un buen inicio—Le dijo la profesora una vez estuvo en el suelo. 

—¡Pero si no detuvo ninguna!—Le reclamó Fred. 

—¿Cuantas entraron?—Le preguntó la profesora. 

—Dos, pero... 

—En entonces detuvo tres, no hay discusión. El próximo es... Felipe Purcell. 

Otro gigantón se subió a la escoba. Se elevó y empezó a detener penales. Se le pasó uno que hizo un extraño giro, especialidad de una de las cazadoras. 

—Bien, ahora... Dharma Weasley. 

—¡Vamos, Dharma!—Le gritó Harry 

—¡Vamos prima!—Le gritaron los mellizos y Ron al mismo tiempo. 

Dharma se subió a la escoba, llegó a los postes y cerró los ojos. 

—¿Ron, qué hace?—Harry cuchicheaba a Ron mientras tenía los ojos pegados a Dharma quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la posición para detener. 

—No tengo idea, pero espero que ella sí—La _quaffle iba a toda velocidad hacia la derecha de Dharma. Esta aún con los ojos cerrados permanecía inmóvil. De pronto abrió los ojos y se fue hacia la izquierda. _

—¡Dharma abre los ojos, la _quaffle va a la derecha!—Le gritó Fred ya colérico. La __quaffle dio un extraño giro y se fue hacia la izquierda directamente a las manos de Dharma. _

—¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo sabía a donde iba a llegar la pelota?—Ron tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y las orejas más rojas que nunca. 

—No tengo idea, Ron, pero ese tiro nadie lo había podido detener jamás—Le dijo George quien tenía junto a su hermano la misma expresión de Ron. 

Una segunda _quaffle no se hizo esperar. Dharma repitió el movimiento y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos tenía nuevamente la bola roja en sus manos. Lo mismo pasó hasta llegada la quinta __quaffle. Aquella bola pasó por debajo de sus pies sin que ella se diera cuenta. En la quinta __quaffle hizo un intento desesperado y se tiró hacia atrás soltándose de la escoba aun con el riesgo de caer y detuvo la bola unos centímetros antes de que entrara, pero el viento la hizo tambalear en la escoba obligándola a afirmarse de la escoba y soltar la __quaffle que cayó directamente en el aro. _

—¡¿Dharma, estás bien?!—Los mellizos Weasley corrieron a ver como estaba cuando ella estuvo con un pie en el suelo. 

—Si, no se preocupen. 

—¡No tienes que hacer eso! ¡Fue una estupidez! ¡Fred me dejó sin un mechón de pelo por tu culpa!—Le protestó George mostrando su cabeza—Nos tenías a todos alarmados aquí abajo. 

—Equipo por favor—Llamó la profesora desde una esquina—Pues bien díganme que piensan, objetivamente—Dijo mirando a Fred y George. 

—Pues... el primero es muy resistente, dos pelotas le dieron en la cara, la otra le dio en la rodilla, si puede soportar eso puede soportar un partido largo, aunque dudo que pueda atrapar realmente— Respondió Alicia Spinnet, una de las cazadoras. 

—El segundo también lo hizo bastante bien, pero la mejor, por sobre todos fue ¡Dharma!—Dijo Fred 

—Objetivamente—Remarcó la profesora. 

—Es verdad ¿Dígame quien en todos los equipos había podido detener el tiro de Katie? ¡Nadie!... Excepto Dharma. 

—Además tiene espíritu, eso que hizo por la última _quaffle fue muy arriesgado, pero lo hizo para detenerla ¿No?—Acotó Harry _

—¡Bien dicho, Harry!—George le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro que casi lo bota. 

—Está bien, Dharma Weasley será la guardiana. Ahora volvamos. 

—¡Dharma, felicitaciones!—Le gritaron Fred y George antes de llegar a donde estaban y cuidando que todos lo escucharan fuerte y claro. 

—¡Ella no puede ser la guardiana! ¡Debe haber un desempate!—Gritó Purcell a la profesora McGonagall. 

—Cállese la boca señor Purcell si no quiere que le quite puntos. Ahora la selección de cazadores. Tomen una escoba. 

Los 9 estudiantes que quedaban se amontonaron alrededor de ellas y Ron se perdió de vista, de pronto una cabeza roja se abría paso entre los cuerpos de los demás participantes y quedó volando frente a la profesora, aunque seguía con la vista a Krum a quien miraba con odio. 

—Buena suerte, Ron—Le dijo Harry cuando fue llamado por la profesora. 

—Van a hacer un partido simulado, serán tres equipos, solo de cazadores, habrán _bludgers y pararan cuando se haya hecho un punto, mediremos las habilidades de cada uno mientras jueguen. _

Ron se subió a su escoba al igual que sus dos compañeros, una _bludger pasó cerca de su cabeza y uno de los contrincantes le arrebató la __quaffle antes de que lo notara. Ron voló en su escoba lo más rápido que pudo y le quitó la pelota a Denis Creevey quien daba un pase a su hermano en ese momento. Le dio un pase a Parvati quien estaba cerca de él y esta encestó. _

Luego jugó ese mismo equipo contra el equipo faltante. Ron encestó el punto que detenía el juego luego de quitarle la pelota a un niño de segundo que se había quedado sin movimientos pues sus compañeros estaban marcados. 

Cuando hubieron terminado los partidos que le correspondían a Ron, este se sentó junto a Harry y Dharma y se secó la frente con la manga de la túnica. Jadeaba y le costaba un poco respirar. 

—Nunca pensé que una _bludger se viera tan fea cuando está a tu lado—Sus orejas venían rojas. _

—Pero vale la pena, lo hiciste estupendo. Tú y Patil hacen buena pareja—Dharma le pegó un codazo a Ron en el estómago, este se retorció y dio un respingo. 

—No me pegues allí, una _bludger me dio sin que lo notara cuando veía pasar a la otra cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía que todas iban en mi contra—Ron se sobó el costado—Pero de seguro esto se me quitará pronto. _

—Harry nos llaman, ven tú, también Dharma, ahora eres del equipo—Les dijo Katie. Nuevamente se fueron a una esquina y esta vez gracias a la profesora Ron quedó en el equipo, dijo que había visto como esa _bludger le pegaba en el estómago y aun sin aire había corrido para recuperarla. Eso si que era espíritu. _

—¡Ron, Felicitaciones!—Le gritó Dharma antes de lanzarse a él y darle un gran abrazo. 

—¿Qué pasó?—Hermione acababa de llegar junto a Nagini. Hermione venía furiosa. 

—¡Entramos! ¡¿No te da gusto?!—Dharma intentó abrazarla. Rebozaba alegría y quería compartirla pero Hermione la detuvo antes de que esta lo lograra. 

—Solo espero que esto no interfiera con sus estudios—Les dijo Hermione antes de desaparecer en dirección al colegio. Dharma la siguió y desapareció tras ella. 

—¿No serán muchos Weasley en el equipo?—Preguntó Nagini. 

—Sí. Ron, George, Dharma, Harry y yo—Le contestó Fred. 

—¿Qué Harry no es Potter? 

—Sí, pero se las pasa todos los veranos en casa, es casi de la familia ¿No, Harry? Él se aprovecha todos los veranos y va a nuestra casa pero también hace buenos regalos de vez en cuando—Dijo George apretándole el cuello con su antebrazo, cuando Harry ya se estaba poniendo morado pasó la profesora McGonagall y George lo soltó. 

—¡Harry! ¡Debemos apurarnos! ¡Nos toca Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras!—Le tironeó Ron mientras Harry intentaba respirar. 

—Está bien, ya voy, ya voy—Harry empezó a caminar lentamente detrás de Ron quien también caminaba así pero porque cuando las rodillas tiemblan es difícil no caerse. 

Nagini los acompañó hasta la entrada de la clase que le quedaba de camino pues iba hacia la de Adivinación. 

Cuando entraron en el salón vieron como todos los de Gryffindor los miraban, los de Ravenclaw seguían el ejemplo. 

—Llegan tagde. 

—Lo sentimos, es que nos quedamos hablando con la profesora McGonagall después de la selección. 

—¡Mentigosos, pogque la profesoga McGonagall acaba de hablag conmigo! Pego no impogta, no les quitaré puntos pog eso, ya que aún no entiendo muy bien eso de los puntos ni el Togneo de las casas ni nada de eso. Siéntense, gápido. Este año vamos a estag muy apugados, demasiado apugados digia yo, no segá suficiente como paga pasag toda la mategia necesagia ni coggespondiente a este año. Pego no impogta... Como sabrán mi nombre es Fleug Delacoug, segé su profesoga de Defensa Contra las Agtes Oscugas este año (y ojalá todo los siguientes) y les enseñagé sobre todo a defendegse de los vampigos en este semestre. Como habrán sabido ya, el Innombrable tiene entre sus súbditos a algunos vampigos y ellos han sido los que más han matado en este ultimo tiempo. Todos los profesoges estagemos enseñándoles dugante este semestre todo lo necesagio paga que se puedan defendeg en caso de veg a uno ¿Alguien me puede decig cual es la principal manega de matag a uno? 

Hermione fue una más del montón de las que levantó la mano. La manera de matar a un vampiro era muy conocida, salía en todas las películas de terror después de todo. La profesora señaló a Hermione más que nada por su entusiasmo. 

—Enterrándole una estaca en el corazón—Hermione tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—Bien dicho, diez puntos paga Ggyffindog ¿Y alguna manega natugal de loggar que un vampigo muega?—Nuevamente la mano de Hermione apareció pero esta vez estaba sola—Sí señogita, Ggangeg 

—Con la luz del sol—dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en la cara. 

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, lo que pasa es que nadie le entendió la pregunta.—protestó Dean Thomas a unas mesas de allí lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry y Ron lo escucharan, pero al menos tan bajo como para que Fleur no alcanzara a notarlo. 

—Muy bien, otros diez puntos paga Ggyffindog. Lo que yo les enseñagé ahoga segán algunos hechizos que los alejen, les enseñagé a usag estacas y cosas pog el estilo. Olvídense se las cruces y el agua bendita, eso no sigve porque ellos no creen en Dios, si fuega así no segían lo que son. Debegán aprendeg a usag la estaca de manega que se clave digectamente en el cogazón. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	5. Sangre de vampiros

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (5/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**— CAPÍTULO CINCO —**

**Sangre de vampiros.**

Fleur se acercó al armario y sacó unos muñecos del tamaño de una persona que fue esparciendo por todas las mesas. Un muñeco por persona y una estaca por muñeco. Sacó un dibujo de tamaño real de una persona con el corazón marcado con una cruz y la puso frente a la clase. 

—Debegán intentag que la estaca le dé en el cogazón al muñeco, si fuega así el muñeco cambiagá de color, no se detendrán hasta que el muñeco sea de color negro. Si no le dan en el cogazón como creo que pasagá les saldrá un choggito de sangre, pondré nota cuando tegmine la clase, los que tengan más de la mitad del cubo a su degecha con sangre segán geprovados. 

Cuando terminó la hora Dharma había conseguido solo un cuarto del cubo con sangre, Hermione no tenía una gota en cambio Ron y Harry estaban casi a punto de la mitad. 

—Harry, creo que deberías entrenar más con la estaca—Le sugirió Hermione mirándolo fijamente—Quién-tú-ya-sabes esta buscando venganza, ya tres veces has logrado escapar de sus manos y estoy segura de que mandará a quien sea necesario con tal de matarte. ¡Debe estar sediento de venganza! 

—Yo no creo eso Hermione—Protestó Harry—Lo he visto y sé que si Voldemort me llegara a matar sería con sus propias manos. No es necesario que ande con una estaca en el bolsillo. 

—Pues si bien él querrá matarte con sus propias manos eso no impide el que un vampiro te pueda atacar—Hermione puso sus manos en las caderas demostrando su enojo. 

—Como no impide que me ataque también un hombre-lobo, un asesino, un trasgo o un dragón. 

—Hegmione tiene gazón, Haggy—Se escuchó la voz de Fleur detrás del hombro de Harry. Ron empezó a tiritar he intentó poner atención a lo que hacía—Estoy más que seguga que hay un vampigo en Hogwagts, lo sé. Haggy debes cuidagte de todas manegas—un chorrito de un líquido rojo llegó hasta su brazo. Ella volteó la cara y vio a Ron, quien estaba rojo, con la estaca clavada en el brazo del muñeco. 

—Lo lamento... no fue mi intención... estaba... desconcentrado... no estaba poniendo atención a lo que hacía—Ron tartamudeaba. Harry estaba aguantando la risa al igual que Hermione y Dharma, salvo que la última estaba ya algo alejada del grupo y se reía sin ningún tapujo. 

—Yo te gecuegdo, tu eges Gon Weasley, me invitaste el año pasado al baile de navidad y ayudaste a mi hegmana a salig del lago. No te preocupes, sólo fue un eggog—cuando la ahora profesora Fleur Delacour se hubo ido a su escritorio fue cuando Dharma volvió ya un poco más calmada, cuando Ron pudo respirar y cuando Harry y Hermione pudieron reírse al fin. 

—Me recuerda... ella sabe quien soy... me pregunto si este año volverá a haber baile de navidad... —Hermione dejó de reírse y se sentó enfadada, al poco rato Dharma estaba sentada hablando con Hermione. 

—Yo que tú no me haría tantas ilusiones con ella. Después de todo es tres o cuatro años mayor que tú—Le dijo Harry siguiendo el ejemplo de Hermione y sentándose. Ron se sentó y miró por la ventana. 

—Me gustaría ser como esos pájaros de allá afuera y que no me preocupara la edad... —Ron suspiró y Harry miró los pájaros de los que Ron hablaba. 

—Les dagé una tagea, quiego que me hagan un infogme acegca de todas las manegas de deteneg y matag a un vampigo, si tienen dudas pueden preguntagle a cualquieg profesog. El infogme debegá seg de cuatro peggaminos, no lo olviden. Ahoga salgan, la clase tegminó. 

Los alumnos salieron del salón. Muchos manchados con sangre. Neville venía completamente rojo y hablando con un Dean Thomas del mismo color. 

—A mí me da mucho miedo eso de los vampiros y mortífagos—decía Dean con cara de auténtico pavor. 

—Pues... a mí me da más miedo mi abuela y Snape. 

—Pero por lo visto ninguno de nosotros se puede defender de ningún vampiro ni de Snape—Harry se unió a la conversación junto con Ron. 

—Es verdad. Así como estamos podríamos prestarles las túnicas al equipo de _quidditch, están rojas ¿No?—se quejó Ron _

Harry se quedó mirando a Dharma quien estaba apoyada con un brazo en la pared y tenía todos sus libros tirados en el piso. Al llegar junto a ella la vio que jadeaba y estaba roja. 

—Dharma ¿Estás bien? 

—Sí... solo fue un mareo... 

A la hora de la cena todo el mundo estuvo hablando como de costumbre, excepto Hermione quien por mucho que le intentaran hablar y convencerla de comer no lo hacía. 

—¡Vamos Hermione, debes comer!—le suplicaba Dharma. 

—No, no quiero... 

—Hermione, creí que habías entendido. No sacas nada con esto. Debes intentarlo de otra forma. Esta no es la correcta—le decía Dharma echándole comida al plato, cosas que Hermione volvía a poner en su lugar. 

—Dharma, no quiero comer. 

—Hermione, si no comes no vas a ser nunca más mi amiga—dijo Ron con la boca llena de arroz—No quiero que te pase nada. Debes cuidarte. Si no comes te puedes enfermar. 

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Se llevó las manos a la cara y salió corriendo. Ron se quedó mirándola y Dharma salió corriendo tras ella. 

—¿Qué le pasó a la sangre-sucia? Seguramente tiene miedo porque sabe que Lord Voldemort puede matarla en cualquier momento—Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Como un mosquito en la oreja. Molestando. Siempre insoportable. 

—¡Draco cállate!—Harry ya se había levantado de la mesa. 

—¡Paco Macfloy, cállate la jeta!—Se escuchó la voz de Nagini desde el otro extremo de la mesa de los de Slytherin—¡Tu asquerosa voz me está destruyendo los oídos! 

Draco se sentó inmediatamente como si respondiera a una orden de alguien superior a él. 

—¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hermione?—Harry le preguntó a Ron. 

—No lo sé, ha estado muy rara. No es la primera vez que deja comida, ni que llora, ni que... 

—Ya, ya entendí ¿Pero a qué se debe eso?—Harry fue interrumpido por el profesor Dumbledore quien se levantó de su asiento. 

—No sé, pero hay alguien más raro aún. Mira a Draco. Le está haciendo caso a Nagini. Y la mira con odio. Pero no le dice nada—Le decía Ron al oído. 

—Queridos alumnos: hoy ha habido una gran perdida. Nuestra querida profesora de Adivinación fue encontrada muerta en su despacho. Tenía marcas de colmillos en su cuello y estamos seguros que fue víctima de algún mortífago. No es el momento para decirlo pero los alumnos no tendrán clases de esta asignatura sino hasta que llegue su reemplazante dentro de tres o cuatro meses. Les pediremos a los alumnos que durante este tiempo no salgan de sus salas comunes. Pueden seguir con su comida—El profesor se sentó. Harry pudo escuchar los murmullos de todos los presentes en el gran salón. Sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y le veían nauseas con cada susurro que se oía en el aire. 

—Ron, yo me voy a acostar, no me siento bien.—se lamentó Harry. 

—Yo te acompaño. No es bueno que estés solo, además yo tampoco quiero estarlo. 

—Está bien, además así podemos avisarles a Dharma y Hermione lo de la profesora Trelawney. 

Harry y Ron salieron del salón casi sin ser notados por los presentes quienes estaban muy ocupados discutiendo el tema del momento: la muerte de la profesora de Adivinación. Solo una sombra que iba caminando por el pasillo los podía haber visto, pero ellos la vieron primero. 

—¿Profesora Narya?—Preguntó Harry a la sombra. 

—Narya a secas ¿Quién me llama? 

—Soy nosotros, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. 

—¿Y que hacen aquí a estas horas?—Les dijo una vez se hubo acercado a ellos. 

—Íbamos a la sala común ¿Y usted?—Le preguntó Ron. 

—Patrullo, es mi trabajo. Mientras ustedes comen yo patrullo, cuando ustedes duermen yo patrullo, cuando no tengo clases yo patrullo. Como verán le estoy quitando el trabajo a Filtch. 

—¿Y cuándo come? ¿Cuándo duerme? 

—Me gustaría saberlo... —reflexionó ella en voz alta—Pero no importa, como cuando tengo tiempo y duermo un rato cuando hago clases. Deberían apurarse. No son nada de buenos estos paseos por los pasillos, menos si están solos. Ya váyanse ¡corran! 

La profesora se fue alejando a medida que Harry y Ron caminaban hacia la sala común. 

Cuando llegaron vieron a Dharma quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones. Tenía las manos sobre un libro que descansaba en su regazo. 

—Los he estado esperando. 

—Murió la profesora de Adivinación—Le contó Ron. 

—Lo sé. Hermione me dio los detalles. Murió por un golpe en la cabeza, no por desangramiento. Según Hermione no fue un vampiro. O si lo fue no lo mató como uno, a pesar de las marcas de vampiros ¿Han visto alguna cosa extraña o algo por el estilo, hoy? 

—A la profesora Narya—Le contestó Ron—La encontramos camino acá. Estaba patrullando. Dijo que no tenía tiempo para hacer nada. Que cuando no daba clases patrullaba. 

—¿Y cuándo come?—Le preguntó Dharma atónita. 

—Dijo que cuando tenía tiempo. Aunque también usaba ese tiempo en dormir 

—Pues vaya si le tocó mal trabajo, pero que ese no debería ser el trabajo del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o de Filtch. 

—Sí, pero no tengo idea que pasa aquí. Lo que es yo me voy a ir a acostar, no me siento bien—Les dijo Harry antes de ir hacia su habitación. 

—¡Harry, cuidado con las apariciones!—Le gritó Ron justo a tiempo para que Harry lo escuchara. 

—¡Harry! ¿Qué apariciones?—Dharma llegó corriendo al lado de él. 

—No, es solo una broma de Ron ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? 

—Soy hija de auror. Y mi deber al venir a Hogwarts es intentar ayudar a resolver el misterio de quien esta matando gente. Tengo muchos candidatos. Hasta ahora todos menos Tu, Hermione, Ron, todos los Weasley y yo. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto el profesor Dumbledore tampoco está en la lista. Bueno, Harry, que duermas bien—Dharma caminó de vuelta a la sala común. 

Harry entró a la habitación y se acostó. Miró el techo durante un rato. De pronto sintió que le hablaban. Era una voz zizeante que le decía cosas como: 

—_Una nueva muerte... Esa vieja descubrió quien soy... Merecía morir... No fue doloroso... Solo fue un golpecito... Harry eres el próximo... Voy por ti... Estoy cerca de ti... Soy más de lo que parece... Morirás muy pronto..._

Harry se levantó de inmediato. La voz seguía hablando, siempre muy cerca de él. Como un animal al acecho de su presa. Harry se sentía la presa. Lo que fuera que le hablaba sabía como intimidar a alguien. 

Harry empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una figura deforme. Era más alta de lo normal. Tenía la cabeza cuadrada y no tenía brazos. 

—Hola Harry ¿Aún despierto?—Le preguntó Ron mientras dejaba la montaña de libros que traía en las manos sobre el escritorio. 

—¡Ron me asustaste!—Le reclamó Harry rojo de la ira. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Miedo a la oscuridad?—Ron se tiró a su cama y se estiró a lo largo de esta. 

—Escucha, atentamente—Hubo un momento de silencio en que Ron y Harry pusieron atención a los sonidos en el aire. Harry oía los mensajes de la voz silbante cada vez más cercanos. 

—_Este amigo tuyo no será obstáculo... no tengo ningún problema en matarlo si es necesario... pero ese no es mi propósito... si estoy aquí es por ti... es a ti a quien vine a buscar..._

—¿Lo escuchaste?—preguntó cuando ya no había ningún sonido. 

—Pues si, la verdad nunca me había fijado que los pájaros se escucharan hasta acá arriba, siempre pensé que lo máximo que llegaría por aquí sería una escoba o algo así—Ron bostezó perezosamente. 

—¡No eso! ¡La voz! ¡Cómo la del basilisco!—gritó Harry desesperado ante la incapacidad de Ron para escuchar las voces que Harry oía. 

—¿H**AY OTRA SERPIENTE ASESINA POR AHÍ**? ¡Debo avisarle a Ginny!—Ron habría salido corriendo pero Harry se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo. 

—No sé si es un basilisco pero no está aquí por Ginny. Está aquí por mí.—dijo Harry muy serio 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Ron puso cara de "No te creo" 

—Me lo dijo, lo escuché. 

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es un basilisco?—preguntó nuevamente Ron. 

—Porque la recuerdo, además de otra manera tú lo escucharías ¿No?—Harry alzó una ceja. 

—Tienes razón... Avísale a Hermione, ella debe tener alguna idea de qué es—Ron se tiró a la cama y puso sus manos bajo su nuca como esperando una respuesta o dormir en el intento. 

—No le quiero decir a Hermione, ella está demasiado ocupada para andarla molestando con niñerías. 

—Si no le quieres decir a Hermione deberías avisarle a Sirius. Él sabría que hacer. 

—Tienes Razón. Ven le voy a escribir. 

Se sentó en el escritorio y pensó un buen rato. ¿Qué debía escribirle? ¿Solo de la voz que acababa de escuchar o un resumen de todo lo ocurrido? Cuando la fin se decidió tomó un pergamino arrugado y lo abrió. Tomó la pluma que Hermione le había regalado y empezó a escribir. 

_Querido Sirius:_

_¿Cómo va? Hace mucho que no te escribía pero es porque aún no me has respondido mi carta. Supongo que estás muy ocupado._

_Bueno, hoy ha sido el primer día de clases y han sucedido cosas muy extrañas. Snape se fue, llegó una profesora bastante rara. No come, no duerme y tiene como 24 años. Odia a Draco al igual que Nagini. Se llama Nagini Potter. Es muy raro, estoy seguro de haber oído el nombre antes. Ella es bastante apartada. No habla mucho con el mundo y tiene un carácter muy fuerte. ¿Qué más pasó? Soñé con mi madre. No creo que eso sea importante. Pero venía a advertirme que me cuidara de alguien que me estaba engañando, que era cercano a mí y que no sabía quien soy. Llegó una profesora de Astronomía nueva porque la otra murió por culpa de lo mismo que mató hoy. Murió una profesora, la de Adivinación. Hermione dice que murió por un golpe en la cabeza. Se encontraron marcas de colmillos en su cuello y hace poco antes de escribirte sentí una voz, zizeante, como la del basilisco ese que había en la cámara de los secretos. ¿Qué hago?_

_Respóndeme rápido. _

_Hasta pronto,_

_Harry_

—¿Está bien con eso?—Harry le pasó la carta a Ron. Este la leyó y le dio un sí con la cabeza. 

Harry guardó el sobre en su baúl y se sentó en la cama mirando como Ron se tiraba a la de él. 

—Así que ya habías oído el nombre de Nagini antes ¿Dónde? Digo, no es un nombre muy común, de hecho yo jamás lo había escuchado antes. 

—Con Voldemort—dijo Harry a pesar de la expresión de Ron—era el nombre de su serpiente. Pero no creo que sea la misma, después de todo, mi padre se demoró cerca de cinco años en poder ser animago. Si Nagini fuera animago tendría que haber empezado a preparase desde los diez años a ello, pero estaba muy ocupada con la enfermedad de su padre. 

Ron calló durante un buen rato. Después de un largo silencio se decidió a hablar. 

—Fleur está cada vez más bella ¿No?—Dijo Ron casi en un suspiro. Harry parecía decepcionado, creyó por un momento que daría su opinión sobre el asunto, pero no fue eso lo que dijo—Aún me recuerda... eso es algo... ¿crees que la pueda invitar al baile? 

—¿Crees que habrá baile? ¿Por qué lo harán este año? Con todo eso de Voldemort quizás lo suspendan. En todo caso, sobre si Fleur es bella o no, no soy quien para catalogarla, eso lo debes decidir tú. Hablando de belleza ¿No has visto a Cho por ahí? 

—No la he visto, pero supongo que sus padres no la dejaron venir. Muchos magos piensan que estarán mejor protegidos si se quedan todos juntos en casa. Aunque la verdad, todos juntos en una casa son tan vulnerables o más que si están todos esparcidos por el mundo, de hecho Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo porque Dumbledore está aquí... ¡Oye! ¡Un momento! ¡Tú me criticas que Fleur es mayor que yo y Cho también lo es de ti y yo no te he dicho nada!—Ron lo había tirado de un empujón a la cama. 

—En todo caso ella es solo dos años mayor que yo, no cuatro como es tu caso... Oye ¿Te has dado cuenta que estás muy violento?—Dijo Harry protegiéndose la cara de un golpe de Ron. 

—¿Ah? ¡Otra vez! Es lo que pasa por confiar en Fred y George. Esto es para que aprendas a nunca confiar en nada que venga de manos de ningún Weasley que no sea yo. De hecho yo tampoco confiaría de mí en estos momentos. Esos dos me regalaron una naranjita con chocolate durante la cena. Seguramente están probando alguna broma nueva. O poniendo en práctica los caramelos de la verdad. ¡Los caramelos de la verdad! ¡Oh, Dios!—dijo Ron mientras caía en su cama apesadumbrado, aunque Harry no estaba seguro si era eso o tenía miedo de algo. ¿Qué le podría estar ocultando Ron? Ellos siempre se habían contado todo, seguramente era solo la sorpresa. 

—Pero al parecer no funcionó como querían. Solo has estado un poco más violento he impulsivo. Pero nada más—Harry tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

—Eso espero... No me gustaría andar con una nariz gigante o algo así.

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	6. El collar de Dharma

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (6/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

** — CAPÍTULO SEIS —**

**El collar de Dharma.**

En la mañana en la que no les tocaba Adivinación tenían tiempo libre y no sabían como gastarlo. Hermione que tenía una hora libre porque su profesor de Runas Antiguas estaba enfermo decidió acompañarlos. Como no tendrían clases por la muerte de la señorita Trelawney decidieron irse a visitar a Hagrid. 

Al llegar a la cabaña del semi-gigante, Fang el perro de Hagrid se les tiró encima, lamiendo la cara de Harry y provocando un gran barullo. 

—¡No es bueno que estén aquí!—Les dijo Hagrid al salir a recibirlos y callar a Fang. 

—Solo vinimos a verte. No te habíamos siquiera saludado—Le dijo Hermione. 

—Pero sigue siendo peligroso—Hagrid parecía enojado—Será mejor que vuelvan al colegio. No deberían andar aquí solos. 

—Está bien Hagrid. Nos veremos cuando nos toque Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas—Le dijo Harry haciendo señas a Ron y Hermione para que lo acompañaran. 

—Nos vemos Hagrid—Le gritaron a coro Ron y Hermione. 

—Hagrid estaba raro—Les dijo Harry una vez estuvieron lejos de la cabaña y de los oídos del semi-gigante. 

—¿Será porque es peligroso salir a estas horas y encima solos?—Preguntó Hermione irónicamente. 

—No, no, no. La verdadera razón estaba detrás de la ventana de Hagrid ¿No se fijaron? 

—No—Le dijeron Harry y Hermione. 

—Pues no se los diré por tontos. Deberían fijarse más en los detalles—Ron empezó a corren hacia la torre de Gryffindor. 

—¡Ron, ven y dinos!—Le gritaba Hermione mientras lo seguía. 

—Nitch, nitch Hermione, te estás volviendo una bruja chismosa—Le dijo Ron sacándole la lengua y aún muy lejos de ser alcanzado. Los ojos de Hermione se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y se detuvo en la mitad de la carrera. Harry se dio cuenta y paró para ver que le pasaba a la chica. 

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? 

—Sí, no te preocupes—Hermione se secó las lágrimas. De pronto el cuadro que protegía la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor se abrió dejando pasar a Dharma quien venía furiosa. 

—¿Se puede saber donde se metieron? No deberían salir a estas horas ¡Me tenían muy preocupada! ¡Y si les pasaba algo! ¡Yo sería la culpable de todo! ¡Pero vayan, salgan! ¡No le digan nada a Dharma para que se preocupe!—Les gritaba ella muy enojada. 

—Dharma, no era nuestra intención que te preocuparas—Le dijo Ron tomando entre sus manos las de Dharma. 

—¿¡Y se puede saber donde estaban!? 

—Solo fuimos a ver a Hagrid. 

—Para la próxima vez podrían avisarme, yo podría acompañarlos o al menos no estaría tan preocupada—Les dijo con los ojos llorosos—No me gustaría que les pasara nada. Lord Voldemort está matando gente, no me gustaría que de pronto los encontraran muertos y... y... —Dharma se puso a llorar. Ron la abrazó y la ayudó a pasar por el agujero que daba a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione se enojó nuevamente, pero Harry la tomó de la mano y la condujo junto con él por el agujero. 

—Hermione, podemos hablar—Le dijo Ron a Hermione una vez hubo dejado a Dharma en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea—Harry, por favor—Ron miró a Harry como diciendo "¡vete!" 

—Sí, claro. Yo estaré con Dharma por si me necesitan. 

Harry se acercó poco a poco a Dharma quien miraba el fuego con la vista perdida en las llamas. Dharma tenía las manos sobre sus hombros como abrazándose a sí misma. 

—_La va a matar... la quiere matar... está sola... es tan pequeña... no dejen que la maten... alguien que la ayude... es un mortífago... ayúdenla... la va a matar..._ —Repetía incesantemente. Harry la miró por un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba costando respirar la sacudió un poco para que despertara. 

—Dharma, reacciona ¡Despierta maldición!—Le decía Harry mientras la movía cada vez más rápidamente y sin resultados. De pronto una mano lo tiró lejos. 

—¡Deja a mi prima en paz!—Le gritó Ron al momento de golpearlo en la cara. Harry no pudo evitarlo y le contestó el golpe tan fuerte como pudo. 

—¡Ron, Dharma no respira!—Le gritó Hermione lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ron se diera vuelta y dejara de pegarle a Harry. 

—¡Eso era lo que intentaba, imbécil! ¡Cuándo la vi estaba así! ¡Estaba intentando despertarla!—Le gritó Harry mientras se ponía de pie. 

—Llamaré a la profesora McGonagall. Ustedes llévenla a la enfermería—Les gritó Hermione al salir por el agujero. 

—Lo siento Harry, no fue mi intención. 

—No te preocupes, ahora ¿Cómo la llevamos?—Dijo Harry intentando cargarla. 

—Déjame a mí, yo tengo más fuerza que tú. Tú recíbela cuando salgamos de la torre—Ron tomó a Dharma y la cargó hasta el cuadro de la dama gorda. 

Corrieron por los pasillos del colegio a toda prisa. Esquivaron globos de agua que les lanzó Peeves y entraron a la enfermería. Hermione y la profesora McGonagall estaban allí. 

—¿Qué pasó, Harry?—Preguntó muy seria la profesora. 

—No lo sé. Cuando la vi estaba con la vista perdida en el fuego de la chimenea. Pedía ayuda para una niña pequeña, decía que la iban a matar. Traté de despertarla, pero ella no reaccionaba. Después Hermione nos avisó que Dharma no estaba respirando y la trajimos aquí—Ron le dirigió a Harry una mirada de agradecimiento. 

—Bueno, gracias Harry. Hermione, Ron y Harry, será mejor que esperen afuera. 

Los chicos magos salieron de la enfermería mirando siempre dentro de esta hasta que madame Pomfrey les cerró la puerta. 

—Gracias por no decir que nos peleamos, Harry—Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda. 

—Yo también te golpee ¿No? estamos a mano 

—¡Es verdad! ¿Qué fue lo que viste en la ventana de Hagrid?—preguntó Hermione. 

—A madame Máxime. Estaba sentada a la mesa. 

—¿Qué hará aquí?—Hermione se apoyó contra la muralla. 

—No lo sé. Quizás vino a visitar a Hagrid. Muy pronto veremos un matrimonio a lo grande, parece—bromeó Harry. 

—Nunca me dijiste que podías golpear así de fuerte. Vamos a quedar morados hasta los tobillos—se quejó Ron mientras se sobaba la cara. Harry y los demás se rieron con ganas durante un rato hasta que sintieron la voz de Draco. 

—Pero ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Acaso volvieron a tener alguna de sus peleas heroicas? ¿O se pelearon entre ustedes? Seguramente Weasley quería un pedazo de pan y se lo tuvo que quitar a Potter con los puños. Después de todo ¿Para qué más podría servir un Weasley?—les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle. Estos rieron con su voz estúpida de buena gana. Ron era sujetado por Harry y Hermione estaba apunto de golpearlo. 

—¿Oye, Kraco? ¿Es que no tienes nada más importante que hacer que venir a molestar a Ron?—Le dijo Nagini quien venía muy cerca de ellos. 

—Nagini Evans, seguramente estás orgullosa de lo que tu no has hecho ¿No?—Draco se enfrentó a ella cara a cara. 

—Mira Malfloyo. No te metas. Tú sabes lo que té pasa si te llegas a meter conmigo así que mejor te vas callando y largando de aquí—Puso su dedo en el pecho de Malfoy y este hizo una reverencia burlesca y desapareció del lugar. 

—¡Wow! ¡Vaya manera de mandar a Draco! 

—Sí, después de todo aún sabe distinguir lo que le conviene. Pero ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos? ¿Se cayeron a una mata de golpes? 

—No exactamente—La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando pasar a Dharma quien venía con un extraño amuleto en el cuello. 

—Hola chicos—Dijo ella tímidamente. Tomó el pendiente entre sus manos y se lo pasó a Hermione para que lo mirara con detenimiento. 

—¿Cómo estás Dharma?—Le preguntó Ron. 

—Estoy bien, solo fue un mareo. 

—Pues vaya si nos asustaste. 

—¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?—Dijo contando los moretones que tenían. 

—Nos peleamos—Ron estaba rojo y Harry no daba más detalles. 

—Es mejor que nos apresuremos. Nos toca Encantamientos y estamos atrasados—Dijo Hermione tomándolos por los brazos 

—¡Adiós Nagini!—Le gritaron Ron y Harry mientras eran arrastrados por los pasillos del colegio. 

Al llegar al salón se sentaron en la última fila como de costumbre. El profesor les quitó diez puntos por llegar atrasados pero Hermione se le devolvió los diez puntos a la casa cuando respondió una de sus preguntas capciosas correctamente. 

—¿Qué es ese collar que tienes en el cuello?—le dijo Ron mirándolo detenidamente. 

—Me lo dio la profesora McGonagall. Me dijo que me ayudaría si tenía otro de esos mareos tan raros. 

—Por cierto, cuando estabas así dijiste que querían matar a una pequeña ¿A qué te referías?—le preguntó Harry muy interesado en su conversación sin darse cuenta que el profesor venía en dirección a él. 

—No lo sé. Pero será mejor que te des vuelta porque... 

—Señor Potter ¿le molestaría mucho demostrarnos que puede poner atención?—el profesor lo miraba con la cara roja de furia. 

—Lo siento, señor. 

—Bueno, como les decía: _Lumos no es tan solo un encantamiento para lograr que salga luz de su varita. En estos tiempos este hechizo les será muy útil si se llegaran a encontrar con un vampiro. __Lumos es un hechizo que iguala la luz solar causando el mismo resultado en un vampiro. Lo que harán durante esta clase será mejorar su __Lumos para que la potencia de este sea al menos unas diez veces más potente. _

*** * ***

Las clases de Astronomía estaban siendo unas de las clases que más estaban esperando los alumnos. Todos los de quinto tenían la duda de como sería la profesora Geller. Según los otros grados era una profesora muy simpática pero estricta. 

—Me dijo muy buenos trucos para esquivar a la Señora Norris, pero me quitó diez puntos cuando iba a tirar una bomba fétida en el pasillo—le comentó Fred a Harry la noche anterior. 

—Es verdad, también es muy buena persona y simpática—comentó George. 

Al llegar a la clase vieron todos atónitos como había cambiado la habitación. El salón que hasta el año pasado había sido uno de los más horribles de todo Hogwarts estaba ahora adornado con figuras de los planetas que daban vueltas por el salón. El techo daba la impresión de estar muy alejado de ellos, estaba pintado de color negro y tenía marcados en él todas las constelaciones. 

—Buenos días, bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Karol Geller y seré su nueva profesora de Astronomía—dijo la profesora mientras salía de una puerta que seguramente provenía de su despacho. 

La profesora tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y hasta los codos, era de tez muy blanca y pecosa y tenía los ojos verdes. 

Se sentó en su mesa frente a los alumnos. Sacó un libro y lo comenzó a leer. 

—¿Me podrían decir en qué se quedaron el año pasado?—preguntó de pronto. La mano de Hermione se levantó como en todas las clases—¿Sí, Hermione? 

—Íbamos a empezar a estudiar la constelación de Andrómeda. 

—Muchas gracias, Hermione. Te mereces unos diez puntos—la profesora se levantó de su asiento y tomó su varita, levantó su mano hacia el techo y dijo "Brilio" en voz baja—la constelación de Andrómeda es aquella que ven cerca de la figura de plutón. Es la constelación más cercana a la tierra y esta a solo unos cuantos años luz _muggles_, para los brujos y brujas esta constelación tiene una gran influencia en las pócimas. Existen hechizos, pócimas y encantamientos que deben ser hechos solo en la conjunción de la estrella más brillante de esta con algún planeta o directamente bajo la influencia de esta constelación. 

La profesora estuvo hablando la primera parte de la clase sobre fórmulas y ecuaciones que servían para calcular la distancia entre las estrellas y la forma de saber cuando era el momento exacto en que ocurriría una conjunción o como saber que día estaba bajo la influencia de la constelación. 

Dictó algunos ejercicios y regaló puntos a los primeros en llegar con los ejercicios perfectos. Hermione fue la primera en llegar y le otorgó a Gryffindor otros treinta puntos. Le siguió Dharma quien ganó veinte y asombrosamente para todos el tercero fue Neville quien traía todos los ejercicios correctos. 

—¡Bien hecho Neville!—Le dijo Dean una vez que se hubo sentado—nunca nos habías contado lo bueno que eras para Astronomía. 

—Es que es la primera vez que entiendo la clase—dijo Neville avergonzado. 

—Para la próxima clase les daré como tarea esta lista de ejercicios para los que no la terminaron y dos pergaminos sobre las fases de la luna. Pueden salir— 

La profesora se dirigió a Harry y su grupo 

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo, ¿me acompañas a mi despacho? 

—Claro. 

La profesora entró por la misma puerta por la que había aparecido en el salón y Harry la siguió. 

Llegaron a una pequeña habitación pintada en tonos azules y blancos. Había un gran ventanal que abarcaba la mitad de la pared y mirando por él había un telescopio. 

—Creí que... —empezó Harry señalando el telescopio. 

—¿Que no se podían usar objetos _muggles_ en _Hogwarts_? Este es un telescopio mágico, es mucho más útil que los otros. Acerca las estrellas tanto como necesites.—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Se sentó en su escritorio y le señaló una silla a Harry— Siéntate, por favor. 

—¿Para qué me llamó, profesora?—preguntó Harry con curiosidad. 

—Si no me equivoco, tú estuviste cuando Lord Voldemort revivió ¿No?—Harry estaba más que sorprendido, todas las personas que llegaron a _Hogwarts_ ese año hablaban de Voldemort con total naturalidad. 

—Sí, ¿Pero como sabe... ? 

—Me lo contó un pajarito. Ahora, ¿Tú me podrías decir a quienes viste junto a él cuando revivió?—preguntó muy seria. 

—Bueno, intentaré recordarlo... Lucius Malfoy, los padres de Crabbe y Goyle... Mmm, no recuerdo más. 

—Esos tres tienen a sus hijos en este colegio ¿No? 

—Si, están en Slytherin. También le puedo decir que un tal Karkarov del colegio de Durmstrang y el antiguo profesor de pociones, Severus Snape eran mortífagos. 

—Muchas gracias, Harry. Me será de mucha ayuda. 

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué está interesada en esas cosas?—preguntó Harry tímidamente. 

—Es que yo antes de profesora de Astronomía soy Auror y como tal debo tener toda la información que pueda.—contestó ella siempre sonriendo.—Es mejor que te vayas, Harry, o llegarás atrasado a tu próxima clase. 

—Sí. Hasta luego, profesora. 

—Hasta luego, Harry. 

Harry salió del despacho con la impresión de que ella no le había sido del todo sincera y que le ocultaba algo de gran importancia. 

Ron, Hermione y Dharma lo esperaban en el salón de Astronomía. 

—¿Qué quería?—preguntó Ron. 

—Saber quienes había con Voldemort cuando revivió—dijo despreocupadamente. 

—Harry no lo llames así en mi presencia—dijo Ron. 

—¿Qué le interesa a ella saber quienes estaban allí?—protestó Dharma. 

—Por que es Auror. Pero apurémonos que estamos algo atrasados para Encantamientos.—dijo Harry. 

—¡Vaya! Veo que Dumbledore no se a tomado a poco la vuelta de Voldemort, está protegiendo el castillo de la mejor manera. 

—¡Dharma, ese nombre evítalo cuando yo esté cerca!—se quejó Ron tapándose los oídos. 

—¡_Hogsmeade! ¡Al fin vamos a __Hogsmeade!—gritaba Ron de alegría cuando por la mañana se puso el anuncio que decía que el día de Halloween visitarían el único pueblo _no muggle_ de toda Gran Bretaña. _

—Harry, no creo que debas ir—le dijo Dharma. Tras ellas venía la profesora McGonagall. Ambas estaban muy serias y tenían los brazos sobre las caderas demostrando su seguridad. 

—Ella tiene razón, Harry. No creo que debas ir a _Hogsmeade. Como están las cosas sería muy peligroso si fueras—la profesora era tajante. Harry jamás la podría convencer de que él podría cuidarse perfectamente solo. _

Dharma y la profesora McGonagall se alejaron rápidamente impidiendo de esta manera que Harry se quejara. 

—Harry, vas a ir ¿cierto? Puedes usar el pasadizo a _Hogsmeade. No puedes no ir—le dijo Ron. Hermione no parecía muy de acuerdo pero ya había visto que nada sucedía así que estaba de acuerdo. _

—Tienes razón. Usaré la capa invisible y me iré por uno de los pasadizos. Será la única manera de ir—Ginny se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. 

—¿Es verdad que no podrás ir a _Hogsmeade, Harry?—le dijo al parecer muy triste. _

—Las noticias corren rápido ¿Ah?—Ron respondió algo enojado. 

—Dharma me contó—Ginny le sacó la lengua a Ron con un gesto muy grosero aprendido de Fred y George—Es una lástima. Podrías haber visto "Sortilegios Weasley"—Ron tomó el brazo de Harry y lo llevó lejos de Harry. Este último quería quedarse allí con Ginny. Tenía ganas de saber como era la tienda de los mellizos. Se imaginaba un lugar al cual al llegar una gran bomba fétida te explotaba en la cara, luego caías en una trampa para luego ser golpeado por una varita que te hiciera estornudar. Seguramente sería grandioso. 

La temporada de quidditch estaba a punto de empezar. La profesora McGonagall citó a todos los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor un día al atardecer para poder ponerse de acuerdo en quien sería el nuevo capitán. Les pidió que llevaran sus escobas lo que sorprendió a todos. 

—Me gustaría que me dieran algunos candidatos—la profesora se sentó en una de las gradas. 

—¡Yo propongo a Katie!—Gritó Fred. 

—¡Se siente! ¡Se siente! ¡Katie presidente!—Vitoreó George junto a su hermano mellizo. 

—Fred, George, cálmense—La profesora no pudo evitar reír—yo también creo que es la indicada. La decisión es de ella ¿quieres ser la capitana del equipo? 

—¡Por supuesto!—Katie abrazó a Alicia y saltaron alrededor de Fred y George. 

—Como ya tienen capitán—Empezó la profesora—pueden perfectamente empezar a entrenar. Este año volveremos a ganar el Torneo de quidditch. 

—Está bien—Empezó Katie. Se sentó en las gradas y se dio calor con las manos—El primer partido será con Slytherin. Sabemos que Draco es malo como buscador, eso nos da algo de ventaja. Como me enteré hace poco los de Slytherin tienen un jugador nuevo. Se llama Eve Marsh. Será golpeadora. No nos podemos dejar influenciar. 

—La he visto—dijo Alicia—algo antipática, tiene el pelo negro y se parece a Snape. ¡Puaj!

—Siguiendo con lo que decía. Ella es extraña. No debe tener más de catorce. Pero parece ser que la eligieron porque era muy veloz y muy fuerte. Eso será lo que haremos durante los entrenamientos. Nos haremos más fuertes y veloces. Entrenaremos con pesas. Eso nos ayudará. Cuando las consiga podremos empezar. Por ahora jugaremos un rato.—Todos tomaron sus escobas y volaron hasta unos quince metros de alto. Ron quien tenía una escoba de segunda mano muy antigua volaba cuanto podía. Se elevó unos cuantos metros y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

—Ron ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó Dharma en cuanto llegó a su lado. 

—Yo sí. La que no lo parece es mi escoba.—Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la escoba de Ron, la cual estaba partida en dos. 

—Vaya Ron... ¿Y ahora qué haremos? Nos hemos quedado sin un cazador—Le dijo Alicia a Katie. Esta miraba con cara de desconcierto lo que había sucedido. 

—Ron, tendrás que ocupar una de las escobas del colegio hasta que te compres una nueva—le dijo Katie. Su voz parecía triste, su primer entrenamiento y ya se había quedado sin un cazador. Además como todos sabían de aquí a que Ron lograra comprar una escoba nueva iba a pasar mucho, mucho tiempo. 

Ron se subió a la escoba del colegio y salió disparado. No podía siquiera controlarla. Avanzó unos metros, se detuvo un rato y avanzó nuevamente. 

—¡Soltaré las _bludgers! ¡Fred, George, atentos!—les gritó Alicia desde el suelo. _

Las _bludgers salieron rápidamente en dirección a Harry y Ron. Harry esquivó una rápida __bludger solo moviéndose en su escoba. Ron en cambio debió esperar a que su escoba se dignara a moverse, cosa que nunca sucedió. La __bludger le dio con fuerza en la cara. Ron se recobró rápidamente. Parecía que todo iba bien cuando la escoba de Ron empezó a descender en picada. _

—¡A**HHHH**!—gritaba Ron mientras caía aún agarrado de la escoba—¡D**ETENGAN ESTA ESCOBA**! 

De pronto todo quedó en silencio y se escuchó una risa irónica. La escoba de Ron se detuvo y este estuvo a punto de caer, sino no lo hizo fue porque estaba afirmado bastante fuerte de la escoba. Todo el mundo miró asombrado a Ron y luego a quien se reía de manera exasperante.

—Así que este es el "G**RAN**" equipo de Gryffindor—La persona que se reía era una chica. Llevaba el cabello corto en melena y cubría sus orejas. Tenía los ojos negros, sin vida, y sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y tenía en la mano una varita—pensé que sería más... no sé... ¿_impresionante_?_. _

—¡Oye tú! ¡Deja de andar embrujando escobas ajenas!—le gritó Dharma bajando de su escoba y avanzando con paso seguro en dirección a la chica.

—A ver persona... ¿Quién eres _tú _para impedírmelo?—le dijo ella en tono desafiante y despectivo. Dharma la quedó mirando, cerró los ojos y la chica empezó a elevarse poco a poco. 

—¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame! ¡Tú hedionda a axila bájame, **AHORA**!—le clamaba a toda voz. 

—Está bien—la chica empezó a bajar poco a poco. Sus gritos también se callaron a medida que bajaba—¡Ahora vete! 

—¡No lo haré! ¡El campo de Quidditch es para todos, tengo derecho a permanecer aquí cuanto tiempo quiera!—le replicó ella. 

—¡Eve Marsh! ¡Deja de molestar a los de las otras casas y vete a la sala común! ¡Tienes un castigo que cumplir!—la profesora Narya llegaba al campo justo en ese minuto. Tomó a Eve de un brazo y la arrastró junto a ella—lo siento, chicos. Trataré de que esto no se repita—y se fueron a paso rápido hacia el castillo. 

—¿Así que ella es Eve Marsh? Será un manojo de trampas en nuestro próximo partido—se lamentó Katie 

—Al menos nosotros tenemos a Fred y George. Ellos seguramente podrán hacerse cargo de entretenerla con una o dos bromas—sugirió Alicia. 

—¡Eso tenlo por seguro!—confirmó Fred. 

—Tenemos uno o dos trucos que nadie conoce. En el próximo partido aprenderá a no meterse con los de Gryffindor—refunfuñó George con los dientes apretados y cara maliciosa. 

Al llegar a la habitación de los de quinto, después de mucho esfuerzo, Ron se tiró a la cama refunfuñando algo entre dientes. 

—¿Todos los entrenamientos serán así? ¿Cómo resististe esta tensión todos estos años que llevas en el colegio?—bostezó fuerte y sonoramente. 

—¿Tensión? ¿Esto? ¿Acabas de llamar tensión a esta práctica? Solo espera a que lleguen los días anteriores al partido. Yo que tú iría agradeciendo que no te tocó como capitán Oliver Wood... pero ya te acostumbrarás—Harry se tiró sobre la cama después de dejar su saeta de fuego en el baúl. 

—¡Lo que no sé es como llegaré al partido si ni siquiera tengo escoba! 

—Ya habrá una forma de que obtengas una. Hasta mañana Ron. 

Harry pensó que una buena manera sería pedírselo a los mellizos. Además ellos le debían un favor y ese era un buen momento. Pero seguramente ellos ya habrían pensado en eso. Después de todo era su hermano. 

—Hasta mañana... Harr... 

Ron ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase, el sueño lo venció inmediatamente. Harry creyó que quizás así, con el cansancio que provocaban los entrenamientos, se podría calmar un poco. Desde la broma de Fred y George había estado muy violento y aún no se le pasaba. 

Harry cerró los ojos y vio en su interior a los ojos negros de Eve mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo. Sintió que esa mirada ya la había visto antes, en muchas ocasiones, pero no lo pensó mucho. Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	7. Novias falsas y manchas sangrientas

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (7/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

— **CAPÍTULO SIETE** — 

**Novias falsas y manchas sangrientas. **

Harry se despertó solo cuando Ron lo zarandeó para despertarlo. Despertó de muy mala gana. Ese día era la visita a _Hogsmeade_ además de Halloween. Seguramente harían un gran banquete y cosas por el estilo. Pero la idea de tener que ir a _Hogsmeade_ escondido tras la capa invisible otra vez no le agradaba nada. 

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Nos quedaremos sin desayuno!—le gritó Ron al oído. Eso lo hizo saltar aún más furioso.

—¡Está bien, me levantaré!—refunfuñó Harry mientras se ponía unos pantalones verde musgo con muchos bolsillos.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal Hermione y Dharma los saludaron desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Nagini quien estaba en la mesa de los de Slytherin también los saludó.

—Chicos, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes a _Hogsmeade_? La verdad es que no lo conozco mucho—confesó Nagini. 

—Claro, no te preocupes—contestó Ron.

—¿Vas a ir a _Hogsmeade_, Harry?—preguntó Colin fascinado a unos cuantos lugares de él—podemos hacer muchas cosas, ir a la casa de los gritos, a Zonko, a HoneyDukes, a...

—¡No, Colin, no voy a ir!—gritó Harry. Ya no podía soportar más. Todo el mundo hablaba de lo bien que lo pasarían en Hogsmeade y él iría pero solo con la capa invisible. Siempre pendiente de quien pase a su lado o con quien hable o no.

Colin se calló inmediatamente y se volvió hacia su plato. Todos en el salón miraban y señalaban a Harry. Este se sintió como un pequeño bicho raro.

Una masa de colores entre blanco y café entró por las ventanas al momento en que Harry se sentó. Hedwig fue una de las últimas en entrar. Traía dos cartas en sus patas lo que causó que el enojo de Harry se fuera de un momento a otro.

Harry tomó una de las cartas y dejó la otra sobre la mesa. Abrió la primera carta y la leyó con cuidado. Era de Sirius.

_Querido Harry: _

_Lamento no haberte escrito antes pero estaba muy ocupado. He recorrido todo el mundo buscando a Remus. _

_Tu carta me preocupó. ¿Dices que Snape se fue? No me lo puedo explicar. Él siempre amó pociones y sé que jamás dejaría el colegio a menos que fuera muy importante. Con respecto a tus profesoras nuevas quizás debas cuidarte de la que reemplaza a Snape. Respecto al sueño con tu madre, supongo que te dejó algo extraño haber visto a tu madre ¿No? Pues creo que quizás haya sido una premonición. Debes cuidarte sobre todo de los que dicen ser cercanos o que solo conociste este año. Según me dijiste has escuchado una voz como de basilisco, quizás sea la misma persona que te quiere hacer daño de forma humana, no dudo que sea un animago. Creo que sería bueno que lo habláramos cara a cara. Hay cosas que tu no sabes, pero necesitas saberlas. No te escribiré más porque voy en un tren escondido y tengo que bajar en la siguiente estación. _

_Uno de estos días me daré una vuelta por Hogwarts junto con unos amigos. Harry por favor cuídate. _

_Atentamente, Sirius _

—¿Es de hocicos, Harry?—preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo al ver la cara que ponía. Seguramente Ron ya había informado a Hermione de todo lo que había ocurrido con lujo de destalles, no así a Dharma quien no parecía entender de qué hablaban. Harry había olvidado que debían llamar "Hocicos" a Sirius.

—Sí—Harry le pasó la carta a Ron y tomó la otra carta con algo de miedo. No sabía quien le escribía ahora.

_Harry Potter: _

_Yego tu ora, oi cera la noche en que la sangre correra. Esta cera la ultima bes que beaz a tus amigos, llo que tu me boi despidiendo... _

Era un mensaje con mala ortografía otra vez. Después de tanto tiempo en que no le llegó ninguno creyó que no volverían a llegar pero ahora volvían, cada vez más cortos e inteligibles. Dharma vio lo corto de la carta y la cara que puso Harry al leerla y se la arrebató de las manos.

—¿De cuando recibes éstas cartas con amenazas, Harry?—preguntó visiblemente enojada y preocupada una vez que terminó de leer.

—Desde antes de venir a _Hogwarts_... Después de la fiesta de Hermione—Harry intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto pero al parecer no podía, Dharma estaba muy enojada.

—¡Cómo se supone que te voy a proteger si estás recibiendo amenazas y no me dices!

—Vamos, Dharma... —Hermione le quitó la carta a Dharma y la leyó atentamente—¿De verdad crees que alguien con tan mala ortografía puede ser peligroso? Lo más probable es que solo sea una broma, ya han intentado esto varias veces, Dharma—Harry le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Definitivamente Hermione no se lo contaba todo a Dharma, eso sería muy peligroso.

—Está bien, les creeré. Pero me deben dejar leer la otra carta del tal "Hocicos"—dijo en tono desafiante. Ron tomó la nota y la escondió. No era bueno que Dharma viera que quien había escrito la carta era Sirius—¿Quién es Hocicos? ¿Por qué no la puedo leer? Acaso hay algo que me ocultan. Pensé que éramos amigos.

—No es eso... solo que... —Harry y Hermione le hacían gestos a Ron para que inventara algo. Seguramente si Dharma sabía que Sirius tenía contacto con Harry, haría lo posible para que lo mandaran preso inmediatamente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es... la novia de Harry!—le dijo Ron a toda voz, llegando a la única mentira que se le ocurrió. Harry sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre sí. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos disimulando con cara de sorpresa su risa. Justo en ese momento algo había pasado y todo el salón se había quedado callado. Todas las cabezas se giraron a ver a Harry quien estaba rojo y murmuraba: "me las vas a pagar, Ron"

—¿Harry, tienes novia?—le preguntó Pansi Parkinson, desde la mesa de Slytherin.

—Hocicos no es un nombre muy cariñoso para tu novia, Harry—le advirtió Dharma algo enojada.

—Seguramente una _muggle_ que tiene la cara llena de granos y cara de lagartija—dijo Malfoy visiblemente rojo de ira.

—Si fuera así al menos sería más presentable que tu madre, Malfoy. ¡Así que cállate!—le gritó Harry enfadado.

—¿Pero quién es?—siguió Parvati.

—Es... es... —Harry intentó pensar en alguien, pero no se le ocurría nada. En ese momento Ginny entró en el salón directamente hacia ellos. Fue allí cuando a Harry se le ocurrió la genial idea—¡Es Ginny!

—¿Es eso verdad, Ginny?—preguntó Lavander emocionada.

—¿Qué cosa?—Ginny se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba y se puso roja.

—¡Qué eres la novia de Harry!—le gritó Parvati.

—¿S**Í**?—Ginny puso los ojos como platos y dio la impresión que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Harry corrió a toda velocidad, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó fuera del salón. Alcanzó a escuchar comentarios como: _"hacen tan linda pareja"_,_ "y se van tomados de la mano" _o_ "parecen dos lindos tortolitos" _

—¿Ginny? Ginny, despierta—Harry la apoyó contra la muralla y le dio unos golpecitos en la cara para hacerla reaccionar.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué fue eso de que somos novios?—preguntó tomando la mano con la que Harry le golpeaba suavemente la cara.

—Lo siento, Ginny. No fue mi intención usarte de esa manera... Es solo que no sabía como salir de la situación... pero si lo deseas puedo entrar al salón y desmentirlo... —Harry no se veía muy entusiasmado de ir y desmentirlo. Por alguna razón se sentía muy bien allí tan cerca de Ginny, no sabía porque pero le gustaba estar así con ella.

—Harry... ¿Realmente quieres desmentirlo? Porque lo hiciste por alguna razón importante ¿No?—Ginny lo miró directamente a los ojos. Harry se sintió muy bien así.

—¿De verdad no te molestaría? Porque si es así, de verdad puedo entrar y desmentirlo.

—No, no te preocupes. Supongo que debo guardar silencio. Nadie sabrá que es mentira, ni siquiera Ron—Ginny se fue en dirección contraria al gran salón con la mirada baja. Harry sintió ganas de seguirla pero una voz a su espalda lo hizo darse vuelta.

—¿Cuándo me ibas a decir lo que ocurría entre tú y mi hermana?—preguntó Ron quien estaba tras él.

—¡Ron, esto no te incumbe!—le gritó Harry.

Cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts se fueron a Hogsmeade, Harry alcanzó a ver a Ginny. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero sus ojos estaban rojos. Harry subió por las escaleras hacia el salón donde estaba la estatua de la joroba. Se puso estaba poniendo la capa cuando Colin Creevey entró en la habitación.

—¡Harry, te estaba buscando!—dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al lograr su cometido.

—Eh... hola, Colin... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar camino a Hogsmeade?—dijo asustado. La intromisión de Colin le estaba quitando tiempo.

—Supuse que te quedarías solo, así que te quise acompañar. Te he estado buscando. ¿Cómo te va en Transformaciones?

—Regular... —Harry no sabía como salir de allí. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de mandar a volar a Colin. Pero ¿Cómo?

—¿Pues podrías ayudarme un poco? La verdad es que no se me da mucho eso de transformar cosas...

—¡Claro! Ve a buscar tus cosas. Y espérame en la biblioteca, tengo algo que hacer antes—Sí, esa era la única manera de deshacerse de él. Colin podía ser más pegajoso que el mayor de los hechizos y eso no era bueno ahora.

—Está bien

—Puedes empezar a hacer la tarea por mientras. Quizás me tarde un buen rato—Harry no podía dejar de sentir lástima. Era un pobre ser sin vida alguna, solo vivía por y para Harry y eso no le gustaba nada.

Harry se puso la capa y entró por la joroba de la estatua. Casi una hora después estaba bajo la tienda HoneyDukes donde Ron y Hermione habían dicho que lo esperarían. Abrió la puerta trampa y salió con cuidado. Miró alrededor y vio a Ron y Hermione comprando unas ranas de chocolate.

—Ron, Hermione—les dijo cuando llegó.

—Bien ¿Ahora donde iremos?—preguntó Ron. Nagini y Dharma quienes iban junto a ellos tuvieron la misma idea.

—¡La casa de los gritos!—gritaron entusiasmadas al mismo tiempo.

—No, esa casa no tiene nada de brujería. ¿Qué tal Las Tres Escobas?—sugirió Hermione, siguiendo los consejos de Harry.

—Pero... —rezongó Dharma.

—Vamos, hazme caso, esa casa no tiene ningún brillo. Además no podrás entrar, solo verla desde fuera—continuó Ron—Además con este tiempo les vendría bien una buena cerveza de manteca.

Llegaron a Las Tres Escobas junto con una ráfaga de viento helado. Buscaron una mesa y se sentaron.

—¿Dharma y Nagini, podrían traer unas cuantas cervezas de manteca?—les pidió Ron mientras se desperezaba. Ambas lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Pero terminaron accediendo.

—¡A mí tráiganme dos!—les dijo Hermione—Harry, Ron. Miren hacia allá—le señaló Hermione—¿Qué no es Snape?

—Claro que es él—Harry se ajustó los lentes para ver mejor.

—¿Qué hará aquí?—preguntó Ron. De pronto una ráfaga de aire helado entró. Con ella venía la profesora Narya arropada hasta la cabeza con una manta de color oscuro que le cubría la cabeza. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, miró a todas partes y fue hasta la pared del fondo justo donde estaba sentado Snape

—¿Por qué no vas a ver, Harry? Aquí pasa algo raro. Ella dijo que no conocía a Snape pero se fue directamente donde él—dijo Hermione tirando de la capa invisible.

—Está bien. Pero no se acostumbren—Harry esquivó a algunas personas en el camino. Al llegar a la mesa de los profesores.

—¿Snape?—dijo la profesora, Severus Snape asintió con la cabeza—Soy Narya Kiuxen. Dumbledore me envió.

—¿Cómo sé que eres de confianza? ¿Por qué Dumbledore enviaría a alguien tan joven e inexperta?—Snape la miró con ojos de asesino.

—Me halagas, pero no soy tan joven como parece y soy más experta que muchos otros así que mejor te vas callando. En todo caso no tienes ninguna manera de saber si soy o no de confianza, solo mi palabra—Narya lo miró con cara de odio.

—Está bien. Confiaré en ti. Me tomé la libertad de pedir unas jarras de hidromiel.—dijo Snape señalando una jarra frente a ella—Supongo que ya sabes todo sobre mi situación ¿No?

—Claro, Dumbledore me informó de todo lo que a ti se refiere. Te ves muy mal, ¿Qué te hicieron?

—Nada, solo me golpearon un poco y me obligaron a atacar a una niña—dijo sin darle importancia al asunto

—No la mataste ¿Cierto?—preguntó Narya muy enfadada.

—No, pero era mi misión así que la tuve que dejar en estado vegetal. De cualquier forma la única manera de crear un antídoto es sabiendo cual hechizo usé. En todo caso eso no te incumbe.

—¡Está bien! Solo preguntaba, para la próxima no me preocuparé más que por la información.

—Está bien. Lo que Quien-tú-ya-sabes está buscando es "La Orden de Fénix". Según dicen es su interés principal. Aún más que matar a Potter, aunque tiene a alguien encargándose de que Potter muera.

—¿Vampiros?—dijo ella con un súbito entusiasmo

—No, eso solo es una pista falsa. Realmente es una confusión, quien esta matando gente está más viva que tú.

—¡Lo sabía! Ningún vampiro sería lo suficientemente estúpido para aliarse con Voldemort—dijo ella más para sí misma que para Snape.

—Aún no sé si confiar en ti, es raro que alguien diga Su nombre con tanta naturalidad—Snape puso cara de pocos amigos.

—Me importa poco si quieres confiar o no en mi. Vengo aquí solo por que Dumbledore me mandó, de otra manera jamás me hubiese animado a hablarle a un tipo con cara de pocos amigos y pelo grasiento. Cambiando de tema. Con relación a la Orden del Fénix ¿Tienen alguna de las piedras?

—No, aún no han conseguido ninguna, no saben dónde buscarlas... ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo sabes que son piedras si yo jamás lo dije?!—Snape la tomó del cuello y la empezó a ahogar.

—Cálmate... yo... tuve una... cuando tenía dieciocho... sé perfectamente cómo son y para qué sirven. Ahora, suéltame.

—¿Sabes donde encontrarlas?—dijo aún con sus manos sobre su cuello—Dímelo o te mato. No puedo permitir que los mortífagos se acerquen a ellas y si no sé dónde están no puedo evitarlo. Y si tú lo sabes y ellos te encuentran será mejor que estés muerta.

—Sí. Sé donde encontrarlas y quien las tiene, pero no te lo diré a ti. Solo a Dumbledore. Puedes intentar matarme si lo deseas pero no sacarás nada si lo haces solo con tus manos, necesitarás más que eso—Snape la soltó y se sentó nuevamente—Es mejor que te marches, no es bueno que ciertos ojos escolares te vean en Hogsmeade. Ellos no saben dónde estás y menos qué haces.

La profesora miró directamente hacia donde estaba, Harry incluso pensó que le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Harry se sorprendió ¿Era posible que ella lo hubiera visto a pesar de que estaba con la capa invisible? Snape se giró en dirección a donde estaba mirando la profesora y miró buscando a alguien justo donde estaba Harry.

—Hablando de eso. ¿Eres profesora? ¿Dé Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?—dijo Snape de pronto, poco después de girarse hacia ella. Harry creyó oír un cierto tono de rencor en su voz.

—Soy profesora, pero de Pociones—Snape parecía capaz de golpearla en cualquier momento—Es mejor que te vayas.

Snape tomó sus cosas y Harry aprovechó para ir corriendo donde estaban Ron y Hermione.

—No es un vampiro—dijo al llegar. Dharma y Nagini ya habían llegado con las ordenes y estaban sentadas esperando que Hermione se tomará la segunda jarra que había pedido la cual no había tocado a pesar de las súplicas de sus amigas.

—¿Quién no es un vampiro?— preguntó Ron cuando Dharma y Nagini se quedaron viendo a otra parte.

—El que está matando gente. ¡Es una pista falsa!—Les gritó al oído a Ron y Hermione.

—¡Miren! ¡Es Gilderoy Lockhart!—Hermione señaló con la mano hacia la entrada, cuando Nagini y Dharma se giraron a ver Hermione buscó a tientas a Harry y le pasó la jarra de cerveza, Harry la tomó rápidamente y se la devolvió a Hermione.

—¡Hermione te confundiste, es Felipe Purcell!—le reclamó Dharma.

—Sí, lo siento. Creo que necesito anteojos. Bueno ya terminé, podemos irnos—dijo Hermione señalando la jarra vacía.

—Ya era hora. ¿Dónde vamos ahora?—preguntó Nagini. Por un momento Harry pensó que había estado mirando a Snape, al parecer con cierto rencor, cuando salía pero desechó esa idea, pues Nagini no lo conocía.

—Podemos ir a Sortilegios Weasley, después de todo aun no hemos ido a ver la tienda de los mellizos y ustedes parecen haber descubierto todos los secretos de _Hogsmeade_—sugirió Dharma algo enfadada—tengo ganas de saber como decoraron los mellizos la tienda.

—Vayan ustedes, yo me iré a Hogwarts, deje a Colin Creevey en la biblioteca esperándome—Ron puso cara de desconcierto al escuchar la voz de Harry—Después té explico—Harry vio como sus amigos salían por la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, pensó en salir rápidamente a pesar del frío.

Cuando iba a salir miró a una de las mesas y vio a Ginny. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y encontró una rana de chocolate. Recordó que ella no había comido nada pues por su culpa se había quedado sin desayuno. De pronto Ginny se echó a llorar. Un llanto silencioso, las lágrimas solo corrían. Harry no lo pudo evitar y fue hasta ella. Se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por sobre el delgado hombro de Ginny, esta se sobresaltó y miró a todas partes.

—Ginny, toma—Harry se sacó la capa antes de que Ginny lo notara y le ofreció la rana de chocolate.

—¡Harry! ¡Tu no deberías estar aquí!—le gruñó Ginny aunque muy sorprendida.

—Lo sé. Pero que sea un secreto que me viste aquí. Ahora toma la rana y cómetela. Después de todo te quedaste sin desayuno por mi culpa.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—preguntó ella en parte enfadada. Mientras se comía la rana de chocolate.

—Me ayudaron unos amigos a encontrar un camino hace un tiempo—se produjo un silencio de esos incómodos—Ginny... yo... lo siento... sé que no estuvo bien eso de decir que éramos novios... —comenzó a decir Harry.

—Harry... esto no tiene importancia... de verdad, no molesta ayudarte aunque sea así.—Ginny sonrió y Harry sintió que se derretía.

—Es que... te vi llorar... por favor si no te gusta esta situación dímelo, prefiero que lo hagas a que te lo calles.

—No es eso, es solo que sé que nunca será realidad, jamás seré tu novia—Ginny tomó sus cosas dispuesta a salir corriendo. Ahora Harry sabía por qué lloraba Ginny y se sintió mal. Pero dentro de sí sabía como podía arreglarlo. Él también lo quería así que no tuvo ningún problema en pedirlo:

—Ginny... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—preguntó mientras la tomaba del brazo para que no se fuera corriendo.

—¿Qué?—Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como grandes platos soperos. Harry no se pudo contener, se levantó de su asiento y la besó. Era el primer beso de ambos. Pero no duró mucho, pues Harry recordó que él no debía estar allí en el momento en que entró la profesora McGonagall junto con una ráfaga de viento helado. Harry tomó su capa y se escondió rápidamente bajo la mesa. Ginny se sentó y se inclinó haciendo como que se ataba los zapatos.

—¿Cómo saldrás, Harry?—preguntó preocupada.

—Cierra los ojos, cuando los abras ya no estaré aquí. Pero antes respóndeme. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—Harry acercó su rostro al de Ginny. Si Ron le viera así seguro y que le pegaba.

—Claro que sí. Pero ahora ocúltate. No quiero que te encuentren si debes estar en Hogwarts.—Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y este la apretó fuertemente.

—Cierra los ojos. Nos vemos en el colegio—le dijo antes de ponerse la capa. Soltó la mano de Ginny y salió de bajo la mesa y esperó junto a la puerta a que alguien más saliera. Echó una nueva mirada a Ginny quien ahora miraba a todas partes intentando encontrarlo. Su cara ahora lucía una gran y sincera sonrisa que reconfortó a Harry desde el fondo del alma.

Corrió por Hogsmeade hasta llegar a HoneyDukes, evitó montones de pies hasta llegar a la despensa, bajó la puerta-trampa y corrió hasta llegar al castillo. Se sacó la capa camino a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó vio a Colin apoyado contra un libro, estaba durmiendo. Harry lo movió un poco y este despertó.

—¡Harry! Te he estado esperando—dijo entre bostezos.

—Lo sé, ya es tarde. Te encontré hace un rato pero no te quise despertar. Falta poco para la cena. Ve a dejar esos libros, no los necesitarás en medio del banquete de Halloween—Harry tomó los libros y los cerró. Se los puso en las manos y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Cuando iban saliendo se encontraron con Ron y Hermione.

—¡Hola, Harry!—dijo Ron al verlo—¿Nos acompañas?

—¿Colin? Lo lamento, será para otra ocasión. Hasta la cena—Harry, Ron y Hermione se alejaron a paso rápido de Colin. Cuando hubieron doblado en una esquina interrogaron a Harry.

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¿Qué escuchaste?—interrogó Hermione.

—Que Snape está averiguando cosas sobre Voldemort, aunque no dijo como. Que en éstos momentos el interés principal de Voldemort no es matarme sino encontrar unas piedras que se llaman "La Orden del Fénix". Qué la profesora Narya tuvo una de ellas (de las piedras), que la profesora es mas vieja de lo que parece y que Snape y ella se odian, quizás sea porque le quitó el puesto. Ya le han quitado toda la vida el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ahora también le quitaron el de Pociones y que lo que sea que está matando gente no es un vampiro, eso es una pista falsa. —contó Harry.

—Lo que me preocupa es ¿cómo se enteró Snape de todo eso?—dijo Hermione con una mano sobre su barbilla lo cual le daba la imagen de una persona muy intelectual—intentaré buscar algo acerca de La Orden del Fénix. Pero ahora vayamos al banquete, cuando llegamos estaba apunto de empezar.

Llegaron al gran salón justo en el momento en que los fantasmas hacían su espectacular aparición bajando desde el techo haciendo una especie de resorte en picada. Nick Casi Decapitado comandaba la pirueta a pesar de que su cabeza a semi-cortar estuviera a punto de caerse sobre sus hombros.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Dharma y Ginny quienes los esperaban. Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny y esta le dio la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como empezaba a caer desde el cielo confeti de color naranja. De pronto empezaron a aparecer sobre la mesa todo tipo de manjares y exquisiteces de las que solo se daban en Hogwarts. Aparecieron calabazas con velas dentro y una cuadrilla de esqueletos bailaba sobre las mesas de cada casa.

Un esqueleto de acercó a Hermione y le regaló una rana de chocolate, otra a Ginny con un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores y a Dharma una torta con forma de calabaza. A los hombres en cambio los sacaron a bailar unos trasgos vestidos de mujer. Llevaban un vestido que les quedaba pésimo y maquillaje demasiado exagerado. Lograron su cometido cuando hicieron que todos en el salón rieran a carcajadas cuando hicieron bailar a Draco y este se tropezó con el vestido del trasgo cayendo de cara a una gran calabaza.

—Draco té queda bien ese color—le gritó Fred desde una esquina mientras bailaba con un trasgo que llevaba un horrible vestido rosa con verde fosforescente.

—Quizás tu _papi_ pueda hacer algo para que las túnicas del colegio sean de ese color—sugirió George.

—O mejor aún, podrías quedarte así para toda la vida—continuó Fred. De pronto la cabeza de Draco salió por completo de la calabaza y muchos las luces de las cámaras fotográficas lo enceguecieron.

El trasgo lo tomó de los hombros y siguió bailando con él. Draco estaba furioso, había pasado la peor vergüenza de su vida y hasta sus mejores amigos (Crabbe y Goyle) se reían de él.

—_Hacen tan bonita pareja..._ —dijo Harry en un suspiro mientras pasaba junto a Draco. Él bailaba con un trasgo vestido de malva que llevaba un gran moño de casi un metro de altura.

—Deberías pedirle que fuera tu novia, Malfoy. A ver si así logras casarte algún día.—dijo Ron muerto de la risa.

Cuando el banquete terminó los alumnos volvieron a sus habitaciones. Los de quinto, al menos los de Gryffindor aún reían de la cara de Draco después de caer a la calabaza. Ese sería un espectáculo tan memorable como la clase de pociones en que Draco fue transformado en cerdo. La fotografía de ese día aun estaba en el diario mural de Gryffindor para los que se quisieran reír un rato.

Harry entró a su habitación muy cansado al igual que Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville.

Ron fue a acostarse y cuando se tiró en la cama lanzó un grito y saltó de la cama sobándose la espalda.

—¿Qué te pasó, Ron? ¿Una araña?—preguntó Harry.

—¿Q**UIÉN FUE EL GRACIOSO QUE DEJÓ UNA ESCOBA EN MI CAMA**?—gritó Ron furioso, pero aún sobándose.

—Nadie a dejado ninguna escoba en tu cama, Ron.—dijo Harry acercándose cuidadosamente, porque Ron estaba que echaba humo.

—¿Y entonces quién puede haber sido?—preguntó Ron un tanto fastidiado. No era normal encontrarse una escoba en su cama, y muy doloroso si caes encima de ella.

—No lo sé. Pero Hay una nota colgada de la pata de la araña.—dijo Harry mientras perseguía a la araña, que estaba cerca de la escoba, por toda la cama de Ron.—dice:

_Querido Ron: _

_Esto es por la escoba anterior. Esperamos que te sirva y que puedas ganar con ella. Porque si no lo haces te sacaremos las tripas y las podremos en una gran fuente con arañas. _

_P. S.: No te molestes en encontrarle hechizos o cosas por el estilo, porque no los tiene. Palabra de honor. _

—No está firmado ni nada de eso. Pero yo que tú, confiaría en ellos. Además nadie regala una escoba "Haz de Hielo" así como así.—dijo Harry mirando la escoba que ahora Ron tenía en sus manos.

—Haz de Hielo es la escoba hermana de la Saeta de Fuego ¿no?—preguntó Ron anonadado.

—Sí, tiene todos los atributos de la Saeta de Fuego, incluso su precio, pero no se mueve tan rápido. Y no es tan aerodinámica como su hermana. Pero aún así es la segunda mejor escoba que ha existido. Pues está hecha para que jamás bote al que la monta y resiste todo tipo de hechizos. Dicen que muchos equipo como "los Chudley Cannons" las tienen para que sus buenos jugadores no sean presa de trucos de los otros equipos.

—Además es contra hechizos como la Saeta de Fuego, solo que esta no soporta ningún tipo de hechizo, tanto en los frenos como en su velocidad, dirección, agilidad, etc... —dijo Dean mirando maravillado la escoba que Ron probaba en esos momentos.

—¿Sí? Pues entonces debo tener algunos buenos amigos por allí—dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa—. Jamás había tenido una escoba nueva, menos si es tan cara—bajó lentamente y dejó la escoba sobre su cama.

—Pues vaya si deben quererte para regalarte algo así —dijo Harry, quien pensaba que los que le habían regalado la escoba eran Fred y George y no estaba del todo equivocado—. Así podrás evitar las _bludgers _y las maniobras de Eve Marsh, quien parece que las agarró contigo.

—Al fin y al cabo fue un día grandioso ¿No, Harry?—preguntó Ron.

—Sí, uno de los mejores días después de todo—Harry recordó todo lo que ocurrió ese día. Eran muchas cosas y la mayoría buenas.

—Lo que es a mí, la mejor parte del día la pase en el banquete. Cuando Draco se cayó a la calabaza.—Seamus aun se reía de lo ocurrido.

—Creo que Colin Creevey sacó una foto justo cuando Malfoy se levantó. Mañana se la pediré para ponerla en el Diario mural. Podríamos hacer una gran sección de "ríanse de Draco"—les contó Dean. Él era el encargado de quinto en poner información en el diario mural.

—Hasta mañana—les dijo Neville mientras corría las mantas de su cama dispuesto a acostarse—¡Ah! ¡Sangre! ¡Hay sangre en mi cama!—gritó. Había una gran mancha color rojo oscuro en sus sábanas.

—Eso es muy raro... ¡En mi cama también hay!—confirmó Dean. Miró a Seamus y este descorrió las mantas encontrando también una gran mancha de color rojo oscuro.

Ron y Harry corrieron sus mantas con miedo. En ambas estaba la misma mancha. Sobre la sabana de Harry había una nota escrita en rojo oscuro, se chorreaba un poco. Y la letra le era muy conocida. Su ortografía no había cambiado nada, pero eso ya no le parecía extraño. Leyó la carta para sus adentros y luego se la pasó a Ron con una mirad de extrañeza, por un momento había creído que podría librarse de las dichosas cartas. Ahora veía su error.

_Harry Potter: _

_Como bes la sangre corrio, ésto es para que no me suvestimes. Soi mucho mas de lo que parese. _

—Será mejor que le avisemos a alguien. Vamos—sugirió Dean, refiriéndose a las mantas, mientras salía de la habitación hacía la sala común.

Todos los de la habitación lo siguieron y al entrar se encontraron con todo Gryffindor en pijamas en la sala común. Había chicas arropadas con mantas y otras muy tranquilas como si una mancha en tu cama fuera cosa de todos los días. Los chicos de primero estaban llorando en mayoría.

—Nuestras mantas estaban con sangre—informó alguno de primer grado con voz llena de terror.

—Las nuestras también—dijo una voz desesperada desde el otro lado de la sala. Todos en la sala común tenían sus sábanas tapizadas en sangre y estaban aterrorizados por el suceso.

Dharma se acercó a Harry con las manos en las caderas y expresión desafiante.

—¿Conque un bromista?

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	8. Dracos chillones

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (8/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**—CAPÍTULO OCHO —**

**Dracos Chillones.**

—Dharma, toma—Harry le extendió la nota que había sobre su cama. Quizás no era bueno seguirle escondiendo cosas. Ella lo quería ayudar y él solo estaba entorpeciendo su trabajo.

—¿Cuándo encontraste esto, Harry?—inquirió pasmada.

—Hoy, en mi cama, sobre la mancha de sangre.

—Debo ir a decirle a la profesora McGonagall—Dharma empezó a correr hacia el agujero. En mitad del camino chocó con la profesora quien venía a tender el griterío que se había armado.

—¿Me pueden decir qué pasa aquí? ¿Hermione?—su cara demostraba lo mal que le había caído despertar a esas horas de la noche.

—Las sábanas y mantas de todas las camas están cubiertas de sangre—informó Hermione. La profesora miró inmediatamente a Fred y George.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de quien puede haber sido?—todos callaron un momento. De pronto alguien carraspeó.

—Yo tengo una pista—dijo Dharma. Todos la miraron y ella se puso roja—Profesora, se encontró esto es una de las camas de las piezas de los chicos de quinto—Dharma avanzó hasta la profesora y le entregó la nota que Harry le había entregado.

—Harry, acompáñame a mi despacho—dijo con voz seria. Los alumnos miraron a Harry con sorpresa y miedo pensando que él era el culpable.

Harry caminó lo más rápido que pudo pero la profesora no hacía mucho por apurarse. Cuando por fin llegaron al despacho de la profesora esta cerró por dentro.

—Siéntate, Harry—la profesora se sentó tras su escritorio. Harry siguió su ejemplo—Debes saber, Harry, que esto no solo les sucedió a los de Gryffindor. Todas las otras casas están en la misma situación.

—¡Yo no soy el culpable!—Harry empezó por inmediatamente a defenderse.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Si te traje aquí es solo para preguntarte algunas cosas—Harry calló, por lo que la profesora continuó—¿Desde cuando que recibes estas misivas?

—Desde que murió la chica en casa de Hermione

—¿Ya cuántas has recibido?

—Unas... dos—mintió Harry con total tranquilidad. No quería preocuparlos de más.

—No me gusta mucho la manera en que lo dices. Estás demasiado tranquilo. No pareces darte cuenta que es tu vida la que corre peligro. Deberás estar más protegido que el resto. Me gustaría que me entregaras las otras cartas. Quizás podríamos sacar alguna idea de quien es.

—Dudo que las tenga, pero las trataré de buscar, aunque creo que las quemé en la chimenea junto con unos pergaminos viejos. Ahora si me lo permite quiero volver a mi habitación, estoy cansado y tengo sueño—Harry bostezó.

—Está bien, puedes irte a acostar—la profesora se levantó para abrirle la puerta—me harías el favor de decirles a los de Gryffindor que se acuesten. Los elfinos domésticos ya deben haber cambiado las mantas.

—Gracias, profesora—Harry salió de la habitación y se fue directo a la sala común donde una gran pelea se estaba llevando a cabo.

—¡Al menos pensamos que querías más a tus amigos!—gritaba un gigantón.

—¡Pero lo traicionaste a la primera oportunidad!—otro gigantón estaba enredado en la pelea. Harry corrió a ver que pasaba. Cuando lo vieron los alumnos de Gryffindor le abrieron el paso. Dharma estaba discutiendo con Felipe Purcell y Michael Parkinson, los tipos que habían querido pertenecer al equipo de Gryffindor y habían peleado con Dharma el puesto de guardián.

—¡Yo no he delatado a Harry porque el no ha hecho nada malo!—gritaba Dharma. De pronto vio como Harry la miraba consternado—Harry ¿Cómo te fue?

—Le tendré que entregar las otras cartas—se sentía mal por el hecho de que todos en la sala común lo miraran a él. El silencio era tenso y solo se oían a lo lejos los murmullos de algunos niños.

—¿Pero no te dijo nada más?—preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Sí, que podían volver a sus piezas. Que lo más probable era que las mantas ya estuviesen limpias—Harry le hizo señas a Ron y se fueron a acostar.

La primera clase del día siguiente era Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras y después de tanto ajetreo de la noche anterior se demoraron todos (incluyendo la profesora) una media hora más.

—¡Ah! Chicos buenos días—dijo la profesora Fleur bostezando—Hoy... tendgemos una clase muy interesante sobge como geconoceg a un vampigo. ¿Quién me puede decig como haceglo?—la mano de Hermione se levantó como impulsada por un resorte

—Son muy blancos y tienen colmillos.

—No sé para que pregunta "¿quien me puede decir...?" si ya todos saben que será Hermione—le susurró Ron a Harry

—Muy bien señogita Hegmione, son diez puntos paga Gyffindog. Siguiendo con el tema, otra manega de geconoceg a un vampigo cuando has estado ya mucho tiempo con él y tienes sospechas es fijagse si come, los vampigos nogmalmente no comen pues su alimento es sangue y no lo pueden ig y sacag encima de una mesa. Otra manega es notando cuantas hogas duegme y cuando lo hace. Nogmalmente los vampigos duegmen de día y salen de noche. No es necesagio que duegman todo el día solo bastan algunas hogas de sueño paga estag como nuevos. Esto se debe a la gran gelación que tiene con... —Fleur al parecer estaba muy feliz de tener que hablar sobre vampiros, parecía odiarlos plenamente ya que su tono de voz era el de una persona enfadada.

De pronto entró una lechuza volando directamente al escritorio de la profesora, se escucharon muchos "OH" provenientes de todo el salón. Fleur se acercó a la lechuza con la cara empalidecida.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron?—preguntó Harry sin saber cual era el motivo de las caras de lástima de algunos y las caras de asombro y miedo de otros.

—Es una Lechuza Express, también conocido como "el correo de los muertos", solo las mandan cuando ha pasado algo muy urgente como la muerte de alguien o cosas por el estilo—le respondió Hermione al notar por la cara de Ron que el no podría responderle.

—En nuestra familia llegó una hace como siete años y era solo para informarlos de la muerte de mi tío Wes. Son la peor forma de atormentar a alguien. Solo traen la muerte—comentó Ron aún sin dejar de mirar la carta y seguir blanco como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Fleur tomó la carta y la abrió. El tiempo pareció detenerse para todos. La profesora tragó saliva y leyó la carta en voz baja. Su cara palideció más de lo que ya había estado y la carta resbaló de sus manos junto con el cuerpo de la chica francesa. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y ella no hacía nada por detenerlas. Las chicas más tímidas del salón volteaban la cara hacía otro lado evitando ver solo por lástima, las otras miraban a la profesora y lloraban con ella.

Hermione se levantó de improviso y salió del salón diciendo que iba a ver a la profesora McGonagall. A los pocos minutos llegó la profesora quien levantó a Fleur suavemente y la llevó consigo a la enfermería.

Dean tomó la carta de la profesora, al ver que estaba en francés se la entregó a Hermione que algo sabía sobre el idioma y esta la leyó en voz alta.

_Querida Fleur: _

_Atacaron a tu hermana Gabrielle. Está viva pero no reacciona. Los medi-magos dicen que tiene es víctima de un hechizo muy poderoso que le va quitando la vida cada día que pasa. Necesitamos saber quién lo provocó, necesitamos tu ayuda, nadie más nos puede ayudar, nadie nos quiere ayudar. Dicen que fue obra de los mortífagos aunque no sabemos cuál es la razón de esto, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ellos. Ven rápido, tu ayuda es necesaria urgentemente. Es hora de que hagas algo por ella. _

_Te quiere, _

_Anette Delacour. _

—Es una lástima. Fleur quería mucho a su hermana—reflexionó Harry.

—Sé que no es el momento... pero... ¿Si Fleur se va quien nos hará clases?—preguntó Neville.

—¡Neville! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora?—reclamó Dharma quien también estaba conmocionada.

—Es verdad lo que dice Neville, siempre les ha costado encontrar profesores para esta asignatura—Hermione defendió a Neville pues era una de las pocas personas a la cual el suceso no había conmocionado al extremo.

—La única persona que aceptaría ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que conocemos es Snape y si me dicen que él va a volver juro que me suicido—protestó Neville.

—Vamos no puede ser tan malo—dijo Dharma.

—Eso lo dices porque jamás estuviste en una clase con él—dijo Harry—, pero tranquilo, Neville, estoy seguro que no vendrá.

—¿Por qué tan seguro, Harry?—preguntó Dharma de modo desafiante.

—Eh... yo... eh... solo supongo... ¡Claro! Es obvio, si no vino a Hogwarts a hacer pociones, dudo que venga para hacer Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Debe estar muy ocupado—dijo Harry intentando convencer a Dharma y también a sí mismo con esa mentira tan escuálida y poco convincente.

—Mmm... creo que te creeré por ahora... sabes muy bien que no me debes ocultar nada... —en ese mismo momento entró la profesora McGonagall.

—Chicos, su profesora Fleur está en muy mal estado y se encuentra algo... perturbada... en su estado no podrá hacerles clases así que será mejor que se vayan a sus salas comunes o a sus próximas clases. Ahora chicos si me perdonan... —y se fue tal como llegó: de improviso.

Los de alumnos Gryffindor decidieron volver a la sala común pues la próxima clase sería de Adivinación y como todavía no llegaba el suplente tenían la hora libre. Harry, Ron, Hermione (que había dejado Estudio de las Runas Antiguas y tenía una hora extra) y Dharma caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor a paso lento.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú la atacaste! ¡Uno de los tuyos los hizo!—se escucharon los gritos de Fleur desde la enfermería. Los chicos no se resistieron y fueron a escuchar.

—¡Fleur tranquilízate de una maldita vez!—gritaba a su vez la profesora Narya—yo no ataqué a tu hermana.

—¡Quién más podría habeg sido! ¡Solo alguno de tu asquegosa especie!—Fleur seguía gritando.

—Fleur, cállate... cállate o no respondo de mi—la voz de la profesora Narya sonaba intranquila y muy extraña, casi parecía que tuviera un eco propio y su voz resonara más fuerte y tétrica.

—¡Ustedes no tienen idea de los que es sufrig! ¡Dumbledog jamás te debió habeg contgatado sabiendo lo eges! ¡S**ON UNOS ASQUEGOSOS ASESINOS**!—gritó Fleur en un último momento. Narya la había abofeteado justo en el momento en que Dharma abrió la puerta rápidamente y con un gran estruendo, pero las profesoras no parecían notarlo.

—¡Tú, no sabes que es sufrir! ¡Tu hermana está viva, maldición! ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! ¡He vivido más del doble que tú! ¡Sé perfectamente lo que es pasarlo mal y sé en carne propia lo que es perder a un ser querido! ¡Te vine a ayudar y tú me respondiste así! ¡Sé quien atacó a tu hermana y te lo vine a decir, pero tú no hiciste más que recordarme lo que soy! ¡Ahora deberás intentar encontrar a quien atacó a tu hermana, sola, yo no te ayudaré! ¡Pero te advierto que sin saber cual fue el maleficio usado no lograrás crear un antídoto!—la profesora abandonó la enfermería aún encolerizada.

—¡No, Nagya! ¡Pegdóname! ¡Vuelve! ¡¿Quién atacó a mi hegmana?! Nagya... lo... siento... —Fleur se puso a llorar. Dharma fue hasta la oficina de la señorita Pomfrey y tomó un vaso de agua. Le dio el vaso a Fleur y la cubrió con una manta. Hizo señas al grupo y todos salieron fuera, silenciosos.

—Pobre Fleur, ya van dos veces en que no puede hacer nada por su hermana pequeña—dijo Ron cabizbajo.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa de momento. Lo que me inquieta es lo que dijo a la profesora—comentó Dharma con la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué dijo? Gritó mucho, no le puse demasiada atención—dijo Harry.

—Habló sobre que la profesora Narya pertenecía a una especie de asesinos, que ella era la que había atacado a su hermana o al menos uno de su raza. Otra cosa que molesta es que ella no lo desmintió y que además dijo que tenía el doble de edad que Fleur, pero solo aparenta tener 24.

—Vamos, estaban las dos muy enfurecidas. Es muy probable que ni siquiera hayan pensado muy bien lo que decían—comentó Hermione apoyada en la muralla.

—Tienes razón, no debe ser algo de qué preocuparse—Dharma aceleró el paso y caminó más rápido absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Ya van dos veces, Harry. Esa profesora no es lo que aparenta y ahora estoy más que segura—les susurró Hermione cuidando que Dharma no la escuchara.

—¡Hermione, me asombras! ¡Estás muy flexible este año, ya van varias veces en que apruebas que rompamos las reglas y varias en que nos ayudas con Dharma! ¡Y eso que eres la prefecta!—gritó lo más bajo que pudo Ron.

—¡Vamos! Una puede cambiar, además yo nunca he dicho que apruebe lo que hacen ¿No? Además llevo cinco años de conocerlos, creo que se me están pegando sus manías... ¡Br!—dijo con una sonrisa—hablando de vacas saltarinas, averigüé algo sobre las piedras esas.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo?¡ ¡Te dije recién ayer!—exclamó Harry sorprendido.

—Ayer en la noche me puse a buscar en algunos libros del colegio. Lo encontré en Mitos y Leyendas de la Magia Antigua y Moderna que me prestó la profesora Karol hace unas semanas. Se supone que son cinco piedras, que al juntarse pueden aumentar el poder de una persona elegida diez veces o en caso de estar solas aumentarlo al doble. No dice ni donde encontrarlas ni como usarlas, pero lo encontraré uno de estos días—Hermione parecía muy asustada ante la idea de que Voldemort hubiese recuperado sus fuerzas y además ahora quisiera ser más fuerte.

—Al menos ya sabemos lo que Voldemort quiere, ahora solo hay que encontrar la manera de impedirlo—dijo Harry con decisión.

—Harry, dos cosas: Uno, no puedes llegar y decirle a Quién-tú-ya-sabes que lo vienes a derrotar y menos ir a impedir que encuentre las piedras esas y dos... ¡deja de decir ese nombre en mi presencia!—gritó Ron.

—¡Vol... de... mort!—gritó Harry burlándose de Ron quien se tapaba los oídos y gritaba enloquecido.

—¡Callen! O llegará Filch nos castigará. Será mejor ir a la sala común—les recordó Hermione volviéndolos a la realidad.

—Para qué perder tiempo, vamos directo a la cabaña de Hagrid que nuestra próxima hora es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y si salimos ahora llegaremos justo a la hora.

—Es una lástima que otra vez nos haya tocado con los de Slytherin—refunfuñó Ron.

—Simplemente estamos condenados.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid casi al mismo tiempo que algunos de Slytherin, entre ellos Nagini, quien corrió a su encuentro inmediatamente.

—Hola, chicos. Vengo a comprobar un rumor. ¿Es verdad que Fleur se va?—dijo aparentemente interesada.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Vaya, parece que este año no tendremos muchas clases.—Nagini parecía ofendida de este hecho.

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Vengan rápido!—se oyó la voz de Hagrid desde detrás de la cabaña.

—¿Qué habrá traído Hagrid ahora?—preguntó Ron con cara de pánico.

Avanzaron cautelosos hasta el lugar de donde venía la voz de Hagrid y observaron asombrados lo que veían. Un dragón casi del doble de un humano adulto estaba durmiendo acurrucado contra la pared de la cabaña. Hagrid se apresuró a ellos y les pasó unos audífonos.

—Esto que ven aquí es un Draco Chillón.—dijo Hagrid con orgullo—Es una criatura muy... cobarde. Teme a los humanos y a todas las criaturas, pero siempre hacen parecer que son más de lo que parece. Tienden a levantarse en dos piernas para parecer más grandes y normalmente van en manadas para poder defenderse en caso de que las cosas les salgan mal. Les pasé los audífonos porque cuando lo despierte gritará al verlos. Estos son dragones en miniatura. Para acercarse deberán caminar sin tomar en cuenta sus gritos ya que dentro de ustedes oirán y verán sus peores momentos ya que sus gritos estimulan ciertas partes del cerebro, de esta manera cuando ustedes estén preocupados en sus pensamientos tristes ellos tomarán ventaja y los atacarán. Pero no se preocupen—dijo al ver la cara de miedo que se dibujó en muchos rostros—está amarrado y no los podrá atacar. Cuando lleguen a su lado deben acariciarle detrás de la oreja. De esta manera dejará de gritar y los dejará montarlos y cosas por el estilo ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en intentarlo?—preguntó Hagrid muy entusiasmado. Ningún alumno se atrevía.

Muchos de los que conocían a Draco lo miraron inmediatamente. Un Draco chillón calzaba justamente con la descripción de su compañero. Un animal cobarde que va en manadas para protegerse.

—¿Nadie quiere venir?—preguntó Hagrid ya mucho menos entusiasmado.

—Yo iré—dijeron Harry y Nagini al mismo tiempo.

—Vayan juntos, no hay problema. ¿Están listos?—Harry y Nagini asintieron con la cabeza mientras tragaban saliva—Está bien, los demás chicos pónganse los audífonos cuando yo les diga, Harry y Nagini avancen al mismo tiempo... ¡Ahora!—Harry y Nagini avanzaron despacio mientras los demás se ponían los audífonos y los miraban con temor.

Harry vio como los ojos del dragón se abrían como en cámara lenta. Las pupilas eran rojas como la sangre y se movían por separado. Una de ellas se posó en Nagini y la otra en Harry, ambos las miraron asombrados por lo profundos que parecían.

El Draco Chillón los miró con odio y abrió su boca al mismo tiempo en que un grito agudo los envolvía. Dentro de la mente de Harry y Nagini empezaron a aparecer imágenes y frases sueltas que al final se condensaron en un remolino.

La voz de una mujer resonó en la cabeza de Harry. Una casa incendiándose apareció en dentro de su mente aún con los ojos cerrados. La mujer gritaba desesperada fuera de la casa.

_—¡Suéltame Sirius! ¡Hay que ayudarlos! ¡No los pueden dejar allí!¡Es mi familia la que está dentro!_

_—Ya hay gente deteniendo el incendio, Lily. Además James jamás dejaría morir a sus hijos. _

Harry reconoció instantáneamente los dos timbres de voz. Black y Lily discutían dentro de su cabeza de cosas que no de las que no comprendía nada. De pronto sintió que lo tomaban en brazos y que sus preocupaciones desaparecían rápidamente. Pero había aún un llanto de bebé que no cesaba, un llanto que le partía el alma y que sentía como suyo propio aunque no lo era...

De pronto Harry sintió que lo llamaban con un grito muy agudo y volvió en sí. Abrió los ojos y vio que el Draco Chillón aún seguía gritando, pero sus gritos no le llegaban a los oídos directamente. Miró a su lado y vio que Nagini también estaba despertando. Caminó tratando de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido dentro de su mente. Giró a ver a Hagrid quien le señalaba el pulgar en señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

El Draco estaba gritando aún cuando él y Nagini se subieron a sus espaldas a pesar de que él batía las alas intentando que no subieran. Harry escaló por las espinas de su espalda y llegó hasta la oreja. Le hizo cariño y este se calmó inmediatamente. Nagini también le estaba acariciando la oreja cuando Harry la vio.

El dragón dejó de gritar en ese mismo momento y cayó dormido. Harry y Nagini bajaron de un salto y Hagrid se acercó a ellos.

—Ambos obtienen diez puntos por ser los primeros en someter al Draco Chillón. Ahora les seguirán todos los demás al mismo tiempo. Harry, Nagini no es necesario que se pongan los audífonos porque ustedes ya le ganaron a su grito y no les afecta—Hagrid se acercó a los chicos que lo intentaban en ese momento y les dio algunas indicaciones.

—¿Es verdad lo que muestra el dragón ese o solo es una invención?—preguntó Nagini algo aturdida.

—No lo sé. Pero me gustaría bastante averiguarlo. Lo que vi me dejó algo estupefacto.

—A mí también. Vi cosas muy extrañas, cosas que no tengo idea si realmente ocurrieron. ¿Le preguntamos a Hagrid?—Nagini tenía la mirada perdida y evitaba la mirada de Harry.

—Está bien. Vamos—se acercaron a Hagrid quien consolaba a Parvati quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Vamos, Parvati... Eso que viste ya sucedió. No tienes que preocuparte... —Decía Hagrid al parecer bastante incómodo.

—¿Hagrid? ¿Eso qué vimos es real?—preguntó Harry.

—Pues sí. Son recuerdos, no necesariamente malos ni cosas por el estilo sino que recuerdos que podrían dejar a alguien detenido un rato suficiente como para que se detenga y el Draco tenga tiempo de atacar. Ahora ayúdenme con Draco, está escondido cerca de la huerta.—dijo Hagrid intentado desesperadamente atender a algunos de los chicos que se encontraban enfrentando al dragón.

—Vamos a ver a Draco—dijo Nagini con una sonrisa malvada y un ligero fulgor verde en sus ojos.

Caminaron hasta la huerta y lo encontraron acurrucado contra la muralla y moviéndose atrás y adelante como si estuviera traumado o algo así.

—Fue sin querer... yo no quería mojar la cama... perdóname, papá... —repetía incesantemente. Nagini no dejaba de reír a su lado, pero Harry avanzó hacia él y lo movió con una varilla para que despertara.

—¡Drafo! —le gritó Nagini al oído aún muriendo de la risa. Draco despertó con un sobresalto y los observó estupefacto.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó aún medio atontado, o sea: normal según Harry y Nagini pensaban.

—Nada sólo que cuando pequeño mojaste la cama y ahora estabas traumado porque te lo recordaron—repitió Nagini intentando contener la risa y parecer lo más normal posible.

—¿Q**UÉ**?... ¡Ya les gustaría!—dijo Draco haciéndose el ofendido. Draco se alejó caminando a paso rápido hacia el resto de los alumnos. Harry y Nagini contuvieron la risa y lo siguieron.

—Chicos, como ya muchos de ustedes lograron contener al Draco creo que es hora de que me preparen un buen trabajo.—se escuchó la voz de Hagrid quien traía consigo al Draco Chillón como si fuera un lindo perrito—Unos dos pergaminos sobre que enfermedades afectan a un Draco y como cuidarlas será suficiente.

—¿Y los que no lo logramos? ¿Qué haremos?—preguntó Lavander quien sostenía a Parvati que aún lloraba.

—No se preocupen, los pergaminos no chillan. En todo caso les daré un segunda oportunidad para que lo intenten después de que me entreguen los pergaminos. Deben tener en cuenta que quizás el examen final se trate de esto.

—No hemos llegado a Diciembre y Hagrid ya nos está atormentando con los exámenes finales—se lamentó Hermione.

—¿Cómo te fue con el Draco Chillón?—preguntó Ron

—Bastante bien, recordé cuando se me cayó mi primer diente. Ese día padre saltó a todas partes e hizo una fiesta. (Es dentista)—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Seguramente pensaba que el diente que saldría sería normal. Nunca pensó que su hija tendría complejo de castor—Draco reaccionó a pesar de que estaba bastante lejos del grupo.

—Al menos te debo eso, si no fuera por tí aún tendría los dientes grandes. Cometiste un gran error.

—Pero que yo sepa que tus dientes sean grandes no es tan vergonzoso como mojar la cama, Traco—dijo Nagini como si nada, pero muriendo de la risa.

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	9. Trucos bajo la manga

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (9/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**— CAPÍTULO NUEVE — **

**Trucos bajo la manga **

Fleur se presentó a su siguiente clase con los ojos rojos y aún muy deprimida. Llevaba bajo su brazo una pequeña maleta.

—Chicos debo dagles una noticia. Supongo que ya se habrán entegado de que mi hegmana sufrió un ataque de los mogtífagos... yo debo ig a ayudagla, me voy dentro de unos días, pego ya les he conseguido a alguien paga que sea mi geemplazante a pesag de que son pocas las pegsonas que acceden a enseñag a mediados de año. Quien va a venir a geemplazagme se llama Ángela McCougt y estudió en este colegio hace unos años. Ella llegagá en la semana de navidad. Espego que le hagan la estadía muy agradable.—dijo con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

—¿Profesora, usted va a volver?—preguntó Lavander tan consternada como Fleur.

—Si me es posible volvegé, pego dado el estado crítico de mi hegmana, dudo que vuelva. En todo caso hagé todo lo posible—Fleur lucía una sonrisa triste—. Ahora abran el libro en la página 267. ¿Neville podrías leer el primer párrafo?

—Claro... "Durante muchos años se pensó que los _Drimwag_ eran simples parásitos inofensivos, hasta que Helmut Scorcesse hizo un estudio basado en aquellas criaturas. Él afirmó que estos entes mágicos pueden ser hechizados de manera que obedezcan ordenes especificas. Formuló la teoría de que estos absorbían la sangre de su victima para crear una gelatina morada con la cual se protegían de sus enemigos. También afirmó erróneamente que estos tenían la habilidad de transformarse en lo que quisieran para lograr sus propósitos..."

La clase pasó muy lenta. La profesora no parecía con ánimo de hacer una clase muy didáctica así que se limitó a hacer leer a los alumnos la lección entera sobre los _Drimwag_.

—Adiós, chicos. Ésta fue mi última clase. Pagto dentro de un gato. Quiego que me prometan que se van a cuidag. Han sido la mejog clase que he tenido y no sopogtagía sabeg que les ha pasado algo. Pog favog cuídense.—tomó la pequeña maleta y se fue hacia la puerta.—Adiós, chicos.—Fleur se fue. Poco rato después sonó el timbre que les decía que la última hora había terminado.

El día anterior al partido contra Slytherin todos los jugadores de Gryffindor estaban muy nerviosos. Oliver Wood ya no estaba con ellos y de cierta manera lo extrañaban. Él a pesar de todo les daba algo de tranquilidad, pues por todos era sabido que daría todo lo posible por ganar.

Ahora Katie era su capitana y confiaban en ella. Pero ella estaba más nerviosa que el resto pues ahora comprobaría cuan buena era en su nuevo lugar en el equipo.

—¡Harry, sigo sin entender como sobreviviste a todos estos años de tensión!—dijo Ron mientras se sobaba el estómago.

—Ron, a esto nunca te acostumbras. Todos los partidos, sobretodo si son con Slytherin, son igual de tensos—dijo Fred.

—Ah... —Ron se veía pálido.—eso es peor que mi sueño...

—¿Qué soñaste?—preguntó Alicia.

—Qué cambiaban a Harry por Colin Creevey y este hablaba solo a Harry desde arriba de la escoba y perdíamos mil doscientos a cero. Y que a Draco se convertía en araña y atrapaba una _snitch_ con cada pata.

—¡Este partido lo vamos a ganar!—la voz de Draco se escuchó en todo el salón.

—¡Sí! ¡Porque yo soy la nueva golpeadora!—gritaba Eve Marsh quien iba colgada del brazo de Draco y el capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

—¡La copa de las casas volverá a ser nuestra!—corearon los de Slytherin al verlos entrar.

—Harry—Nagini se acercó a él tratando de evitar a algunos de los de Slytherin que en medio del jolgorio caían sobre ella.—¡Tienen que ganar los de Gryffindor!

—¡Pero tú eres de Slytherin! Lo normal sería que tú apoyaras a tu casa ¿No?—dijo Harry.

—Si, pero Fraco a estado haciendo alarde de como les va a ganar y me ha molestado tanto que realmente prefiero que ganen ustedes—dijo mientras apretaba un papel con violencia.

—Gracias, Nagini. Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ganarles, a Draco y Eve.—dijo Ron algo enfadado al recordar lo que le había pasado la última vez que había visto a Eve.

—¿A ese puñado de inocencia?... a esa bótenla de la escoba si quieren, no tengo problema. Pero no sean tan duros con ella, igual es simpática... bien en el fondo y debajo de una gran montaña de bromas. Créanme que las bromas de Fred y George son solo cosquillas con las bromas de Eve. Pero son menos notorias.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Fred y George dicen que nos tienen una sorpresa.—dijo Ron.

—No es bueno que le cuentes a los del otro equipo las técnicas y trucos de tu equipo—dijo la voz de Dharma tras ellos. Venía llegando y traía en su espalda una escoba. Una Nimbus 2001 muy bien pulida.

—Pero cuando ellos te apoyan se puede hacer una excepción ¿No?—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, chicos. Debemos ir al campo—dijo Katie muy nerviosa.

—Katie, todo saldrá bien, tranquilízate—la consoló George mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la sacaba del salón. El resto del equipo los siguió.

—¡Buena suerte!—les gritaron Nagini y Hermione cuando los vieron salir.

El equipo entró al campo cuando un cielo azul se despedía dando paso a un cielo cargado de nubes de lluvia. El rugido de la audiencia cuando entraron los calmó de cierta manera y más cuando se dieron cuenta que las gradas se dividían en dos colores: El rojo (que abarcaba tres cuartos de los espectadores) y el verde por Slytherin. Nagini estaba de pie junto a Hermione, vestida de verde y ondeando una gran bandera roja que decía "L**ES SACARÉ LAS TRIPAS SI NO GANAN**, G**RYFFINDOR**".

Tras el arco de Slytherin todos vestían de verde, con excepción cierta profesora que estaba durmiendo bajo una chaqueta negra, un pájaro se posó sobre ella y ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡El equipo de Gryffindor ha llegado al campo!—comentó Lee Jordan—¡Potter, Bell, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley y Weasley! Acreditado como el mejor equipo en toda la historia de Hogwarts y el _Quidditch_ en general—los abucheos de la casa de Slytherin ahogaron los comentarios de Jordan—¡Y llega el equipo de Slytherin! Que como muchas otras veces se inclina por el tamaño, pero se debe reconocer que las habilidades de la nueva golpeadora son bastante "novedosas". Flint, Derrick, Bole, Malfoy, Marsh, Warrington, Montague son los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin. ¡Este partido es especial pues es el primero de la temporada y será arbitrado por el ex-capitán del equipo de Bélgica en el mundial, Viktor Krum! 

—¡Capitanes, dense la mano!—ordenó Viktor.

Flint y Katie se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano. Katie parecía aún nerviosa, Flint en cambio parecía muy seguro de ganarles.

—¡Monten las escobas!—dijo Krum mientras sostenía el silbato.—Tres... dos... uno...

Harry miró a su lado mientras se elevaba en la escoba. Ron estaba a su lado pero se perdió de vista rápidamente entre las otras catorce escobas. Miró tras él y vio a Malfoy que no parecía ponerle atención. Draco miraba a Eve quien sacaba de su túnica algo que Harry trató de no poner atención. Su misión era encontrar la _snitch_ y ya la había localizado: al lado del arco de Gryffindor. Corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzarla pero una _bludger_ enviada por Eve se interpuso, cuando volvió a mirar la _snitch_ había desaparecido.

—Y Slytherin tiene la _quaffle_. Una _bludger_ mal tirada de Eve Marsh le dio a Draco en la cara. Katie Bell le quita la _quaffle_ a Warrington. Se dirige hacia la meta de Slytherin. ¡Oh, no! Marsh manda una _bludger_ en dirección a Bell. Una buena bateada de parte de George Weasley envió la _bludger_ a la cabeza de Flint. ¡Buen trabajo, George! La quaffle está en posesión de Gryffindor. Montague se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Katie. ¡Z**AS**! Un buen pase de Bell a Ron Weasley la nueva estrella de Gryffindor junto con su prima Dharma. Ron se dirige al arco en su nueva escoba: Haz de Hielo. Derrick envía una _bludger_ contra Ron quien la esquiva gracias a los frenos de su escoba. ¡Ron se acerca al arco! ¡**HA MARCADO**! ¡**DIEZ PUNTOS PARA **G**RYFFINDOR**!

Ron hizo una pirueta por los aires y sobrevoló el campo con una gran sonrisa.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo mirando a Ron así que siguió en su trabajo de buscar la _snitch_. Miró atentamente intentando encontrar a Draco. Lo vio sobrevolando a muchos metros sobre él. Al parecer no encontraba nada porque miraba en todas direcciones desesperado.

Una gota cayó sobre la frente de Harry. Inmediatamente se sucedieron muchas más. Era una lluvia fina. Pero le venía bastante bien porque Slytherin era conocido por su incapacidad para jugar en la lluvia.

De pronto entre aquella ligera cortina de lluvia, la vio: aleteaba a muy baja altura en la mitad del campo.

Bajó en picada. Se sintió muy bien porque esos descensos eran su especialidad. Se giró de pronto y vio que Draco lo seguía muy de cerca. Aumentó la velocidad. Un grito de la audiencia se hizo oír por todo el campo.

De pronto una _bludger_ le cerró el camino. Iba de frente contra él. Harry la vio en el momento justo, giró en noventa grados y la _bludger_ le dio a Draco de lleno en la cara. Cuando volvió a ver la _snitch_ ésta había desaparecido. Parte del público exhaló decepcionada mientras que los de Slytherin rompían en gritos de ánimo.

—Bole le tira una _bludger_ a Alicia Spinnet quien la esquiva fácilmente. La _quaffle_ está en posesión de Slytherin. Una bludger arrojada por Fred Weasley casi le da a Flint quien lleva la _quaffle_. Eve Marsh acaba de sacar una varita de su manga. ¡Le ha mandado un hechizo a la _quaffle_! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Krum no dice nada! ¡Fred y George le han mandado una _bludger_ a Marsh que le ha llegado a la cara por no poner atención mas que en sus trampas! Bole va a tirar... ¡L**A HA ATRAPADO**! ¡D**HARMA** W**EASLEY LA HA ATRAPADO**!—Dharma tenía entre sus manos la pelota roja enviada por Flint. Recién abría sus ojos pero eso no le pareció nada extraño a los de Gryffindor, quienes ya se habían acostumbrado a la manera de detener de Dharma.

Harry buscó desesperado la _snitch_, no había rastro de ella. Se dio cuenta que había dejado de llover. De pronto, mientras miraba el cielo en busca de más lluvia notó como Draco lo seguía. Decidió jugar un rato con él. Miró hacia el cielo como creyendo ver la _snitch_ y salió volando en dirección a la mancha dorada invisible. Draco lo persiguió intentando ver en el cielo lo mismo que Harry.

—¡No vio nada, estúpido! ¡Vuelve aquí!—le gritó Eve Marsh desde unos veinte metros más abajo. Draco descendió rápidamente como si obedeciera algún tipo de orden sagrada.

—Katie Bell, la capitana de Gryffindor tiene la _quaffle_. Vuela como un rayo en dirección al arco de Slytherin. El marcador está veinte a cero para Gryffindor y los de Slytherin no parecen con ganas de dejarlos ganar. Allá va otra vez Eve Marsh quien manda una _bludger_ que Katie esquiva fácilmente. ¡A**LTO, LA BLUDGER SE DIO LA VUELTA**! ¡E**SO ES TRAMPA**! ¡A**SQUEROSA HIJA DE**... !—gritaba Jordan a través del megáfono mágico.

—¡Jordan modere su vocabulario si quiere seguir comentando este partido!—se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

—Es la verdad profesora...

Viktor Krum tocó el silbato fuertemente he hizo señas para que todos los jugadores descendieran. Llamó a Eve y esta se acercó rápidamente seguida de su equipo y el de Gryffindor.

—Señorrita Marrsh, entrrégueme su varrita, le serrá devuelta apenas terrmine el parrtido. Perro mientrras yo sea arrbitrro usted no utilizarrá magia parra ganarr. Si veo alguna señal de trrampa en usted la sacarré del parrtido ¿Me entendió?—dijo Viktor en tono serio.

—Está bien, pero ¿Si me hacen alguna a mí también los sacará?—dijo ella en tono desafiante, mientras le entregaba la varita.

—Sólo si la llego a verr, yo soy quien arrbitrra y soy quien decide que es lo que va a pasarr—dijo Viktor enojado—ahorra vuelvan al partido.

Viktor Krum tocó el silbato, al momento los catorce jugadores se elevaron por los aires.

Harry buscó exasperado la _snitch_, no podía seguir esperando. De pronto la vio. Estaba sobrevolando la cabeza de Draco quien ni siquiera la había notado. De hecho Draco estaba demasiado ocupado en sujetar los pantalones que se le caían constantemente.

Voló en dirección a Draco, pero mirando tras él. Draco volteó la cara y salió volando hacia donde Harry miraba. Harry aprovechó la idiotez de Draco y voló más rápido a encontrar la _snitch_.

—Potter parece haber encontrado la _snitch_ muy cerca de donde Draco Malfoy. Pero este ha salido en la misma dirección de Harry sin saber a donde ir. Harry está a pocos metros de la _snitch_ ¡S**E ESFUMÓ**! ¡L**A SNITCH SE ESFUMÓ**!—gritaba Jordan.

Harry golpeó el aire con aire frustrado mientras miraba a Draco, que aún parecía no saber lo que hacía antes de que Jordan hablara.

—¡Slytherin a anotado! Warrington ha anotado diez puntos a favor de Slytherin, el marcador se encuentra veinte a diez a favor de Gryffindor. Ha dejado de llover pero las nubes siguen en el cielo y no parecen tener ninguna gana de irse. Esto parece ser un punto en contra de Slytherin quien al parecer no ve las pelotas aunque tuvieran luces. 

—¡Harry Potter, encuentra ya esa maldita bola emplumada!—le gritó Fred mientras golpeaba una _bludger_ en dirección a Flint. 

Harry intentó poner atención a lo que sucedía en el campo y buscar la _snitch_ al mismo tiempo. Draco lo seguía muy de cerca. Harry empezó a tratar de perderlo, voló cerca de los postes dando vueltas. Se abalanzó hacia el suelo buscando la _snitch_ siempre. Draco se estaba quedando atrás cuando Harry se dio cuenta. La _snitch_ estaba a unos pocos metros de Eve Marsh. 

—Dharma Weasley ha esquivado una _bludger_ enviada por Bole.—Krum tocó el silbato nuevamente. 

—El guarrdián solo puede serr atacado cuando la _quaffle_ está dentrro del árrea. Penalti parra Gryffindor—dijo muy enojado. 

—¡Pero si la _bludger_ no le llegó!—defendió Eve. 

—Perro eso no quita el hecho de haberrla atacado. 

Katie Bell se dirige a toda velocidad hacía el arco de Slytherin. 

Harry voló tan rápido como pudo, esquivando _bludgers_ y jugadores que se le cruzaban. Estaba a solo unos metros de la _snitch_, ya casi la podía ver brillar entre sus dedos... 

—¡Katie Bell va a encestar! ¡Son solo unos metros! ¡Vamos, Katie!—se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Lee Jordan.—Métele los dedos a los ojos, Fred—gritó a Fred quien se encontraba a solo unos metros de Eve.—¡Era una broma, profesora, no se enoje! 

Una _bludger_ tirada por Eve apareció en el camino de Katie y esta soltó la _quaffle_ cuando la esquivaba. Ron la alcanzó en el aire y se la tiró a Katie de vuelta. Un bate llegó a la cabeza de Eve y ésta miró inmediatamente a Fred y luego a la señora Hooch, quien miraba silbando a otra parte. 

Eve Marsh mandó una _bludger_ demasiado peligrosa a Harry. Este la esquivó con un movimiento rápido que lo hizo quedar con mirando el cielo. Se incorporó rápidamente y siguió volando tan rápido como pudo. La _snitch_ parecía haberse puesto a esperarlo, pues no se movía. 

—¡Katie Bell ha encestado! ¡Son treinta a diez a favor de Gryffindor!—todos celebraban los diez puntos de Gryffindor pero la mayoría de la audiencia veía a Harry quien estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de la _snitch_. 

Harry miró sobre él y vio como Draco venía en picada también dispuesto a alcanzar la _snitch_. Fred le envió una _bludger_ tan rápido como pudo a Draco y ésta le dio a la cola de la escoba. Draco empezó a dar vueltas mientras aminoraba la marcha, mientras que Harry la aceleraba. 

—¡Potter va a alcanzar la _snitch_! ¡Vamos, Potter!— la profesora McGonagall que era quien gritaba en esos momentos. Jordan estaba arrinconado contra la muralla sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. 

Harry disminuyó su velocidad cuando se dio cuenta la que tenía en las manos: la _snitch_. Aleteaba constantemente, como queriendo escapar. 

La señora Hooch tocó el silbato. 

—¡P**OTTER A ATRAPADO LA SNITCH**!—Gritaba Jordan otra vez.—¡G**RYFFINDOR** **A GANADO** **A** S**LYTHERIN** **CIENTO OCHENTA A DIEZ**! ¡Eso es para que aprendan que las trampas no dan la victoria! 

Harry bajó a la altura del suelo con una gran sonrisa. El equipo de Gryffindor salió a recibirlo mientras lo felicitaban. 

Nagini y Hermione corrieron en dirección de ellos abriéndose paso entre la gente. 

—Harry, Ron. ¡Se salvaron! ¡Jugaron muy bien!—gritó Nagini mientras saltaba en el lugar. 

—Felicitaciones, su primer juego y ya lo ganaron. ¿Cómo te sentiste, Katie?—preguntó Hermione muy cortésmente. 

—Más feliz que nunca y bastante más tranquila. ¡G**ANAMOS**! ¡W**OW**! 

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!—dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo—¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Todos a la sala común! 

—Adiós, chicos. Fue un muy buen juego—dijo Nagini despidiéndose con un gesto con la mano. 

—¿Adónde vas?—preguntó Dharma. 

—A mi sala común ¿Dónde más? 

—Lo siento, había olvidado que eres de Slytherin—se disculpó Dharma. 

—No te preocupes, a mí también me pasa—dijo Nagini mientras se alejaba. 

—Un muy buen juego, chicos. Felicitaciones—se escucharon dos voces tras ellos. Las profesoras Narya y Karol Geller estaban sonriéndoles. 

—Jugaron muy bien. Mucho mejor que el equipo de mi casa y mucho más limpiamente—dijo Narya quien se cubría la cabeza con la chaqueta. Su túnica no era verde sino un degradé de azul a negro. 

—A pesar de los trucos de Fred y George—añadió Karol Geller quien llevaba una túnica color rojo. 

—Las trampas que Fred y George hicieron, como la de los pantalones de Draco, fueron muy disimuladas. Apostaría un ojo a que Krum ni siquiera las vio. También puede ser porque los mellizos le caen bien—rió Narya. 

—En todo caso dieron un gran espectáculo. Fue un muy buen partido. Adiós—dijo la profesora Karol mientras se alejaba. 

—Adiós, chicos. Que disfruten esa fiesta a la que llegarán atrasados—dijo Narya mientras corría en dirección al castillo. 

—¡La fiesta! ¡La habíamos olvidado!—gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro chicos corrieron en dirección a la sala común tan rápidamente como pudieron. 

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Fred y George quienes traían todo tipo de delicias bajo las túnicas del equipo que aún llevaban puestas. 

—¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto?—preguntó Dharma atontada mientras ayudaba a Fred y George a esconder los dulces para que la profesora no sospechara. 

—Nos ayudaron unos amigos—dijo Fred. 

—¡Vaya amigos los que tienen ustedes!—dijo Dharma cuando le entregaron un pastel de calabaza. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	10. Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (10/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

— **CAPÍTULO DIEZ** —

**Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad...**

Fred y George entraron en la sala común junto a un gran desorden. Los gritos de ánimo de los alumnos de Gryffindor se hizo creciente cuando Harry entró en la sala común. 

Lee Jordan había dibujado unos estandartes con el león de Gryffindor, la _snitch_ y escenas del partido. Resaltando cada uno de los trucos usados en el partido. 

—Se suponía que nos iban a mostrar sus trucos nuevos ¿Dónde quedaron?—le reclamaba Alicia a Fred. 

—Lo que pasa es que no los notaste.—se defendió Fred. 

—Además que algunos no son de efecto inmediato. Tendrá que pasar medio día para que lo noten. Eso era por si nos ganaban.—aportó George. 

—Vaya, que pesimistas—protestó Katie. 

—Al menos esto demuestra que somos los mejores, pues nadie nos notó.—dijo Fred lleno de orgullo. 

—En eso te equivocas, porque dos personas se dieron cuenta: La profesora Narya Kiuxen y Karol Geller.—corrigió Dharma. 

—Vaya... Fred, tenemos que mejorar. Si ellas nos notaron significa dos cosas: o nos estamos echando a perder o ellas son diferentes al resto de las personas.—dijo George algo apesadumbrado. 

—Estás en lo correcto. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. ¡Lo más importante en estos momentos es celebrar nuestra primera victoria con Katie como capitana!—gritó Fred muy animado. 

Harry le quitó una jarra de cerveza de manteca y se la llevó con él. Ron y Hermione siguieron su ejemplo. Se sentaron frente a la chimenea. 

—Me pregunto que clase de bromas les habrán jugado Fred y George.—dijo Hermione. 

—Algunas muy pesadas, supongo. Pero ahora no me molesta—dijo Ron con una sonrisa.—hoy nada podrá molestarme. Mi primer partido en el equipo y lo hemos ganado. 

—Es verdad—dijo Hermione—Su próximo partido será contra Hufflepuff ¿No?. Me pregunto como lo harán ahora que no tienen a Diggory. 

Harry bajó la mirada. Él aún creía que la muerte de Cedric era su culpa y se sentía mal por ello. 

—Harry, no fue tu culpa. El culpable fue Voldemort. Él lo mató, no tú—dijo Ron al verlo cabizbajo. 

—Tal vez si yo no hubiera nacido esto no sería así.—dijo Harry apenado. 

—Si tú no hubieses nacido Voldemort seguiría vivo, ni Cedric ni ninguno de nosotros estaríamos vivos, Sirius aún estaría en la cárcel, muchos _muggles_ habrían muerto y el mundo estaría cubierto de sombras. Sí, seguramente estaríamos mucho mejor sin ti, Harry—dijo Ron de manera irónica. 

—¡Vamos, Harry! Sin ti no existiría ninguno de nosotros.—le dijo Hermione al momento en que lo abrazaba. 

—¿Qué hacen aquí tan deprimidos? ¡Vamos, parece que se hubiera muerto alguien!—dijo Fred, entrando en escena y llevándose a Ron y Harry de las orejas. Hermione los seguía a una distancia considerable. 

—¡Fred, eso duele!—gritaba Ron. 

—Esto es por ponerse tristes fuera de momento, estén tristes cuando pierdan la copa, cuando Snape vuelva o cuando George y yo nos vayamos, pero no ahora que acabamos de ganar.—luego se dirigió a George. 

—Estos dos necesitan una "sacudida", estaban tirados frente a la chimenea con cara de funeral. ¿Tenemos algo para esos casos?—preguntó guiñándole un ojo. 

—Mmm, creo que me queda algo en mi bolso, iré a buscarla—George salió corriendo. Harry y Ron se miraron con temor. 

—¿Qué clase de broma nos harán ahora?—preguntó Harry en un susurro. 

—No lo sé. Pero temo lo peor.—contestó Ron. 

Después de un rato George volvió con tres ranas de chocolate. 

—Pensé que Hermione también querría una.—dijo. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con temor. 

—Vamos, no tienen nada. Por todos es sabido que el chocolate tiene maravillosos efectos en las personas.—dijo Fred tratando de que lo comieran. 

Hermione fue la primera en probarlo. Tardó un poco pero les sonrió demostrándoles que era totalmente normal. 

—Nosotros jamás les haríamos nada.—dijo George haciéndose el ofendido 

—Al menos nada que pusiera en peligro su vida—dijo Fred por lo bajo. 

A la mañana siguiente todos los de Gryffindor celebraban la victoria aún y se les notaba en las caras. 

Nagini se había sentado muy cerca de ellos para poder conversar sobre el maravilloso partido, cuando entraron las lechuzas de la mañana que traían el correo. Una lechuza de color café oscuro le entregó a Nagini un sobre rojo que la puso muy nerviosa, tanto que no supo que hacer. 

—Nagini, tómalo y vete—le dijeron Dharma y Ron al mismo tiempo al ver que ella no reaccionaba. Pero Nagini no se movió, parecía como petrificada y muerta de miedo. El Howler estalló en mil pedazos ante los ojos de todos y empezó a gritar: 

—¿Q**UÉ TE DIJE QUE HICIERAS**? ¡T**E DI UNA TAREA Y AÚN NO LA HAS CUMPLIDO**! ¡S**ERÁ MEJOR QUE TENGAS UNA MUY BUENA EXCUSA**, N**AGINI**!—se escuchó la voz aguda de un hombre amplificada cien veces, pero por el contrario de lo que todos pensarían Nagini no se encontraba avergonzada ni nada de eso, se veía furiosa. 

—¡M**ALDITO BOCÓN**!—gritó al momento de lanzarse contra Draco y golpearlo fuertemente en la mandíbula.—¡N**O TENÍAS NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE ANDAR CONTANDO LO QUE HAGO O NO**! ¿C**IERTO**? 

Ron y Harry se lanzaron a detenerla, pero ella los apartó de un golpe. 

—¿Te molesta acaso reconocer la verdad?—dijo Draco levantándose poco a poco y secándose un hilito de sangre que bajaba de su boca con el dorso de la mano. 

—¡I**MBÉCIL**! ¡T**U NO TIENES IDEA DE QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBA HACER**! ¡N**O TE PUEDES ANDAR METIENDO EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS ASÍ COMO ASÍ**!—gritó Nagini quien lo atacaba sin siquiera darse cuenta que los profesores estaban llegando a detenerla. Pero Draco tampoco parecía haberlo notado porque una vez se hubo recuperado le dio una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara, pero eso no detuvo a Nagini quien lo siguió golpeando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cada cierto tiempo Harry y Ron intentaban interferir para que se detuvieran, pero nada lograban. 

La profesora Narya, que como encargada de la casa debía detener la pelea. 

—¡_Triskipiritis_!—gritó ella, Nagini y Draco quedaron flotando en el aire. Nagini aún peleando por deshacerse del hechizo con sus puños y Draco descansando un poco.—Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo, se merecen un buen castigo. Tú, Nagini por pelearte de esa manera en el colegio y Draco por pegarle a una mujer, lo cual de por sí es bastante bajo. _¡Mobilius!_—dijo ella y empezaron a moverse los cuerpos de Nagini y Draco por sobre las cabezas de los demás alumnos que los observaban asombrados. La profesora se fue caminando mientras guiaba con la varita a los dos alumnos que hacían gestos de querer matarse, sobretodo de parte de Nagini a Draco. 

Los alumnos la ver que ya no había espectáculo se sentaron nuevamente a la mesa, o se fueron a sus respectivas clases. 

—¿Me pregunto por qué Nagini reaccionó así?—dijo Ron divertido. 

—Yo aún no puedo creer que la Nagini esa era la misma chica antisocial que nosotros conocíamos—dijo Dharma asombrada. 

—Debe haber sido algo muy grave lo que Malfoy le hizo para que reaccionara así—dijo Harry. 

—Malfoy enoja a cualquiera solo por existir—dijo Ron—. Pobre Nagini, quizás que castigo le darán ahora... 

Entretanto en todo el colegio habían empezado a adornar con motivos navideños, que eran simplemente maravillosos, a pesar de que apenas había estudiantes para apreciarlas. Dharma y Nagini se detenían ante cada adorno constantemente, seguramente eran de las pocas personas que se podían detener a admirarlas. En los corredores colgabas guirnaldas de acebo y había muérdago bajo todas las puertas; dentro de las armaduras brillaban luces misteriosas (que según Fred eran hadas); y en el vestíbulo están los doce acostumbrados árboles de Navidad que lucían orgullosos unas grandes estrellas doradas. 

Ron y Hermione se quedaron haciendo compañía a Harry como siempre. Ahora Dharma estaba con ellos. Se había quedado con la excusa de que quería quedarse con ellos, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione suponían que su verdadera razón era que no quería dejarlos solos solo para ver si conseguía algo de información sobre el lado oscuro. Quizás así pudiera averiguar algunas cosas más sobre los mortífagos e incluso averiguar que cosas les ocultaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. 

La mañana de Navidad Ron despertó a Harry tirándole una almohada en la cabeza. 

—¡Despierta, tenemos regalos que abrir! 

Harry entornó los ojos intentando ver algo en la semioscuridad de la habitación. Tomó sus anteojos y se los puso con algo de dificultad. Las cortinas de su cama estaban sin correr pero aún así podía ver al final de su cama una pequeña montaña de paquetes. Se podía oír a Ron rasgar el papel de sus regalos. 

—Otro sweater de mamá. Para variar marrón. Ve si tienes alguno por allí. 

En efecto, Harry tenía un sweater color rojo con una gran "H". Además la señora Weasley se había tomado la molestia de mandarle algunas tortas, pastelitos y una caja de turrón. 

Un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de periódico estaba más cercano que los otros. Harry supuso que era de los Dursley. Se preguntaba que le podrían haber regalado este año. Lo abrió sin ninguna emoción. Su regalo estaba dentro de una pequeña cajita de cartón. Dentro de la caja no había nada más que un pequeño papel que Ron tomó con curiosidad y leyó en voz alta: 

"V**ALE POR UN REGALO**" 

—Los Dursley se esforzaron esta vez. Cada vez más originales para los regalos—se quejó irónicamente Harry. 

—¿Qué te dio Hermione?—preguntó Ron.—A mi me dio un Equipo de Mantenimiento para Escobas ¿Y a ti? 

—No lo he abierto aún... veamos... —Harry buscó entre los paquetes. Uno no muy grande—¿Una brújula? ¿Para qué me sirve una en Hogwarts? 

—No lo sé. Hermione tiene ideas raras... 

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Dharma y Hermione entraron rápidamente por ella. Dharma saltó a la cama de Harry. Hermione venía con Crookshanks quien saltó directo sobre Ron arrojándolo a la cama, poco rato después estaba acurrucado sobre el pecho de Ron. 

—¿Ya viste mi regalo, Harry?—preguntó Hermione. 

—Sí, pero no sé para qué me sirve una brújula ahora. 

—Pues no es una brújula, es un reloj. Es de la misma clase del reloj que hay en casa de Ron. Marca la dirección y lo que hace cada una de las personas que hayas programado ¿Ves?—dijo señalando con la mano cinco flechas que estaban en el mismo sitio. Las cinco tenían el nombre de cada uno de ellos. Había otra en dirección contraría que decía Sirius. Junto a esta había una que decía Remus. 

—Mientras vayas conociendo gente irán apareciendo flechas. Pero solo podrás ver las que desees ver. O solo las necesarias. 

—¿Qué hace Black allí?—preguntó Dharma. 

—Pues... no tengo idea, Dharma. 

—¿Abriste mi regalo?—preguntó ésta muy interesada. 

—No, no he tenido mucho tiempo, solo he abierto tres. 

—Pues hazlo.—Dharma buscó entre los regalos y sacó uno no demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño. Se lo entregó a Harry quien lo abrió tranquilamente. Era un libro que tenía en letras doradas escrito su nombre "E**L VIEJO DE LAS PULSERAS**" y bajo ellas había un dibujo (que casi parecía real) de un lugar en unas cataratas y dos hombres caminando hacia un castillo. 

—Es un libro muy bueno, son tres tomos pero los demás deberás comprarlos tú. 

—Por un momento pensé que podía ser alguna especie de falsoscopio o algo para defenderme—dijo Harry con sinceridad. 

—Vamos, ¿Qué me crees?—inquirió Dharma. 

Harry tomó el regalo más próximo, estaba muy mal envuelto. Lo abrió y de él salieron unas calcetas con leones de Gryffindor tejidos en ellos. Una era de un rojo intenso la otra verde fosforescente. 

—Dobby—dijo enseñándoselas a Ron—. Nunca dejarán de gustarle las calcetas. 

Cuando se hubieron acabado los regalos, solo quedó un sobre. Decía su nombre en letras verdes y no tenía remitente. 

—¿De quién es, Harry?—preguntó Ron. 

—No trae remitente. No reconozco la letra.—dijo Harry algo preocupado. 

Harry abrió el sobre ante las miradas expectantes de sus amigos. Lo primero que vio fue una foto (aunque le siguieron más). Era la misma que él tenía en el álbum de fotos de sus padres. La foto del matrimonio. Sus padres le saludaban con una alegría sincera. Se podía ver el cabello que heredara Harry y los ojos verdes de su madre. 

Le siguieron otras fotos también de sus padres con Remus y Sirius. Sus padres parecían muy felices a pesar de que ellos ya sabían de los peligros que se cernían sobre ellos. Sus padres se veían tal cual eran. Remus se notaba mucho más joven en las fotos al igual que Sirius. Estas fotos debía juntarlas con las pocas fotos que tenía de sus padres. Sintió que las lágrimas venían a sus ojos, pero él sabía que si lloraba sería de felicidad, nostalgia y todos esos sentimientos después de poder ver nuevas fotos de sus padres, conocerlos otro poco. Pero hubo algunas fotos que llamaron su atención. En una estaba el grupo de siempre más alguien, una mujer, que le parecía conocer pero que no estaba seguro, la joven los miraba y saludaba haciendo el símbolo de la paz, estaba entre Lupin y Arabella Figg (su vecina, algo más joven). En otra estaban las misma personas pero con Harry bebé, pero lo extraño era que junto a él había otro bebé. 

Había una carta después de todas las fotos. Harry la tomó y la leyó con atención. Ron mientras tanto le quitó el sobre y lo observaba junto con Dharma y Hermione quienes parecían muy emocionadas. 

_Querido Harry: _

_Este regalo te lo mandamos Remus y yo. Hemos encontrado en casa de Arabella y Mundungus (unos amigos del colegio, también de tus padres) muchas fotos en las que aparecen tus padres. Pensamos que sería un buen regalo de navidad. Esperamos que te gusten. _

_Con mucho cariño. _

_Remus y Hocicos. _

Había una nota al final de la carta: 

_P.S.: Iremos a Hogwarts dentro de poco, espéranos. Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar._

—¿Quién te las mandó, Harry?—preguntó Hermione aún muy contenta al ver las fotos. 

—Lupin y unos amigos.—dijo muy emocionado. Aún no lloraba. No quería llorar, era un momento alegre no debía estar triste. 

—¿Quién es ese bebé que está junto a ti y tus padres?—preguntó Ron. 

—No lo sé. 

—Miren, ¿A quién se parece ella?—dijo Dharma como si fuera una pregunta de ingenio. 

—No lo sé. Ni que tuviéramos que sabernos todos los nombres de los amigos de los papás de Harry.—dijo Ron. 

—¿Cómo no lo notan? ¡A la profesora Narya! 

—Tienes razón, ¡es idéntica!—exclamó Hermione. 

—¿Se fijan que parece tener la misma edad que ahora o al menos dos o tres años menos? 

—¿Y qué? 

—¡Han pasado al menos quince años desde que se tomó esta fotografía! No hay razones para que tenga casi la misma apariencia—dijo Dharma algo enojada porque sus amigos no se daban cuenta. 

—Pero puede estar usando algún conjuro. Existen muchos conjuros que sirven para verse más joven.—dijo Hermione. Harry recordó las pociones que Hermione había utilizado el año anterior para que su cabello fuera presentable y poder ir al baile. 

—Es verdad, pero ninguno que quite quince años de encima. ¿O sí?—protestó Dharma. 

—Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que muero de hambre. Y si seguimos solo preocupados de cuantos años tiene la profesora en realidad no podremos tener desayuno. Su conversación la pueden seguir en cualquier momento—dijo Ron acompañado del sonido de sus tripas quejándose. 

—Ron, el desayuno ya te lo perdiste. Es hora de almorzar—dijo Dharma riéndose. 

—Vaya... supongo que hemos dormido mucho ¿no? 

—Demasiado, pero vamos que yo también tengo un poco de hambre.—dijo Hermione 

Todos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta. Harry se devolvió, tomó sus fotos y corrió junto con ellas hasta su armario. Quitó de encima sus cosas y encontró hasta el final el álbum de fotos de sus padres que Hagrid le hubiese regalado al conocerlo. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado y puso las fotos tras una página donde su padre le guiñaba un ojo. Cerró el álbum de un golpe y lo guardo bajo la montaña de objetos que lo protegían de miradas curiosas. Se levantó y siguió a sus amigos. 

Cuando llegaron al comedor notaron que las mesas habían desaparecido y solo había una gran mesa donde estaban los profesores. La imagen del cielo proyectada en el techo por arte de magia mostraba un día nublado que daba la impresión que de un momento a otro se echaría a llover o nevar si es que le era posible. Por el comedor revoloteaban pequeñas lucecitas de colores que dejaban al pasar estelas luminosas que caían suavemente. Había velas que iluminaban la mesa y le daban un toque más fantástico aún a las hadas de colores que revoloteaban. 

—¡Feliz Navidad!—les dijo el profesor Dumbledore cuando aparecieron por la entrada.—Ahora si que somos pocos... es realmente absurdo usar tantas mesas, además así hay más ambiente familiar. ¡Vamos, siéntense! 

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dharma se sentaron juntos al final de la mesa. Eran muy pocos los alumnos que había en Hogwarts, y la mayoría era de primeros tres años, por lo que Harry, Ron, Dharma y Hermione se sentían muy extraños. 

Había sillas de sobra pensó Harry. Dos al lado de Dumbledore y otras dos cerca de Harry. Se preguntó para quienes serían. 

—¡A comer!—Dijo el profesor. 

Ron inmediatamente se sirvió una buena ración de papas y un gran pedazo de carne. 

—Veo que nuestro señor Weasley tiene apetito—dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa. 

—Es que me quedé dormido y no alcancé a desayunar—dijo Ron con las orejas rojas de vergüenza. 

—Yo tampoco desayune, lo olvide por completo. Me quedé enredado en las sábanas—comentó Dumbledore. 

De pronto la puerta del comedor se volvió a abrir. Por ella entraron las profesoras Narya y Karol quienes venían hablando animadamente. 

—¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad!—dijo Narya animosamente. 

—¡Feliz Navidad para ustedes Narya y Karol!—dijo el profesor Dumbledore con el mismo ánimo—Narya, creí que no vendrías. 

—No lo iba a hacer, pero Karol me convenció. 

—Pues muchas gracias, Karol.—dijo el profesor moviendo las sillas de las dos profesoras por artes de magia para que se sentaran. 

—¿Profesor, para quién son esas sillas?—Le preguntó Karol. Al mismo tiempo se servía un poco de puré de papas. 

—Estoy esperando que lleguen unos amigos.—dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa. 

—¿A quién esperará?—preguntó Ron 

—Mientras no sea Snape, no hay problema—dijo Harry. 

De pronto las puertas se abrieron nuevamente. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron y Hermione quien entró por la puerta era Remus Lupin acompañado por una mujer anciana, aunque no tanto, que solo Harry reconoció. Su vecina, quien Sirius había identificado como Arabella Figg. 

—Buenos días—dijo Lupin. Narya quien estaba de espaldas a él se atragantó y empezó a toser—Ya hemos llegado, profesor—dijo dirigiéndose a Dumbledore quien le señaló una silla mientras su cara lucía una gran sonrisa. 

—Remus, Arabella, es un gusto verlos de nuevo—dijo cortésmente.—Déjenme presentarles con algunos que no conocen. Ella—dijo señalando a la profesora Karol—es nuestra nueva profesora de Astronomía, Karol Geller.—Karol saludó con la mano a los nuevos integrantes de la mesa—Al lado de ella—señaló a Narya—nuestra profesora sustituta de pociones, Narya Kiuxen—ella bajó la mirada—Mas allá pueden ver a Dharma Weasley, una nueva estudiante de quinto. Y ellos son algunos estudiantes de primero y tercero, Dereck, Adam, Thomas y Lynn. Ellos son Remus Lupin y Arabella Figg, dos antiguos estudiantes y profesores del colegio. Siéntense, por favor—dijo al verlos aún de pie. 

—Hola, Harry—dijo Lupin al sentarse en una silla frente a él.—¿Cómo has estado? 

—Bien—dijo Harry sin saber que decir. 

—¿Te gustó nuestro regalo?—preguntó Arabella, quien estaba sentada al lado de Lupin, mientras se servía algo de repollo. 

—Me encantó, ha sido el mejor regalo de toda mi vida junto con la Saeta de Fuego.—dijo Harry emocionado.— ¿Eso quiere decir que era amiga de mis padres? 

—Oh, sí. Lo conocí en Hogwarts y después trabajamos juntos.—dijo ésta con una sonrisa—¿Te han dicho que eres igual a tu padre? 

—Todo el tiempo. 

—Pues no se equivocan. Estuve muchas veces tentada de decírtelo. Todos los veranos en que tus tíos te dejaban en mi casa.—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. 

—Nunca imaginé que usted también fuera bruja.—dijo Harry con sinceridad. 

—Eso quiere decir que hice bien mi trabajo—confesó ella con una sonrisa.—Mi deber era cuidarte en secreto, que nadie se enterara de que yo era bruja, ni _muggles_ ni magos. 

—¿Tú eres pariente de Ron, Dharma?—preguntó Lupin de pronto. 

—Sí, soy su prima.—Dharma parecía entre asustada y sorprendida por la pregunta del ex-profesor. 

—Me confundí por el pedazo de pelo negro. Si hubiese sido solo negro lo hubiese negado inmediatamente.—dijo con una sonrisa.—¿Eres hija de Sam Weasley, el auror? 

—Sí, ¿Lo conocía?—dijo ella más que sorprendida. 

—Tuve ocasión de hablar con él hace unos años. Mucho antes de que tú nacieras. Poco después de que naciera Jon. ¿No tienes más hermanos? 

—Sí, después de Jon están los gemelos Jeff y Matt, Greg y luego yo—dijo Dharma sacando la cuenta con los dedos. 

—Los Weasley no pueden dejar de ser numerosos.—dijo con una sonrisa. 

—¿Lupin, tienes idea de donde pueda estar Sirius?—preguntó Harry de pronto y ante la sorpresa de Ron, Hermione y Dharma. Ésta última era la más sorprendida y más temerosa. Se produjo un silencio entre las personas que había en el comedor justo en el momento en que pronunció esas palabras. 

—Es verdad, él dijo que iba a venir—dijo Dumbledore rompiendo en silencio. 

—Se enteró de que Mundungus podía estar cerca de aquí y lo fue a buscar. Dijo que si lo lograba convencer lo traería con él. Pero dado como es de cabeza dura no creo que lo logre traer o convencer en una sola noche.—dijo Arabella. 

—Me ofrecí a ayudarle a traerlo, pero no quiso. Dijo que viniéramos al almuerzo que él lo iba a intentar primero.—se disculpó Lupin. 

—Disculpen—interrumpió Dharma—¿Están hablando de Sirius Black? ¿El Sirius Black que escapó de Azkaban? —preguntó sorprendida. 

—Sí—respondió Dumbledore al ver que nadie se atrevía a contestar la pregunta.—Pero no te alarmes, porque Sirius es inocente y los que estamos a la mesa lo sabemos perfectamente. Si tienes dudas puedes preguntarle a Harry, Ron o Hermione, ellos te podrán contestar mejor de lo que yo haría, pues conocen más de la historia que nosotros porque ellos fueron sus protagonistas—admitió el profesor Dumbledore ante el asombro de Dharma. 

—¿Ustedes... ustedes sabían... ?—empezó Dharma. 

—Sí, pero es una historia demasiado larga para contarla ahora.—contestó Hermione. 

El ambiente estuvo tenso durante todo el resto del almuerzo. Un silencio sepulcral se había creado y solo era interrumpido de vez en cuanto por alguna persona que sacaba algo de las fuentes. Ésta persona era mirada por todos durante un rato y luego volvían a poner atención en el plato. 

—¿Por qué no hablan de una vez? Todos quieren hacerlo, maldición.—dijo Narya de pronto.—Fue un gusto estar en este almuerzo, a pesar de todo. Hacia mucho que no comía como se debe. Gracias, Dumbledore, por la invitación, de veras la pasé muy bien (al menos la primera parte de la cena) Ahora si me disculpan tengo una patrulla que hacer.—Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. 

—¿Un almuerzo como se debe? Pero si solo bebió de su copa.—dijo Ron. 

Harry se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Ron y siguió comiendo. 

El almuerzo tardó alrededor de dos horas en terminar. Cuando lo hizo Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se fueron hacía la puerta. Dharma los siguió casi al momento en que ellos se levantaron de la mesa. 

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo Dharma los encaró. 

—¿Cuándo se supone que me iban a decir que conocían a Sirius Black?—preguntó algo enfadada. 

—Cuando estuviéramos seguros que de saberlo no se lo dirías inmediatamente al ministerio de la magia—respondió Harry adelantándose a sus amigos quienes ya estaban inventando excusas. 

—¿Y por qué creyeron que yo haría eso?—preguntó Dharma algo desconcertada. 

—Tu manera de actuar... tan escrupulosa con las reglas, tan preocupada de que nada nos fuera a pasar, sobretodo a Harry—dijo Ron. 

—Si hubieses sabido que he visto a Sirius y que yo lo ayudé a escapar... no sabíamos lo que harías. —intentó disculparse Harry. 

—Tienen razón... seguramente hubiese corrido a avisarle al ministerio que ustedes habían visto a Black y los hubiera puesto bajo llave si hubiese sido necesario para que no lo volvieran a ver.—confesó Dharma—Pero ahora no, por lo que he visto Black es inocente, lo que quiero ahora es que me cuenten por qué y como lo saben. 

Dharma escuchó atentamente el relato de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Interrumpía a veces preguntando cosas relativas a la historia. 

—Entonces Sirius Black no era culpable... vaya... —dijo con profunda sorpresa al terminar de oír la historia. 

—Así es. 

—Me gustaría hacer algo para remediarlo, no sé, hablar con mi padre o algo, pero dudo que me hagan caso, después de todo soy solo una niña y hay demasiadas pruebas en su contra. Además los mortífagos lo impedirían, después de todo están escondidos por todas partes.—dijo Dharma profundamente apenada. 

—Es verdad, cualquiera lo puede ser. Como los padres de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle. Los he visto reunido con Voldemort. Snape también era mortífago, aunque no estoy seguro de que lo siga siendo.—dijo Harry recordando lo ocurrido el año anterior cuando Voldemort revivió. 

—Narya Kiuxen también puede ser mortífago.—dijo Dharma de pronto. 

—¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Narya quien venía caminando a unos pocos metros de allí. 

—Eh... profesora... yo... —balbuceo Dharma. 

—Dímelo, yo no te voy matar ni quitar puntos por ello.—dijo ella con una sonrisa. 

—Pues... —empezó Dharma—he visto que usted tiene conductas muy extrañas, duerme durante el día, nunca come nada sólido. 

—No veo la manera de que eso signifique que yo sea partidaria de Voldemort—dijo Narya casi a carcajadas. 

—Es que esas son señas de que puede ser vampiro y los vampiros son partidarios de Voldemort. 

—Pues entonces Fleur no está haciendo un buen trabajo. Deberías saber que los vampiros se caracterizan por ser muy independientes y no permitir que los manden o controlen, esto los hace imposibles de gobernar por Voldemort o de quien sea a menos que su líder también sea vampiro. De los que debes cuidarte es de los Dementores, pues ellos sí serían los mayores beneficiados con el resurgimiento de Lord Voldemort. Ya que ellos aceptarían sus ordenes con gusto con tal de tener muchas almas que absorber. Eres muy inteligente, Dharma, pero debes analizar todos los puntos y no sólo quedarte con el más comentado. Además eso de mi comportamiento no significa nada, eso perfectamente puede deberse a que debo patrullar día y noche. Sobretodo de noche porque de día debo enseñar.—dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. 

—Pero... ¿y su edad? He visto muchas fotos donde aparece usted que son de quince años atrás y usted tiene la misma apariencia—replicó Dharma. 

—Debes haberte confundido. 

—Tiene razón, debo haberme confundido. 

—Bueno. Hasta luego, chicos—la profesora se fue saludándolos con la mano.—fue un gusto verlos. 

—Ésta conversación suya me puso los pelos de punta—dijo Ron temblando. 

—Bueno, supongo que ahora no la sigues encontrando tan extraña.—dijo Harry a Dharma quien aún seguía pensativa. 

—Todo lo contrario, Harry, la encuentro más extraña que nunca. Ella dijo cosas muy extrañas, cosas que no se pueden saber así como así... a menos que sea mortífago o que sea vampiro, de las dos maneras habría que cuidarse de ella.—dijo Dharma decidida—Si solo supiera a ciencia cierta si las personas que han muerto han sido víctimas realmente de un vampiro... 

—Dharma, no es un vampiro quien está matando gente.—dijo Harry ante el asombro de Ron y Hermione. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Dharma sorprendida. 

—Escuché cierta conversación en que se comentaba eso. Las marcas de colmillos son pistas falsas.—dijo Harry. 

—¿Dónde y quiénes estaban comentando eso?—preguntó Dharma como si se encontrara ante una gran pista. 

—No te lo diré—Dijo Harry muy seguro de lo que hacía. Ron y Hermione estaban aún asombrados del rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación. 

—Pero... ¿Por qué...? Yo solo estoy intentando protegerte, Harry —dijo ella en el tono comprensivo de una madre que le habla a su hijo. 

—Porque si te dijera no sería conveniente para mi.—dijo Harry muy serio.—Además yo nunca te he pedido que me protejas, puedo hacerlo perfectamente solo. 

—Aquí va a arder Troya—le susurró Ron al oído a Hermione pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo alcanzara a oír. 

—Yo pensé que me tenías confianza, Harry, al menos más que antes.—dijo Dharma muy dolida. 

—Lo siento, Dharma. Pero estás igual que Hermione en primer grado. Demasiado fanática de las reglas.—Dharma parecía echar humo por los oídos. Ron y Hermione se limitaban a verlos desde lejos. 

—¡Te odio!—gritó antes de salir caminando en dirección opuesta a la que llevaban ellos. 

—¿Por qué le dijiste?—le reprendió Ron a Harry. 

—No lo sé—dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Bueno, al menos podremos hablar con algo más de soltura... hasta que les bajen las ganas de disculparse.—dijo Ron como si eso sirviera de consuelo. 

—¿Por qué vino Lupin hoy?—preguntó Hermione. 

—Dumbledore lo invitó, ha de tener algo importante que hablar con él—respondió Ron. 

—Pero sigue siendo extraño, también invitó a mi vecina y a Sirius. Eso no es normal.—dijo Harry. 

—Pero no nos incumbe por el momento. ¿Qué haremos ahora?—preguntó Ron. 

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Hagrid? 

—Está bien.—dijo Hermione. 

Caminaron lentamente hasta la cabaña de Hagrid pero este no se encontraba. Así que decidieron volver al castillo porque se estaba haciendo de noche y el frío estaba empezando a calarles los huesos a pesar de llevar una gruesas capas. 

Una gota de agua le calló a Harry en la cara y este miró hacia arriba intentando ver más como esa, pero lo que vio fueron pequeños copos de nieve que caían suavemente. 

—Está nevando, será una blanca navidad—dijo Harry entusiasmado. 

—Debemos entrar al castillo, ésta no será una nevada normal, más parece que se avecina una gran tormenta.—dijo Hermione aguando el entusiasmo de Harry quien la miró con cara de odio. 

—¿Y qué haremos allá dentro?—preguntó Harry decepcionado. 

—¿Una partida de _Snap explosivo_?—sugirió Hermione. 

—Está bien. ¡El último en llegar a la sala común es Malfoy!—dijo Ron al momento de salir corriendo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. 

Harry empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero Ron era más rápido. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la entrada de la torre unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo llevaron dentro de una habitación vacía. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	11. Una herida en el pasado

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (11/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**— CAPÍTULO ONCE —**

**Una herida en el pasado.**

Harry intentó librarse de las manos que lo sujetaba, pero no lo logró. Eran unas manos hermosas, aunque algo huesudas. Lo sujetaban con fuerza y Harry no podía evitar que estas le provocaran ganas de girar.  
-Harry, cálmate soy yo-Harry se volteó y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Sirius.  
-¡Sirius! ¡Que susto me diste!  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención.-dijo Sirius bastante apenado.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Harry más que sorprendido.  
-Te dije que vendría a hablar contigo. ¿Ya viste a Remus?-preguntó él algo distraído.  
-Sí, a él y a mi vecina. Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que estabas buscando a un tal Mundungus  
-Sí, pero Remus tenía razón, no me hizo caso y por el contrario llamó al ministerio, tuve que salir arrancando como pude, si mis antecedentes no se limpian rápido no sé lo que tendré que hacer.  
-Es cierto. Sirius yo te quería preguntar algo.  
-Dime.-la pregunta pareció sorprenderle pero aún así le escuchó atentamente.  
-Hace un tiempo Hagrid trajo un Draco Chillón, se supone que éste te hace recordar cosas para dejarte quieto y tener tiempo de atacar. Yo recordé algo que no tenía idea de haber vivido.  
-¿Sí? ¿Qué fue?-dijo Sirius muy interesado.  
-Pues, creo que estaba en una casa en llamas, y había alguien gritando, creo que era mi madre, gritaba que alguien debía... -empezó a decir Harry, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.  
-No necesitas decir más. Yo te venía a hablar de eso. Te contaré toda la historia. Lo que te voy a contar sucedió antes de que tus padres se mudaran al lugar donde estarían protegidos por el encantamiento Fidelio. Debes saber que tú tenías una hermana melliza, se llamaba Heather.  
-¿YO TENÍA UNA HERMANA?-preguntó Harry sin creer lo que oía.  
-Sí, no te lo habíamos contado por que no se dio el tiempo y la historia era muy triste. Pensé que quizás Dumbledore te lo había dicho, pero, veo que no fue así. Como te decía, la noche de la mudanza yo fui a ver a tus padres para despedirme de ellos, porque Peter era el guardián secreto y yo no debía saber dónde estaban. Les estaba ayudando a subir las cosas al camión cuando de pronto Lily vio que salían llamas desde una ventana, James entró rápidamente porque tú y tu hermana estaban dentro. Pero los dos estaban en diferentes habitaciones, tú estabas en la más próxima que era la sala de estar, Heather en cambio estaba en la cocina que estaba al otro lado de la casa y eso preocupaba mucho a Lily quien no podía dejar de gritar.  
-¿Pero por qué no ocuparon magia para salvarnos?-preguntó Harry atónito.  
-Dime Harry: Si tus hijos se estuvieran quemando ¿Te acordarías de buscar tu varita?-preguntó Sirius con un tono amable y prosiguió luego de que Harry le diera una respuesta negativa con la cabeza- James salió después de un rato con un solo bebé en los brazos, ese eras tú, Harry.  
Harry sintió una puntada en el estómago. Ahora las cosas le parecían mucho más claras, los gritos de su madre, lo bien que se sintió cuando los brazos de su padre lo recogían, el llanto de su hermana...  
-¿Y mi hermana?-preguntó Harry casi sin voz.  
-Según James nos contó después, poco después de salvarte a tí corrió a salvar a tu hermana, pero cayó una viga que le quitó el paso, las llamas se estaban haciendo más fuertes y el llanto de tu hermana se había detenido. James pensó que ya no había nada que hacer y quedarse allí contigo en brazos y todo lleno de humo era dañino para ti. Así que salió poco antes de que la casa se derrumbara. Estaba amaneciendo y ellos debían irse antes de que el sol saliera así que les dije que se fueran, que yo buscaría entre los escombros y si encontraba a la niña se la pasaría a Dumbledore para que él se la hiciera llegar a tus padres.  
"Pero busqué entre los escombros y no encontré nada, y me refiero a nada ni siquiera... los restos de tu hermana... supuse que se había quemado... así que se lo mandé a decir con Dumbledore. Pero me temo que ellos nunca lo llegaron a saber porque Voldemort se nos adelantó y... bueno los mató antes de que llegaran a saberlo.  
-Pero... ¿Por qué se quemó la casa? No se podía quemar sola.-preguntó Harry.  
-Fueron mortífagos los responsables, la marca tenebrosa estaba proyectada en la parte de atrás de la casa. Pero no lo notamos al principio porque las llamas no nos dejaron verla.  
-Hay muchas cosas que yo no conozco sobre mi propia vida.-se quejó Harry. Un silencio incómodo se formó en ese salón y solo era interrumpido de vez en cuanto por la respiración de los dos.-Nunca he sabido en que trabajaban mis padres ¿Qué es lo que hacían?  
-Eran Aurors, y de los mejores. Casi todos los que aparecían en las fotos que te enviamos eran Aurors. Esa es la razón por la que tus padres tenía tanto dinero, el ser Auror se paga muy bien, pues dedicas tu vida y la arriesgas en cada trabajo que tienes. Además luego de probar un tiempo como auror James se dedicó al ministerio. Era el Ministro de la Magia, pero debió dejar el cargo cuando Voldemort los empezó a seguir.  
-¿Todo ese dinero de la cámara es gracias al dinero que ganaron como Aurors y como Ministro de la Magia?-preguntó Harry atónito.  
-No todo, pero sí la mayor parte. La otra parte es gracias a la familia de tu padre. Fue un regalo de tus abuelos paternos cuando tus padres se casaron.  
-¿Mis abuelos... aún viven?-preguntó Harry algo emocionado.  
-No, tu abuelo murió por culpa de los mortífagos al no querer decir donde se encontraban tus padres antes de que se mudaran y tu abuela cuando llegó de la casa de una amiga y se enteró de que su esposo y nieta estaban muertos, además poco después de eso le llegó una carta diciendo que su hijo había muerto junto a su esposa y eso le provocó la muerte. Creo que tuvieron otro hijo, pero no estoy al tanto de que pasó con él.-dijo muy lento como digiriendo el hecho que le estaba diciendo a Harry que no le quedaba nadie más que él y los Dursley. Lo cual lo hacía casi huérfano. Harry calló, no quería saber nada más. Le bastaba saber eso, seguramente sus padres habían vivido momentos felices, pero las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera. Harry sentía tristeza, rabia, ganas de llorar.  
-¿Recibiste... nuestro regalo?-preguntó Sirius de pronto como intentando romper el silencio que se había creado.  
-Sí, me encantó.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.-El mejor regalo que he recibido desde la Saeta de Fuego.  
-En una de esas fotos aparece tu hermana. Lleva un moñito en la muñeca, creo que se lo puso Arabella para que tuviera suerte y para distinguirlos. Era muy parecida a ti, tal como tú heredó el cabello de tu padre y los ojos de tu madre. Era una niña muy linda.-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar esos tiempos en que, a pesar del mal que se cernía sobre ellos, podían ser felices y vivir en paz.  
-Hay mucha gente que no conozco en esas fotos. Aunque puedo distinguir a Arabella Figg y Lupin.  
-También están Peter, Mundungus y una amiga de Remus que también era de nuestro grupo.  
-¿Era una mujer que estaba en una foto entre Remus y Arabella?-preguntó Harry acordándose de la foto que le había llamado la atención.  
-Sí, era nuestra amiga a pesar de no ser del colegio. Remus la llevó a nuestro grupo y terminó enseñándonos muchas cosas nuevas.  
-¿Cómo se llamaba?-preguntó Harry de pronto al acordarse repentinamente de la incertidumbre de Dharma.  
-Creo que Narya Kiuxen, ¿porqué?-preguntó Sirius extrañado.  
-Porque ese es el nombre de la nueva profesora de Pociones y se parece mucho a la mujer de la foto.-dijo casi en un susurro-Aunque no creo que sea la misma, pues esta parece tener unos veinticuatro años y si fuera quien tú dices debería tener más o menos el doble.  
-Tienes razón. No existe razón aparente para que ella sea la misma persona. En todo caso Remus y Arabella la habrían reconocido durante el almuerzo. Aunque ella desapareció poco antes de que tú nacieras. En ese tiempo pueden haber pasado muchas cosas.-dijo después de un gran tiempo de reflexionarlo.-Antes te advertí que tuvieras cuidado de ella. Creo que ya no es necesario, ella es alguien en quien Dumbledore confía así que no hay problema.  
-¿Cómo sabes que Dumbledore confía en ella?-preguntó Harry de pronto.  
-Porque he hablado con él, un rato antes de que te encontrara. Hablando de eso. Creo que Ron y Hermione te deben estar buscando.  
-¡Es verdad! Adiós, Sirius ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-preguntó antes de salir por la puerta del salón.  
-Eso tenlo por seguro. Estoy viviendo con Remus y Arabella en la casa de los gritos. Ni se te ocurra aparecer por allí a menos que sea muy necesario.-dijo a modo de advertencia al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Harry.  
-Está bien, solo iré si es muy necesario. Pero dime que no te dejaras atrapar.  
-Lo haré si tu te cuidas y no dejas que te maten. Sería una lástima que muriera el último de los Potter.-dijo con sinceridad.-Adiós, Harry.-Sirius se transformó en aquel perro negro, que tanto miedo le había causado a Harry antes, y se fue por la otra puerta del salón.  
-Adiós.-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Ron y Hermione estaban allí, mirándolo. Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes de lágrimas, Ron en cambio no dejaba de mirar el piso.  
-Te estábamos buscando... Lo siento, no pudimos dejar de escuchar.-dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada.  
-No importa, es mejor así. De esta manera no tengo que repetirlo.-dijo Harry casi con la voz quebrada.  
-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione al momento de arrojarse a llorar al cuello de Harry.-¡Cómo lo siento! ¡Harry!  
-Ya, Hermione. Cálmate. Las cosas ya pasaron de esa manera y no se les puede hacer nada.-dijo con la voz más fría que pudo.  
-Eh... ¿Vamos a jugar snap explosivo?-preguntó Ron como queriendo romper el silencio sin saber que decir.  
-Jueguen ustedes, yo necesito pensar.-dijo Harry.  
Ron y Hermione lo miraron y empezaron a caminar. Harry los seguía silencioso, tanto que cada cierto tiempo Ron y Hermione lo miraban para asegurarse de que aun estaba allí.  
-Corderito-Hermione dijo la contraseña de la semana con la voz apagada. La señora gorda se movió en su cuadro para dar paso a los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Entraron a la sala común y se sentaron frente a la chimenea. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en el suelo, Harry en cambio se sentó en un sillón que miraba la chimenea que se encontraba prendida. Ron y Hermione empezaron a jugar silenciosamente y cada cierto tiempo se miraban tristemente y luego a Harry.  
Harry pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Era un día muy triste, pensaba. Las cosas no se daban como para que esa fuera una "Feliz Navidad" Se había enterado que tuvo una hermana melliza que había muerto a manos de mortífagos, como su abuelo por parte paterna. Y eso ya bastaba para ser suficientemente triste. Sabía que si él tuviera el poder suficiente iría en ese mismo momento hasta donde estaba Voldemort (donde sea que estuviera) y lo enfrentaría. Se sentía hirviendo de rabia, tenía ganas de gritar.  
Dharma apareció por el agujero de la sala común justo en el momento en que el juego le explotaba a Ron en la cara. Se sentó en otro sillón frente a la chimenea y miró jugar a Ron y Hermione sin siquiera hablarle a Harry.  
-¿Qué les pasa ahora? ¿Me pueden decir?-preguntó al cabo de un rato de mirarlos atentamente. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry con curiosidad de ver que decía y como preguntando si podían decirle a Dharma.  
-Yo se lo contaré-dijo Harry casi sin creer lo que decía. Pero él necesitaba sacarse ese dolor del alma y dejarlo salir podía ser una buena manera.  
-Dime-Dharma parecía preocupada, ese tono de Harry al hablar era muy triste y melancólico, pero parecía albergar una rabia mayor a la normal.  
-Acabo de encontrarme con Sirius, este me dijo que yo tuve una hermana melliza que murió a causa de unos mortífagos.-Harry intentó tranquilizarse mientras decía esto y al parecer estaba dando resultado, las palabras salían de él sin ningún problema como si algo las empujara. Dharma se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo un gritito-, murió quemada en nuestra antigua casa. Es el bebé que aparece en algunas fotos.  
-Harry... yo... lo siento... -empezó Dharma.-Espero que no se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería.-dijo muy decidida. Ron y Hermione estaban ya de pie y los miraban incrédulos, la última acción de Dharma fue inesperada. Harry se quedó callado, no sabía que decir.  
-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Harry sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar.  
-Cómo pensar que puedes enfrentarte a Voldemort, eso si que sería una estupidez. Puede que hayan matado a tu hermana, pero eso no significa que tú también debas morir.-dijo Dharma como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
-Dharma tiene razón, Harry. Sirius también te lo advirtió-le recordó Ron muy tenso.  
-Puede que te hayas enfrentado cinco veces a Quien-tu-ya-sabes y lograr escapar, pero ahora debe estar más que furioso y no creo que te dejaría huir tan fácilmente-observó Hermione con aspecto afligido.  
-¡Ustedes no tienen idea! ¡Ustedes no perdieron a toda su familia por culpa de ese desgraciado!-gritó Harry, luego tomó algo de aire y se tranquilizó un poco pero por dentro sentía ganas de explotar-. Me voy a acostar, no me siento bien.  
Le pareció que Dharma iba a decir algo, pero no le dio el tiempo para empezar a formular palabra alguna. Caminó rápidamente y subió las escaleras hacía la pieza de los chicos de quinto aún agitado. Cerró la puerta con toda la suavidad que le fue posible. Se acercó al armario y sacó el álbum de fotos desde debajo de los libros. Se tiró en la cama con el álbum y lo empezó a ojear.  
Las fotos de sus padres pasaban una a una. Eran tan felices. Si no hubiese sido por Voldemort él podría haber conocido a sus padres, haber tenido una hermana, conocido a sus abuelos... tantas cosas de las que estaba privado solo porque Voldemort había aparecido en sus vidas y arruinado todo cuanto tenía enfrente.  
Los truenos y la lluvia estaban desatándose afuera como una tempestad. Grandes gotas de lluvia se azotaban contra la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor. Eso era lo único que podía distraer pero no lo lograba. Todo lo contrario, lo hacía pensar más y más en todo lo que había pasado.  
De la parte trasera del álbum se cayeron sin querer las últimas fotos que Harry había puesto. Una foto cayó justo sobre su mano, Harry la tomó. Una bebé que llevaba una cinta rosa en la muñeca lo saludaba alegremente, la bebé tenía una sonrisa sincera y muy agradable que lo reconfortaba. Harry se quedó mirándola durante mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro con mucha suavidad.  
-Harry... -una voz lo llamó con mucha dulzura. Harry volteó y vio a su madre que lo miraba con ternura.  
-Mamá... -empezó Harry, pero la mujer le sello los labios con su dedo índice impidiendo que siguiera hablando.  
-Ya te has enterado de lo que ocurrió con tu hermana... Harry debes cuidarte, no debes exponerte a que te hagan daño solo por vengarnos.-dijo ella dulcemente,  
-Pero Voldemort los mató... Él debe pagar.  
-Pero eso lo hará a su tiempo, Harry. Debes asimilar que las cosas se dieron así y debes aprender a vivir con ello. Hay cosas que no se han dicho, personas por descubrir, pruebas por superar. Te ha tocado un camino muy duro, pero debes superarlo.-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.  
-Mamá... yo... no sé que hacer... ¿cómo saber si lo que hago está correcto o no?  
-No hay manera de saberlo. Hay veces en que la línea del mal y el bien no está lo suficientemente definida como para saberlo, y hay veces en que no existe tal línea. Pero sea lo que sea que hagas debes recordar que tu padre y yo siempre te acompañaremos, de una u otra manera siempre estaremos a tu lado. Siempre lo hemos estado, tanto para tí como para tu hermana.-Lily Potter le acarició el cabello e intentó aplastarlo como muchas veces había intentado Harry sin resultado alguno. Harry razonó lo que su madre le había dicho.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que...?-Empezó a preguntar pero no pudo terminar porque su madre desapareció dejando apenas una silueta luminosa donde había estado. Harry se quedó mirándola fijamente durante mucho rato. Ya no se sentía tan mal y la venganza no figuraba como su plan principal, todo lo contrario. Por ahora su mayor ilusión era saber si su hermana podía estar viva como parecía haber querido decir su madre.  
Ron abrió despacio la puerta intentando no despertarlo en caso de que estuviera dormido. Harry se había acostado rápidamente cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.  
-¿Harry?-preguntó casi en un susurro.  
Harry no contestó. Aguardó a que Ron se fuera, pero no lo hizo. Se fue hasta su cama y se acostó en silencio. Harry mientras, simulaba dormir.  
  
  


-Son tan pequeñitos-dijo una joven que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta a un joven que mecía suavemente una cuna.  
-Cariño, será mejor que cambies a Heather-dijo el joven.  
-James, tú lo puedes hacer perfectamente, eres tan perezoso a veces-dijo la mujer tomando entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé. La mujer salió por la puerta de la habitación dejando solo al joven y otro bebé que se encontraba en la cuna.  
-Nos mudaremos, Harry, para que tú y tu hermana estén más seguros. Será la mejor manera, al menos hasta que Voldemort sea vencido, en ese momento podremos volver a esta casa o ir a donde queramos-El joven hombre se acercó a la cuna, acarició al bebé y luego se levantó, caminó hacia la cama y empezó a intentar abrir una pequeña caja negra que emitió un brillo rojo muy claro al contacto de la mano de su dueño. Un golpe en la puerta. Luego dos en un ritmo más rápido.  
-¡Yo voy!-gritó la chica quien pasó corriendo por el pasillo- ¡Sirius! ¡Qué gusto verte!  
-Vine a ayudarles con la mudanza, el camión está allá fuera esperándoles-dijo Sirius sin mucho ánimo.  
-¿A sí? Pues entonces ayúdame con esta caja-dijo la chica señalando una gran caja que parecía muy pesada.  
-Está bien, Lily-entre los dos cargaron la caja. De pronto James volvió a aparecerse.  
-Esto que ves aquí, Harry, es la piedra de Chronos-dijo mostrando una piedra que tenía en sus manos, era de color negro, pero parecía casi transparente-, esta es la razón por la que Voldemort nos busca. Es bueno que estés al corriente de las razones para mudarnos. Esta piedra tiene poderes muy especiales y será nuestra herencia para tí y tu hermana si es que nos llega a pasar algo...  
-James, ya le estás hablando a tu hijo. Cuando vas a entender que él no sabe de qué rayos estás hablando-dijo Sirius apoyado en la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una gran y sincera sonrisa. De pronto su expresión amistosa cambió por una igualmente amistosa pero más severa-. Además no deberías estar mostrando esa piedra así como así, los mortífagos andan rondando por allí y es peligroso.-James tomó la caja negra y puso su mano sobre ella y la abrió sin ningún problema. Metió dentro la piedra y la cerró con la misma facilidad.  
-¿Así está bien, Sirius?-dijo mostrando la cajita y guardándola en el bolsillo de una camisa sobre la cama-¿Me ayudas a llevar esas maletas al camión?  
-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa.-Los vamos a echar de menos-dijo echándose al hombro una gran maleta y saliendo de la habitación.  
-Nosotros también, pero no podemos permitir que Voldemort tenga ninguna de las piedras en sus manos, además la seguridad de Harry y Heather están en nuestras manos-dijo tomando otra maleta y saliendo tras Sirius.  
Empezó a sentir calor, mucho calor, veía como todo estaba envuelto en llamas. El calor le sofocaba y el humo de las llamas no lo dejaba respirar. Su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más lento. De pronto sintió como lo tomaban en brazos y lo sacudían muy fuerte.  
Harry abrió los ojos e intentó reconocer las siluetas que había alrededor de él. Una de ellas, la que hasta hace algún tiempo lo sacudía estaba mirándolo fijamente.  
-¿Harry, estás bien?-Harry oyó la voz de Ron. Con su mano intentó encontrar los anteojos y se los puso. Ron lo miraba fijamente. Seguramente era él quien lo había despertado.  
-¿Ron?... Sí, estoy bien, solo era una pesadilla.-dijo entornando los ojos para acostumbrare a la luz de la habitación.  
-¿Sí? Pues Dharma y Hermione te sintieron gritar desde el dormitorio de chicas. Además estás hirviendo.-dijo Ron preocupado.  
-No te sentimos gritar desde allá, pero si cuando llegamos. Nos preocupaste mucho, tu pulso estaba bajando muy deprisa-dijo Hermione tomándole las manos, mientras lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas-. Nos costó mucho despertarte. Pensamos que te había pasado algo.-dijo llorando sobre las mantas de la cama de Harry.  
-Pero yo estoy bien, fue solo una pesadilla sobre mi pasado.-dijo como si eso le restara importancia.  
-¡Harry, nosotros pensamos que tú...!-intentó decir Dharma, pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase, aunque lo que continuaba era obvio, al menos para Harry.  
-¿Qué me había suicidado? ¡Cómo creen! ¡Todo lo contrario!-dijo soltando una carcajada-Ayer volví a ver a mi madre, y ella insinuó que mi hermana está viva. No podría suicidarme sabiendo que tengo una hermana en algún lugar del mundo.-dijo en tono comprensivo. Dharma, Ron y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos.  
-¿Volviste a ver a tu madre?-preguntó Ron incrédulo.-Otra ves se apareció aquí, si no fuera porque los fantasmas no me dan miedo estaría chillando en estos momentos...  
-¿Cómo que la volviste a ver?-preguntó Dharma enfadada-¡Nunca nos habías hablado de eso!  
-Lo siento. Lo olvidé. Pero la primera vez que vino fue para advertirme, sobre las cartas esas que me llegaban con amenazas, pero pensé que era un sueño.-Todos callaron un rato. De pronto Harry pareció tener una idea y saltó de la cama y se fue rápidamente hacia su armario.  
-¿Harry, qué demonios estas haciendo?-dijo Ron enarcando las cejas al ver como Harry tiraba todas las cosas de su armario al parecer buscando algo.  
-Tu regalo, Ron... al parecer... no te estafaron-dijo saliendo de pronto, llevaba un calcetín colgado de la cabeza que se sacó de allí con un rápido movimiento de la mano y con una cajita negra que no era más grande que la mano derecha donde la llevaba.  
-¿A no?-dijo Ron sorprendido.  
-No, en mi sueño estaba mi padre, él guardaba algo dentro de esta caja-dijo con una sonrisa.-Lo que hay que averiguar es como rayos abriré esta cosa. ¡Lo que se suponga que dejó dentro es la razón por la que Voldemort los perseguía y según dijo era la herencia que nos quedaría, a mí y a mi hermana, si es que ellos morirían a manos de Voldemort!-dijo muy entusiasmado.  
-¿Y no viste como abría tu padre la caja?-preguntó Dharma como si fuera obvio.  
-Sí, pero no hizo nada que pareciera algún hechizo. Solo levantó la tapa como si estuviera abierta desde antes.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros he intentando con todas sus fuerzas abrir la caja negra.  
-Dijo que era un legado tuyo y de tu hermana... quizás sea necesario que los dos la abran al mismo tiempo. Aunque si es así dudo que sea probable que la abras, el mundo es grande tu hermana, si está viva, puede estar en cualquier parte-sugirió Hermione secándose los ojos.  
-En ese caso debo encontrar a mi hermana como sea, porque sea lo que sea que haya aquí es muy poderoso. Según pude ver era una especie de piedra o cristal o algo así. Era rojo y casi transparente y dijo que se llamaba... la piedra de... ¿Conos? ¿Tronos? ¡Chronos! Eso, la piedra de Chronos.  
-Piedra de Chronos... eso lo he oído antes... ¡Ya lo sé!-dijo Hermione antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	12. La piedra de chronos

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (12/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**— CAPÍTULO DOCE —**

**La piedra de Chronos.**

Harry, Ron y Dharma la siguieron deprisa. Harry se preguntaba que era lo que Hermione sabía, pero estaba seguro que tenía mucho que ver con la piedra de Chronos esa. 

—¿Adónde va?—preguntó Ron a Dharma en la mitad de la carrera mientras bajaban la escalera que daba al cuarto de los de chicos de quinto. 

—No lo sé—dijo Dharma encogiéndose de hombros. Harry empezó a interesarse más, pues si Dharma no lo sabía era porque eso era muy importante. 

De pronto cuando ya estaban a la entrada de la habitación de las chicas, Hermione apareció ante ellos con un gran libro, al parecer muy pesado, entre las manos. El libro era como una loza de pavimentar y estaba repujado en oro y plata, un ojo azul del tamaño de un puño cerrado los miraba con desconfianza desde el centro de la portada y muy protegido dentro de una urna de cristal. 

—¿Adónde creen que van?—dijo poniéndoles una mano enfrente para que se detuvieran.—No pueden entrar al cuarto de las chicas. 

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es injusto!—protestó Ron.—¿Ustedes siempre entran a nuestra habitación y nosotros no podemos entrar a la de ustedes? 

—Ustedes nunca nos lo han impedido—dijo Hermione tranquilamente—. Lo que quiero mostrarles es esto—dijo sentándose en un escritorio y abriendo el libro en una página señalada con una gran pluma roja. 

Harry le echó una mirada como creyendo que se trataba de una broma. Leyó atentamente lo que Hermione les señalaba con el dedo índice: 

**LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX **

_Está conformada por cuatro piedras mágicas de Chrystalita transparente que representan las cinco fuerzas mágicas básicas. _

_Cuando están juntas si no se manejan con cuidado pueden volver a unirse y disolverse. _

_La Chrystalita se puede construir gracias a la poción gélida de Godric y para transformar la Chrystalita en las piedras correspondientes se necesita del hechizo de Salazar. _

—¿Qué es la poción de Godric, Hermione?—preguntó Ron una vez todos terminaron de leer. 

—Hay una leyenda que dice que todos los seres humanos sobre la faz de la tierra tenían poderes mágicos—empezó Hermione—. Supuestamente fue siempre así hasta que Godric Gryffindor mientras hacía un experimento con sus pociones creó la Chrystalita. El único inconveniente es que este mineral le quitó los poderes mágicos, aunque luego de que tuvo la Chrystalita se dio cuenta que si la tenía cerca de él sus poderes volverían aunque aumentados diez veces. Se supone que si tenía la Chrystalita con él podía ser inmortal. Pero creo que esa leyenda es infundada porque leí por allí que una alumna de Nícolas Flamel se dedicaba a hacer Chrystalita para poder crear calderos y cucharones pues eran más duraderos, puede ser que tan solo hayan trabajado en conjunto para crear una nueva piedra filosofal y les haya resultado eso. Lo que yo creo es que Godric también se dedicaba a hacer Chrystalita y Salazar aprovechó para practicar sus hechizos y por error salieron esas piedras. Según sé pueden conceder hasta mil años de vida al que sepa como manejarlas—dijo Hermione. Harry se sorprendió de todo lo que su amiga sabía. Él siempre pensó que Hermione era muy inteligente, pero nunca pensó que tanto. 

—Yo tengo otra pregunta, Hermione—dijo Dharma alzando la mano, como si estuviera en clases—¿Qué es el hechizo de Salazar? 

—Es un hechizo con el cual Salazar Slytherin tomó la Chrystalita y la dividió en partes iguales haciendo que los poderes de la piedra se dividieran y quedara cada uno atrapado dentro de una piedra. Se dice que Salazar lo hizo como un favor a Godric, porque la Chrystalita por sí sola es indestructible y tenía una influencia muy dañina en Godric, obligándolo a hacer cosas que no quería y cosas por el estilo. Se dice que Godric prefería quedarse sin poderes mágicos si era necesario, a terminar declarando una guerra como casi había hecho la última vez que la había llevado puesta. Bueno, como iba, Salazar le hizo ese favor a Godric pues creía que de esa manera se iban a acabar los _muggles _que Salazar aprendió a odiar cuando, antes de construir el colegio, uno lo hirió de gravedad. Este también es un hechizo muy difícil, y se necesita un gran poder para lograrlo, pues dividir la Chrystalita es tan difícil como destruirla—dijo Hermione. 

Ron alzó la mano. 

—¡Si me llegas a preguntar otra cosa te juro que te mato!—le dijo en tono amenazante Hermione después de sacar rápidamente la varita de uno de sus bolsillos y apuntarle con ella a Ron. 

—Yo solo... —Ron tragó saliva—quería decirte que... me impresionas... siempre he pensado que eras una sabelotodo, pero ahora exageraste—dijo Ron aún asustado pero Hermione no dijo nada. 

—Oye, pero ¿De dónde sacaste ese tremendo libro?—dijo Dharma. 

—Pues, se lo pedí a la profesora Geller, a ella le gustan mucho esas cosas como leyendas y todo eso así que cuando Harry me dijo de La Orden del Fénix le pregunté—dijo Hermione, de pronto cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, se llevó las manos a la boca con gesto de temor. 

—¿Y tú, Harry? ¿De dónde sacaste eso de La Orden del Fénix?—preguntó Dharma enarcando las cejas en señal de fastidio. 

—Pues... yo... —Harry dudó. ¿Debía decirle a Dharma que lo había escuchado en Las Tres Escobas el día en que visitaron Hogsmeade? ¿Debía decirle que después de todo él sí había ido al lugar al que le prohibieron ir por su propia seguridad?—se lo escuché al profesor Snape y a la profesora Narya—dijo después un buen rato. Terminó decidiendo que lo mejor era ocultarle el lugar donde lo había escuchado, al menos hasta que ella preguntara o fuera absolutamente necesario. 

—¿Al profesor Snape? ¿No qué ese no está dando clases este año?—dijo confundida. 

—Sí, pero lo encontré hablando con la profesora, hace un tiempo.—dijo Harry. Decidió que era mejor decirle alguna mentira que la calmara por el momento.—estaban hablando en un salón desocupado el día de las pruebas de Quidditch, si recuerdas ese día llegamos tarde a la clase de Defensa, fue porque nos quedamos escuchando detrás de la puerta su conversación.—Harry creyó que esa era una gran mentira, de esa manera podía contarle a Dharma todo lo concerniente a esa conversación sin necesidad de decirle que estuvo en Hogsmeade. Ron le guiñó un ojo y le levantó el dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación. 

—¿Y por qué hablaban ellos sobre esa cosa?—dijo después de reflexionarlo un rato. 

—Creo que Snape está investigando sobre lo que Voldemort está haciendo, cuales son sus planes y todas esas cosas. Puede ser idea mía, pero creo que está haciendo de agente secreto—dijo Harry imitando a un conocido personaje _muggle_ que se desempeñaba como agente secreto y tenía muchas películas. 

—¿Un agente secreto?—exclamó Hermione. 

—¿Un agente secreto?—preguntó Dharma. 

—¿Qué es un afluente secreto?—preguntó Ron desconcertado. 

—Un _agente_ secreto, Ron, es alguien que se infiltra entre el enemigo, engañándolo y sacándole información importante sobre sus proyectos o cosas así.—explicó Harry. 

—¿Quieres decir que Snape no es de los malos?—preguntó Ron aun desconcertado. 

—No—dijo Hermione. 

—¡Rayos!—dijo Ron golpeando el aire con su puño. 

—¿Pero trabaja de agente para quien?—preguntó Dharma. 

—Para Dumbledore. Creo que está aprovechando que él era un mortífago de confianza para ser agente.—dijo Harry. 

—Lo que no me explico es que pudo haber hecho que Snape se pasara al lado bueno, porque si estaba en tan alta estima de Quien-tú-ya-sabes es porque era malo de corazón. Para que se cambiara de bando debe haber tenido una muy buena razón ¿No?—dijo Hermione. 

—Puede ser, aunque también puede que jamás haya estado de ninguno de los dos lados, solo del que más le convenía, como Colagusano—sugirió Ron que aun no se resignaba a que Snape no fuera mala. 

—Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo se supone que abriré la caja? Si lo que hay dentro es la Piedra de Chronos y sea necesaria para que Voldemort aumente su poder, sería es el momento en que estaría de verdad en peligro. Pero si yo la obtengo antes que él, y la ocupo en mí, sería posible que pudiera enfrentarme a él—al ver las caras de miedo en sus amigos, agregó—si fuera necesario, claro. 

—Investigué cuales son los poderes que tiene cada una de las piedras, la de Slytherin otorgaría poderes ancestrales lo suficientemente poderosos como para que puedas matar a toda una ciudad de un solo toque con tu varita, la de Gryffindor tiene el poder de crear desorden y confusión en todo lo que desees, la de Hufflepuff que te daría mucha inteligencia y conocimiento de muchos hechizos antiguos, la de Ravenclaw te da la capacidad de guiarte por impulsos que son siempre acertados y por último la que menos debería caer en manos de Quien-tú-ya-sabes, la de Chronos, la que tú supuestamente tienes dentro de esa caja, que lo transformaría en una ser absolutamente inmortal.—dijo Hermione muy seria. 

—Eso si que sería muy peligroso, debemos encontrar la manera de impedirlo. No sé cuál, pero debemos encontrarla—dijo Harry preocupado—. Voldemort no puede encontrarla antes que nosotros encontremos el resto porque ese sí sería el fin de nuestro mundo. 

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Salir del colegio e ir a buscarla?—dijo Ron irónico, pero Harry sabía que él estaba preocupado por él y lo agradeció en silencio. 

—No, pero creo que Dumbledore podrá hacer algo. Después de todo él es la única persona a la que Voldemort temía—dijo Harry tratando de calmarlos y al parecer lo logró por que ellos abandonaron sus caras de horror y lo miraron más tranquilos. 

—Es una buena idea, pero como le explicarás que sabes lo de La Orden del Fénix—dijo Hermione. 

—Pues, le diré la verdad. No existe otra manera, siempre he tenido la impresión de que a él no se le puede mentir.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Vaya... —empezó Ron—¿Qué les parece si vamos al lago?—dijo al fin. 

—Está bien, es una buena idea. Últimamente no hay muchas cosas para hacer ¿Cuándo se supone que llegarán los demás estudiantes?—preguntó Dharma. 

—¿Cuándo acaben las vacaciones?—dijo Ron de manera irónica, ganándose un suave golpe en la cabeza de parte de Dharma. 

—Imbécil—dijo Dharma.—¿Quién es ella?—dijo señalando a una mujer que venía caminando en dirección a ellos con aire perdido. 

—No lo sé, pero parece que no está del todo ubicada. ¿La ayudamos?—dijo Hermione.—Después de todo, perderse en _Hogwarts_ es más que fácil. 

—Está bien—dijo Harry. 

Se acercaron a la mujer lentamente. Ella caminaba sin saber mucho adónde iba, pero caminaba con seguridad y mirando los cuadros móviles colgados de la pared con gran curiosidad. 

—¿La podemos ayudar en algo?—preguntó Dharma suavemente. 

—¿Ah?—dijo ella saliendo por una vez de mirar los cuadros que habían atrapado toda su atención.—Sí, claro. Estoy buscando el Despacho de los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

—Usted es Ángela McCourt, ¿No?—dijo Ron. 

—Sí. Seré su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no encuentro ni el salón ni el despacho.—dijo la nueva profesora encogiéndose de hombros.—Además necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y no tengo idea donde está su despacho, tampoco. 

—Yo la llevaré, tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore así que puedo esperar a que ustedes terminen.—dijo Harry. 

—Muchas gracias.—dijo ella. 

—¿Te esperamos junto al lago, Harry?—preguntó Ron. 

—Está bien. Intentaré no demorarme mucho. 

Harry y Ángela se fueron en la dirección en que iba antes pero doblaron en la primera esquina. 

—No sabes como te agradezco esto que estás haciendo, este colegio lo conozco porque estudie aquí, pero de eso ya hace muchos años.—dijo Ángela mientras seguía a Harry. 

—Yo aún me pierdo así que no es de extrañar.—dijo él. Calló un rato, el salón de Defensa estaba muy lejos de allí y no se podían pasar todo el camino callados, pero no sabía que decir. 

—¿Conociste a Remus Lupin?—dijo ella al fin. 

—Sí ¿Por qué?—preguntó Harry, confundido. 

—Yo fui compañera de él cuando estábamos aquí en Hogwarts. Desde ese tiempo que no lo veo pero me pareció escuchar que él trabajó aquí ¿No es así, Harry?—dijo ella. 

—Sí, hizo clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hace unos años, pero luego de eso se fue. Aunque hoy vino para el almuerzo. 

—¿En serio? ¡Qué demonios! Yo estoy perdida desde la mañana. ¡Podría haberlo visto! Pero que se le va a hacer... —dijo resignándose.—¿Falta mucho para llegar? 

—No mucho, solo unas cuantas puertas más. 

—Déjame aquí, Harry. Tú debes hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y ya es hora que yo me empiece a acomodar nuevamente al colegio, no voy a estar todo el tiempo dependiendo de los alumnos.—dijo ella en tono de broma. 

—Está bien. Nos veremos en la próxima clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, adiós—dijo Harry despidiéndose con la mano. 

—Adiós, Harry. 

Harry caminó directamente al despacho del profesor Dumbledore muy seguro de lo que hacía. Pero cuando llegó allí sintió que la seguridad se le iba a acabando, ¿Cómo demonios iba a contarle que había ido a _Hogsmeade_ cuando se lo habían prohibido por su propio bien? Eso demostraba una vez más que les estaba fallando solo por cumplir un capricho. Poco a poco le fallaron las fuerzas y cuando se encontró cara a cara con el cuadro que cubría la entrada de su despacho no supo que decir y decidió marcharse. Dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección al lago lentamente meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado. 

—¡Harry! ¿Has hablado con Dumbledore?—le preguntó Dharma cuando este llegó a la orilla del lago. Los tres estaban sentados a la orilla del lago. 

—No, no he sido capaz.—dijo con la voz quebrada. 

—Pero... ¿Por qué...?—empezó Ron, pero Hermione le pegó un codazo en el estómago para que no siguiera. 

—No pude, simplemente no me atreví.—dijo Harry apesadumbrado. Se sentó en el piso y tiró una piedra pequeña al lago, que salió dando tres rebotes antes de caer por completo. 

—¿Cuándo será la próxima visita a _Hogsmeade_?—preguntó Dharma. 

—Espero que nunca.—dijo Harry muy enojado. En ese mismo momento alcanzó a notar, camino al bosque prohibido, una sombra extraña que se movía con extrema rapidez.—Miren allí—dijo en un susurro.—esa sombra que va al bosque. 

—Es muy sospechosa, vamos a ver que es—dijo Dharma entusiasmada. 

—Está bien—asintieron todos. 

Se pusieron de pie cuidando de no hacer ruido y siguieron a la sombra tan rápido como pudieron intentando no hacer ruido. 

La sombra entró al bosque, donde no entraba ningún rayo de luz. Se sacó la capa que le cubría la cara y miró a todas partes, pero impidiendo que los chicos vieran su rostro, pues estaba de espalda. 

—¡Snape, sal de una maldita vez!—se escuchó la voz de una mujer. 

Desde tras un árbol apareció Snape con la nariz ganchuda precediendo a su cuerpo, poco después asomaron las puntas de su grasiento cabello y luego su rostro. 

—No es necesario que grites. Podías esperar un rato—dijo él como jugando y mirando a Narya con la misma mirada de odio reservada a Harry. 

—No, no puedo esperar mucho, tenías que elegir este lugar para reunirnos, no podía ser algo con... ¿techo?—dijo ella enarcando las cejas. 

—¿Alguna razón para temer al bosque prohibido? 

—No es eso. No tengo tiempo, di todo lo que debas decir y rápido, ¿Qué información traes ahora? Me llamaste y quiero saber para qué. 

—No traigo ninguna información. Eres tú quien debe darme la información a mi.—dijo él sacando de su túnica una varita. 

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer con eso?—dijo ella como si se burlase de ella. 

—La última vez me dijiste que no te podría matar solo con mis manos, ahora tengo una varita que me ayude. 

Dharma se movía inquieta, escondida como Harry tras un arbusto. Harry le sujetó un brazo y le negó con la cabeza y ella se tranquilizó un poco, entendió el mensaje, No debía salir, no hasta que fuera completamente necesario. 

—¿Pretendes torturarme para que te diga quien tiene las piedras? Ni lo sueñes. No me matarás ni con tus manos ni una varita—dijo ella desafiante—Si quieres, inténtalo—Dharma volvía a moverse inquieta en su lugar, Harry sujetó su brazo con más fuerza aún. 

—Quieta, Dharma, si ella no se ha movido es por algo—le dijo Harry. 

—Pero puede que solo se esté haciendo la valiente para que no la ataque—dijo ella 

—Dharma, no te muevas, nos descubrirán. 

—Está bien. Pero después no digan que no se los advertí. 

Snape levantó su varita hasta la altura del hombro y se preparó para mandar el hechizo. 

—Veo que aún no has olvidado lo aprendido como mortífago—dijo ella. 

—Cállate, esto lo hago por el bien de todos. Si los otros mortífagos llegan a saber que tú conoces la ubicación de las piedras y te encuentran te sacarían la información como fuera. Es mejor que estés muerta.—dijo Snape mirándola aún con odio—Es mejor que me digas de una vez donde están esas malditas piedras. 

—No, no te lo diré, jamás se lo diría a un mortífago, aunque sea redimido. Ya te lo dije, solo se lo diría a Dumbledore, ahora puedes intentar matarme, aunque no sacarías nada. 

Snape terminó de enfadarse y le mandó el hechizo. 

—¡_Cruciatus_!—dijo lentamente. Un rayo de luz azul salió de su varita y se encontró con el cuerpo de la profesora que ni siquiera se movió para sacar las manos de los bolsillos. 

Snape parecía atónito. Se había arriesgado a ir a Azkabam pero no le había resultado. 

—Entiende, Snape. No lo lograrás. Ahora si no tienes nada importante que decir, me voy.—dijo ella poniéndose la capucha. 

—¿Cómo lo hiciste para soportar?—preguntó Snape atónito aún. 

—No puedes hechizar a un muerto, eso deberías saberlo—dijo ella muy bajo. 

—Averiguaré quien eres y te mandaré a matar. Deberás esconderte, porque encontraré la manera de hacerlo y en ese momento estarás realmente muerta.—dijo Snape desafiante. 

Ella no hizo caso alguno. Se tapó la cara con una bufanda y salió del bosque tan rápido como pudo, lo cual fue suficiente porque Harry solo alcanzó a notar como un borrón negro pasaba rápidamente por entre los árboles. 

—Estúpida perra... no tiene la más mínima idea de como está complicando las cosas, para mí y para Dumbledore... —dijo Snape guardando su varita y yéndose por el mismo camino de donde llegó. 

Alguien se tomó del brazo de Harry fuertemente, se movió tembloroso junto a él y este miró inmediatamente quien había sido. Hermione se encontraba a su lado sujeta tan fuerte como podía del brazo de Harry a tal punto que estaba casi dormido. 

—Hermione ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó cortésmente. 

—Sí, creo que sí... Es solo que nunca había visto que alguien usara hechizos tan poderosos como si nada—dijo separándose de él. 

—¿Aún piensas que Snape no es malo?—preguntó Ron. 

—Snape no es malo. Si lo fuera no estaría ayudando a Dumbledore. Es mortífago no lo niego, pero no es como el resto—dijo ella algo enojada. 

—¿Y tú que piensas, Dharma?—preguntó Harry volteándose a mirarla, pero no la encontró. Miró a Ron y preguntó: —¿Dónde está Dharma? 

—No lo sé. Vamos a buscarla. 

Salieron del bosque prohibido llamando a Dharma muy bajo. La vieron en la mitad del patio. Tenía las manos sobre la varita y la mirada perdida en el castillo. 

—Dharma, te hemos estado buscando ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarnos?—le exigió Ron. 

—Intenté seguir a la profesora Narya, pero no la pude alcanzar—dijo guardando la varita en su bolsillo. 

—¿Y para que la seguías? Si había alguien a quien seguir era a Snape—dijo Ron. 

—Es que ahora estoy más que segura, por la manera con la que habló con Snape estoy segura de que es un mortífago. 

—Pero Snape confesó que era un mortífago, deberías haberlo seguido a él—dijo Harry. 

—Pero él está ayudando a Dumbledore, es un agente doble así que lo perdonaré, pero la profesora Narya se está haciendo la santa y estoy segura que no lo es. 

—¿Y si estabas tan segura por qué no la seguiste? 

—No pude, supongo que se fue corriendo o algo. Pero cuando salí del bosque ella ya estaba en la entrada del colegio. 

Harry la miró algo extrañado, muchas veces había corrido ese tramo bajo la capa invisible y sabía que era imposible recorrerlo muy fácilmente, debías demorar al menos unos diez minutos, pero ella no había tardado más de cinco minutos en hacerlo. 

—Harry, volvamos. Este lugar me da escalofríos—dijo Hermione tirando de la capa de Harry. 

—Está bien. 

Cuando llegaron al salón el Profesor Dumbledore hablaba con la profesora Narya muy serio. Los chicos se escondieron tras unas estatuas y armaduras y escucharon la conversación. 

—Nos estamos volviendo unos metiches—le comentó Ron a Harry en voz baja. 

—Sí, pero es nuestra vida la que está en juego, tenemos derecho a escuchar—le dijo Hermione mientras lo callaba. 

—Vaya Narya, siento mucho la noticia que me das. Pero debes comprender a Snape, él no está acostumbrado a que las cosas se le oculten.—dijo Dumbledore poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de la profesora. 

—Pero esa no es razón para aplicarme el _Cruciatus_—dijo ella enarcando las cejas. 

—Pero eso a tí no te hizo nada ¿No? 

—Bueno... no... pero aún así, no puede estar dispuesto a torturar a quien se le pase por delante. Perdone la indiscreción pero... ¿Cómo rayos encontró a ese agente doble? ¿No pudo encontrar a alguien más amable?—preguntó ella. 

—Narya, a pesar de tus años aún no entiendes todo ¿No? La verdad es que Snape me debe un favor muy importante, esa es la razón por la que trabaja de agente doble, de otra manera no lo haría. Él estaba muy bien en el lado oscuro, era uno de los más fieles partidarios del señor Oscuro, pero en una de las pocas redadas que se hicieron (por lo peligrosas que resultaban) se logró atrapar a un ser muy querido para él. Ella estuvo apunto de ser condenada al beso de los Dementores, pero intercedí para que solo la condenaran a estar en Azkaban por unos diez años, él creyó que la mejor manera de pagar el favor era pasándose a los bueno y sirviéndome tanto como pudiera. Comprenderás que muy dentro de él existe un corazón muy grande, lamentablemente le ha tirado encima muchos años de soledad y eso fue catastrófico en su manera de ser.—dijo el profesor muy serio. Harry miró asombrado a Ron quien se encontraba en estado catatónico, era obvia la razón. ¿El profesor Snape enamorado y con una esposa? Eso era muy raro. 

—Vaya... jamás imaginé que ese estúpido pudiera tener algo bajo su nariz.—dijo la profesora como reflexionando. 

—Tiene mucho más que un gran corazón, él está en esto no solo por servirme y pagar su favor, él solo está protegiendo a su esposa quien ya salió de la cárcel y a su hija que vivió muy lejos de él, pero a quien casi siempre nombra en nuestras conversaciones, cuando se pone sentimental.—Ron se afirmó de la muralla e imitó una caída o una desmayo. 

—¡Mentira! ¿Ese tipo tiene una hija? 

—Sí, una chica que tiene los mismos ojos que él según me han dicho. Aunque se ha de parecer mucho a su madre. 

—¡Profesor! ¡Me está desviando del tema! Yo solo le vine a avisar que me iré lo más pronto posible, ese tipo quiere a toda costa evitar que yo le diga a algún mortífago sobre donde están las piedras y pretende mandar mortífagos a matarme solo para que no hable. 

—Narya, se razonable, por favor. Ya se han retirado cuatro profesores este año, es demasiado. Si tú también te vas sería mejor retirar a los alumnos este año hasta que estemos seguros de que todos los profesores estarán listos. Quédate, Hogwarts es un lugar muy seguro. Además tu condición no te permite viajar durante mucho tiempo en el día. Quédate al menos hasta que estemos seguros de que aquí no te encuentras a salvo. A la menor muestra de tu peligro te dejaremos ir si así lo deseas. 

—Está bien, profesor. Pero no pretenda que me parezca una buena idea. 

—¿Narya, te puedo hacer una pregunta?—peguntó ofreciéndole un brazo a la profesora que ella aceptó gustosa. 

—Dígame—dijo ella sorprendida. 

—¿Por qué me llamas profesor y me tratas de usted si tú tienes más edad que yo? 

—¿Será porque usted parece más viejo que yo?—dijo irónica. 

—¡Oye, no te burles!—dijo el profesor alegremente llevándose a Narya por el camino. 

Cuando ya se hubieron ido Dharma se acercó desde la armadura que la ocultaba y les dijo mirándolos fijo. 

—¿Ven? Les dije que ella tenía más edad de lo que parecía. Ella es un vampiro y es mortífago. 

—Dharma, reacciona. No puede ser vampiro porque ya la hemos visto muchas veces a la luz del sol. Además ella es casi la mano derecha de Dumbledore. Él no se arriesgaría a mandar a un posible mortífago a hablar con su agente doble, él no es tonto.—le dijo Harry. 

—Pero como explican que no le haya pasado nada con el hechizo de Snape, o porque Dumbledore dijo que ella era más vieja que él, o porque hay una foto donde aparece alguien idéntico a ella, o porque... 

—¡Ya basta, Dharma! ¡Dumbledore debe tener muy buenas razones para haber hecho lo que hizo! ¡Él no es estúpido!—le dijo Harry. 

—Está bien, lo siento.—dijo Dharma. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	13. La encapuchada

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (13/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**— CAPÍTULO TRECE **—

**La encapuchada.**

Las vacaciones pasaron muy lentas para Harry. Todos sus amigos estaban ocupados en algo menos él y eso le hacía sentirse muy aburrido. Dharma estaba enredada en sus pensamientos pesimistas y su lista de sospechosos. Hermione estaba enfrascada en un libro y estaba organizando las cosas que no había hecho el semestre anterior y preparando cosas que solo ella entendía por ser la Prefecta. Ron había estado sumido en una especie de letargo que lo mantenía dormido la mitad del día. Así que Harry no tenía otra cosa que hacer que pasear por los salones del colegio. 

Una mañana en que se encontraba paseando por los corredores cercanos a la torre de Astronomía se encontró con la Dama Gris, la fantasma de la casa de Ravenclaw. 

—Tú eres Harry Potter ¿No?—dijo ella mirándolo de reojo y despectivamente. 

—Sí... —contestó Harry algo incómodo. 

—Te he visto paseando mucho por aquí, ¿Es qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?—preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos. 

—Pues... mis amigos han estado muy ocupados... 

—Vaya. Tengo un mensaje para tí. 

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó algo sorprendido. 

—Sí, Cho Chang te dejó un mensaje—Harry se sorprendió. Cho había estado allí todo el año y él no lo había notado, eso si que era extraño. 

—¿Y cuál es?—preguntó entusiasmado. 

—Que... ojalá te pudras por matar a Cedric—dijo ella muy triste. Debió haber notado la cara que Harry puso al oír sus palabras porque luego agregó— Tú sabes que todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts estamos contigo. Bueno, quizás no el Barón Sangriento, pero casi todos. Además tú sabes que Cho está pasando por un mal momento, ella quería mucho a Cedric y esto le cuesta, debes entenderla. 

—Claro que la comprendo, porque yo también creo que fue mi culpa.—dijo Harry alejándose de allí. 

—¡Hey Harry, Ron, Dharma y Hermione! ¡Miren esto!—dijeron Fred y George apenas llegaron de las vacaciones. Ginny venía tras ellos caminando por el pasillo cercano al gran comedor. 

—¿Qué es ahora?—preguntó Ron en la mitad de un bostezo. 

—Fred y George sacaron al mercado una nueva broma, es la que probaron con Draco en el partido de Quidditch pasado. Hace que tus pantalones se caigan a pesar de que los afirmes, lo que te hace estar con las manos siempre puestas en tus pantalones. No tiene antídoto. Por cierto ¿han visto a Eve Marsh? Después del partido su nariz (que ya de por sí era grande) creció al doble.—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. 

—¿En serio? Pues creo que nos hemos perdido de mucho—dijo Dharma con una sonrisa. Pero las cosas por aquí han estado muy animadas. ¿Cierto, Harry? 

—¿Ah? Sí... creo. 

—¡Vamos, chico! ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que vinieras de la guerra o se te hubiera muerto alguien. Debes estar contento porque tus cuñados han vuelto, no con cara de funeral. 

—¿Qué cuñados?—preguntó Ginny. 

—Nosotros, ¿Quién sino?—dijo Fred 

—Se lo tenían muy guardadito ustedes—dijo George abrazando muy fuerte a Harry quien por un momento olvidó lo que la Dama Gris le había dicho y que había mantenido durante todo el resto de las vacaciones en su cabeza "Ojalá y te pudras por matar a Cedric" 

—Hola, chicos.—se escuchó una voz tras ellos. Los chicos se voltearon y vieron a Nagini que los saludaba con la mano derecha, la otra la tenía en un cabestrillo. 

—Hola, Nagini ¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó Harry mirando su brazo. 

—Nada, solo me caí de una escalera demasiado feo y no pudieron curarme totalmente porque fue muy fuerte—dijo Nagini mirando con furia a Draco que pasaba en ese momento por su lado. 

—¿Qué tal, Evans? ¿Algún problema?—dijo él haciéndose el ofendido por la mirada llena de ira que recibía. 

—Claro que hay un problema, por tu culpa estoy castigada durante toda una semana después de vuelta de clases. 

—Es tu culpa, no la mía. No debes culpar al resto por tus propios errores, Evans—dijo Draco al momento de irse dejando a Nagini quien lo miraba con odio. 

—Te llevas horrible con Draco ¿No?—dijo Fred mirándola sin creer lo que veía, pues Nagini estaba roja como un tomate y no dejaba de decir groserías, todas dirigidas a Draco. 

Nagini tomó aire profundamente y exhaló para luego decir a Fred con una sonrisa: 

—Deben ser los genes o algo así. Bueno, yo me voy a mi sala común. Nos vemos en la cena. 

Nagini caminó a paso rápido y se perdió rápidamente de vista. 

—Deben ver los nuevos caramelos _Serpensortia_ que hicimos.—dijo George sacando de su bolsillo unos caramelos envueltos en paquetes de colores vivos. 

—Transforman los dedos de quien los come en pequeñas víboras de todos los colores. Las probamos con una vecina y funcionaron muy bien. ¿Quieren uno?—todos lo rechazaron inmediatamente y salieron corriendo en dirección a la sala común, Fred, George y Ginny los seguían a paso rápido. 

Pasaron la tarde jugando _gobstones_ y _snap_ explosivo alegres como nunca habían estado hasta ese momento en todas las vacaciones. 

Bajaron al comedor junto con todos los demás estudiantes y se sorprendieron al ver que la mesa en la que hasta ese momento habían comido había desaparecido para dar cabida a las cuatro mesas largas para las casas. Comieron todas las delicias servidas en la mesa y ya se estaban por ir cuando Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y los hizo sentarse. 

—Quiero darles una noticia muy importante. En la carta que les llegó a principios de año antes de venir a Hogwarts, se les pedía traer una túnica de gala y la razón es porque la necesitarán para el baile que se ha de realizar este viernes. Allí les daré unas noticias muy importantes y quiero que estén todos allí. Como el año pasado solo podrán ir los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, los alumnos de cursos inferiores podrán ir siempre y cuando sus parejas de baile sean de un de los cursos que si pueden asistir. Otra cosa, su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya ha llegado y está sentada a mi lado. Su nombre como muchos sabrán es Ángela McCourt, denle un gran aplauso—el comedor estalló en aplausos inseguros. Harry alcanzó a oír a algunos estudiantes comentar: _"¿Cómo será?"_ o _"Se ve muy bien con esa túnica"_

La profesora McGonagall carraspeó. 

—Ahora, pueden volver a sus salas comunes, estoy seguro que estarán cansados—dijo el profesor Dumbledore. 

Los chicos ya empezaban a irse cuando una mano sujetó a Harry, este volteó para ver quien era, los demás también lo hicieron. Fred y George le estaban señalando con sus dedos a Draco. 

—Yo no veo nada—les dijo en un susurro. 

—Pues pon más atención a su cabello—Harry les hizo caso y miró su cabellos en busca de algo extraño y lo encontró: un mechoncito de cabello cayó casi sin ser notado, después de unos minutos cayó otro. No debían ser muchos, pero así como iba terminaría sin un pelo en la cabeza. 

—Polvos _Calvicus_, te van quitando cabello hasta quedar sin uno solo, le dimos de esos en el partido. Hoy tendrían que hacer efecto y se lo quisimos mostrar—dijo Fred. 

—¿Pero por qué debían ser a tan largo plazo?—preguntó Dharma. 

—No creas que no hemos aprendido nada en estos siete años en Hogwarts. Ahora sabemos que las mejores bromas son las que influyen con el físico de las personas y que además son a largo plazo, pues así nadie podrá acusarte de haber sido tú—dijo Fred con orgullo. 

Harry subió las escaleras hacia la sala común en compañía de Ron y Dharma. Hermione había dicho que estaría en la biblioteca si la necesitaban. 

El fuego en la sala común era vigoroso y acogedor. Dharma se sentó frente al fuego en uno de los sillones. 

—¿Y tienen alguna idea de con quien irán al baile?—preguntó Dharma muy animada. 

—Pues... yo no, al menos—dijo Ron—¿Y tú, Harry? 

—¿Qué no es obvio?—preguntó Dharma. 

—No—dijo Ron. 

—¡Con Ginny, idota! Es su novia ¿No?—Harry tragó saliva. Lo había olvidado, había olvidado completamente que Ginny era su novia, aunque ahora que lo recordaba un sentimiento de felicidad le llenaba el alma. 

—Harry, deja de sonreír como idiota—dijo Ron pegándole un codazo—. Cuidadito si llego a saber que estás pensando algo extraño con mi hermana, ¿Me oíste? 

—Tranquilo, Ron. Que si llegara a pensar algo así yo sería la primera en saberlo—le dijo Dharma. 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? 

—¿Creen que son los únicos con secretos? Yo también tengo los míos, y uno de ellos es que heredé de mi madre algunos poderes mentales. 

—¿En serio? Y nunca me dijiste, a pesar de ser tu primo—le dijo Ron casi ofendido. 

—De hecho, solo Dumbledore lo sabía hasta ahora. Ni siquiera papá tenía idea alguna sobre eso. 

—Vaya... ¡Dharma!—exclamó Ron como si tuviera una idea repentina. 

—¿Qué?—dijo Dharma asustada por la rapidez con las que Ron le preguntó. 

—¿Con quién vas a ir al baile? Debes tener a alguien por allí ¿no?... —Dharma se sonrojó y se fue hacia la habitación para las chicas sin contestar la pregunta. 

—¿Ves? Que te dije. Ella ya tiene pensado en invitar a alguien al baile y no nos quiere decir—dijo Ron como si la hubiera atrapado en algo ilegal. 

—¿Pues no veo que tendría de malo? En todo caso la pregunta no es con quien irá Dharma sino ¿Con quién irás tú?—dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. 

—Pues... no lo sé... ¿Tienes alguna idea? 

—Pregúntale a Hermione—dijo con una sonrisa. 

—¿A Hermione? ¿Qué puede saber ella sobre eso? 

—Imbécil—dijo Harry al irse hacia la habitación y dejando a Ron en la sala común rascándose la cabeza al momento de pensar en las palabras de Harry.—nunca entenderás nada. 

Harry entró a la habitación y se acostó sobre la cama, estuvo allí hasta casi las tres de la mañana. Ron aún no llegaba. Decidió no seguir esperándolo y se levantó a buscar su pijama. No tenía mucho sueño así siguió esperando... y esperó, esperó y esperó a que llegara el sueño que tanto había deseado. Quería dormir pero no podía hacerlo. Tomó nota en su mente de pedirle al día siguiente alguna poción para dormir a Hermione. Se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar un bostezo. 

Una sombra se apareció en la ventana y se abalanzó hasta él. Harry prendió una luz al final de su varita para ver quien estaba allí mientras se sentaba en la cama. Una persona encapuchada de negro lo veía con unos ojos verdes fulminantes. 

—Hola, Harry Potter. Es un gusto verte de nuevo, aunque esperaba que estuvieras dormido—la voz era de una mujer, pero Harry no podía reconocerla, era silbante y además daba la impresión de que fueran muchas voces hablando a través de la misma persona. 

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Harry adivinando la respuesta. 

—Soy la persona que te ha mandado cartas durante este último tiempo—Harry sintió que su sangre se congelaba, estaba perdido—No temas, mi misión ya no es matarte, solo llevarte ante mi señor, Lord Voldemort para que él decida cual será la mejor manera de matarte. 

—Ni creas que dejaré que me lleves—dijo Harry desafiante, aunque la verdad es que su valor ya se había ido, seguramente estaba con Ron en la sala común. 

—De hecho nunca lo creí. Por eso pensé que bastaba con que tu cama o pijama fuese transformada en un objeto mágico como pasó el año pasado con la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos que fue transformada en traslador—Harry se asustó he intentó bajarse de la cama tan rápido como fuera posible, pero una mano fría que le hacía sentir como si muchas agujas le traspasaran lo obligó a quedarse allí—. Lo siento, Harry Potter, pero no dejaré que estropees mis planes nuevamente. 

Harry intentó liberarse de la fría mano que le tomaba justo en la parte del brazo de donde Voldemort le había sacado sangre el año anterior. Tironeó con fuerza, pero no logró nada. Luego después de mucho batallar le dio con su varita en el brazo izquierdo. La encapuchada dio un grito de dolor y se sujetó el brazo con fuerza, retrocedió hasta llegar a la muralla de la ventana y desapareció dejando solo las capuchas, que en el instante en que tocaron el suelo se quemaron. 

Ron entró a la habitación cuando Harry intentaba apagar el fuego. Sacó su varita y le ayudó tanto como pudo. 

—¿Qué pretendías? ¿Quemar la habitación?—preguntó algo enfadado. 

—Yo no he sido, Ron. Fue un mortífago—dijo Harry preocupado. 

—¿Y qué haría un mortífago en la habitación?—Harry alzó una ceja en señal de no entender como podía llegar Ron a ser así algunas veces. 

—Soy yo, Harry Potter, es el Imbécil que venció a Voldemort a quien tienes enfrente. Qué más querría hacer un mortífago en mi habitación que matarme o algo así. ¡Trataron de secuestrarme!—dijo Harry algo exasperado. Después de todo se había salvado por muy poco. 

—Lo siento es que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. ¿De verdad trataron de secuestrarte? Deberías decirle a Dumbledore, eso es muy peligroso—dijo Ron asustado, una vez que hubo entendido lo que pasaba. 

—Ez verdad. Iré ahoraz.—Harry sintió que su lengua se movía con poca facilidad y miró a Ron, este miraba hacia atrás de él como sorprendido. 

—No es necesario, Harry. Porque yo ya estoy aquí—dijo la voz de Dumbledore tras él. 

Harry se volteó y vio la larga barba de Dumbledore muy cerca de él. 

—Pro... Probezzor—tartamudeó Harry sin saber porque le costaba tanto pronunciar cualquier palabra. 

—Harry, siento haber llegado tan tarde a ayudarte, pero tuve problemas con unos alumnos de tercero que reclamaban porque no podrían ir al baile. Pero veo que estás bien y eso es lo que importa. Aunque habrá que echarte algo en ese brazo o no te lo podremos salvar y habrá que darte un buen antídoto.—dijo Dumbledore señalando el brazo en que la mano fría de la encapuchada se había posado. Harry notó, recién ahora, que en su brazo tenía una gran mancha morada que se extendía poco a poco y que dormía su brazo con la misma velocidad. 

—Vamos, Harry. Creo que pasarás lo que queda de esta noche en la enfermería—Dumbledore pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Harry y lo llevó con él. 

—¡Te iremos a ver apenas nos dejen!—le gritó Ron antes de que este saliera de la habitación junto con Dumbledore hacia la enfermería. 

Harry trató de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, todo lo que salía de su boca eran silbidos ligeros. 

—No intentes hablar, Harry. Quien sea que te haya atacado puso una especie de conjuro o maldición o cualquier cosa que te impide hablar normalmente. Eso impediría que formularas conjuro alguno que sirviera para defenderte. Seguro estás pensando que este era un lugar muy seguro y que nada podía pasar, pero no es porque haya alguna falla, sino porque hay un espía en el colegio y me temo que es uno de los estudiantes.—dijo Dumbledore. 

Harry pensó que si era de esa manera Dharma no tendría problema alguno en empezar con una nueva y exhaustiva investigación por cada recoveco del castillo, con tal de tener alguna pista. Debía adelantársele, no debía dejar que nada malo le pasara a Dharma solo por querer vengarse. 

Llegaron a la enfermería y lo acostaron en una de las últimas camas, cercana a la ventana pero cerca de la oficina de la señora Pomfrey para que lo cuidara. 

—Poppy, aquí te traigo a Harry. Creo que le han hecho alguna especie de hechizo en su brazo y en su lengua, ¿podrías curarlo?—dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. 

—Veré que se puede hacer, profesor. 

La señora Pomfrey le levantó la manga para ver su brazo y lanzó un gritito. Harry miró sobre su hombro e intentó ver que era lo que causaba tal conmoción. Su brazo estaba cubierto por una gelatina de color púrpura, sus dedos ya no se apreciaban dentro de esa asquerosa cosa que le envolvía el brazo. 

La señora Pomfrey rasgó la manga y vendó el brazo tan apretado como pudo. Luego levantó la cara hacía Harry. 

—Abre la boca, muchacho—dijo lentamente. Harry creyó oír un ligero toque de compasión en su voz. 

Un nuevo gritito acompaño a la señora Pomfrey que se llevó esta vez la mano a la boca. 

—¿Zué pazza?—dijo Harry. Sintió como su lengua se movía rápidamente y como en la punta se abría en dos partes pequeñas. 

—Lo siento, Harry. Deberás quedarte aquí un momento—dijo la señora Pomfrey con terror. 

Harry se acomodó en la cama y empezó a darse cuenta poco a poco sobre lo que le impedía hablar. Su lengua se estaba partiendo en dos y solo eran "Eses" lo que salía de su boca. Miró por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo y el sueño por fin estaba llegando. Intentó escuchar que era lo que la señora Pomfrey le decía a Dumbledore pues tenía muchas ganas de saber que pasaba. 

—Dumbledore, es algo muy complicado, no creo que sea yo la apropiada para detenerlo—decía la señora muy asustada. 

—Tranquila, Poppy. Dime: ¿Sabes quién podría solucionarlo?—decía Dumbledore muy tranquilo, aunque muy serio a la vez. 

—Quien sea debe saber mucho de pociones y de artes oscuras—dijo algo más tranquila—. Profesor, debe apurarse. 

—¿Puedes hacer algo por ahora?—dijo el profesor. 

—Lo siento, pero no tengo los medios para hacerlo. 

—Está bien, iré a buscar a esas personas—Harry sintió como unos pasos se alejaban de allí. La señora Pomfrey entró en la habitación y le llevó un vaso con un líquido morado. 

—Harry, bebe esto. Ya lo has tomado antes, es una poción para dormir sin soñar. Debes dormir un poco, porque lo que vendrá ahora será muy duro—dijo como si eso lo ayudara a superar el dolor. 

Harry tomó el vaso y lo bebió tan rápido como pudo. Sus ojos se cerraron y se olvidó del mundo, al menos por un tiempo. 

Se despertó cuando un gran dolor le sacó de su pequeña siesta. El lugar estaba oscuro e iluminado por velas. Miró hacia su lado y allí estaba la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Ángela McCourt. Ella lo miró con unos ojos muy serios y siguió con su trabajo. 

Harry miró espantado como la profesora tomaba un cuchillo muy afilado y lo pasaba raspando por su piel haciéndolo sangrar en el camino, pero sacando así la gelatina que a pesar de todo ahora llegaba hasta su hombro. 

—Será mejor, Harry, que sepas desde ahora que es lo que tienes en el brazo—dijo la profesora sin quitar los ojos del brazo de Harry y su trabajo—. Quien te haya atacado puso en sus manos una especie de sustancia u organismo altamente venenoso que al estar en contacto con hechizos, crea esta gelatina, que obedece ordenes. Si miras para allá verás todo lo que hemos sacado hasta ahora 

Harry miró en la dirección en que le indicaban y vio un frasco muy grande donde estaba la gelatina que la profesora había sacado. Una gran masa morada estaba encerrada en el frasco y se movía como queriendo escapar de allí. La señora Pomfrey estaba cuidando que la gelatina no se escapara. 

Más allá estaba la profesora Narya quien trabajaba muy apurada sobre un caldero del que salía un humo verde. 

Un intenso dolor como si le estuvieran clavando agujas en el brazo le hizo volver la vista hacía su brazo. La profesora Ángela le estaba sacando con las manos una especie de masa morada muy oscura que estaba aferrada a su brazo como si no quisiera salir. 

—¡Narya, ayúdame! ¡Esta cosa lo está mordiendo!—gritó la profesora quien ya estaba de pie con esa cosa entre las manos. 

La profesora Narya llegó rápido a su lado y puso los dedos bajo la masa. Tiró con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la otra profesora hasta que aquella masa salió y ellas cayeron al suelo. 

La señora Pomfrey fue rápidamente hacia ellas y con unas pinzas tomó la masa y la dejó en el mismo frasco con la gelatina. La masa se introdujo dentro de ella y a Harry le dio la impresión de que esta había duplicado su tamaño. 

La profesora Narya se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a la profesora McCourt a levantarse. 

—¿Ya terminaste la poción, Narya?—le preguntó la profesora McCourt. 

—No, pero estoy apunto de hacerlo. Solo me falta algo de sangre de abubilla y algunas hojas de acebo. ¿Me puedes revolver la poción para irlas a buscar a mi despacho? 

—Está bien—dijo la profesora recibiendo la cuchara de cristal (con un mango muy largo y extraño) que la profesora Narya le entregaba. 

En ese momento la señora Pomfrey llegó con su varita e hizo aparecer por arte de magia unas vendas que empezaron a rodear sus dedos. 

Unos dos minutos después la profesora Narya ya había llegado y revolvía todos los ingredientes. 

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Ron la atravesó junto a Hermione, Dharma y Ginny. Le miraban con cautela, como si les asustara ver a Harry de ese modo. 

—Chicos, no deben estar aquí—dijo la señora Pomfrey cuando los vio pasar a su lado. Hermione dio un gritito al ver el frasco que había muy cercano a Harry y se sobresaltó aún más cuando vio el estado en que estaba el brazo de este. Su piel estaba al rojo vivo en muchos lugares y tenía unas profundas heridas que no dejaba de sangrar a pesar de los cuidados que la señora Pomfrey le estaba dando. 

—Vamos, no deben molestar en estos momentos—le dijo la profesora McCourt. 

—Vamos, Ángela, ni que fueran a hacer algún conjuro para deshacerse de Harry. Ellos solo están preocupados. Déjenlos estar aquí. Quizás después se arrepientan y no quieran volver a ver los tratamientos que damos—dijo la profesora acercándose con un vaso que dentro tenía una poción de color azul con unas ligeras gomitas de color rojo que le daban un aspecto simplemente asqueroso. 

—No se preocupe, yo ya me arrepentí—dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación. Dharma, Ginny y Hermione lo siguieron. 

Harry intentó protestar sobre tener que tragarse eso, pero sus palabras nunca salieron de su boca, en cambio muchos silbidos invadieron la sala. 

—No te preocupes, Harry. Eso era solo para que se fueran, es una poción para matar cucarachas, jamás se la daría a nadie—la profesora Narya volvió con un vaso con una poción rojo trasparente y se la ofreció—. Tómala tan rápido como te sea posible. 

Harry tomó el vaso con la mano del brazo bueno y la bebió muy rápido. Sabía a plástico con miel, pero sabía bien. El último trago que dio le quemó el alma, era como si lava hubiese sido lo último que tragó y le quemaba la garganta y el estómago. 

La señora Pomfrey apretó fuertemente la venda en el hombro de Harry cuando lo terminó de vendar. Su brazo estaba tan apretado que Harry ni siquiera lo podía mover 

—Intenta hablar, Harry—dijo la profesora cuando recibió el vaso. 

—¿Pueden pazzar mizz amigozz?—preguntó con inseguridad. 

—La poción ha funcionado, solo es cosa de tiempo para que tus palabras vuelvan a salir con mas fluidez y sin los silbidos tan molestos, pero deberás esperar unos meses para que tu lengua vuelva a estar de una sola pieza, pero los hechizos los podrás decir sin miedo a que te salgan errados, ya que no lo puedes remediar y no porque lo desees—dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Miró fuera y les dijo a los demás—. Pueden pasar, pero no más de cuatro—Harry se preguntó cuantos había tras la puerta. 

Ron, Dharma, Hermione y Ginny cruzaron la puerta luchando contra muchas cabezas que miraban dentro solo por curiosidad. 

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Ron tan pronto llegó al lado de él. 

—Mejorando—dijo Harry, estaba decidido a evitar todas las palabras que tuvieran una "Ese". 

—¿Qué te hicieron, Harry?—preguntó Hermione preocupada. 

—¿Me atacaron?—preguntó Harry irónicamente, demostrando que aun quedaba algo de sentido del humor en él y que estaba sanando. 

—Sí, eso lo sabemos. Lo que nos preocupa es ¿qué hechizo te hicieron?—dijo Dharma alzando una ceja. 

—Realmente... no lo zzé. 

—Pero fue un hechizo ¿No? 

—La verdad es que no—dijo la profesora McCourt—. En el brazo le pusieron un parásito llamado _Drimwag_, este absorbe la sangre, le quita sus nutrientes y la transforma en una especie de gelatina que cubre todo el espacio donde ha sacado sangre—señaló hacia el frasco de cristal donde la masa de gelatina se movía causando arcadas en Dharma—. Eso fue todo lo que le sacamos a Harry. 

—¿Pero no se supone que el Drimwag es inofensivo? —preguntó Hermione. 

—No si está hechizado. Lo que yo creo es que ese Drimwag fue programado específicamente para quitar toda su sangre a Harry y ojalá dejarlo muerto, pues si lo lograba su gelatina se expandiría y podría crear más de estos parásitos—dijo la profesora, quien en esos momentos tenía el frasco en sus manos y lo agitaba vigorosamente para ver que sucedía. Lo único que logró fue que la gelatina dentro del frasco se mareara y se pusiera color verde. 

—Oye, Ángela ¿Me prestarías ese Drimwag para hacer unas pociones?—dijo la profesora Narya mirando el frasco con cara de maniática. 

—Eh... sí... —la profesora McCourt le tiró el frasco y la profesora lo agarró al vuelo con mucha agilidad—Adiós, chicos. Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo una clase con los de tercero. 

—Adiózz, profezzora y muchazz grazziazz por lo que hizzo por mí—dijo Harry. 

A Ron le dio un ataque de risa tal que se tuvo que alejar un poco para poder calmarse. 

—De nada, Harry. Después de todo es lo menos que podía hacer por tí ¿no? 

La profesora McCourt tomó sus cosas, abrió la puerta y se fue sin esperar a que todos se despidieran. 

—¿Cuándo podrás salir de aquí, Harry?—preguntó Ginny cuando la profesora se fue. 

—No lo zzé—dijo Harry apenado. 

—Debería quedarse aquí hasta que su lengua se recuperara completamente—dijo la señora Pomfrey. 

—No sea exagerada, solo basta con que tenga las fuerzas suficientes. El único problema que podría tener es quedarse sin fuerzas por el parásito, pero nada más—le regañó la profesora Narya. 

Ron volvió justo cuando Harry pronunció las últimas palabras y volvió a reírse. 

—Oye, tu no te rías. Eso que le pasó a Harry te podría haber pasado a tí y créeme que no sería nada de gracioso—lo regañó la profesora Narya. 

—¿Y qué te pasó en la lengua, Harry? 

—Zze me partió en dozz, miren—dijo Harry sacando la lengua de modo que sus amigos lo vieran. 

—¿Cómo rayos hicieron eso?—preguntó Ron mirando boquiabierto. Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—Deben haber puesto una poción llamada "Inmobus Letrix" en su ropa o algo. Solo bastaba con que Harry la tocara y al bostezar o algo se llevara las manos a la boca y probara la poción. Esto provocó que la lengua de Harry tomara la forma del animal del cual se eligió la sangre que se usó como ingrediente principal. Si no me equivocó esa fue parte de sus trabajos a principios de año—dijo la profesora. Luego de una pausa en la que solo se oyó la respiración agitada de Harry, continuó—. Lo más probable es que hayan elegido alguna especie de serpiente. Bueno, chicos, llegó la hora de ir a clases. Les daré permiso a ustedes cuatro para llegar más tarde a sus clases. Hablaré con tu profesora, Ginny, no te preocupes. Bueno, adiós, chicos.—La profesora tomó su gran chaqueta y se la puso en la cabeza como siempre hacía. Salió corriendo, sus pisadas se escucharon muy poco, luego de un rato ya no se escuchó nada más. 

—¿Harry, no viste quien te atacó?—preguntó Dharma. 

—No, pero zzé que era mujer y que tenía lozz ojozz verdezz—dijo Harry. 

—¿Pero no le viste la cara acaso?—inquirió Dharma nuevamente. 

—No, zzolo le vi lozz ojozz. Llevaba una capucha que zze quemó, Dharma. No zzé mázz. 

—¿Y su vos, la escuchaste?—preguntó ya casi sobre la cama de Harry, apretándole el brazo lesionado muy fuerte. 

—¡Dharma! ¡Mi brazzo!—se quejó Harry. 

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención—Dharma quitó sus manos del brazo de Harry y las guardó tras su espalda con la mirada gacha. 

—¿Te calmarás?—preguntó Harry aún asustado. 

—Sí. Pero si llegas a acordarte de algo más de ella ¿me avisarás?—preguntó expectante. 

—Zzí, Dharma, te lo contaré. 

—Está bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos, las clases ya deben haber empezado. Adiós, Harry—dijo Hermione. 

—Adiózz, chicozz—dijo saludándolos con la mano. De pronto la vio, Ginny se despedía de él con una sonrisa 

—¡Ginny! ¿Irázz al baile conmigo?—preguntó de pronto. Ginny parecía asustada o sorprendida. 

—Claro que sí, Harry—dijo con una sonrisa—¡Ah, es verdad! Dumbledore dijo esta mañana que será un baile de disfraces, así que debes preparar el tuyo, no importa si es con magia o sin ella. Bueno adiós, Harry—Ginny cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación dejándola muy silenciosa. 

La señora Pomfrey llegó al lado de la cama de Harry y le ofreció una botella de cerveza de manteca. 

—Debes recuperar toda la sangre que perdiste—dijo al ver la cara extrañada de Harry—. Todo el mundo sabe que la cerveza de manteca reconforta y es porque crea una gran cantidad de glóbulos rojos, esto te ayudará. 

Harry tomó la jarra que le ofrecían con la mano que no tenía vendada y lo bebió. Sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se recuperaba con el sabor dulzón de la cerveza de manteca. Notó que su mano y sus dedos podían ser movidos nuevamente y eso le dio más ánimos. 

—¿Cuándo podré irme de la enfermería?—preguntó Harry con tranquilidad mientras le entregaba la jarra a la señora Pomfrey quien esperaba por ella de pie junto a la cama. 

—La verdad es que yo no te dejaría salir sino hasta que tu lengua se mejorara bien. Pero supongo que Dumbledore querrá que estés fuera lo antes posible. 

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta. La señora Pomfrey fue a abrir con la jarra aún en la mano. 

—Dumbledore. No puede pasar, lo mejor para Harry es descansar. Necesita todo la paz que sea posible. No dejaré que lo interrogues ahora—decía la señora Pomfrey muy enojada. 

—Lo siento, Poppy, pero necesito hablar con Harry de forma urgente. De esto depende la seguridad de todos los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts. 

—Está bien, Dumbledore. Pero que sea breve. 

—Trataré, Poppy, trataré... 

El profesor Dumbledore entró lentamente. A los ojos de Harry parecía muy demacrado, casi unos cien años más viejo. Se acercó a la cama de Harry y le puso la mano en la frente. 

—Harry... Como lo siento... mi deber era protegerte, pero creo que he una vez más he fallado ¿No?—dijo Dumbledore muy triste. Harry sintió ganas de consolarlo, se sentía mal pues muchas de las cartas que él había recibido le servirían para saber quien había sido el culpable. 

—No, profezzor. No fue zzu culpa. Zzolo mía—dijo Harry con la voz quebrada. 

—Bueno, Harry. No discutiremos quien es el culpable. Solo te vine a preguntar ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien era? ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó con lujo de detalles?—dijo él muy serio. 

Harry contó todo lo que recordaba, desde las cartas hasta la capucha que se prendía. Sintió que su lengua se movía con más facilidad, pero aún ahora hablaba con los silbidos molestándole. 

—¿Me dices que la túnica se prendió?—dijo incrédulo. 

—Zzí. La chica dezzapareció y la túnica zze quemó al tocar el zzuelo—dijo Harry recordando el último grito de la chica antes de irse: Se le hacía conocido, como si ya lo hubiese escuchado hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora no recordaba ni como ni cuando. 

—Lo lamento, Harry. Mi deber era que tu estuvieras protegido de todo cuanto pudiera sucederte y al parecer nunca conté con esto—Harry creyó ver que una lágrima caía por los ojos del profesor, pero al volver a ver ya no había nada. 

—No zze preocupe, profesor. No fue zzu culpa. Después de todo, al tener un ezzpía zze zzupone que ezzte no debe zzer dezzcubierto ¿No?—dijo Harry tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que eso era solo una mueca de lo que podría haber sido una verdadera sonrisa. 

—Hablando de espías... —dijo Dumbledore de pronto con un ligero brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos— Me han contado que te han visto merodeando junto a tus amigos cerca de Hogsmeade. No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Harry—dijo a modo de concejo. 

—Profezzor... yo... —Harry quiso disculparse, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió. 

—Tranquilo, Harry. Es verdad que no se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero la curiosidad no es pecado y hay veces, cuando es inevitable, en que escucharlas te aclarará muchas dudas y te dará las claves para tu vida futura—dijo con una sonrisa— Solo te pediré que si sabes algo que creas que no sepamos sobre lo que has escuchado nos digas, pues tenemos muy poca información con respecto a donde está lo que Voldemort anda buscando—Harry sintió como el rojo subía a su cara y se quedaba allí. 

—Debe hablar con Hermione, profezzor. Ella ezz la que mázz cozzazz zzabe zzobre ezzto, ezz la única que zze ha preocupado de buzzcar zzobre ezzo—dijo mirando su brazo vendado. 

El profesor Dumbledore calló durante casi cinco minutos. Harry lo miraba atentamente intentando saber en que pensaba el profesor en esos momentos. 

—Ojos verdes... tengo mis dudas respecto a la identidad de tu agresor, Harry. Pero no puedo decir nada porque ya no me compete—el profesor calló nuevamente, luego de unos momentos continuó: —Harry, no quería que alguien lo supiera antes de que llegara el baile, pero te lo contaré si prometes no decírselo a nadie, al menos hasta que yo ya lo haya hecho—dijo Dumbledore muy serio. Harry creyó sentir que dentro del profesor existía una gran tristeza que no quería confiar a nadie. 

—Claro, profezzor—dijo con tristeza, no le gustaba verlo tan mal y desolado. 

El profesor lo miró muy triste. Harry sintió como él lograba ver todo dentro de sus ojos y le penetraba hasta lo más profundo del alma con su sonrisa apagada. 

El profesor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego se contuvo. Después de mucho tira y afloja, movió los labios y pronunció las únicas palabras que Harry jamás creyó oir de su boca. 

—Este viernes dejo de ser el director de Hogwarts. 

Continuará....

Bueno, oigan, que por un cambio de ahora en adelante responderé aquí a los reviews. Pero quiero más de ellos, porque me dá la impresión de que no les gusta y si no les gusta no lo continuaré... nunca más!!!! No, mentira, bromeo, pero de todas formas sería bonito recibir sus reviews ^^.

Bueno, las respuestas a los reviews aquí:

A Diel: lo siento si te dio un cuasi infarto o un lapsus, o lo que sea que te haya dado... pero después de mucho darle vuelta al asunto concluí que soy Sado-Masoquista, y me encanta hacer sufrir tanto a los protagonista como a los lectores... En vista de que el humor no me sale, pues matemos a los personajes y hagamos sufrir a todos Muajajajajaja!!!

A Lina Saotome: ¿Dices rápido? Y yo pensé que iba lento... Wow, las cosas de la vida ¿no?

A S_C: Lo siento por lo de la vez pasada con el capítulo 7... nunca, nunca, nunca más volverá a pasar.

A Ziul: 1- lo del tamaño de los capis, bueno, el problema es que lo hice en word en un principio, está hecho como un libro (con todo y formato) así que en total son 322 pag... no va a ser facil leerlo todo. 2- Lo de los personajes, sí, lo sé, son muchos... y créeme, en vista de que este fic queda tal y como un libro, queda en suspenso y hay continuación y en la conti hay más personajes nuevos, con nombres más raros aún (tengo complejo de Tolkien... daría un brazo por ser como él) 3- lo de la continuación... Aquí esta...^^

A Yo: Lo siento por lo de los enlaces... es que la página esta hecha tal y como en mi otra página, por eso que quedan los enlaces... De hecho, al principio, antes del texto, se supone que viene un monito de Harry sonrojado abrazando a Hermione, pero no sale aquí porque el ff.net no acepta las imágenes...

Oigan! No hagan caso que los fics en ninguna parte muestran sus reviews, los autores los reciben, y si pueden mandarlos mándenlos y traten de convencerlos de responder en los fics... El ff.net está evolucionando, pero debería evolucionar de noche cuando no molesta al resto (lamentablemente siempre es de noche en algún lugar -_-U)

/\ ___ /\

/// \ / \ / \\\

/////// \____/ \\\\\\\

Una Snitch para todos los que leen y dejan reviews! 

Ya soy autora favorita de dos personas!

Lean mis otros fics y visiten mi página www.geocities.com/yume_nf 


	14. El baile de sespedida

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (14/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**— CAPÍTULO CATORCE — **

** El baile de despedida. **

Harry pasó dos días en la enfermería con la excusa de que aún no se recuperaba por completo (aunque la verdad es que el brazo le dolía mucho), pero la verdad es que estaba intentando encontrar una razón para que Dumbledore se fuera del colegio. Hasta ahora no había pasado nada que fuera demasiado importante, al menos no como la última vez que habían quedado casi seis personas petrificadas y lo habían echado gracias a las amenazas de Lucius Malfoy. Pero esta vez era diferente, Voldemort había vuelto a ser el de antes y muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts solo se sentían seguros porque Dumbledore se encontraba allí para protegerlos de cualquier cosa. 

Ron lo había ido a visitar el día miércoles, pues ese día habían tenido práctica de Quidditch y tenía que ponerle al corriente de lo que pasaba. 

—Vamos, Harry. Parece que se te hubiera muerto alguien por lo pálido que estás—le había dicho Ron cuando lo fue a ver ese día. Ron había ido solo a menudo pues Hermione y Dharma estaban muy ocupadas. 

—No ezz ezzo, zzolo que no me zziento muy bien—dijo él encubriendo la verdad. Había prometido a Dumbledore que no diría nada y así sería. 

—Nagini preguntó por tí—dijo de pronto. 

—¿Y qué dijo? 

—Que se había enterado de lo ocurrido porque Malfoy había estado diciendo que te ibas a morir y cosas por el estilo. Estaba muy preocupada. 

—¿Zzí? 

—Preocupadísima—dijo Ron, para luego continuar—. ¿Sabías que el padre de Nagini había estado enfermo porque lo habían atacado en una redada que le hicieron a unos mortífagos? Pero dijo que él había atrapado a una. ¿Te imaginas una mortífago mujer? 

Ron le habló sobre las prácticas de _Quidditch_, que habían empezado ese día. Al parecer Katie logró conseguir las dichosas pesas y se estaban entrenando con ellas, sobretodo Fred y George quienes debían usar el doble de pesas para que sus golpes a las _bludgers_ fueran más potentes. 

—A pesar de todo dijo que te mandaba saludos y que esperaba que estuvieras con nosotros para el próximo partido que será la semana siguiente—dijo Ron abriendo la ventana. 

—¿Y contra quién jugaremozz?—preguntó muy interesado. Sabía que si algo lo podía hacer pensar en otra cosa sería un próximo partido contra alguien importante. 

—Contra Ravenclaw. 

Un gran estallido resonó por todas partes. De pronto la habitación se iluminó de un color verde muy potente. Ron que estaba cerca de la ventana parecía de piedra. 

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Ron?—preguntó Harry algo preocupado. Algo le decía que lo que estuviera pasando no era nada bueno. 

—La... la... mar... marca... la marca Tenebrosa sobre el campo de _Quidditch_—dijo Ron casi sin aire. 

—¿Q**UÉ**?—Harry de pronto recordó que Viktor Krum podía estar allí aún, pues él era el encargado del campo y debía vigilar que todas las cosas estuvieran guardadas después de la práctica—. No había nadie en el campo ¿Zzierto? 

—Sí, estaban Krum. Malfoy y Nagini—dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—¿N**AGINI**? ¿Qué diablozz ezztaba hazziendo Nagini en el campo?—preguntó Harry quien de pronto estaba muy preocupado. 

—Cumplía con su castigo por pelearse con Malfoy. Debían limpiarlo sin magia durante una semana—dijo Ron muy pálido. 

Estuvieron callados durante un rato esperando que pasara algo e imaginándose lo peor. 

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de pronto. Por ella entró la señora Pomfrey junto con una camilla en la que venía Nagini. Tenía una mano sobre su vientre y la otra colgaba de la camilla cubierta de sangre. 

—Señor Weasley, será mejor que nos deje a solas—dijo la señora Pomfrey cuando lo vio mirando a Nagini desde la cabecera de la cama de Harry. 

—Sí, no tiene que repetirlo. Te veré luego, Harry—dijo lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Nagini. 

Ron cerró la puerta en el mismo momento en que la señora Pomfrey rasgaba el brazo de la túnica de Nagini. Esta dio un pequeño grito cuando sintió el líquido negro que la señora Pomfrey le echaba al brazo. 

Le dio a beber una poción amarilla y muy burbujeante y la dejó allí. Nagini abrió los ojos con una expresión de terror y luego los cerró, su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada. 

Harry miraba a Nagini sin creer lo que veía. Parecía estar muerta, pero la señora Pomfrey lo miró con una expresión tranquilizadora. 

—Solo está durmiendo, Harry. Lo mismo que deberías hacer tú—dijo muy seria, pero tranquilizadora. 

—¿Y Malfoy?—preguntó por preguntar. 

La señora Pomfrey negó con la cabeza. Harry no lo podía creer. ¿Realmente Malfoy había muerto? 

—No, Harry. A él no le pasó nada, al parecer se escondió apenas vio que su vida corría peligro. Ahora duérmete—dijo mientras corría las cortinas de la cama de Nagini. 

—Muy de Draco—pensó Harry—. Quién más podría salir corriendo en una ocasión así. 

—¿Y Viktor Krum?—preguntó a pesar de la mirada seria que la señora Pomfrey le daba para que se acostara y la dejara tranquila, tenía muchas cosas de que ocuparse en ese momento como para estar respondiendo preguntas estúpidas. 

—¿Eras su amigo?—preguntó de pronto la señora con los ojos llorosos. Harry no entendía que pasaba. 

—Zze podría dezzir que zzí—dijo Harry muy confundido. 

—Pues... lo siento, Harry—la señora Pomfrey bajó la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza nuevamente. 

—No puede zzer zzierto... —dijo Harry casi sin voz—¿Qué pazzó? 

—No lo sé. Yo solo llegué para ver a los heridos no alcancé a ver nada más. Deberías preguntarle a Draco o Nagini, pero debes esperar un tiempo. Ahora duérmete—la señora Pomfrey cerró su cortina muy lentamente y se alejó hacia su oficina. 

Harry casi no durmió y cuando lo hizo fue muy mal. No podía dejar de pensar que había un mortífago en Hogwarts y que había atacado ya dos veces dejando a un muerto en el camino y a una herida, que resultó ser Nagini. 

Se quedó mirándola gran parte de la noche. Nagini no roncaba, pero hablaba de cuando en cuando y solo decía palabras llenas de miedo. Se movía constantemente y gritaba cada vez que su brazo herido tocaba algo. 

Pasaron horas hasta que por fin se durmió. Soñó con lo que imaginaba había pasado: Una mortífago encapuchada corriendo por el campo de Quidditch, de pronto Nagini y Krum la descubren y ella se da la vuelta, los ataca y sigue corriendo en dirección al bosque prohibido. 

—Hola, Harry—dijo Nagini con una sonrisa triste cuando él despertó. 

—Hola, Nagini ¿Cómo ezztázz?—preguntó él al ver su brazo que ahora estaba cubierto por un cabestrillo nuevamente. 

—Mejor—dijo ella mirando por la ventana—. Dumbledore vino a interrogarme en la mañana. ¿Has sabido algo de Krum? Nadie ha querido decirme nada. ¿No habrá...? 

—Lo zziento, Nagini. Pero él murió—dijo Harry tragando saliva. 

—No puede ser verdad...— dijo Nagini cubriéndose la cara con su mano libre. 

—¿Erazz zzu amiga?—preguntó Harry algo incómodo. 

—No—dijo ella lentamente e hipando—. Pero él me salvó la vida ayer. 

—¿Te zzalvó?—preguntó Harry sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. 

—Sí. Ayer cuando estábamos en el campo chocamos con una chica, no le alcancé a ver la cara, solo sé que tenía una varita en la mano y al vernos chocar con ella nos apuntó y nos disparó. Tenía una voz muy extraña, porque no se le entendía nada, daba la impresión de que hubiera al menos tres personas hablando por ella. La cosa es que cuando nos disparó Krum se interpuso entre el rayo y yo y luego el cayó sobre mi, supongo que eso reabrió la herida que tenía en el brazo, pero me salvó la vida—dijo con la voz menguada. 

—Lo zziento mucho, Nagini—dijo Harry. 

—Tranquilo, chico. Las cosas pasarán, lo sé, porque esto ya lo he vivido muchas veces, no tienes idea cuantas veces lo tuve que vivir gracias a mi padre. 

—¿Y qué hazze tu padre?—preguntó Harry aun recordando lo que Ron le había dicho. Solo preguntaba por sacar de esa conversación incómoda a Nagini. 

—Es auror, no es muy famoso, pero auror al fin y al cabo—dijo Nagini con una sonrisa. 

—¿Eso es lo que le pasó a tú lengua? Me dijeron que hablabas raro, pero nunca pensé que ibas a hablar solo con silbiditos, pareces culebra. Harry Potter, la culebra top. 

Harry la miró con ganas de matarla. No era muy bonito ese nuevo apodo que le acababa de poner 

—Oye, yo creo que podré convencer a la señora Pomfrey para poder salir de aquí antes de mañana y estar lista para el baile. ¿Y tú?—dijo Nagini luego de un rato de silencio. 

—Zzí, debo ezztar en ezze baile, no me lo perdonaría zzi falto—dijo Harry recordando a Dumbledore de pronto. 

—¿Y tienes pareja?—preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos. 

—Claro, iré con Ginny ¿Y tú? 

—Oh, había olvidado que estabas de novio con Ginny. Yo iba a pedirte que fueras conmigo—dijo Nagini encogiéndose de hombros. Harry se puso rojo como un tomate. 

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento y para sorpresa de Nagini y de Harry por ella entró Malfoy. 

—¿Qué hacezz aquí, Malfoy?—preguntó Harry muy sorprendido. 

—No vine a hablar contigo, Potter, así que haz el favor de callar tu viperina lengua—dijo con una cierta mirada de desdén. 

—¡Oye! Más respeto, Macfloy—dijo Nagini muy enojada—además no entiendo que haces aquí ¿No deberías estar escondido en algún rincón oscuro o algo así?—preguntó levantando una ceja en señal de incomprensión. 

—Nada de eso Evans. Potter podrías darte vuelta, por favor, esto no es contigo—Harry se asustó. Draco Malfoy le acababa de decir "Por favor", así que se dio vuelta y trató de no escuchar lo que Malfoy le decía a Nagini. 

Luego de un rato se escuchó como cerraban la puerta, así que Harry volvió a mirar. 

—¿Qué quería?—preguntó Harry. 

Nagini estaba como de piedra, muy pálida pero extrañamente muy divertida pues tenía una gran sonrisa burlona en su cara. 

—A qué no adivinas—dijo riéndose casi a carcajadas. 

—¿Qué? ¿Zze va para zziempre del colegio?—intentó adivinar Harry. 

—Nada de eso... —soltó una risa— Macfloyo me acaba de invitar al baile. 

—¿Qué?—preguntó Dharma quien venía entrando junto a Ron y Hermione—Le dijiste que no ¿Cierto? 

—Le dije que lo iba a pensar... 

—Pero no pensarás ir con él—preguntó Ron atónito. 

—No, ¿cómo crees? Lo haré esperar hasta el último día del baile, así cuando ya no queden más chicas de "sangre limpia" por invitar no sabrá que hacer—dijo Nagini con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. 

—Eso es muy cruel, Nagini—le dijo Hermione en voz baja. 

—Vamos, Hermione, ¿Me vas a decir que te importa lo que le pase a Graco?—preguntó Nagini muy extrañada. 

—No es eso, pero... a mi no me gustaría que me hicieran eso—dijo Hermione muy roja. Quizás fuera su imaginación, pero Harry creyó ver que Hermione miraba a Ron con cierta ira. 

—Bueno, ya encontrará a alguien. Después de todo Eve Marsh aún está disponible ¿No?—dijo Dharma. Ron se puso rojo y Harry lo notó. 

—¡Ron! ¡Tú irazz con Eve Marzzh!—gritó Harry de pronto, Ron se puso aún más rojo. 

—¿De veras, Ron?—preguntó Dharma atónita— ¿La misma Eve Marsh que casi te mata? ¿Le pediste que te acompañara a esa estúpida? 

—No, ella me lo pidió a mí. Se acercó a mí hoy antes de las clases—dijo Ron muy azorado. 

—¿Y tú le dijiste que sí?—exclamó Dharma casi sin creérselo. 

—Me pareció muy simpática después de hablar un rato con ella—dijo Ron. 

—¿Están hablando de la chica de Slytherin que está como golpeadora en el equipo?—preguntó Hermione de pronto. 

—Sí. Nosotros la conocíamos de antes del partido porque casi bota a Ron de la escoba y provocó que la que tenía se rompiera en dos en nuestra primera práctica—dijo Dharma cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Ron. 

—¿Y ustedes, Dharma o Hermione, con quien van a ir?—preguntó Nagini para acabar con la pelea. 

—Con Dean Thomas—dijo Hermione. 

—Pues... con un chico de Hufflepuff que conocí antes de Navidad—dijo Dharma un tanto roja. 

—¿Y como zze llama?—preguntó Harry. 

—Theodor. Va en sexto grado... —dijo algo incómoda al notar todas las miradas sobre ella—. Cambiando de tema. ¿Cuándo van a salir de aquí? Se los echa mucho de menos por allá en el mundo. 

—Yo al menos estoy bastante bien. Lo único que tenía era un problema con la herida de mi brazo—dijo Nagini mostrando su cabestrillo como si fuera un gran trofeo. 

—Yo ya debería haber zzalido. Bazztaba con que recuperara fuerzzazz, zzolo que he ezztado hazziendo algo de tiempo aquí—dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con caras asesinas. 

—¿Nos has tenido aquí creyendo que casi te mueres todo este tiempo?—preguntó Dharma muy enfadada. 

—Bueno... nezzezzitaba tomarme un tiempo para penzzar—dijo Harry a modo de disculpa. 

—Y vaya que te lo tomaste. Ahora deberás ponerte al día en todo lo que se refiera a clases—dijo Hermione muy seria. 

—Vamozz, Hermione, ¿Vengo saliendo de un encuentro cara a cara con la muerte y ya me estázz hablando de clazzezz?—preguntó Harry un tanto asustado sacando risas de sus amigos, incluida Hermione. 

A la tarde siguiente Harry y Nagini salieron muy contentos de la enfermería. Harry aún tenía una venda en su brazo y por obligación de la señora Pomfrey usaba un cabestrillo (el que se sacó al salir de la enfermería), Nagini en cambio seguía usando un cabestrillo en su brazo porque su herida aún no había sanado del todo, a pesar de los tratamientos que la señora Pomfrey insistió en darle. 

Esa noche era el del baile y se podía notar en el ambiente. Todas las chicas se reían en pequeños grupos y con risitas molestas, pues daban la impresión de estarlos señalando. 

—Uy, esas chicas son tan molestas. Me han dado la impresión de estar apunto de saltar sobre cualquier hombre que encuentren en el camino—bufó Nagini. 

Harry le encontró la razón, todas ellas daban la impresión de cazadores al acecho de su presa. 

Ron venía caminando junto a Eve Marsh por el pasillo. Harry no parecía creer lo que veía, al igual que Nagini. 

—¡Hola, Harry, Nagini!—dijo Ron al verlos—¿Ya salieron? 

—No, aún estamos en la enfermería, tonto—dijo Nagini alzando una ceja. 

—Hola, Evans. Hola, Potter—dijo Eve con una sonrisa demasiado fingida al verlos. 

—Hola, Eve—dijo Nagini sin una pizca de alegría en su cara. 

—Hola—dijo Harry sintiéndose muy extraño, esa sensación que tenía al ver a Eve era muy parecida a la que tenía cuando Snape se acercaba a él en clases para retarlo. 

—Creo que quieres hablar con tus amigos ¿No? Yo me voy, nos vemos en el baile, te esperaré junto a la escalera—dijo después de dirigirle una gran sonrisa a Ron y unas sonrisas despectivas a Harry y Nagini. Eve Marsh se fue inmediatamente. 

—Mala elección, Ron—dijo Nagini mirando como Eve empujaba a un niño de primero. 

—¿No te dije que le preguntarazz a Hermione?—preguntó Harry al momento en que cerraba los ojos cuando una chica de segundo se iba llorando con una gran nariz por culpa de Eve. 

—Eve me encontró mucho antes de entender que querías decir con eso—dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros —cambiando de tema ¿Ya tienes tu disfraz? 

—¡Diablozz! ¡Lo olvidé!—dijo Harry sobresaltado—Lo zziento, Nagini, pero tengo que ir a la zzala común, nozz vemozz en el baile ¡Ron, acompáñame!—dijo tomando a Ron del brazo y llevándolo consigo hasta la torre de Gryffindor. 

—Vamozz, Ron, ayúdame: ¿De qué demoniozz me puedo dizzfrazzar?—dijo Harry sentándolo frente a él en un sillón junto a la chimenea. 

—Pues... No lo sé... Yo iré vestido de caballero antiguo. Puedes ir de... ¿Armadura?—sugirió Ron. 

—Ezztá bien. ¿Pero como haré el dizzfrazz? 

—Puedes pedirle ayuda a Hermione, ella sabe mucho sobre trasformaciones y podría ayudarte a trasformar algo en tu disfraz—dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. 

Harry corrió con Ron en busca de Hermione, a quien encontraron en la biblioteca en compañia de Dharma. Hermione estaba buscando información acerca de los hongos de triple corteza (tarea de Herbología) y Dharma buscaba información acerca de los efectos de los Nenúfares en una poción adormecedora. 

—¡Hermione! ¡Nezzezzito ayuda con mi dizzfrazz!—gritó al encontrarla. 

La señora Pince cerró un libro muy fuerte y le hizo callar mostrándole un gran cartel que decía "Silencio". 

—¿Aún no lo tienes, Harry?—susurró Hermione un tanto confundida. 

—No, Hermione. He ezztado todo ezzte tiempo en la enfermería, ¿Cuándo queríazz que lo hizziera?—dijo en un susurro un tanto enojado, quedaban solo unas horas para que el baile empezara y él aun no tenía un disfraz. 

—Está bien, te ayudaré. Después de todo, los hongos pueden esperar—dijo Hermione cerrando el libro en sus manos. 

Ron y Harry observaron fascinados como Hermione lograba que unas rocas y unas plumas se transformaran en una armadura y una brillante espada. 

Hermione observó la hora, solo quedaban quince minutos para que el baile empezara y a ella el tiempo se le había ido tan rápido que había olvidado disfrazarse. 

Ron y Harry esperaron un cuarto de hora junto a la chimenea a las chicas para poder ir al baile. Hermione venía disfrazada de lechuza, tenía una túnica llena de plumas y una gran nariz en la mitad de la cara. Dharma estaba disfrazada de una diosa hindú(según dijo): Kali, por alguna razón tenía un par de manos extras y su cara era muy gris. 

—Ginny tardará otro poco en salir—le dijo Dharma—creo que se le empezó a deshilachar el disfraz o algo así. 

—Ezztá bien. Lozz alcanzzaremozz luego—dijo Harry mirando hacia la escalera de las chicas. 

—Adiós, Harry—le dijeron antes de salir por el agujero de la sala común. 

Harry no alcanzó a esperar más de dos minutos. Ginny salió al poco rato peleando con su disfraz de fantasma. Por el dobladillo se podía ver las hilachas de color blanco que lo sostenían. Harry se acercó a ella y le sacó las hilachas de un tirón. 

—Gracias—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa—Si te viera te diría que estás muy guapo, pero no te veo ni el pelo. 

—Y yo no zzabría zzi dezzirte que ezztázz hermozza o ezzpeluzznante—dijo Harry haciéndose enojado. 

—Pues tu acento no está muy genial que digamos—dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos. 

—¡Oye, yo lo dije en broma!—dijo Harry un tanto ofendido. 

—Yo también, tontito—dijo Ginny dándole la mano. 

El gran salón estaba decorado de colores muy lúgubres y fríos como si el invierno hubiese llegado también hasta las paredes del lugar. Como el año anterior las cuatro mesas comunes habían desaparecido y en su lugar habían mesas para ocho personas pegadas a las paredes y con una vela como única luz. 

Una lagartija de casi dos metros le dio un palmetazo en la espalda y lo saludó muy alegre. Harry no lo reconoció, pero si reconoció a una rata que había junto a él. La profesora McCourt le saludaba junto a la lagartija. Harry miró a la profesora y se dio cuenta que era mucho más baja que la lagartija de dos metros ya que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. 

—¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¡Aquí!—les gritaron desde una esquina. Ginny y Harry se giraron para ver como Dean Thomas los llamaba con sus manos. Dean venía disfrazado de varita mágica. 

Se acercaron rápidamente. Eve Marsh no estaba, para alivio de la mayoría en la mesa. Draco tampoco estaba allí. 

—¿Y que lezz pazzó a zzuzz parejazz?—le preguntó Harry a Nagini y a Ron. Harry rió al ver el disfraz de Nagini, estaba disfrazada de ángel y eso comparado con su carácter no iba para nada. 

—Eve dijo que lo sentía, pero que por mucho que quisiera venir al baile conmigo no iba a sentarse junto a un grupo de Gryffindor—dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Lo que es yo, parece que Praco pensó lo mismo que yo... aún no se ha acercado para saber la respuesta, así que: ¡soy la pareja de Ron!—dijo tomándole el brazo a Ron. 

Harry sonrió al ver como las orejas de Ron se ponían del mismo color que su cabello. 

—¿Dumbledore aun no da la gran noticia que anunzzió que iba a dar?—preguntó Harry. Aunque supuso por el semblante alegre de sus amigos que aun no lo había hecho. 

—Nop, pero trajo algunos invitados especiales. Mira: —dijo Hermione señalando hacia el centro de la pista, donde había una persona disfrazada de prisionero bailando con una momia con túnica. Más allá había un perro muy grande animándolos con ladridos sobre el regazo de un pájaro del porte de una persona. 

—¿Quiénezz zzon?—preguntó Harry ya adivinando quienes eran el prisionero y el perro (que no estaba disfrazado sino que realmente era un perro). 

—El prisionero es nada más y nada menos que: Remus Lupin—dijo Ron con una sonrisa. 

Harry se imaginó que el perro debía ser Sirius, así que se era muy probable que Dumbledore diera su gran noticia esa noche. 

—Harry, vamos a bailar—le pidió Ginny al oído. 

—Ezztá bien. 

Salieron a bailar en la mitad de una canción muy movida. Se fueron dirigiendo sin querer adonde estaba el profesor Lupin bailando con una momia. 

—Hola, Harry—dijo la momia. La voz parecía ser la de la profesora Narya. 

—¿Ezz uzzted profezzora Narya?—preguntó Harry para asegurarse. 

—La misma ¿Cómo va tu brazo?—preguntó ella mientras se afirmaba unas vendas que se le escapaban a su traje. 

—Ezztá mejor, ya no duele como antezz—dijo con una sonrisa. 

—¿Harry eres tú?—preguntó el reo. 

—Zzí—dijo con una sonrisa por entremedio del casco que cubría su cabeza y que apenas dejaba ver sus ojos, nariz y boca. 

—No te reconoces dentro de esa armadura. He oído que te atacaron, ¿Es verdad?—preguntó Lupin. 

—Zzí, pero ya ezztoy mejor—dijo Harry. Era muy difícil reconocer al ex-profesor allí dentro, pues su cara demostraba muchos años demás y su cabello ya no era casi blanco sino un negro azabache que casi no tenía brillo. 

—¿Ginny? ¿Eres tú?—preguntaba la profesora Narya en ese momento. 

—Sí, profesora—dijo Ginny al tiempo que tropezaba con su dobladillo cayendo en los brazos de Harry que se apresuró a tomarla. 

—¿Me permites?—dijo la profesora sacando de entre su túnica una varita mágica. Apuntó al dobladillo de Ginny y lo cosió para que no se deshilachara nuevamente. 

—Harry, me doble el tobillo y me duele mucho ¿Podemos ir a sentarnos o ir a la enfermería para que hagan algo por mi pie?—dijo Ginny de forma suplicante. 

—Ezztá bien, Ginny—dijo Harry afirmando a Ginny para que no se cayera. 

La llevó cojeando hasta la enfermería donde la señora Pomfrey le recetó que se quedara quieta lo que quedaba del baile a pesar de las súplicas de Ginny. 

—No es justo—decía cuando se sentaron en la mesa donde Ron y Hermione conversaban. 

—¿Qué pasó, Ginny?—preguntó Ron muy preocupado al ver como cojeaba al sentarse. 

—Nada, solo que me doblé el tobillo y no podré volver a bailar en toda la noche—dijo Ginny enfadada. 

—Es una lástima, Ginny. Pero quien sabe, si te sientes mejor quizá puedas seguir bailando después—dijo Hermione tratando de animarla. 

Pasaron casi la mitad del baile sentados conversando. De vez en cuando Nagini, quien estaba casi ebria, aparecía con ganas de bailar y se llevaba a Harry o Ron, al rato aparecía algún chico de sexto invitando a Ginny (quien decía que no por su pie) o a Hermione. 

Una chica de cuarto llegó muy apurada a hablar con Ginny y después de pedirle permiso a Harry se la llevó con ella. 

Ya cerca de la una de la madrugada el profesor Dumbledore, vestido de mazorca de maíz se levantó de su asiento e hizo callar al grupo que cantaba. 

—Chicos, llegó la hora de darles la noticia que prometí dar a conocer esta noche. 

Los alumnos se quedaron callados inmediatamente. Harry miró a Dumbledore con temor a que fuera cierto lo que le había dicho en la enfermería, aunque sabía de sobra que eso era verdad, Dumbledore no mentiría sobre algo así. 

Hermione captó algo en Harry y lo miró fijamente, luego le dijo: 

—¿Tú sabes lo que nos dirá?—preguntó con cuidado para que nadie más oyera. 

—Zzí, lo zzé dezzde que me atacaron—le dijo al oído. 

—El profesor de Adivinación que estará reemplazando a la profesora Trelawney ha llegado hoy en la mañana y ha estado bailando con ustedes esta noche—dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Profesor, venga a presentarse, por favor. 

La lagartija de dos metros que Harry había visto junto a la profesora McCourt se habría paso hacia la mesa alta, donde el profesor Dumbledore lo esperaba con una sonrisa. 

La lagartija se sacó la mascara y dejó ver un largo cabello rubio muy claro tras el cual habían unas extrañas orejas terminadas en punta. 

—Buenas noches, chicos. Mi nombre es Ethan Hudson y seré su nuevo profesor de Adivinación de aquí hasta que me muera, para lo cual falta mucho—dijo con una sonrisa. 

Harry miró a Hermione que tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos. 

—¿Qué pazza, Hermione? 

—Parece un elfo de verdad—dijo ella mirándolo fascinada. 

Harry lo miró tratando de encontrarle algún parecido con Dobby sin encontrar ninguno más que las orejas que aunque terminadas en puntas no eran del tamaño de las de Dobby, ni tan feas. 

—Yo no le encuentro ningún parecido con Dobby—dijo Ron leyéndole el pensamiento. 

—Dije un elfo, no un elfino—dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Los elfos son las criaturas más bellas que te puedas imaginar. 

Harry notó como Ron miraba al nuevo profesor con una extraña mirada, muy parecida al odio. 

Dumbledore carraspeó, luego prosiguió: 

—Bueno chicos, vamos a hacer que esto sea rápido... —dijo tomando aire—Hoy es el último día que tendré como director de Hogwarts—un murmullo general se escuchó por todo el salón. 

Hermione miró a Harry espantada, Ron solo alcanzó a abrir la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna. 

—Dumbledore... no se puede ir... —dijo Hermione—¿Qué será de Hogwarts sin él? 

—Era lo mejor que podía haber pasado—dijo una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas. 

Draco venía junto a Eve, Crabbe y Goyle. Draco llevaba un disfraz de dementor, al parecer con la intención de asustar a Harry. Eve llevaba un disfraz de lobo, aunque las orejas y cola que lucía parecían muy reales, pues se movían de vez en cuando. Crabbe y Goyle no llevaban ningún disfraz, al parecer ninguno les había calzado. 

—No lo sé... —dijo Eve un tanto insegura—Creo que de esto no va a resultar nada bueno... 

—Como no va a resultar algo bueno, si ese tipo amigo de los _muggles_ se va los mortífagos podrán hacer lo que quieran dentro del colegio y eso Eve debería ponerte feliz después de todo tus padres, al igual que los míos, sirvieron a Quien-tu-ya-sabes—dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa de orgullo. 

—La verdad es que no sé que pensar, pero esto, el que Dumbledore se vaya me da mala espina—decía Eve mirando hacia la mesa alta con temor en sus ojos negros—. Eso significa que Dumbledore tiene planes más importantes que Hogwarts en mente. 

—Eve, debería darte vergüenza hablar así—dijo Draco mirándola extrañado. 

—Todo lo contrario—dijo Nagini metiéndose en la conversación—. A quien debería darle vergüenza como habla es a tí, Malfloyo. 

—Tu no hables así, Evans, que te puedes meter en problemas—le amenazó Draco. 

Harry no comprendía que quería decir con eso Malfoy, pues que él supiera Nagini tenía un padre auror, no había manera de que le pudiera ir mal al hablar bien de Dumbledore. 

—¿A que se refiere, Nagini?—preguntó Dharma quien seguía la discusión desde cerca. 

—Pues... —empezó Nagini mirando a Draco con ira y maldad— Yo tenía un hermano que era mortífago, él atacó a mi padre y lo dejó así de enfermo, se fue y nunca más volvió. Pero yo creo que él está cerca de mi, no sé como, pero siempre he tenido la impresión de que de alguna forma me quiere matar... Recibí una carta hace poco diciéndolo—Nagini volvió a mirar a Draco mandándole una mirada llena de odio. 

Draco parecía temblar de miedo ante la mirada de Nagini, pero no se movió de donde estaba. 

—Yo que tú, Graco, no me quedaría aquí—dijo Nagini—. Los ánimos están muy cargados y puedes salir perdiendo. 

Draco pareció hacerle caso y se fue llevándose a Eve y Crabbe y Goyle con él. 

Ron llamó a Harry con la mano invitándolo a salir, Hermione fue con ellos cuidando que Dharma no se diera cuenta. 

—Allá dentro la situación se está volviendo muy insoportable—dijo Ron quitándose la capa y clavando una espada falsa en el suelo del jardín. 

—¿Se fijaron en lo que dijo Draco? Los padres de Eve son mortífagos, eso podría significar que Eve fue quien te atacó—dijo Hermione muy seria. 

—Ella no pudo haber sido—dijo Ron muy seguro. 

—Estás demasiado seguro de ello, Ron ¿Tienes alguna prueba que demuestre lo contrario?—preguntó Hermione algo enojada. 

—Ella no es ese tipo de persona—dijo Ron un tanto avergonzado. 

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Acabas de conocerla—replicó Hermione. 

—Te equivocas—protestó Ron—. He hablado con ella durante mucho tiempo y es muy simpática. Además sobre que sus padres son mortífagos ella me lo había contado antes, pero me pidió que lo guardara en secreto, pues le avergonzaba. 

—¿Quieres decir que tú ya lo sabías y que no nos habías contado?—exclamó Hermione consternada. 

—¡Me pidió que le guardara el secreto!—gritó Ron. 

—¡Y tú se lo guardaste aunque casi le costara la vida a Harry!—gritó Hermione. 

—Chicozz... —intentó decir Harry pero ninguno de los dos le puso atención. 

Caminaban hacía una pileta con una gran estatua de una serpiente que jugaba con un león. 

—¡Yo guardo los secretos! ¡Además ella no atacó a Harry!—replicó Ron. 

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Hermione suspicaz. 

—¡Chicozz!—gritó Harry para hacerlos callar. 

Sorprendentemente ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirando a Harry muy preocupados. Harry les señaló que miraran hacia detrás de la estatua. 

La profesora Narya ya se había sacado la parte de arriba de su disfraz de momia y contemplaba el cielo junto a Remus Lupin quien estaba algo extraño. 

—Oye, Harry—le susurró Hermione—. Esto no esta bien, debemos irnos. 

—Hermione, la única manera de salir es por donde ellos están y no creo que les guste saber que los oímos—dijo Ron muy atento escondiéndose tras la estatua, Harry y Hermione siguieron su ejemplo. 

La profesora miró a Lupin y le dijo muy claro: 

—Remus... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace quince años? —quizás era efecto de la luna o de algo así, pero a Harry le dio la impresión de que Lupin se ponía nervioso y casi estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado. 

—Claro, como olvidarlo—dijo un tanto nervioso. 

—No eso, tonto. Me refiero a esa piedra que te pasé. ¿Aún la tienes?—dijo ella un tanto enojada. 

—¿Ah?—Lupin parecía decepcionado pero aún así respondió—. La verdad es que yo no la tengo. James, Sirius y yo decidimos que era muy peligroso que yo la tuviera pues podría perderla mientras estaba transformado—dijo mirando el suelo. 

—¿Y quién se quedó con la piedra?—preguntó muy preocupada. 

—Se la dimos a James, después de todo él era el heredero de Gryffindor y como tal tenía derechos sobre esa piedra. Pero después de que murió no se pudo encontrar, creí que Voldemort se la había llevado, pero Harry lo derrotó así que no podía tenerla él—dijo mirándola a los ojos. 

—Pero ahora la está buscando nuevamente y está perdida en algún lugar del mundo. Tendré que buscarla nuevamente. Nunca debí dejarles a cargo la piedra de Chronos siendo tan importante—dijo ella más para sí misma que hacía Remus. 

—Puedes preguntarle a Sirius, él fue el último en ver a James y debe saber si la tenía con él antes de irse del valle de Godric—dijo como pensándolo un poco. 

—Sirius... Quizás después, ahora debo hablar con Dumbledore. Esta es su última noche y le quiero dar mi renuncia—dijo levantándose de su asiento muy rápido. 

—¿Vas a renunciar? ¿Por qué? Siempre quisiste ser profesora de Pociones—dijo Remus poniéndose de pie casi al mismo tiempo que ella. 

—Porque esto se está haciendo muy peligroso, ya me amenazó un mortífago de averiguar quien soy y tomando en cuenta que Voldemort lo sabe mi "vida" corre peligro—dijo caminando hacia el colegio. Remus la siguió. 

—¿Se fijaron?—preguntó Hermione atónita—Ella sabe de la existencia de la piedra de Chronos. Ella se la dio a Lupin y él se la dio a tu padre, Harry. 

—No, zzí ya lo noté—dijo Harry sin creerlo. Habían muchas cosas aquí que no entendía y que parecían fundamentales. 

—Debes decirle ahora, porque ella le va a dar la renuncia a Dumbledore, ya no tendremos pociones con ella y eso significa que nunca más la verás ni le podrás preguntar nada acerca de la piedra ni de tu hermana ni de nada—dijo Hermione como apurándolo para que corriera en ese momento a preguntarle todas sus dudas. 

—Hermione, no puedo ir corriendo a preguntarle ahora, zzería demazziado obvio que la ezzcuchamozz. De hecho no puedo ir a preguntarle en ningún momento a menozz que ella diga algo en mi prezzenzzia zzobre la piedra—dijo Harry tratando de calmarla. 

—Pero, Harry... Sí, tienes razón—se reprimió a sí misma—Pero debes avisarle a alguien que tienes esa piedra, al menos a Dumbledore. 

—Ezz verdad, le diré a Dumbledore, pero uzztedezz me acompañarán—dijo mirándolos—. Claro que antezz iremozz a buzzcar la piedra junto con la caja. Quizzázz él zzepa como abrirla. 

Fueron rápidamente hasta la habitación de los chicos donde Harry buscó desesperado la caja negra. La encontró debajo de su álbum de fotos y mucha ropa. Aprovechó y se sacó la armadura cambiándola por ropa común, no le gustaba la idea de seguir con el disfraz siendo que para él la fiesta había acabado hace mucho rato. 

Harry caminó con la caja en las manos todo el camino, para evitar que se cayera o perdiera. Caminaron a paso rápido hacía el despacho de Dumbledore. En el camino a su despacho se encontraron con Nagini y Draco quienes discutían acaloradamente. 

—En cuanto me vuelvas a meter en esos líos, Malfloy, te juro que te haré arrepentirte—dijo Nagini mientras lo empujaba contra una muralla. 

—Escucha, tú, YO hago lo que desee y te meto en cuanto lío sea necesario, para algo me dieron ese puesto ¿No?—dijo Draco enojado. 

—Recuerda con quien estás hablando, Malfloyo. Yo puedo hacer que tu familia caiga en cualquier momento y ni tu ni nadie podría hacer que eso cambiara. Los mandarían a todos a la cárcel—dijo ella golpeándole el pecho con la varita. Nagini era casi dos palmos más alta que Draco y parecía más imponente que él, pero su viperino rostro le hacía mucho menos notoria—Mira que mi padre es auror y el tuyo mortífago. 

—Sí, pero tu padre no se puede siquiera levantar de su cama—dijo Malfoy con frialdad. 

—¡Cuidado!—gritó un chico que venía corriendo antes de chocar con Harry empujándolo contra Nagini. 

De pronto la caja se salió de las manos de Harry y cayó casi a los pies de Draco. Draco la miró para recogerla, pero Harry ya se había puesto de pie y la tenía entre sus manos asegurándose de que aún estaba cerrada. 

La caja tenía un extraño fulgor blanco. Harry recordó su sueño, en él la caja resplandecía cuando su dueño estaba cerca, así que Harry miró en todas direcciones para saber si había alguna chica que se pareciera a él al menos en los rasgos y diera la impresión de ser su hermana. Habían cerca de quince chicas en ese pasillo y todas tenían o los ojos claros o el pelo oscuro (exceptuando a Hermione) así que eso no le dijo nada. Guardó la caja en su bolsillo y ayudó a Nagini a levantarse. 

—¿Ezztázz bien?—le preguntó cortésmente mientras la ayudaba. 

—Sí, gracias—dijo ella sacudiendo su disfraz con algo de dificultad y arreglándose las alas que se estaban cayendo poco a poco. 

—Bueno, no zze peleen muy fuerte—dijo Harry antes de irse. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron. 

—¡Harry! ¿Adónde vas?—preguntó Dharma desde la mitad de la pista de baile. Harry parecía enojado, más bien frustrado. 

—A ninguna parte—contestó tajante. 

Harry se acercó hasta donde el profesor estaba bailando con un gran pájaro escarlata que resultó ser la profesora Geller. 

—Dumbledore, nezzezzitamos hablar urgentemente con uzzted—dijo Harry muy fuerte como para que el profesor lo pudiera escuchar por sobre la música. 

—¿Me permites, Karol?—le preguntó a la profesora, esta asintió y se fue hacia donde estaba Sirius. 

—Les parece si vamos a un lugar más silencioso como mi despacho—sugirió Dumbledore. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron sin chistar. Solo se detuvieron ante la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del profesor para que este dijera la contraseña (Chicles de goma burbujeante) y entraron casi sin percatarse de la escalera, la cual empezó a subir sola casi instantáneamente al contacto con sus pies. 

Harry por su parte solo repasaba en su mente la cara de todas las chicas que había logrado ver en el pasillo, muchas de ellas eran de cabello negro o eso creyó ver, pero había tanta gente disfrazada que era imposible saber si ella en verdad había estado allí o solo era una reacción imprevista que no tenía nada que ver con su hermana. 

Dumbledore se sentó frente a él en su escritorio repleto de papeles y los miró muy tranquilo. 

—Bien, ¿Qué deben que decirme que es tan importante como para sacarme de mi gran baile de despedida?—les preguntó suavemente mirándolos a los ojos. 

—¿Recuerda que uzzted dijo que zzi zzabíamos algo zzobre lazz piedrazz ezzazz de lazz que ezzcuché a hablar a la profesora Narya y al profezzor Zznape le contara?—preguntó Harry pensando en sacar la caja de su bolsillo. 

—Claro, Harry. Dime, ¿qué sabes de ella? 

—Tengo una aquí—dijo Harry sacando la caja negra de su bolsillo, ahora estaba como siempre: no brillaba ni mostraba ningún reflejo. 

—Me parece que he visto esta caja antes... hace mucho tiempo... —empezó el profesor, pero Harry lo interrumpió. 

—Era de mi padre—dijo muy rápido. 

Atrás de él Hermione y Ron aparentaban estar muy nerviosos pero guardaban silencio. 

—Eso era... No, Harry, no era de tu padre—dijo Dumbledore inspeccionándola con cuidado. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	15. La cámara de los secretos

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (15/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

** —CAPÍTULO QUINCE—**

**La Cámara de los Secretos.**

—Tu padre no era tan simplista y esta caja la conozco muy bien. Era de tu madre y ella junto con tu padre guardaban cosas muy importantes dentro de ella. 

Al menos era de sus padres, Harry se había asustado cuando Dumbledore había dicho que no era de su padre, pensando que tal vez solo se estaba dejando llevar por la emoción. 

—¿Ves esas letras en plata que hay en una esquina? Eso fue lo único que tu padre logró hacerle a la caja porque tu madre no le permitió hacer más. Supongo que sabes los poderes que tiene esta caja ¿No?—preguntó Dumbledore por sobre sus anteojos de media luna. 

—Zzolo zzé que no puedo abrirla a menozz que mi hermana ezzté conmigo—dijo Harry. 

—Vaya... así que ya sabes sobre tu hermana Heather. Es lo mejor. Me alegra que hayas reaccionado así, yo no te lo dije porque pensé que te pondrías muy triste e intentarías vencer a Voldemort por venganza—confesó Dumbledore quien aún sostenía entre sus manos la caja. 

—Alguien me ayudó a zzuperarlo, mi madre me ha vizzitado ya dozz vezzezz—confesó Harry. Dumbledore dejó de jugar con la caja y lo miró muy serio. 

—¿Estás seguro que era tu madre? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó muy preocupado. 

—La primera vezz me vino a advertir que alguien me quería matar, pero que ezza perzzona no zzabía quien zzoy y que ezzo ezz un punto a mi favor; la zzegunda vezz me dijo que no me preocupara por lo de mi hermana, que todavía me quedaban muchazz cozzazz por aprender, perzzonazz por dezzcubrir y que no dezzperdizziara el tiempo zzolo por tratar de vengarlozz, ademázz me dijo que no me preocupara por que ella y mi padre iban a ezztar zziempre a nuezztro lado, tanto al mío como al de mi hermana—dijo Harry recordando con tristeza como su madre se iba cada vez que quería decirle algo importante. 

—¿Qué tu hermana está viva?—dijo Dumbledore, luego calló un rato para cambiar de tema—Me dijiste que aquí está una de las piedras de la Orden del Fénix ¿cómo lo sabes?—preguntó mientras probaba hechizos con su varita sobre la superficie de la caja. 

—Lo zzoñé. Zzoñé el día en que zze inzzendió la cazza y como mi padre me la mozztraba dizziéndome que ezza iba a ser mi herenzzia junto con la de mi hermana y que ezza era la razzón por la que Voldemort lozz buzzcaba—Ron se retorció tras él, pero no comentó nada. 

—Pues esta no era la herencia tuya y de tu hermana—corrigió Dumbledore—, sino que solo tuya. ¿Supongo que saben que es La Orden del Fénix?—preguntó Dumbledore. 

—Solo como se hace, algunas de sus propiedades y quien la hizo por primera vez, pero nada más—habló Hermione por primera vez. 

—Pues ya que se han enterado de tantas cosas más vale que se enteren de todas—dijo Dumbledore dejando la caja a un lado y señalándoles unas sillas. Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento. 

—Hace muchos años, justo antes de que se creara la Piedra Filosofal, estalló una fiebre por intentar encontrar la dichosa piedra. Muchos magos lo intentaron sin éxito, entre ellos Godric Gryffindor. Este trató de hacer una piedra que le otorgara vida eterna, pero no lo logró; en cambio inventó la Chrystalita que es el metal por el cual está constituida en su totalidad la Orden del Fénix. Godric se dio cuenta de su error y trató de remediarlo separándolo de alguna manera, pero él no era lo suficientemente hábil como para lograrlo, por eso pidió ayuda a Salazar Slytherin quien la logró dividir en cinco piedras diferentes que caracterizaban a las cinco fuerzas mágicas básicas: magia amarilla, verde, azul, roja y negra. Godric y Salazar decidieron que cada uno de los representantes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts se quedaría con una de las piedras dependiendo de su magia. De allí los colores que tiene cada casa. La quinta piedra decidieron que se la dejarían al creador de la Chrystalita pues era él quien debía elegir que hacer con ella, así que la piedra que contenía la esencia de la magia negra quedó con Godric Gryffindor. 

››Harry, tu al igual que tu padre son los herederos de Gryffindor, por lo tanto deberán tener la piedra con la magia negra, son dueños absolutos de ella a menos que su generación se acabe y no queden más descendientes directos de Godric, esa es la razón por la que Voldemort los quería matar: Si ustedes estaban vivos él no podría hacerse dueño de la piedra pues esta solo funcionaría en las manos del heredero de Gryffindor, en caso de que este no estuviera el heredero de la piedra sería quien fuera familiar directo de Salazar Slytherin, en este caso, Lord Voldemort. 

››Aún quedan otras cuatro piedras esparcidas por el mundo y habrá que encontrarlas solo para destruir la que vez aquí. Esta piedra, la piedra de Chronos, es la que trajo a la vida los maleficios Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus e Imperuis y tiene muchos más dentro de ella, es solo cosa de que los herederos logren ver dentro de ella y puedan aprenderlos como corresponda. Por eso hay que encontrar las otras cuatro piedras ya que si estas se juntan en un mismo lugar pueden volver a unirse y de esta manera disolverse para siempre—dijo Dumbledore muy apesadumbrado. 

—¿Eso quiere decir que si no encontramos las otras cuatro piedras Quien-usted-sabe nos podría estar siguiendo por todo el mundo hasta que Harry muera o se quede con la piedra?—preguntó Ron. 

—Exactamente. Por eso necesito que me respondan inmediatamente si recuerdan haber visto en algún lugar que tenga que ver con Slytherin alguna piedra de color verde como de esmeralda—preguntó Dumbledore junto con esa mirada que te impedía mentir. 

—¿Por qué tiene que ser de Slytherin? ¿qué pasó con las otras casas?—preguntó Hermione. 

—Las otras casas no importan de momento. Voldemort tratará de recobrar lo que ya es suyo por derecho propio y esa es la piedra de Slytherin—respondió Dumbledore mirándola pacientemente—. Porque él no tiene derecho a actuar sobre las otras piedras siendo que estas pertenecen solo a sus herederos, a menos claro, que el dueño de la piedra se la regale. 

—Yo recuerdo un lugar—dijo Ron de pronto—La cámara secreta. Las puertas tenían unas serpientes muy grandes y cada una tenía una esmeralda como ojo. 

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Busquen a la profesora Narya y llévenla al lugar donde estuvo la entrada a la cámara secreta. Ella les ayudará pues es la mejor persona para reconocer cual de esas piedras es la verdadera. Además lleven a Sirius y Remus y a todos los encuentren de camino que tengan fuerza, porque necesitarán ayuda para abrir la entrada que los profesores nos encargamos de cerrar. Me gustaría ayudarlos, pero eso ya no está en mi poder. Yo por mientras iré a buscar por allí el lugar donde dejé la piedra de Gryffindor y te la daré Harry. Pues ella te pertenece—Dumbledore se levantó rápidamente. Harry sintió como le subía la sangre a la cara. 

Hermione y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore, pero Harry se quedó sentado reaccionando a lo que le estaban pidiendo, pero luego se levantó rápido y yendo hacia la puerta. 

—Harry—dijo el profesor Dumbledore tendiéndole la caja—. Esto es tuyo, debes conservarlo y cuidarlo mucho, porque de esto depende que Voldemort sea inmortal o no. 

Harry tomó la caja con miedo. 

—¿Hay manera de abrirla?—preguntó Harry. 

—Tu deberías abrirla por ti mismo, sin necesidad de nada tal y como tu padre lo hacía, pero si no lo haces es por algo. Deberás encontrar a tu hermana para poderlo hacer; eso al menos es bueno porque Voldemort no podrá abrirla y sacar la piedra por si mismo, necesitará a tu hermana y a ti, por eso no debes dejarte atrapar, menos si tienes la caja—dijo Dumbledore muy serio, mientras los empujaba fuera de la habitación. 

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Harry?—preguntó Hermione cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación. 

—Ir a buzzcar a Zziriuzz, Remuzz y la profezzora Narya—dijo caminando en dirección al gran salón. 

Vieron muchas caras y se encontraron con muchos chicos que parecían confabulados para detenerlos en su intento de encontrar a los adultos en cuestión. 

—Chicos, ¿No han visto al profesor Dumbledore por ahí?—preguntó una momia a sus espaldas, junto a ella había un prisionero con cara triste. 

—¡Profesora Narya! ¡La estábamos buscando!—chilló Hermione cuando la vio—¡A usted también, profesor Lupin! 

—Debemozz encontrar a Zziriuzz e ir a la cámara Zzecreta—anunció Harry con decisión. 

—Creo que lo vi en el patio—dijo Remus señalando la salida que estaba tras ellos. 

Fueron a buscarlo al patio. En efecto estaba allí sentado junto a la profesora Geller quien estaba apoyada contra su hombro, entre unos arbustos que los dejaban bastante escondidos. 

—¡Mhmp!—tosió Harry; la profesora Geller se separó inmediatamente de Sirius, este último se levantó del asiento tan rápido como si hubiese visto a un dementor—Zziriuzz, lamento interrumpirte... pero debemozz ir a la cámara Zzecreta, ahora.

—Eh, está bien—dijo Sirius casi tan rojo como el cabello de Ron.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos?—preguntó la profesora Geller poniéndose de pie.

—Claro, mientrazz mázz gente mejor—dijo Harry quien ya había empezado a caminar hacia el castillo, para ser más precisos, hacia el baño de las chicas que había en el tercer piso. Sirius se transformó en perro y los siguió.

—¡Chicos!—se escuchó la voz de Dharma que los llamaba—¡Chicos! ¡Los he estado buscando...! —pero se quedó callada al ver a los profesores que los acompañaban.

—¿En que problema se metieron ahora?—preguntó Dharma fastidiada.

—¿Tienezz fuerzza?—preguntó Harry de improviso. Dharma parecía extrañada.

—Si... un poco... —dijo sorprendida.

—Entonces acompáñanos, te explicaremos en el camino—le dijo Hermione.

—Es verdad, nosotros también necesitamos una buena explicación—dijo Remus un tanto enfadado. 

Harry con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron le explicaron al grupo hacia donde iban y por qué razón. Muchos parecían sorprendidos (entre ellos Dharma y la profesora Geller), pero aun así caminaron tan rápido como les fue posible. 

Llegaron al baño cuando ya eran las tres de la mañana y ya casi no quedaban alumnos en los corredores. 

—¿Quién viene a molestar a estas horas?—preguntó Myrtle La Llorona saliendo de su cabina de baño. 

Parecía sorprendida de ver tanta gente en ese baño. Después de todo las chicas preferían tener que correr hasta el baño del piso siguiente a tener que aguantar a Myrtle llorando. 

—¡Harry! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!—dijo Myrtle muy contenta cuando lo notó a la cabeza del grupo. 

—Lo zziento, Myrtle, pero no podemozz quedarnozz a hablar ahora—le dijo Harry rápidamente. 

Harry ya sabía como abrir el pasadizo hacía la cámara así que no perdió tiempo y prendió su varita, moviéndola de manera que la serpiente en el grifo pareciera real. 

—¡_Ábrete_!—dijo Harry, pero no salieron de su boca las palabras, sino que ahora realmente habían salido solo silbidos. 

El grifo brilló y empezó a girar, un segundo después el lavatorio empezó a moverse, hundiéndose en una especie de cañería con forma de tobogán. 

—Yo iré primero—dijo Harry, pues ya conocía ese túnel perfectamente, aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. 

Bajó por el túnel a una velocidad mucho menor que la vez anterior, ya no era tan viscoso y las ramificaciones que habían anteriormente habían sido cerradas con ladrillos. 

Poco después cayeron Sirius, Dharma, la profesora Narya, Remus, Hermione, la profesora Geller y por último Ron quien se había asegurado de que Myrtle no los siguiera como al parecer pretendía. 

—¿Ya estamos todos?—preguntó Sirius contando a las personas que habían en el túnel. 

—Zzí, vamos—dijo Harry avanzando hasta una pared de ladrillos que cubría lo que anteriormente había sido un túnel muy largo. 

—Cuidado Harry. Esta pared está llena de maldiciones y encantamientos—dijo Remus impidiéndole el paso. 

Luego Remus levantó su varita y empezó a probar con contra-hechizos y algunos conjuros. Casi diez minutos después Remus aseguró que no quedaba ningún hechizo que les impidiera el paso, ahora solo había que romper la pared; pero eso no era tarea fácil. Tardaron más de media hora en romper la pared y cargar las piedras y ladrillos de manera de poder pasar, pero no abrieron un gran túnel, solo un agujero por el cual pudieran pasar. 

Pasaron por la parte en que Lockhart había tratado de desmemorizarlos con la varita de Ron ocasionando que se cayera parte de techo. Y recorrieron todo el túnel hasta llegar a la entrada de la cámara secreta solo con cuatro personas pues el resto se había quedado cuidando por si acaso aparecía algún mago tenebroso en busca de la piedra o simplemente se caía el techo a pedazos. 

—¿Estas son?—preguntó la profesora Narya cuando vio los ojos de las serpientes entrelazadas que habían a la entrada de la cámara secreta. 

—Zzí—dijo Harry. 

—Veamos... —dijo la profesora acercándose a las serpientes, pero sin tocarlas. Cuando las iba a tocar Lupin se lo impidió. 

—No puedes tocarlas así como así. Creí que habías comprendido que estas paredes pueden estar llenas de conjuros y encantamientos—dijo fastidiado. 

—Perdóneme, señor Yo-sé-de-esto—dijo la profesora molesta—, pero si no hacemos algo estaremos aquí hasta mañana y no hay mucho tiempo. 

—¿Es solo idea mía o esas serpientes parecen vivas?—dijo Ron muy preocupado. 

—No lo sé... —dijo la profesora mientras tocaba una se ellas con curiosidad—¡Ah! 

Las serpientes, antes esculpidas en piedra, estaban saliendo de ella y se habían transformado en una serpiente negra y una plateada que se deslizaban lentamente por el suelo del lugar. Una de ellas avanzó hasta la profesora, se detuvo en seco y la rodeó como si ella no importara. 

—¡Harry, cuidado!—gritó la profesora cuando una de las serpientes se aproximaba a una distancia considerable. 

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar su varita y tratar de hacer algo. 

—¡_Detente_!—pronunció Harry en pársel. La serpiente se detuvo y le miró a los ojos con el mismo gesto con que le había mirado la encapuchada. 

—¿Eres el heredero de Slytherin?—preguntó mordaz, la serpiente negra. 

—No lo soy, pero he estado antes en la Cámara secreta—contestó Harry preocupado, la otra serpiente ya se había unido a la conversación. 

—¿Cómo si no eres el heredero has entrado a la Cámara de los Secretos?—preguntó una serpiente plateada que le miraba con furia. 

—He sido invitado por su heredero—dijo Harry, en realidad no era tan mentira eso. Después de todo, Tom Riddle le había poco menos que instado a llegar allí. 

—Pues en ese caso puedes pasar, el hecho de que hables pársel ya es evidencia suficiente de que eres su invitado—dijo la serpiente negra abriendo el paso. 

—Pero tus amigos deberán morir, ellos no pueden pasar—dijo la serpiente plateada al tiempo en que se arrojaba con furia al más débil que veía: Ron. 

Harry iba a sacar su varita para tratar de detenerla, pero la profesora y Remus se le adelantaron y las tomaron de la cabeza a pesar del peligro de ser mordidos. La profesora se acercó a Harry. 

—Has un conjuro de paralización total—dijo mientras le tomaba la cola para que no le golpeara. 

—¡_Petrificus Totalus_!—dijo Harry apuntando con la varita a la serpiente, la cual quedó tan tiesa como un tronco. 

Repitió la operación con la otra serpiente, la cual quedó en el mismo estado que su amiga. 

—¿Harry, me prestas tu espada?—pidió la profesora. 

Harry se la pasó sin saber que haría la profesora que necesitaba de una espada falsa. 

—¿Ron, puedes ayudarme sacándole los ojos a la otra serpiente con tu espada?—dijo la profesora tendiéndole una serpiente inmóvil. 

—Oh, no, ni que me paguen—dijo Ron quitando esa idea de su cabeza. 

—Entonces pásamela a mi—dijo Remus. Ron le entregó su espada. 

La profesora y Remus parecían expertos en esto de sacar ojos de serpientes, sobre todo la profesora que sacó el ojo de piedra de la serpiente como si se tratara de sacar agua de una fuente con una rapidez impresionante. 

Cuando las dos piedras estuvieron en manos de la profesora esta las miró a contra luz con una antorcha que había cerca de la puerta. Luego de casi cinco minutos la profesora se volteó y les dijo: 

—Esta es la piedra, debemos llevársela a Dumbledore antes de que se vaya, porque se irá hoy a las cinco y media y son las cuatro veinte. Debemos correr porque no sabemos como subir, creo que tendremos que hacerlo de la manera difícil—dijo ella muy preocupada guardando en uno de sus bolsillos la dichosa piedra, la otra la tiró tan lejos como le fue posible. 

Harry, Ron, la profesora y Remus corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas les dejaban. Era tarde y tenían sueño además debían subir por las cañerías y no sabían como lo harían. Se encontraron poco a poco con el resto del grupo que estaba esperando en algún lugar del túnel. 

Cuando llegaron ante las cañerías vieron que su peor miedo estaba frente a ellos: No podrían subir. 

—¿Escucharon eso?—preguntó Hermione. 

—¿Qué cosa?—replicó Sirius. 

—No lo sé. Era como si algo crujiera...—esta vez todos lo escucharon claramente y se estremecieron junto con el piso en el que estaban parados. 

—Chicos, intenten buscar una manera de subir, porque esta cosa se va a caer—dijo la profesora Geller un tanto preocupada mirando al techo. 

Harry miró hacia las tuberías un tanto preocupado ¿Cómo saldrían de allí?. De pronto le pareció ver como algo caía suavemente tubería abajo. Un extremo de cuerda cayó a sus pies. Harry lo tomó con sorpresa. Myrtle no podía ser quien les enviara la cuerda, porque era un fantasma y no tenía cuerpo tangible como para tomarla con las manos, pero ¿quién podía ser? 

—Profezzora... Acaba de caer ezzta cuerda a mizz piezz ¿Podríamozz uzzarla para zzubir?—preguntó Harry enseñándoselas a los demás. 

La profesora la tomó con cuidado y la tiró fuertemente, el otro extremo de la cuerda cayó a sus pies. 

—No, Harry, no podemos—dijo ella desanimada tirando el resto de la cuerda al suelo. 

—Se equivoca—dijo Dharma. 

Dharma cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse muy fuertemente. Un extremo se levantó quedamente, poco después la siguió el resto de la cuerda. Luego de un rato la cuerda entera estaba flotando sobre sus cabezas ante la admiración de cada uno de los presentes; se fue de prisa hacia las tuberías y dejó colgando un extremo. 

—Hay que subir—dijo Sirius muy preocupado—Este techo se va a caer en cualquier momento. 

—¿Pero será segura esta cosa?—preguntó Ron jalando la cuerda. 

—¿Estás desconfiando de mi?—preguntó Dharma algo enojada—Te lo demostraré subiendo. 

Dharma empezó a trepar rápidamente, Harry la siguió. 

El techo ya no daba para más, después de un rato de ascenso se escuchó un gran estrépito que hizo sacudir las tuberías. Harry se afirmó de la cuerda tan fuerte como pudo para evitar caer, luego volteó: 

—¿Ezztán todozz bien?—preguntó muy preocupado. 

Una nube de polvo le inundó la nariz. 

—¡Apúrate, Harry!—le apresuró Sirius quien venía tras él—El lago se ha caído y el agua está subiendo. No des vuelta. Sube rápido o moriremos todos ahogados. 

Harry subió tan rápido como sus brazos le dieron. Recién ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que su brazo no estaba completamente sano, lo sentía frío y le dolía mucho; pero eso no importaba ahora, habían vidas en juego y tenía que subir a toda prisa, si fuera necesario debía romperse los brazos en el camino. 

Cuando ya llevaban casi un hora subiendo Harry pudo ver una luz muy lejana. Apuró el paso. La niebla de tierra le hacía difícil respirar, pero eso no importaba por ahora. Sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de arena, pero eso no debía importarle ahora ¡No debía fijarse en eso! Harry siguió rápido. De vez en cuando su brazo herido flaqueaba bajo su peso, pero se recuperaba con el otro y con la ayuda de Sirius quien bajo él lo empujaba para que no cayese. 

La luz estaba más cerca. Ya casi estaba con la luz. Solo faltaban unos metros. Solo unos cuantos centímetros. Una nueva explosión se produjo estremeciendo toda la tubería y el castillo. Harry casi se cae, pero tres manos le sostuvieron. Una de ellas era la de Sirius, quien siempre le ayudaba en esas ocasiones; las otras dos manos eran del exterior. Harry miró hacia la luz, adaptando los ojos a la luz que entraba por el agujero de la tubería. 

Dharma y Ginny le afirmaban con fuerza. Harry se los agradeció en silencio por ahora, luego se afirmó de las murallas exteriores y salió de la tubería con un cierto alivio al poder respirar aire limpio nuevamente. 

—Gracias—dijo Harry cuando hubo respirado. 

Sirius no demoró en salir de la tubería, la profesora Narya venía tras él. 

—Harry, debemos irnos de aquí tan rápido como nos sea posible. Dumbledore debe estar por irse, debemos hablar con él antes de que sea tarde—dijo la profesora tomando a Harry de una mano y corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio y no al despacho del profesor. 

—¿Por qué vamos a la salida y no a su despacho?—preguntó Harry mientras corría tratando de seguirle el ritmo a la profesora que no parecía cansada. La salida del colegio estaba en el otro extremo del colegio, si querían llegar al despacho estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo. 

—Porque son las seis y el profesor ya se debe estar yendo. Los del Ministerio lo venían a buscar a las seis en punto. Si tiene suerte logrará quedarse unos minutos más, pero no creo sea mucho rato más—dijo ella preocupada. 

La profesora corría de prisa y no parecía cansada, algo tenía de especial que le hacia no estar siquiera agotada después de haber corrido todo el castillo en busca del profesor Dumbledore. 

Llegaron a las puertas del colegio justo cuando el profesor se estaba sentando en la carroza que lo llevaría lejos de allí. 

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Profesor Dumbledore!—gritó la profesora. 

—Deténganse un momento, solo un instante—dijo Dumbledore deteniendo al cochero. 

—Profezzor... —empezó Harry muy agotado—La hemozz encontrado, hemozz encontrado la piedra. 

—¡Es una gran noticia!—dijo el profesor con alegría sincera—La mejor noticia en mucho tiempo, Harry. Díganme ahora ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién la tiene? 

—Yo, profesor. Tome—dijo la profesora tendiéndole la piedra de color verde esmeralda. 

—Esto es genial—dijo el profesor admirando la piedra a contra luz con el primer rayo de luz que salía por detrás de las montañas. 

—Yo también tengo noticias—dijo el profesor con una sonrisa amarga—. Encontré la piedra de Gryffindor, Harry. 

El profesor Dumbledore tendió su mano hacía Harry y le entregó una piedra envuelta por un pergamino muy antiguo. Harry trató de abrir el pergamino y ver que había en él, pero la mano arrugada de Dumbledore se lo impidió. 

—No lo abras aún, Harry. Ábrelo cuando estés solo y puedas meditar en tranquilidad—dijo negando con la cabeza—. La piedra que ves deberás quedártela tú, porque te pertenece al ser el heredero de Gryffindor. 

—Pero... zzería un blanco fázzil—se excusó Harry. 

Harry no creía ser capaz de poder enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort nuevamente y salir vivo. Si estaba vivo era solo por coincidencia y no porque él fuera poderoso en sí. Tener la piedra consigo era como dejarla en la mitad de la calle. 

—No, Harry. Voldemort no buscará esa piedra, solo la suya, la de Slytherin, y esa la tengo yo por lo tanto me seguirá a mi. Tú tranquilo, Harry. Que a tí no te pasará nada—dijo el profesor apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry suavemente. 

—Profesor, yo quería darle mi renuncia—dijo la profesora Narya. El profesor no parecía muy contento—. ¿A quién debo dársela ahora? 

—Deberías dársela a la profesora McGonagall, pero yo te pediría que te quedaras aquí. Junto a Remus, Sirius, Mundungus y Arabella son los responsables de que nada pase en Hogwarts, de mantener la calma y de cuidar a los estudiantes. No los puedes abandonar—pidió Dumbledore con un extraño brillo en los ojos. 

—Profesor, tengo miedo. Entiéndame, mi situación no es nada buena. Tengo mucho miedo de morir—suplicó la profesora. 

—Y yo también lo tengo, pero por mis alumnos que son como una familia—Dumbledore la miraba muy serio, parecía querer decirle algo con la mirada. 

—Lo siento, profesor. Me he comportado como una imbécil—dijo la profesora de pronto—. Espero que tenga un muy buen viaje. 

—Yo espero que todo esté bien por aquí hasta el día en que me toque volver—dijo el profesor Dumbledore ahora con una gran sonrisa radiante. 

—Adiózz, profezzor Dumbledore—dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta. 

—Adiós, Harry, Narya. Cuídense mucho—el profesor cerró la puerta del carruaje y este empezó a moverse inmediatamente. 

Harry se quedó mirando como Dumbledore se iba en su carruaje por casi diez minutos hasta que desapareció en el infinito. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar o simplemente respirar. Sus ojos le dolían y sentía la necesidad de llorar, Dumbledore había sido como un padre para él y siempre se había preocupado por su seguridad como nadie, le debía más de lo que podía pagar. 

—¿Te sientes bien, Harry?—preguntó la profesora a su lado cuando notó que estaba llorando. 

—Zzí, ezz zzolo que aún no puedo creer que el profezzor zze vaya—dijo Harry limpiándose los ojos tan rápido como le fue posible. 

—Creo que iré a dormir un poco—dijo bostezando y aprovechando para secar sus propias lágrimas que no eran muchas. 

La profesora empezó a caminar muy rápido, daba la impresión de que corría. 

Un rayo de luz le llegó a Harry a los ojos avisándole que ya había amanecido. Harry miró hacia el castillo; muchas personas salían de él muy sorprendidas aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. 

—¿Qué pazza?—le preguntó Harry a Neville quien venía corriendo en su dirección. 

—¿No supiste? El lago descendió varios metros por sobre su nivel—dijo muy asustado—. Hay quienes dicen que es obra de Quien-tú-ya-sabes. 

Harry corrió a ver que estaba pasando en el lago solo por curiosidad. Cuando llegó al lugar donde había estado el lago no lo podía creer, al calamar gigante se le podían ver todas las patas y parte de la cabeza, el agua por lo tanto estaba mucho más baja de lo normal. 

Ron, Dharma, Ginny y Hermione estaban cerca del lago a unos cuantos metros de él. Ron bostezaba tan fuerte que parecía que se hubiese aplicado el hechizo "Sonorus" 

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!—le llamó Hermione. 

Harry se apresuró a ir donde ellos estaban. Malfoy chocó con él por el camino, tenía pinta de asustado, pero Harry no le dio importancia a Draco sino a su brazo que había sido golpeado contra el pecho de Malfoy cuando chocaron. Miró su manga algo extrañado, estaba manchada de rojo ¿Se habría abierto con el choque contra Malfoy? No, se había abierto cuando subía por la cuerda. El brazo no le dolía mucho, pero algo le extrañaba, estaba sangrando demasiado, pero se aguantaría hasta no estar seguro, no quería parecer débil. 

—¿Te diste cuenta?—preguntó Hermione cuando llegó ante ella—. El lago se cayó sobre la cámara secreta, esa es la razón por la que llegó el agua hasta las tuberías. 

Harry acababa de notarlo, tanto Ron como Hermione estaban mojados desde la cabeza a los pies. 

—Deberíamozz ir a la enfermería. Uzztedezz pueden terminar rezzfriadozz y yo nezzezzito que me venden de nuevo el brazzo porque la herida zze volvió a abrir—dijo Harry enseñándoles su brazo oculto por una venda ensangrentada. 

—Harry, ese brazo se ve muy mal—comentó Ginny mirando el brazo espantada—. Yo los acompañaré a la enfermería, para ver que pasó con Colin, desde ayer en la tarde que no lo veo. 

—Ezzta bien—dijo Harry un tanto reacio a la idea de encontrarse nuevamente con Colin, no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarlo con una cámara fotográfica. Ya se imaginaba a Colin diciendo "Es una gran herida ¿Verdad, Harry?" "Wow, cuanta sangre ¿Puedo tomarle una foto a tu brazo, Harry?" "¿Harry, me puedo quedar con las vendas?" No, definitivamente no quería encontrárselo en esos momentos, pero el brazo le dolía demasiado como para protestar. 

—¿Oye, Ginny? ¿Qué hazzíazz ayer en el baño?—le preguntó Harry a Ginny con una pizca de curiosidad. 

—¿Yo? Salí con el primer temblor y me encontré a Myrtle, ella me dijo que ustedes estaban en su baño y que estaban atrapados en las tuberías y que no sabía como iban a poder subir de nuevo. Fui a buscar una cuerda y se las tiré. Pero algo me hizo soltarla: la tiraron muy fuerte. Pensé que se iban a quedar allí, pero de repente subió la cuerda nuevamente y la até a un baño—dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa—. Me preocupé mucho—ahora Ginny abrazaba a Harry con cuidado de no tocar su brazo. 

—¿Qué les pasó? ¿Se cayeron al poco lago que queda? —les preguntó la voz de Nagini frente a ellos. 

—Nada, de eso Nagini, solo que Peeves nos encontró y nos tiró agua—mintió Ron tan enfadado como si realmente hubiese pasado. Harry ya se había retrasado unos cuantos pasos y se apuró para buscarlos. 

—Será mejor que vayan a la enfermería, terminaran con un catarro de los mil demonios—dijo Nagini sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry. 

—Hazzia allá nozz dirigíamozz—dijo Harry saliendo de su escondite tras la espalda de Ron. 

—¡Harry! ¡Estás vivo!—gritó Nagini asustadísima. 

—¿Hay alguna razón para que no lo esté?—preguntó Dharma muy suspicaz. 

—Es que... Craco me dijo que habían encontrado a Harry muerto en uno de los corredores. Dijo que lo había visto muerto y no había aguantado a contárnoslo para que la noche terminara como debía ser. Está feliz porque Dumbledore se fue—dijo Nagini observando a Harry algo espantada—. ¿De verdad eres tú, Harry?—dijo moviéndole el brazo bueno para arriba y luego para abajo y dándole una vuelta para preciarlo mejor. 

—Zzí, Nagini, zzoy yo—dijo Harry algo molesto por la manera en que Nagini lo trataba. 

—¡Harry!—dijo Nagini abrazándolo con ternura—¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Te creí muerto! ¡Cuando Drago dijo que estabas muerto lo primero que hice fue pegarle un golpe en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo, pero cuando me lo volvió a decir con una gran sonrisa de felicidad no lo podía creer! ¡Oh, Harry, estás vivo! 

—Ya, Nagini, ya... —dijo Harry tratando de separarla de su cuerpo, no porque le doliera el brazo sino por la cara que Ginny le estaba poniendo, una cara significativa que decía "déjala o te mato". 

—Aaa... aaa... ¡tscht!—estornudó Hermione. 

—Vamos a la enfermería rápido por favor, que está empezando a hacer frío—dijo Ron tiritando. 

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería les causó algo de sorpresa ver a tantos profesores allí. Ninguno estaba dañado, solo veían en dirección a una cama donde parecía haber un enfermo. La profesora McGonagall estaba en una esquina oscura llorando con un pañuelo en la mitad de la cara. Harry se acercó a la señora Pomfrey y le tiró de la túnica para llamar su atención. 

—Zzeñora, lo zziento, pero ¿puede ayudarnozz?—le dijo suavemente con miedo a interrumpir algo importante. 

—¡**A****HHH**!—gritó la señora Pomfrey antes de caer desmayada. 

—¡Harry! ¿Qué tu...?—dijo la profesora McGonagall, sorprendida. Salió de su esquina y le tomó las manos—. Pensamos que estabas muerto, te encontramos en uno de los corredores... Alto, ¿Quién es el que murió entonces?—preguntó la profesora algo espantada. 

—¡Colin!—gritó Ginny. 

**Continuará...**

**To Arinya: Well... I'm glad that you can read a little of spanish, but I don't have versions in inglish, mostly because I'm really bad with the gramar. If I ever get to improve my gramar (if not my inglish at all), I would be proud to make an inglish version of whatever you what ^^. **


	16. La sombra asesina

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (16/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

—**C****APÍTULO DIECISÉIS**— 

**La sombra asesina. **

Ginny, quien había llegado junto a la cabecera de la cama, derramaba unas lágrimas junto a ella. 

—¿Colin? ¿Colin Creevey?—preguntó la profesora McGonagall sin creerlo. 

Harry se acercó a la cama para ver a Colin. ¿Cómo podían haberlo confundido con Colin? Eso era estúpido. 

Harry se llevó una sorpresa cuando miró que sobre la cama había alguien igual, idéntico a él. Solo que las gafas era de color amarillo en vez de negro como eran las suyas. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó atontada la profesora McGonagall. 

—Las gafas, Colin me pidió unas gafas esta mañana y son las que lleva puestas ahora—dijo Ginny secándose unas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. 

—Denle esto—dijo la señora Pomfrey entregándole una poción de color rojizo a la profesora McGonagall—Si usó la poción multijugos para disfrazarse de Harry debería volver a su forma real luego de tomar esta poción. 

La profesora McGonagall le dio la poción abriéndole un poco los labios y luego dejándola caer. El cuerpo de Colin empezó a cambiar de Harry a la verdadera forma del chico de cuarto. Su cabello empezó a aclararse conforme pasaba el tiempo, luego de un rato sus facciones cambiaron y Colin Creevey aparecía ante ellos con unas gafas de bordes amarillos que le quedaban muy grandes. 

Ginny se echó a llorar sobre la cama donde esta el cuerpo de Colin, amargamente. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz muy fuerte. Nagini quedó casi petrificada, no podía entender lo que veía. Harry no parecía creerlo y no reaccionó sino hasta que la señora Pomfrey le tomó el brazo y le sacó las vendas con un movimiento rápido. 

—¿Por qué?—preguntaba Ginny sin creerlo. Colin era uno de sus mejores amigos y por lo mismo lo quería mucho. 

—Puede que sea porque estaba disfrazado de Harry—dijo la profesora Narya quien venía entrando—. Si a quien realmente querían matar era a Harry lo deben de haber confundido. 

—¿Qué se supone que hacías tú? Tú trabajo era cuidar que no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal—le reprendió la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ahora tenemos a un alumno muerto y eso no es para nada normal. Te dejaron entrar a Hogwarts con la condición de que cuidaras el castillo, pero no has hecho mucho. 

—Mi trabajo no es cuidar al castillo, para eso está Filch. Mi trabajo es dar clases y cuidar que nada le ocurra a los alumnos. De eso estaba encargándome ayer por la noche; de cuidar que nada grave le pudiera pasar a los alumnos, si eso le pasó a Colin no fue mi culpa, yo estaba ocupada tratando de evitar que Voldemort viniera y los matara a todos, incluyéndolos a ustedes los profesores—dijo la profesora Narya con un ligero toque de ira en su voz, luego agregó—Por cierto, Ron, Hermione, Dharma, Ginny y Harry me ayudaron ayer en una tarea muy difícil que Dumbledore nos encargó así que les daré...cincuenta puntos a cada uno. Son cinco personas así que eso hace doscientos cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. 

—Este no es el momento adecuado, Narya—dijo la profesora McGonagall secamente. 

—Disculpa, Minerva, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Colin era un chico muy feliz y animado, no creo que hubiese querido que sus amigos y profesores lloraran y se entristecieran por él; Creo que le hubiese gustado que lo recordaran con alegría, no con sufrimiento—la profesora tomó una poción de color violeta que había en uno de los estantes de la señora Pomfrey se lo llevó con ella cuando salió por la puerta de la enfermería dejando a todos sorprendidos. 

Harry pensó que tenía razón, Colin era un chico alegre y lleno de vida, no tenía por qué ser recordado con dolor sino que con alegría. Lo mismo que Cedric, en algún lugar debía estar y no estaría feliz de que sus seres queridos sufrieran por su culpa. 

A la hora de almuerzo la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en el lugar que antes ocupara Dumbledore. Ella ahora tenía el poder en sus manos al ser la subdirectora. 

El comedor estaba adornado con unos grandes lienzos negros que colgaban de las paredes. Casi todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban vestidos en su mayoría del mismo color, aunque también habían chicos de otras casas que enterados de lo ocurrido guardaban luto tal como ellos. 

La profesora se levantó en un momento en que todos los alumnos se quedaron callados. Los chicos la vieron y un silencio tenso reinó la sala. 

—Chicos, debo darles unas muy malas noticias—dijo ella apesadumbrada—. Un alumno de la casa de Gryffindor fue encontrado muerto hoy en la mañana. Estamos seguros de que fue víctima de un mortífago o por el mismo Señor Tenebroso. Les pedido que guarden un minuto de silencio en respeto al alma de Colin Creevey, un alumno ejemplar que destacó por su amistad, simpatía y sus ganas de ayudar a la gente y protegerlas de todo aquello que le pudiera hacer daño. 

El salón calló, pero no completamente, aún se podían escuchar los sollozos de algunos compañeros de Colin y de chicos que lo apreciaban. Harry recordó el último día de su curso anterior, cuando se anunció la muerte de Cedric y sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón. 

—El resto de las malas noticias son con relación a la seguridad de los alumnos. Los partidos de Quidditch serán cancelados por el resto del año—una abucheo general se hizo escuchar por todo el salón, pero fue muy bajo—. Al anochecer se irán a sus respectivas salas comunes, la salida de ellas durante la noche será castigada con la expulsión. Deberán ir por los pasillos del colegio en grupos, es mejor que si los llega a encontrar un mortífago encuentre un grupo que se pueda defender. Se suspenderán las visitas a Hogsmeade indefinidamente y por último si llegan a saber de alguien sospechoso no duden en avisarme. 

Nagini había estado silenciosa toda la tarde después del almuerzo, solo miraba al lago con la mirada fija y no se movía más que para respirar. 

—Nagini, te ves muy mal—dijo Ron mirándola con angustia. 

—Compréndeme, nunca había visto un muerto tan de cerca y ese chico estaba tan... tan... muerto ¡Rayos! Lo debe haber matado un mortífago... como mi hermano... —dijo ella con odio en la voz. 

Harry se preguntó porque Nagini tenía tanto apego a su padre que le hacía odiar a su hermano. Él no podía opinar de eso, nunca había tenido a una familia más que a los Dursley y ellos jamás le habían dado una muestra de ternura, solo tenía a Sirius, pero no era lo mismo; su hermana estaba perdida en alguna parte del gran mundo y seguramente no tenía idea de su existencia, tal como él no sabía de ella hasta hace unas semanas. La única persona que siempre se mostraba leal y protector, con muestras de cariño que no eran simples abrazos, sino unas miradas que le demostraban que le quería como a un hijo o sobrino, era Dumbledore, pero él ahora no estaba. Un recuerdo cruzó por su mente, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una caja negra, una piedra y un pergamino viejo y arrugado. Guardó la piedra y la caja en su bolsillo y miró con atención el pergamino. 

—¿Qué es eso?—le preguntó Hermione mirando el pergamino con atención. 

—Me lo dio Dumbledore antezz de irzze—dijo Harry mientras lo abría. Eran unas extrañas citas de libros que parecían haber ido sacados de una librería de adivinación escritas en plateado. También había una carta escrita con la letra de Dumbledore. 

_Querido Harry: _

_Estas son algunas citas importantes de muchas profecías, la primera de ellas hecha por la profesora Trelawney poco después de que tú nacieras. Espero que te sirvan ya que te quedan muchas dudas por responder, y estas profecías quizás te puedan ayudar. _

_Con cariño, Dumbledore _

_PD: La primera es una profecía, la segunda una frase típica y la última una leyenda del lugar donde vivían tus padres. _

_"Un león y una serpiente se juntaron en tregua voluntaria para poner fin a las desgracias, más las desgracias caerán sobre las sombras ya que la valentía de los hombres se abrirá paso entre las masas. El hijo y el heredero del león habrá de vencer a las sombras destruyendo su reino de terror" _

_Sybill Trelawney _

_"Dijeron los profetas de grandes tierras "Abran paso al rey de nuestras tierras, porque es él quien traerá la felicidad" y así fue, pero lo que no anunciaron ellos fueron las duras pruebas por la que debió pasar este para encontrar la felicidad para el mundo" _

_"Crecerá sobre las tierras del león, la sombra asesina de la serpiente, sobre el monte del águila estará la llama verde que ilumine tu pasar y sobre las aguas de incansable paz y justicia estarán los secretos que te han sido escondidos" _

—Parece que se alió con un profesor de Adivinación—dijo Ron quien leía por sobre el hombro de Harry. 

—La primera es de la profesora Trelawney... así que realmente había hecho profecías reales—dijo Hermione en tono de sorpresa. 

—No, solo esa y la que me dijo en tercero sobre la resurrección del "señor Tenebroso"—dijo Harry. 

—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que están hablando—comentó Nagini rascándose con furia la cabeza demostrando su incomprensión—. Solo sé que tengo sueño, que está anocheciendo y yo no quiero que me expulsen. 

Nagini se levantó. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y empezaron a caminar. Ron y Dharma iban peleando sobre cosas del Quidditch ("Sabes bien que Troy no llegará a ningún lugar en la liga si Mullet le está acaparando la atención"). Hermione se había enfrascado en el libro que Dharma le había regalado a Harry y que este muy pocas veces había tomado en cuenta (¿Por qué cantan? ¡No hay un día que pasen sin haber cantado al menos dos canciones de tres páginas cada uno! Pero la historia es buenísima) Nagini y Harry conversaban acerca de sus respectivas familias, mientras iban un tanto resagados del resto del grupo. 

—Mi hermano es casi doce años mayor que yo. Lo quería mucho, era muy bueno conmigo. Supongo que eso me hizo dudar cuando me decían que era mortífago—decía Nagini furiosa. 

—¿Te lo dezzían? ¿La gente lo zzabía?—preguntó Harry atónito, la mayoría de los mortífagos trataba de esconder su identidad tanto como le fuera posible. 

—Claro que lo decían. Mi padre cuando lo supo lo dijo para que si alguien lo veía llamara al ministerio—dijo Nagini tomando una piedra y tirándola lejos. 

—Debezz haber querido mucho a tu padre ¿No?—preguntó Harry recordando al suyo propio a quien solo había podido ver mediante fotos, el espejo de Erised y la varita de Voldemort. 

—No mucho, pero él era lo único que me quedaba porque mi madre había muerto cuando yo nací. Aparte de él solo tenía a mi hermano Stu y él me falló convirtiéndose en mortífago a pesar de que mi padre era auror. ¿Y tu que dices, Harry? ¿Querías a tu padre?—preguntó cambiando de tema. 

—Zzupongo que zzí... Vamozz, nunca hablé con él mázz de zzinco minutozz y realmente me guzztaría haberlozz hablado. Azzí que zzupongo que ezzo ezz un zzí. 

—Es muy triste tu vida. ¡Hombre! Si a mi me hubiese pasado eso, no sé donde estaría. Toma en cuenta que la única razón por la que no me volví loca al saber que Stu era mortífago, era porque tenía a mi padre herido de muerte y tuve que cuidarlo todo ese tiempo. 

—Hablando de eso—dijo Hermione cerrando el libro por un momento—. Si tenías que cuidar a tu padre ¿dónde estudiabas? 

—Tenía a un tío que era profesor; él y unos amigos me inscribieron en el Colegio Eton. Cuando mi papá se puso mejor el año pasado mis tíos lo convencieron de que me dejara venir a Hogwarts, mi papá aceptó que me viniera este año; así que imagina, moría de ganas de venir, tanto que mis notas bajaron mucho porque no ponía atención, estaba siempre imaginándome todo lo que haría cuando estuviera en Hogwarts—dijo Nagini entusiasmada. 

—Debes estar feliz de estar aquí, entonces—dijo Harry con alegría. 

—¡Claro! Cuando llegué aquí había leído Historia de Hogwarts casi siete veces. Sabía todo sobre cada casa y todas esas cosas. Lo único que no me esperé era entrar a Slytherin. Aunque no paso demasiado tiempo con ellos, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo la paso con ustedes. 

—¿Nagini? ¿Tú leíste Historia de Hogwarts?—preguntó Ron con cierto dejo de temor en la voz. 

—Sí. 

—Hermione, ya tienes con quien comentar el libro—dijo Ron muy feliz, aunque algo sorprendido—. Solo espero que tú no nos reclames por no haberlo leído. 

—¿Ustedes no han leído Historia de Hogwarts?—preguntó Nagini impactada. 

Harry y Ron echaron a correr hacia el colegio. Dharma, Hermione y Nagini corrían tras ellos. 

Harry no podía dormir, no había dormido desde antes de ayer cuando aún estaba en la enfermería, pero aún así no podía dormir. Sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho, una gran tenaza que amenazaba con quitarle el corazón al más mínimo movimiento. 

Pensaba que la razón era la muerte de Colin, después de todo el lo había conocido y hasta le parecía algo simpático, además no podía dejar de culparse de cierta manera por su muerte; después de todo a Colin lo habían confundido con él. La encapuchada todavía estaba en Hogwarts y lo estaba buscando, ya no con la misión de llevarlo ante Voldemort sino que con la misión de matarlo de una vez por todas. 

Había estado toda la noche pensando. Había otra cosa que le atormentaba: Nunca podría encontrar a su hermana, no al menos en ese año, ni en el próximo, ni el que siguiera. Debería contenerse a salir de Hogwarts, poder trabajar y ganar dinero y recién allí, en ese angustioso y lejano momento, podría ponerse a pensar en buscar a su hermana. Además su hermana podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo, en cualquier lugar y no sabía por donde empezar. Si al menos supiera donde habían vivido sus padres antes de escapar de Voldemort podría ir y buscar pistas sobre su paradero. Pero no había forma de saberlo ¡Un momento! Remus había hablado del Valle de Godric, allí era donde vivían sus padres antes de mudarse. Debía ir allí... en cuanto tuviera una ocasión. 

Pensó en las profecías que Dumbledore le había escrito hacía tan solo un día. No las recordaba, así que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, que estaba tendida sobre la cama, el pergamino arrugado. Las letras parecían brillar aunque no había luz alguna. 

—"Crecerá sobre las tierras del león"—leyó Harry para si mismo. Ron y los demás chicos de Gryffindor dormían profundamente así que nadie podía escucharlo. 

Las tierras del león... el símbolo de Gryffindor era un león, el nombre de Gryffindor era Godric ¡El valle de Godric! Estaba empezando a desenredar el enigma que escondía esa leyenda. 

—"la sombra asesina de la serpiente"—leyó Harry nuevamente.— El símbolo Slytherin es una serpiente... —pensaba Harry— pero esto es la sombra asesina... por lo tanto es la sombra de Slytherin o el heredero que sería Voldemort, entonces es la sombra de Voldemort ¡Un mortífago! Pero ¿Cuál? Mejor dejo esto para después. 

—"El monte del águila"—pensó Harry—. Vendría siendo el monte de Ravenclaw o de Rowena. "Las aguas de incansable paz y justicia" pueden ser un lago... Solo falta Hufflepuff, así que este podría ser el lago de Helga o algo así... "Estarán los secretos que te han sido escondidos" 

Esta última parte no la entendía para nada. Pero si allí estaban los secretos que le habían sido escondidos, (como el hecho que tenía una hermana) de una u otra manera iría allí costara lo que costara. 

Con estos pensamientos algo más positivos Harry pudo quedarse dormido al fin. No había nada de que preocuparse ahora, buscaría la manera y durante las vacaciones de semana santa iría al Valle de Godric y trataría de encontrar a su hermana. 

Las cosas bajo la mano de la profesora McGonagall estaban siendo demasiado aburridas. No había nada que los pudiera entretener. Se habían acabado las conversaciones acerca de lo que harían en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, ya no se podían discutir tácticas para el próximo partido de Quidditch ni podías salir a dar un paseo solo por darlo sin tener que llevar contigo al menos a dos compañeros más. 

—Tanta precaución me parece inútil—decía Ron cada cinco segundos—. Un mortífago nunca podría entrar a Hogwarts otra vez. 

—El mortífago está dentro Ron, te lo he dicho más de mil veces en lo que va del día—le reclamaba Dharma. 

—Ya cállense—decía Harry un tanto enfadado. No encontraba la hora de que llegaran las ansiadas vacaciones de Semana Santa y ahora parecían estar demorándose como nunca. 

—Harry, estás muy sensible—le dijo Hermione muy preocupada.—¿Sabes algo sobre el mortífago? 

—No es eso, es solo que quiero que lleguen rápido las vacaciones. Me estoy volviendo loco con lo del mortífago y todo eso. 

—¿No les he dicho?—dijo Hermione como asustada. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Los exámenes de Adivinación y de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fueron suspendidos porque no han habido demasiadas clases. Además los T.I.M.O.S fueron cancelados porque el Ministerio que se encarga de revisarlos está ocupado en asuntos más importantes sobre Quien-ustedes-ya-saben—dijo Hermione muy preocupada. 

—¡Genial!—exclamaron Harry y Ron al darse cuenta de que tendrían que estudiar menos. 

Caminaron hasta la torre Norte, para ser más exactos hacia la sala de Adivinación. Hermione se detuvo y se despidió de ellos. 

—Es una lástima, ahora me arrepiento de no poder seguir con Adivinación, daría lo que fuera solo por ver como es un elfo real—dijo Hermione suspirando—. Bueno, adiós chicos. 

Ron observó a Hermione irse con algo de rabia. Luego se giró y empezó a subir la escalera que bajaba por la puerta-trampa. Harry y Dharma lo siguieron tan rápido como les fue posible, ya estaban atrasados. 

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda en una esquina muy alejada del profesor. La habitación ya no tenía ese color rojo ni ese asfixiante olor a incienso, por el contrario, ahora estaba llena de plantas que colgaban desde las ventanas y había un olor a tierra mojada que les hizo relajarse. En cierta manera se parecía a los invernaderos del colegio, solo que con más árboles y plantas bastante más inofensivas. 

—Buenos días, alumnos. Como ya deben saber todos soy su nuevo profesor de Adivinación y mi nombre es Ethan Hudson. 

El profesor vestía entero de verde, un extraño verde que brillaba y reflejaba los colores de donde se encontraba, por lo que parecía casi siempre verde. 

—¿Alguien me puede decir en qué quedaron el año pasado con Trelawney?—preguntó él amablemente 

—No sé quien podrá responderle. Hermione no está después de todo—dijo Ron con una sonrisa malévola. 

—¡Yo lo sé, profesor!—decían Parvati y Lavander peleándose por responder. 

—Debí haberlo imaginado—dijo Ron quien se cubría la frente con una mano. 

—Tú, Parvati—dijo el profesor. 

Parvati se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona a Lavander quien se cruzó de brazos y se giró mirando a la ventana. Parvati tosió un par de veces y empezó: 

—Acabábamos de terminar la adivinación por los astros. Íbamos a empezar con la Interpretación de sueños—dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

—Muy bien, en ese caso guarden sus libros, siéntense en algún lugar cómodo y relájense. Voy a tocar una melodía, ustedes se quedarán dormidos y luego se contarán lo que soñaron y lo interpretarán de acuerdo a lo que aparece en el libro en la página 36. 

Harry se sentó en algo que parecía ser una raíz de árbol que estaba en medio de la sala. Cerró los ojos y escuchó la suave música de una flauta que tocaba el profesor. Se relajó inmediatamente y cayó en un sueño muy profundo. 

Estaba en una casa, no la conocía, pero sabía de alguna manera que era suya. Caminó hasta encontrarse con una escalera caracol. Por ella bajó una chica que él no conocía y tomó un clavo y martillo, empezó a martillar hasta que una figura negra que parecía ser su sombra tomó una daga dorada y la mató. La chica empezó a quemarse y gritar de una manera que el eco retumbaba en la casa. La sombra asesina miró a Harry a los ojos y le tiró un dardo. Harry corrió arrancando del dardo y salió de la casa. Miró el cielo azul que estaba sobre él, una lluvia de pétalos anaranjados caía lentamente mientras un oboe tocaba una suave melodía. 

En el horizonte había un gran dragón echando llamaradas, mientras ocurría un eclipse de sol. Intentó correr otra vez, pero no pudo, estaba como de piedra. Junto a él se aparecieron de pronto dos personas de color plateado transparente: eran sus padres. Vestían de negro y lo miraban con tristeza, pero no era a él, Harry volteó los ojos para ver tras él que era lo que ellos miraban. La sombra se venía aproximando y traía en su mano la daga. Se estaba acercando lentamente y lo miraba con sus ojos amarillos... estaba junto a él... solo acertó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no salía ningún sonido... la sombra le estaba clavando la daga como retorciéndose de gozo al ver la sangre... 

—Harry, despierta—le dijo el profesor Hudson en voz baja. 

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente esperando ver en algún lugar a la sombra con la daga; pero no vio más que al profesor sonriéndole amistosamente, a Parvati y Lavander que cuchicheaban apuntándolo desde una esquina del salón. 

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Harry. 

—Eso me lo explicarás tú, Harry. Ellos escribirán la interpretación de sus sueños en su cuaderno—dijo al ver como todos los alumnos miraban a Harry con ojos abiertos de par en par—. Harry, dime: ¿Qué soñaste?—preguntó el profesor ayudándolo a sentarse. 

—Soñé con una sombra que llevaba una daga... 

Harry pudo ver como Parvati lanzaba un chillido de horror, Lavander solo acertaba a taparse la boca con una expresión de terror. 

—Empecemos desde el principio ¿Te parece?—dijo el profesor sentándose en la raíz donde Harry había estado durmiendo—¿En qué lugar estabas? 

—En una casa, no la conozco, pero sé que era mi casa. 

—¿Había alguien más en la casa? 

—Sí, una chica que no conozco. Estaba bajando una escalera de caracol. Cuando llegó abajo se puso a clavar un clavo en la pared, fue allí cuando llegó una sombra con ojos amarillos y la mató con una daga dorada que tenía en una de las manos. La chica se empezó a quemar y lanzó un grito muy extraño... como frío. La sombra me miró a los ojos y me lanzó un dardo y empecé a arrancar. Corrí hasta fuera de la casa y miré que del cielo caían unos pétalos... 

—¿Pétalos de qué flor, cómo caían y de qué color eran?—preguntó el profesor interrumpiéndole. 

—Rosas—dijo Harry sin saber que importaría ese dato —rosas anaranjadas que caían suavemente. 

—Continúa. 

—Está bien... Sonaba un instrumento, no sé mucho de música, pero creo que se llama oboe... Miré al cielo y vi que había un eclipse. Luego vi al horizonte y había un dragón escupiendo fuego, traté de correr pero no pude, estaba como de piedra. Luego vi a mi lado a los fantasmas de mis padres vestidos de negro que miraban tras de mi, parecían tristes. Recuerdo que traté de ver que era lo que miraban y vi que la sombra se acercaba hacia mi con la daga y sus ojos amarillos. Se acercó a mi y me mató, me enterró la daga y se retorcía de gozo al ver como caía la sangre y todo eso. 

—Eso es una premonición de muerte ¿No, profesor?—preguntó Parvati muy animada aunque mostrando una gran sonrisa. 

—No, Parvati. Tú solo concéntrate en tu trabajo—dijo el profesor algo enfadado. 

—¿Pero es un aviso de muerte?—insistió Lavander. 

—Qué no. Es un aviso de traición, no de muerte—dijo fastidiado—. Harry no va a morir aún, todavía le quedan al menos unos... cincuenta años de vida. 

Lavander y Parvati se giraron como decepcionadas. Harry pudo ver como Ron se reía desde su pedazo de tierra mojada. 

—¿Por qué estaban tan empeñadas en saber si era un aviso de muerte?—le preguntó a Harry el profesor. 

—Porque desde tercero la profesora Trelawney les había predicho que yo moriría. La primera vez fue con las hojas de té, luego con las manos, con la bola de cristal, con los astros... 

—Es verdad, ella tenía esa predisposición a matar a las personas que deben vivir más que los demás o que dan la impresión de estar bajo peligro—dijo el profesor con una sonrisa—. Bueno, siguiendo con tu sueño, le dije que era traición, porque de cierta forma eso es. Déjame explicarme. El sueño en sí, dice que no te reconoces como protagonista de tu vida; que de alguna manera alguien va a morir, pero no es necesario que sea físicamente, puede ser una manera de pensar o algo así; que temes sentirte atrapado; que vas a iniciar un viaje lleno de cambios—Harry solo pedía que parara, el salón se estaba quedando callado y solo ponían atención a los que el profesor decía—; alguien trata de abusar de tu confianza y te engaña para mal; tendrás que enfrentar muchas pruebas para poder tener una nueva comprensión de lo que pasa a tu alrededor; terminará un ciclo, pero empezará uno nuevo mucho más afortunado que el anterior. Eso lo demuestran los pétalos y el eclipse; la chica que mataban, puede ser que la conozcas de alguna manera, ella debe tener problemas para decirte quien es realmente; y lo último: Crees que estás perdiendo un tiempo demasiado valioso que deberías estar usando en completar tus proyectos... ¿Estoy bien? 

—Demasiado... —fue lo único que Harry pudo decir. 

—Muy bien. Puedes estar tranquilo, Harry, esto puede significar dos cosas: todas las que te dije o que tienes una gran imaginación—dijo el profesor con una sonrisa. Luego se sentó frente a la clase y sacó a Neville para que dijera que había soñado y como lo había interpretado. 

—Felicidades, Harry—dijo Ron en voz baja cuando llegó a sentarse al lado de Harry—. Es la primera clase de Adivinación en que no predicen tu muerte. De hecho dijo que después de todas las cosas que tengas que enfrentar tendrás un final feliz y vivirás quizás más que yo. 

—Es verdad—confirmó Dharma—. Según su sueño él va a sufrir un muy grave accidente que lo va a tener internado junto a una persona querida, y luego los dos van a morir, muy pero muy jóvenes. 

—Y lo dice así como así... —se quejó Ron. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	17. En la estación

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (17/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**—CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE—**

**En la estación**

—¿Cómo les fue?—les preguntó Hermione ansiosa cuando llegaron a almorzar— ¿Qué tal es el profesor? 

—Es genial—dijo Harry sinceramente—. No predijo mi muerte ni nada y les tapó la boca a Parvati y Lavander. 

—Además sabe mucho sobre el ramo y prometió enseñarme a manejar un poco más mis poderes, cosa de poder usarlos para otras cosas que no sean mover cuerdas y predecir donde van a caer las quaffles—dijo Dharma con una sonrisa. 

—No quiero ni pensar como disfrutarías sabiendo cada cosa que pensáramos—dijo Ron disgustado. 

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Dices que sabes de antemano dónde van a caer las quaffles?—preguntó una desagradable voz a sus espaldas. 

—Aléjate, Malfoy, sentirte cerca me da jaqueca—le dijo Dharma, malhumorada. 

—¿Y qué me harás, mechas revueltas?—le dijo Malfoy mirándola airadamente— ¿Me elevarás por los aires como hiciste con Eve? 

—Quizás... así que ándate—le dijo Ron amenazándolo con un plato. 

—Cuidado, Weasley. Que se te puede caer y el plato y tendrán que pagarlo tus padres vendiendo la casa—dijo Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Ya verás... —empezó Ron mientras se subía las mangas de la túnica, pero no pudo terminar porque la profesora McGonagall estaba pasando a su lado justo en ese momento. 

—¿Qué cree que hace, Weasley?—le preguntó al verlo con las mangas arriba. 

—Es que... se me cayó algo en el jarrón con jugo y tenía que sacarlo—mintió Ron. 

La profesora McGonagall se fue, pero no sin darle una mirada acusadora a Draco y a Ron. 

—Cuidado con el jugo, Weasley—le dijo Draco antes de sentarse—. Puede que te haga aumentar la nariz por mentiroso, aunque sería imposible que creciera otro poco. 

—Ya, Ron, no le hagas caso a Malfoy—dijo Hermione apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Ron. 

—Es que ese estúpido realmente me saca de quicio—dijo Ron golpeando la mesa—. Además todos han tenido la oportunidad de golpearlo, menos yo. 

—Yo tampoco lo he golpeado—dijo Harry para apoyar a su amigo. 

—Yo tampoco he tenido ese placer... aún—dijo Dharma con una sonrisa. 

—Si solo hubiese seguido el ejemplo de Nagini y lo hubiese molido a patadas... 

—Habrías tenido que limpiar el campo de Quidditch durante una semana y ser atacado por un mortífago el primer día—le dijo la voz de Nagini tras ellos. 

Cuando se giraron vieron a Nagini sonriéndoles, le habían sacado el cabestrillo y estaba mucho mejor. 

—¿Te quitaron el brazal?—preguntó Ron tontamente. 

—No, fíjate que se me cayó en el camino y no lo he podido encontrar—le dijo Nagini mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, pero muy cerca de ellos—. Tonto. 

—Lo siento, lo siento—le contestó Ron. 

—¿Vas a volver a tu casa para las vacaciones de Semana Santa?—le preguntó Hermione. 

—Claro, tengo que volver a casa para ver como sigue mi papá—contestó Nagini muy seria. 

—¿Y no te llegan noticias desde tu casa?—preguntó Ron. 

—Claro que me llegan, pero, contéstame: Si tu padre estuviera apunto de fallecer todos los días, ¿perderías la oportunidad de ir a verlo por un tiempo?—preguntó Nagini más seria que antes. 

—Supongo que ni siquiera vendría a Hogwarts, habría estado a su lado todo lo posible—dijo Ron muy triste. 

—¿Ves? Por eso aprovecho cada oportunidad que tengo para poder ir a casa y estar con él—dijo Nagini con una sonrisa—¿Y ustedes se van a quedar? 

—No, nosotros acompañaremos a Harry—dijo Ron con una sonrisa. 

—¿A Harry? ¿Por qué? 

—Harry nunca vuelve a casa para las vacaciones, excepto las de verano—le informó Hermione 

—Desde tercero que nosotros nos quedamos aquí, para poder protegerlo que no le ocurra nada o no se meta en problemas—dijo Ron. 

—Sí, claro, como no—repuso Harry sarcásticamente. 

—Harry, ¿Adónde vas?—le preguntó Dharma cuando lo encontró al salir de la sala común. Dharma y Hermione venían cargadas de libros. 

Quedaban solo cuatro días para salir de vacaciones de Semana Santa y Harry necesitaba informarse acerca de donde buscaría a su hermana. 

—A la biblioteca—dijo Harry—¿Y ustedes? 

—Vamos a buscar al resto para que nos inscribamos para poder quedarnos aquí durante la Semana Santa. ¿Aprovechamos y te inscribimos o lo harás tú?—preguntó Hermione parándose frente a la Señora Gorda. 

Dharma le estaba dando la contraseña al recuadro, pero aún así no dejaba de mirar a Harry. 

—No, inscríbanme ustedes. 

—¿No vas con nadie más? Se supone que no debes salir solo por los pasillos—dijo Dharma, parecía que intuía algo acerca del plan de Harry. Harry le había empezado a tomar miedo a Dharma, después de todo ella tenía poderes mentales y quizás le podría leer la mente. 

—Es que me voy a encontrar con Nagini. Además me voy a ir corriendo y llegaré a la sala común antes de que anochezca. 

—Promételo—pidió Hermione. 

—Está bien, lo prometo—dijo Harry, fastidiado—. ¿Me puedo ir ahora?. 

—Claro, Harry, ve—dijo Dharma de mala gana. 

Harry corrió todo el trayecto hasta la biblioteca. A mitad de camino se encontró con Peeves. 

—¡Un alumno solo! ¡Un alumno que está fuera de su sala común!—gritaba Peeves lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Filch, aunque estuviera en el otro lado del castillo pudiera oírlo y aparecerse solo para poder darle un gran castigo. 

—¡Cállate, Peeves! El Barón Sangriento está a solo dos pasillos de aquí tratando de dormir un poco, así que no lo molestes—le dijo Harry tratando de meterle miedo para que se fuera. Lo que menos le convenía en esos momentos era ser castigado. 

Peeves salió volando hacia el techo. Harry pudo por fin respirar nuevamente, pero no fue por mucho ya que volvió a correr en dirección a la biblioteca cuando Peeves decidió irse de allí. 

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía porque los alumnos estaban aterrados. Muchos alumnos que habían venido a Hogwarts porque estarían más seguros en el lugar donde estuviera Dumbledore se habían marchado después de enterarse de la muerte de Colin, por lo que quedaban menos de la mitad de los alumnos regulares del colegio. 

En una mesa cerca de la ventana estaba Nagini, leía con mucha atención un libro gigante sobre Transformaciones y Transfiguraciones. Harry buscó los atlas y mapas que buscaba y fue a sentarse a su lado. 

—Hola, Nagini ¿Qué lees?—preguntó en voz baja. 

—¡Harry! Me asustaste—dijo cerrando el libro de un golpe—. Estoy leyendo un libro de Transfiguración para una tarea de Transformaciones, sé que es tarde para hacerla pero como siempre dejé las cosas para último momento—dijo ella tendiéndoselo para que lo observara con más detalle—¿Y tú? 

—Buscaba algunos mapas y atlas para... Historia de la Magia... No me entraba en la cabeza en que lugar fueron las endemoniadas rebeliones de los duendes y pensé que quizás con un mapa podría ubicarme—inventó Harry. 

—Es un buen método, yo siempre hago lo mismo. ¡Es que los nombres son tan complicados!—dijo Nagini. 

Harry pudo ver como la señora Pince venía hacia ellos. No estaban hablando demasiado fuerte, así que no tenía razón alguna para reprenderlos o echarlos de la biblioteca. 

—Chicos, ya está apunto de anochecer y no quisiera que tuvieran que recorrer los pasillos a oscuras, así que sería mejor que se fueran. Pueden devolverme esos libros otro día—dijo ella gentilmente. 

—Muchas gracias, señora Pince—dijo Harry tomando sus mapas. Nagini le siguió hasta la salida de la biblioteca. 

—Es verdad que los pasillos están oscuros. Como que le hacen falta algunas luces. Me da miedo irme sola—comentó Nagini viendo los pasillos que parecían muy tenebrosos con esa poca luz roja que entraba por las ventanas. 

—Pero tendremos que hacerlo ¿No? Espera, ¿Esas chicas de allí no son de Slytherin? Te puedes ir con ellas—dijo Harry señalándole a unas chicas que debían ser de cuarto, entre ellas estaba Eve Marsh quien reía agarrándose el estómago. 

—¿Y tú? ¿Te irás solo?—preguntó Nagini preocupada. 

—No—dijo Harry agudizando la vista y mirando hacia unas sombras de negro que venían caminando por el pasillo en dirección a ellos—. Ron, Dharma y Hermione me vinieron a buscar. 

—¿Oye, Harry? Sé que no es momento, pero... Ron tiene un hermano llamado Bill ¿No?—preguntó Nagini. Podría ser por los reflejos del sol ocultándose o las flamas de las antorchas que iluminaban el castillo, pero a Harry le dio la impresión de que Nagini se había ruborizado. 

—Sí, ¿Por qué?—preguntó muy divertido al ver así a Nagini. 

—No... nada... Creo que es mejor que me vaya con esas chicas o me voy a quedar sola, adiós—dijo corriendo tras de las chicas de Slytherin que se habían empezado a mover hacia las mazmorras. 

—¡Hola, Harry!—dijo Ron cuando estaban a unos metros de él. Harry se asustó y se metió los mapas dentro de la túnica, sus amigos no debían saber nada acerca de su plan. 

—¿Vinieron a buscarme?—preguntó Harry tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo. 

—No, para nada. Lo que pasa es que estábamos buscando una razón estúpida para que no expulsaran y creímos que esta era la mejor—dijo Ron sarcásticamente. 

—Vamos, Harry, que ya es muy tarde—dijo Hermione arrastrándolo de la túnica. 

—Pero... Hermione... —intentaba decir Harry— Puedo caminar por mi mismo, no hay necesidad de llevarme a rastras. 

—¿Y te encontraste con Nagini?—preguntó Dharma. 

—Sí, pero se fue con unas chicas de Slytherin antes de que llegaran—dijo Harry—. Apropósito, Ron, ¿De dónde conoce Nagini a Bill? 

—¿A Bill Weasley? ¿Mi hermano?—preguntó Ron sin comprender—No hay razón para que Nagini conozca a mi hermano... aunque... Mi madre me contó en una carta hace poco que Bill está de novio de alguien. Aunque no creo que sea Nagini, ella es demasiado pequeña para salir con mi hermano—dijo Ron rechazando totalmente la idea. 

—¿Cómo que muy pequeña?—preguntó Hermione—. Nagini es mucho más alta que todos nosotros, además Bill tampoco es **TAN** alto 

—¡Hermione! Me refiero a que Bill tiene veinticinco años y Nagini quince ¡Son diez años de diferencia!—exclamó Ron escupiendo fuego. 

—¿Y qué? A ti te gustaba Fleur y ella tenía cuatro más que tú—dijo Harry. 

—¡Eso es diferente! 

—¿Y qué tiene de diferente?—preguntó Hermione. 

—Pues... Mejor nos vamos, está anocheciendo y no quiero que me expulsen—dijo Ron muy azorado mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la sala común. 

—Ya te inscribimos para que te quedes aquí—le dijo Hermione. 

—Aunque la profesora McGonagall insistía en que dónde estabas, que con quién estabas, que por qué no te inscribías tú mismo... —dijo Dharma en tono fastidiado. 

Harry tomó nota mentalmente de que al día siguiente, en cuanto tuviera un tiempo, debería borrar su nombre del registro. No podía dejar que se le pasara ese detalle y terminara quedándose en Hogwarts. 

Llegaron a la sala común justo en el momento en que el último rayo de luz se escondía tras las montañas. 

Estuvieron un rato jugando Snap explosivo y ajedrez mágico. Ron ganó en ajedrez más de siete veces, pero Hermione les ganó a todos en Snap explosivo. En el último juego Ron ya estaba fastidiado. 

—Yo me voy a dormir—dijo Ron bostezando. 

—Voy contigo—dijo Harry corriendo tras él, pero cuidando de que los mapas no se movieran de donde estaban mientras corría. 

Ron no tardó en quedarse dormido. Harry en cambio esperó a que este se quedara dormido, prendió su varita y sacó de entre su túnica los mapas que había sacado de la biblioteca. Eran mapas mágicos, por lo que le costó mucho entenderlos al principio ya que los lugares que habían no tenían nada que ver con los lugares que él podía haber conocido alguna vez. 

Después de tres horas pudo encontrar a Diagon Alley. Era impresionante el número de pueblos y lugares mágicos que existían. Unos setenta kilómetros más allá de donde vivían los Weasley estaba Ottery Saint Catchpole luego venía Stoatshead, la colina donde habían tomado el traslador para llegar a los mundiales, a 15 kilómetros. Unos ciento veinte kilómetros más allá estaban los lugares que Harry había estado buscando con ansias durante horas: El Valle de Godric, el monte de Rowena, el lago de Helga y, para su sorpresa, el pantano de Salazar. Estos conformaban la cuidad de los fundadores. 

Al último día antes de las vacaciones en la mañana fue directamente al libro de registro de las personas que se quedaban. Con su varita borró su nombre y el del último alumno en inscribirse, luego escribió el nombre del alumno en su lugar y corrió nuevamente a la sala común para esperar a que sus amigos se levantaran. 

—¿Oye, Harry?—le preguntó Hermione quien fue la primera en levantarse. Harry estaba leyendo los mapas frente a la chimenea— ¿Cuando vas a entregar lo que sacaste de la biblioteca? 

—Apenas termine de leerlo, Hermione—dijo Harry mirando el fuego de la sala común—Hablando de eso ¿Cuándo me vas a devolver el libro que te presté? Ese de "El Señor de las pulseras" 

—Ya lo terminé, lo voy a buscar y te lo traigo—dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la habitación de las chicas. 

Quedaba una hora para que el tren partiera y Harry ya tenía todas las cosas ordenadas en una mochila con la capa invisible al lado del sillón. Tenía todo muy bien planeado: Se pondría la mochila y se, luego, buscaría una excusa para salir de la sala común sin hacer sospechar a sus amigos, correría donde estaban los chicos que se iban y se iría con ellos. No podía fallar. 

Hermione llegó con el libro en sus manos, venía algo ajado, pero legible. 

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo, Hermione? ¿Leyéndolo o comiéndolo?—dijo Ron quien bajaba estirándose como de costumbre. 

—Qué tú nunca hayas disfrutado un libro no te da derecho a molestarme—le reprendió Hermione. 

—¿Tan bueno es?—preguntó Ron tomando el libro y mirándolo—Tiene muchas páginas... 

—Pero las valen—dijo Dharma entrando por el retrato de la señora Gorda—. Lo escribió el gran maestro Tontien después de todo. 

—Yo creo que ustedes están locas—dijo Ron tirándole el libro a Harry y arrojándose al suelo frente a la chimenea. 

Harry metió el libro en su mochila en el momento en que Dharma y Hermione miraban con reproche a Ron quien se estiraba en el suelo cual si fuera un gato. 

—Adiós, chicos—se escuchó desde la entrada a la habitación de las chicas. 

Ginny estaba de pie frente a ellos y traía su baúl flotando ante ella. Harry pensó que esa era su oportunidad: aprovechó que sus amigos no lo miraban y se puso la mochila. Luego se paró rápidamente. 

—¿Ya te vas, Ginny?—le preguntó Harry como con tristeza. Estaba fingiendo sus sentimientos, en realidad moría de felicidad por dentro. 

—Claro, el tren parte a las once en punto y ya son las diez y media—dijo ella mirando su reloj. 

—¿Puedo acompañarte hasta el tren?—le preguntó poniéndose rojo. 

—Claro, Harry, vamos—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. 

—¿Oigan, podemos ir con ustedes?—preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie. 

—No seas estúpido, Ron, ellos son novios, necesitan privacidad para despedirse y tu solo estorbarás con tus preguntas estúpidas—dijo Dharma mirando a Harry y Ginny con desconfianza. 

—Gracias... Dharma—dijo Ginny totalmente roja. 

Harry también le agradecía, pero muy en el fondo, ya que ella le estaba evitando el problema de tener que despedirse de ellos, de decirles la razón por la que se iba y sobre sus planes. 

Harry y Ginny caminaron hasta la puerta apurados pues quedaba poco para que dieran las once y no querían quedarse allí en Hogwarts, aunque no se lo dijeran. 

Llegaron a la estación justo dos minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre de salida. Ginny abrazó a Harry y le besó con cariño. Luego subió al tren en el momento en que este hacía sonar el segundo timbre. 

—Me gustaría que te fueras conmigo—le dijo Ginny en tono de broma desde el portal de la puerta abierta. 

Harry miró en todas direcciones a que nadie lo viera. Aun esperaba ver a Dharma corriendo hacia él diciéndole que la idea de buscar a su hermana era ridícula. 

—Está bien—dijo Harry saltando al tren. 

—¡Harry! ¿Qué haces? Debes quedarte en Hogwarts—le reprendió Ginny más sorprendida que enfadada. 

—No, yo no estoy inscrito para quedarme—le dijo Harry abriendo la puerta hacia los vagones. 

—Pero... ¿Por qué?—le preguntaba Ginny. 

—Es una larga historia. Vamos a buscar un vagón vacío y allí te lo explico—le dijo Harry abriendo la puerta hacia los vagones delanteros. 

—No, para allá siempre está lleno—dijo Ginny poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry—. Los vagones de atrás están vacíos casi siempre. 

Ginny lo dirigió hasta el último vagón que estaba completamente vació. 

Harry sacó la capa de sobre su mochila y la guardó en ella. Luego puso su mochila sobre el baúl de Ginny y se tiró al asiento frente a la ventana. Sentía que le faltaba aire así que se levantó a abrirla. 

Dharma, Ron y Hermione corrían hacia el tren. Harry temió que por un momento alcanzaran a detenerlo. 

—¡H**ARRY**! ¿Q**UÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES**?—gritaba Dharma a todo pulmón para hacerse oír por sobre el tercer timbre que indicaba el momento en que el tren se empezaría a mover. 

—¡V**UELVO A CASA**, D**HARMA**!—le gritó Harry ya más tranquilo porque el tren había empezado a avanzar y ahora ni siquiera Dharma y sus poderes mentales podría detenerlo—. Voy a buscar a mi hermana—dijo después en un susurro que solo Ginny escuchó. 

Le pareció que sus amigos le decían algo, pero no les puso atención y se volvió a tirar sobre el asiento. 

—Tú no tienes hermana, Harry—le dijo Ginny en tono enfadado. 

—Oh sí, claro que la tengo, Ginny—dijo Harry con una sonrisa. 

—Pero... tus padres están... tú eres hijo único, Harry—intentó explicarse Ginny. 

—Ese es el punto, Ginny. Yo no soy hijo único, tuve una hermana gemela que supuestamente murió en un incendio, pero el parecer no murió—dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste—. Ahora voy a buscarla, pero quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie. Nadie debe saber a dónde ni a qué voy—dijo tomándole las manos con cariño. 

Harry pudo notar como Ginny se ponía roja, pero no alcanzó a notar el momento en que Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. 

—Harry, estoy feliz por tí—dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada. Luego de eso lo besó de una manera que nunca antes había ocupado, no era apasionada ni fría: era tierna. 

—Ustedes no pierden tiempo—dijo una voz de mujer por sobre sus cabezas. 

Tanto Harry como Ginny giraron a ver a quien hablaba al mismo tiempo. Era Nagini quien los veía con las manos en la cintura. 

—Hola, Nagini ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Harry completamente rojo. 

—Vine porque escuché a Dharma gritarte desde la estación, pero la pregunta del millón es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—dijo sentándose muy cerca del él. 

—¿Vuelvo a casa? 

—Pero no se suponía que tú odiabas ir adonde tus parientes muggles—preguntó Nagini. 

—Claro, pero es que ahora voy... a donde mi padrino—dijo Harry algo nervioso. 

Ginny los miraba con odio. No, a Harry no lo miraba con odio, era a Nagini a quien quería matar con la mirada o al menos dárselo a conocer. 

—¿Harry, me ayudas con el baúl?—le preguntó Nagini. 

—Yo te ayudo—dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento y atravesando el vagón en dirección al baúl de Nagini sin esperar a la dueña. 

El tiempo pasó muy rápido en el tren. Harry apenas se dio cuenta de ello en el viaje. Cuando dejó de pensar en como sería su hermana se dio cuenta de que sus compañeras de vagón no habían perdido tiempo y ahora estaban jugando snap explosivo. Solo quedaban unos minutos para llegar a la estación y estaban jugando la última partida. Pero Ginny no parecía muy contenta. 

—¿Qué pasa, Ginny?—le preguntó Harry al verla con la cara roja de ira. 

—¡Qué Nagini es una tramposa!—dijo Ginny tirando las cartas sobre la mesa—¡Yo no voy a jugar con alguien que hace trampa! 

—Yo no soy tramposa, lo que pasa es que sé jugar mis cartas —dijo Nagini sacándole la lengua—. Hablando de cartas... con esas que tenías me podrías haber ganado—dijo seriamente. 

—¿En serio? Entonces sigue el juego—dijo Ginny muy entusiasmada, tomando sus cartas y ordenándolas, luego las puso sobre la mesa. 

Nagini siguió su ejemplo y puso las cartas sobre la mesa, pero a un ritmo muy lento. 

—Yo gano... nuevamente—dijo Nagini con alegría. 

—¿Ves? ¡Eso es una gran trampa!—dijo Ginny enojada, cruzándose de brazos. 

—No, eso no es trampa, es inteligencia—dijo Nagini sacando la lengua nuevamente. 

—No. Es trampa, es trampa, es trampa—dijo Ginny saliendo del vagón. Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que el vidrio cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos. 

—¡_Reparo_!—dijo Nagini al momento de lanzar un hechizo. Los vidrios se volvieron a unir como si fuera un video en reversa —Deberías enseñarle a tu noviecita que los juegos solo son eso, juegos. Es una muy mala perdedora ¿sabes?—dijo ella en un mal tono. 

—Es verdad, aunque debo decir que nunca la había visto así de enojada por haber perdido un juego—dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. 

—No es solo por eso, Harry—dijo Nagini como si fuera algo demasiado obvio. 

—¿Entonces? 

—Está celosa. Me dijo que si me volvía a acercar a más de dos metros me iba a aplicar un _Rictusempra_—dijo ella muy asustada—. ¿Cómo supo ella que yo odio las cosquillas? Nadie lo sabe. 

—¿Ginny está celosa?—preguntó Harry sin creérselo. 

—¿Eres sordo? Te estoy diciendo que me amenazó. Lo hizo cuando me ayudó con el baúl. Dice que te coqueteo. Bueno, Harry, mi tío me vino a buscar y el camino es largo hasta mi casa, así que: Adiós—dijo ella despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. 

Eso extrañó a Harry, pero dado la últimas veces que había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de Nagini antes de un periodo más o menos largo de tiempo siempre había pasado lo mismo. Seguramente ella venía algún lugar donde el despedirse de beso es lo más común. 

Aún estaba en el vagón, de pie mirando por la ventana. 

Alguien tiró de su túnica bruscamente, obligándolo a girar la cabeza en dirección de la persona que tiraba de su manga. Era Ginny. Lo miraba con unos ojos furiosos que jamás Harry le había visto, al menos no dirigidos a él. 

—¿Qué pasa, Ginny?—preguntó Harry con miedo a la reacción de esta. 

—¿Qué pasa?—respondió ella malhumorada—Pasa que ya van más de cuatro veces que veo a Nagini demasiado cerca de ti en este viaje. Da la impresión que lo hicieran por molestar—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. 

—¿Estás celosa?—preguntó Harry divertido. 

—¿Que si estoy celosa? ¡Claro que estoy celosa, Harry! ¿Quién crees que soy que no sentiría celos si alguien besara a mi novio?—preguntó ella enfadada. 

—Pero eso solo fue un gesto de despedida... 

—¡Fue un beso!—gritó ella. 

—¡En la mejilla!—se explicó Harry. 

No podía creer que tenía esa discusión con Ginny. Era tan estúpida la razón por la cual ella estaba enojada; y ahora él también estaba enojado. 

Harry se detuvo en seco: estaban enojados; estaban teniendo su primera discusión seria como pareja y no se habían dado cuenta, y lo que era peor: estaban discutiendo por una tontería. 

—¡Harry, tu siempre...!—empezó Ginny, pero Harry no le dio tiempo de continuar. 

—¡Ginny! ¡Escúchame!—intentó hacerse escuchar por sobre la voz furiosa de Ginny. 

—¡No! ¡Tu escúchame, Harry! ¡Estoy harta de que tu siempre... 

Harry no encontraba la manera de hacerla detenerse; que parara de discutir. Él no quería discutir con ella y menos por algo así. 

Era imposible darse a entender, ella le estaba sacando en cara todas sus fallas como novio y según Harry entendió tenía para largo y tendido. ¿De qué manera podía Harry hacer que ella dejara de pelear? ¿Cómo podría hacer que su pequeña boca se callara tan solo por unos segundos como para darle a entender que las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos? 

—¿Me estás escuchando, Harry?—preguntó Ginny muy malhumorada—. Claro que no lo estás haciendo. ¡Tú nunca me escuchas, tú nunca tienes oídos para mi, solo que no sean para Nagmmhhpp!—fue lo que se le escuchó decir a Ginny cuando Harry encontró la manera perfecta de callarla por tan solo unos instantes, al menos los suficientes como para explicarle sus sentimientos. 

Cuando Harry dejó de besar a Ginny tal como estaba haciendo. Ginny tomó aire como si en ello se le fuera la vida, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad. 

—¿Ginny, me dejarás hablar ahora?—Ginny asintió—. He estado intentando explicarte que Nagini siempre se ha despedido de beso ¡Shst! No me interrumpas. No solo de mi sino que de todo el mundo, quizás si no te hubieras ido furiosa del vagón también lo hubiese hecho de ti. Y lo segundo: ¿Te das cuenta de que esta es nuestra primera pelea y que es por una tontería?—preguntó amablemente y con una gran sonrisa. 

—Yo... Lo siento, Harry. Me comporté como una tonta —dijo ella totalmente apenada. 

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso—dijo Harry con una sonrisa amistosa. 

—¡Oye!—Ginny golpeó su pecho con suavidad y se abrazó a él con fuerza— He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre ir a buscar a tu hermana. No quiero que te pase nada. Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho y que no dejarás que nadie te vea—le pidió con la voz quebrada. 

Harry pudo sentirla estremecerse bajo sus brazos, estaba llorando: llorando por él. 

Solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de algo. No podía dejar que lo encontraran. Por primera vez tomaba conciencia de que habían matado a Colin y Krum por su culpa, que lo estaban buscando y no precisamente para ayudarlo a encontrar a su hermana, sino para matarlo sin importar los medios que se utilizaran para ello. No debía dejar que lo encontraran. Se lo debía a Ginny, a Hermione, Ron, Dharma, Sirius y más que nada a su hermana. 

—Claro que te lo prometo, Ginny. No dejaré que me encuentren—dijo Harry alzando el rostro de Ginny para volverla a besar. 

—No, Harry, ahora no. Le dije a Fred que venía por el baúl y si te ve aquí, empezará a preguntar. Mientras menos personas te vean mejor—dijo ella separándose de él con fuerza y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—Adiós y cuídate. 

—Está bien, Ginny, adiós—Ginny ya iba por el borde de la puerta cuando Harry recordó algo—¡Oye! ¿Podrías escribir a los chicos en Hogwarts y decirles que estoy bien? No quiero que se preocupen. 

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes—le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras besaba los labios de Harry fugazmente—. Me podría acostumbrar a esto de las discusiones—Ginny se fue junto con su baúl. 

Harry tomó la capa invisible que estaba en su mochila y se la puso rápidamente. Había perdido demasiado tiempo en despedidas y ahora tendría por delante una larga caminata. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


	18. La serpiente

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Título: **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (18/22)

**Autor:** Narya

**Mail:** **naria@santiago.cl**

**Calificación:** +14

**Categoría:** Acción, suspenso.

**Necesidades:** HP 1, 2, 3, 4.

**Resumen:** Luego del resurgimiento de Voldemort, este manda a un espía a Hogwarts para que mate a Harry o lo secuestre. Harry no sabe quién es, pero pronto lo descubrirá y eso cambiará su vida. Se rebelan datos sobre el pasado de Harry y momentos que nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían ser ciertos.

**Disclaimer:** Leanlo hasta el final y sabrán porqué los derechos de esta cosa no son míos. Si puedo hacer "tamaña tontera" con los personajes ¿Ustedes creen que alguien me dejaría comprar sus derechos?... En fin, no me demanden, porque no tengo plata como para pagar una multa.

**Otras Citaciones:** Todos los personajes que no salgan en los libros originales de Harry Potter son míos, por lo tanto pueden usarlos siempre y cuando en lo que sea que los usen digan de donde salió y que fui yo quien los inventó.

**Notas del Autor:** Al final de la serie tengo unas notas bastante largas, así que espero que eso aclare sus dudas. Al final de esta página y de todas las que vienen salen links a otros fanfics y es porque son side-stories que podrían ayudar a entender un poco más la historia.

* * *

**—CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO— **

**La Serpiente.**

Harry salió del tren justo en el momento en que Ginny salía con su familia por el portal hacia la estación de King's Cross. Le dieron ganas de seguir a los Weasley, irse con ellos; pero no podía. Se ajustó la mochila y empezó la caminata. 

Su primera parada sería en cualquier tienda _muggle_ donde pudiera comprar algo de comida sin ser reconocido. A la salida de King's Cross debían haber varias. Pero había un problema, no tenía dinero muggle, debía ir a Gringotts y cambiar algo de dinero mágico por dinero muggle, pero ¿Cómo llegaría allí? Podía llamar al autobús noctámbulo, pero eso significaría que Stan Shumpike estaría allí y lo primero que diría sería "Otra vez Harry Potter, Ernie" 

No, no podía ir a Diagon Alley, era demasiado llamativo y él debía estar de incógnito. Cuando llegara el momento de comer se las arreglaría como fuera necesario, pero no iría a ningún lugar mágico donde se pudiera dar a correr la voz de que él no estaba en Hogwarts. No podía permitirse que los mortífagos, o el mismo Voldemort, lo atraparan. 

Le fue algo difícil caminar al portal que lo separaría de el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle ya que el andén estaba lleno de chicos de Hogwarts y sus familias. Pudo ver como Neville Longbottom era reprendido por su abuela después de haber perdido a Trevor de nuevo, a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas conversando animadamente sobre Quidditch y Parvati quien jugaba con un nuevo conejito. 

Harry caminó durante días, sentía hambre, tenía algunas golosinas que había comprado en el tren, pero las ranas de chocolate ya no le daban energía y estaban casi todas derretidas, de las grageas Bertie Bott solo quedaban esos sabores como cerilla de oído o callos, así que las había tirado en el primer lugar que encontró. Además de eso le dolían los pies, había caminado día y noche, casi sin descansar, ni siquiera para comer pues comía mientras caminaba para no perder tiempo. Y lo había hecho bien, en dos días ya estaba en Ottery Saint Catchpole; ahora solo le quedaban ciento treinta y cinco kilómetros por caminar y el mayor problema era la comida. 

Estaba en un cementerio. Había pensado en atravesar los lugares menos transitados para evitar la multitud de gente que debía haber en un pueblo. 

Se sentó sobre una sepultura para descansar los pies y buscar entre sus cosas algo que pudiera comer. Se sacó los zapatos con mucho cuidado, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de cuanto le dolían los pies. Su mochila estaba vacía. 

Miró a todas partes en busca de alguna persona extraña. No había nadie, así que se sacó la capa invisible para poder estirarse con tranquilidad. 

—¿Qué quieres tú?—preguntó una voz aguda, silbando tras su espalda. 

Harry volteó para ver quien le hablaba, pero no vio nada en todo aquel lugar. Era el único allí. Los álamos lejanos se mecían lentamente cerca de la colina. El cielo se teñía de unos hermosos rojos y morados, pero él era el único allí. Un lobo aulló a lo lejos y un pájaro pareció responderle con un chillido agudo que le congeló las venas. Él era el único allí 

—Estoy aquí abajo—dijo nuevamente la voz silbante. 

Harry miró hacia abajo y vio una serpiente enroscada en una cruz cercana a la sepultura donde él estaba. Era verde esmeralda y lo miraba atentamente con sus extraños ojos de color amarillo verdoso. 

—¡Hey! Te he hecho una pregunta—siseó nuevamente la serpiente—. Deberías poder contestármela. Yo estuve aquí durante horas sin que nadie me molestara, pero llegaste aquí y me despertante. Tengo derecho a saber cual es la razón tan importante como para que no pueda seguir durmiendo—dijo ella enojada. 

—Busco a mi hermana—dijo Harry, extrañándose de que pudiera tenerle tanta confianza a una simple serpiente. Sobre todo en esos tiempos en que las serpientes seguían a su mayor amigo, Lord Voldemort, era casi como exponerse ante Voldemort. 

—¿Y por qué no la buscas en tu casa?—preguntó la serpiente en un tono casi cómico. 

—Hacia allá voy—dijo Harry. 

—¿Y tienes mucho por caminar?—preguntó la serpiente desenrollándose de la cruz y acercándose a Harry, reptando lentamente. 

—Más de cien kilómetros, creo. 

—Uuuy, eso es mucho, casi dos días. ¿Dónde es exactamente?—preguntó la serpiente, ya estaba enredándose en su bolsa como oliendo para encontrar comida cuando Harry sacó la mochila lejos de su alcance. 

—Es la cuidad de los fundadores—dijo Harry con algo de miedo. 

—He ido para allá algunas veces, queda a unos días de aquí. ¿Espero que tengas comida suficiente para todo ese tiempo? 

—No, no tengo—confesó Harry—. De hecho no tengo ni siquiera para comer ahora y no he comido desde la mañana. 

—¿Sabes?—siseó la serpiente subiendo por la pierna de un asustado Harry—. Me has caído bien y te voy a ayudar a llegar a esa cuidad. También te ayudaré a encontrar comida, pero tú debes prometerme que cada vez que yo te pida algo me lo traerás. Es algo difícil cazar por estos lugares y empieza a hacer hambre—dijo ella bajando nuevamente. 

—¿En serio me conseguirías algo para comer?—preguntó Harry con un nuevo entusiasmo. 

—¿No confías en la palabra de una serpiente? Nosotras somos más confiables y leales que muchos de los humanos que tú conozcas—dijo la serpiente—. ¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿Algo de carne, golosinas o verduras? 

—No lo sé. Lo que traigas estará bien, estoy famélico y cualquier cosa sabrá exquisita—dijo Harry con una sonrisa. 

La serpiente resultó ser una buena amiga, le conseguía comida en cada lugar que podían o al menos ayudaba a hacerlo. Harry no quería robar, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo. La serpiente entraba a las tiendas asustando a los vendedores y en ese período en que la muchedumbre estaba demasiado preocupada protegiéndose Harry tomaba lo que podía y se lo escondía bajo la capa. A cambio Harry le atrapaba uno o dos ratones por día y ella estaba feliz. 

Harry llevó la serpiente junto a su cuello día y noche solo para que no se quedara atrás, los pasos de los humanos son mucho más rápidos que una serpiente arrastrándose por muy larga que fuese y eso Harry lo sabía. 

Habían llegado a la entrada de La Cuidad de Los Fundadores después de un día y un noche de larga caminata. Había un gran letrero que indicaba el lugar donde estaban y cuantos habitantes habían en ese momento. 

—Bienvenido a La Cuidad de los Fundadores. Supongo que estarás feliz ¿No?—dijo la serpiente, bajando de su cuello y deslizándose suavemente hasta el suelo. 

—¿Conoces este lugar? Necesito llegar a uno que otro lugar y yo no lo conozco—le rogó Harry a serpiente que en esos momento ya se iba a algún extraño lugar. 

—Solo en rasgos generales. El monte, el pantano, el lago, el valle y esas cosas son lo único que conozco—dijo la serpiente volviendo hacia Harry—. Pero con gusto te ayudaré si puedo hacerlo. 

—¿Me puedes llevar al Valle de Godric?—preguntó Harry muy entusiasmado. 

La serpiente usó sus músculos y se contrajo para luego sostenerse solo en la cola y subir afirmada en el aire, hasta la altura de la cabeza de Harry quien retrocedió muy asustado. 

—Tú estás... en el Valle de Godric, Harry—le dijo la serpiente. 

A Harry la escena se le hizo familiar, pero no la pudo asociar a nada. Las sombras cubrían todo y él solo podía ver la sombra de la serpiente que se encontraba de espaldas al sol. 

Estaba en el Valle de Godric, eso era muy bueno. Ahora solo le quedaba encontrar la casa en la que habían vivido sus padres antes de que Voldemort los atrapara y después de que tuvieran el encantamiento Fidelio. 

—¿Sabes dónde está la casa de los Potter?—preguntó Harry con algo de dudas. Ya estaban en un parque en la mitad de la cuidad. 

—Sé donde estuvo. 

—¿Estuvo? ¿Qué pasó con la casa?—preguntó Harry atónito. 

—Se destruyó ¿No lo sabías? La casa se destruyó por completo cuando El Señor Tenebroso entró en ella y mató a sus habitantes. Ahora creo que los muggles pusieron una especie de casa de varios pisos donde viven muchas familia, creo que se llama "Dificio" o algo así—dijo la serpiente bajando nuevamente al suelo. 

—Oh... —fue lo único que Harry pudo decir por unos minutos. Su única esperanza de encontrar pistas o huellas sobre el paradero de su hermana o al menos que había pasado realmente con ella se había desvanecido por culpa de unos muggles ¡Malditos sean! Su única esperanza, la única que tendría en toda su vida: desperdiciada por el sucio dinero que un muggle podría haber ganado al construir un edificio justo encima del lugar donde había muerto sus padres; luego recordó que aun le quedaba el lago de Helga, allí quizás podría encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de su hermana. 

—Llévame al Monte de Rowena—pidió a la serpiente. 

No era cosa de llegar e ir al lago así como así. Debía seguir lo que la leyenda decía o quizás no funcionaría. 

—El monte de Rowena está a unos kilómetros, ¿por qué no descansas un poco y luego sigues la marcha? 

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Aún me queda tiempo así que descansaré un rato. ¿Me acompañas?—le preguntó a la serpiente ofreciéndole una gran araña que caminaba por su zapato. 

—Se ve apetitosa... sí, creo que podré hacer un hueco en mi agenda por tí—dijo reptando para alcanzar a la araña. 

Harry se sentó en uno de los banquillos del parque. No sabía que hacer, podría esperar a que fuera de noche o al menos a que atardeciera, así estaría más seguro de chocar contra alguien en el camino. 

Era probable que solo Harry se diera cuenta de que algo volaba hacia él a gran velocidad. Más bien daba la impresión de que lo que venía en su dirección no podía verlo, pero Harry lo reconoció: era Pig. Harry sacó su mano por fuera de la capa invisible y la agarró antes de que volara en cualquier dirección. La pequeña lechuza se sacudía entre sus dedos. 

—Silencio, Pig—le pidió Harry cuando la soltó. La lechuza parecía feliz de haberlo encontrado al fin cuando cayó desmayada en sus manos. 

Harry tomó las cartas atadas en sus patas, vio tres tipos de caligrafía muy diferentes en cada una. Seguramente Hermione, Dharma y Ron. Leyó: 

_Querido Harry: _

¡Qué te crees que escapas así como así de nosotros! ¡Deberías habernos avisado sobre lo que ibas a hacer! ¡Te podríamos al menos haber acompañado en esa estupidez que estás haciendo! ¡Harry, cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts te voy a matar, cortar en pedacitos pequeños y se las voy a mandar a los Dursley para que las hagan bistec! ¿Me entendiste?

_Con cariño (y un cuchillo), _

_Dharma _

Decía la de Dharma. Harry se preguntó en silencio si realmente pensaba hacer eso con él o solo era una manera de demostrar su enojo. 

Luego continuó con la de Ron: 

_Querido Harry: _

_Me parece que ya leíste la carta de Dharma. Yo no sé que escribió, pero lo que sea no te lo tomes muy en serio porque está furiosa así que dice las cosas sin pensar. _

_Dharma dijo que no había podido leer tu mente sino hasta que Ginny se fue contigo y que no había entendido a que te referías con esos pensamientos, pero que después de un momento pensándolo (estuvo sentada casi veinte minutos pensándolo) pudo atar los cabos sueltos y descubrir que te ibas a ir en el expreso. Lo dijo tan furiosa que casi creímos que te seguiría en escoba para impedir que te fueras. _

_Lo que es yo espero que estés bien, que no se te ocurra una burrada como andar sin la capa invisible (como ves registramos tus cosas un poquito) o andar hablando con personas que no conoces. No tengo idea como te las vas a arreglar para poder comer, pero espero que no sea mucho problema, siempre puedes robar por una buena causa. _

_Bueno, Hermione me está molestando para que me apure así que te dejo. Cuídate. _

_Abrazos, _

_Ron _

Después tomó la carta de Hermione. La examinó casi conteniendo el aliento, no sabía por qué pero le molestaba pensar en que Hermione estaba enfadada con él. Por alguna extraña razón ella se había mostrado muy amable y comprensiva, ahora no quería defraudarla. 

_Querido Harry: _

_Espero que estés muy bien. Sé que tú tenías las ganas de encontrar a tu hermana desde que te enteraste de que estaba viva, así que me alegro de que la vayas a buscar. Aunque no puedo dejar de decir que va a ser muy difícil lograrlo espero que las probabilidades se rompan y la puedas encontrar lo más rápido posible. Los tiempos no están como para que Tú te andes paseando por el mundo así que debes estar aquí a penas terminen las vacaciones. _

_Harry, cuídate mucho, eres nuestro amigo y no creo que sea fácil hacerse a la idea de que estás muerto, así que no dejes que te maten o te atrapen. Las cosas van a ser difíciles, por eso espero que Merlín, tu madre y tu padre te acompañen en cada paso para que nada te pase. _

_Cuídate, por favor. _

_Besos, Hermione_

Harry tomó unos pocos pergaminos arrugados en su mochila y escribió con la letra más rápida que pudo una respuesta para sus tres amigos. No tenía tiempo como para darle respuesta a cada uno por separado, así que en el mismo pergamino escribió para cada uno. 

_Queridos amigos: _

_Estoy muy bien, no se preocupen por mí. Estoy en las tierras del león, (piénsenlo y quizás me encuentren, no puedo decir donde estoy realmente) las cosas van muy bien, no he tenido problemas con la comida porque me hice amigo de una serpiente y ella me ha ayudado (les cuento cuando llegue a Hogwarts). _

_Estoy siguiendo una pista muy débil, pero creo que aún así podré encontrar a mi hermana. _

_Los que deberían cuidarse, en todo caso, son ustedes ya que Dumbledore no está en Hogwarts y era él quien le daba la seguridad al castillo. _

_No tengo mucho tiempo, aun me queda por caminar, así que no les escribiré más. _

_Nos veremos en Hogwarts, espero. _

_Besos y abrazos, _

_Harry._

—Sí, con eso está bien—se dijo Harry cuando hubo terminado. Le ató la carta a Pig, quien había estado jugando con la serpiente, y esta salió volando en cuanto Harry la hubo soltado. 

—¿Ya terminaste?—le dijo la serpiente con un tono frío—. Se está poniendo oscuro y será más difícil caminar si no ves nada. 

—Sí, ya terminé. Vamos. —le dijo Harry tomándola suavemente y poniéndosela alrededor del cuello—¿En qué dirección? 

—Hacia allá—dijo la serpiente señalando con la cola. 

El camino hacia el monte de Rowena era más o menos difícil. El terreno no era muy escarpado, pero estaba lleno de espinos y árboles de ramas largas que le trataban de quitar la capa cada cinco minutos. 

—Yo que tú me saco esa capa—le dijo la serpiente—En unos metros más allá las espinas se harán más seguidas y esa capa se te va a terminar rompiendo. 

—Tienes razón, gracias—dijo Harry sacándose la capa con algo de miedo a ser descubierto.—¿Viene mucha gente por aquí?—preguntó Harry, mirando a todas partes mientras guardaba la capa en su mochila. 

—No, para nada. De hecho, eres el único humano que ha querido entrar allí en años. Los humanos no creen en este lugar, para ellos es solo una colina sin importancia alguna, no saben que detrás hay un lago mágico. 

—Pareces saber mucho sobre este lugar ¿Por qué no me cuentas?—le pidió Harry cuando se la puso en el cuello nuevamente. 

—Claro que sé. Los animales nos damos cuenta de más cosas que los humanos—dijo la serpiente con orgullo—. Te contaré lo que sé sobre el lugar: Los humanos que viven en el Valle jamás vienen aquí porque piensan que es una estupidez ya que no creen que exista nada después de este monte, a pesar de que más allá están el lago de Helga y los pantanos de Salazar. Los magos que llegaron aquí en un principio no tenían idea de lo que había detrás de la colina, así que nunca se esforzaron en atravesarla para saber. 

—Pero yo vi estos lugares en un mapa mágico—le dijo Harry atónito—¿Si no saben del lugar como es que lo tienen en sus mapas? 

—Porque son mapas mágicos, marcan todos los lugares aunque los magos no los conozcan o no se atrevan a reconocer su existencia. 

—Vaya—dijo Harry, ahora algo más seguro—. Sabes muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas. 

La cumbre del monte de Rowena era todo lo contrario de lo que se había imaginado. Él imaginaba un sitio más lleno de espinas que el camino del ascenso, pero era todo lo contrario. Harry no podía ver muy bien, pero se notaba que el lugar estaba despejado, no había ni árbol ni planta que le impidiera ver las luces de la cuidad. Aunque estas se fueron apagando a medida que él subía hasta la cima. 

Caminó hasta la punta lentamente, dejando la serpiente en el suelo. Caminó como si la cima rocosa de este monte lo llamara con un hechizo mucho más potente que el _Imperius_, o tal vez solo fuera por el hecho de que su corazón no se podía rehusar a seguir ese sonido de fuego hecho solo por el canto de las aves, un canto solo comparable al canto de Fawkes. 

Una luz muy pequeña parecía moverse detrás de una corona de rocas puntiagudas y una extraña malla de hojas de rosas secas que parecían brillar de un verde esmeralda que le iluminaba el corazón. 

Harry subió las rocas para poder ver aquella luz con más libertad, la serpiente lo seguía a cierta distancia. 

—Harry, yo no... —empezó a decir la serpiente, pero Harry la calló con un movimiento de su mano. 

Ahora podía ver la luz con claridad. Era una pequeña chispa de color blanco, que flameaba con timidez. Harry acercó su mano para tomarla, aun corriendo el peligro de quemarse y no sabiendo muy bien por qué lo hacía. 

Sintió como el calor inundaba su cuerpo y como un rayo rojo recorría su brazo hasta llegar a la cicatriz en su frente. El rayo se internó por su frente, pero no le causó dolor alguno, al contrario, una sensación de calidez y seguridad se apoderó de todo su ser al contacto de la energía que entraba por su frente y llegando a cada poro en su cuerpo. 

La llama se movía ahora con una gran intensidad. Harry la tenía en la palma de su mano y esta era la única luz que él podía ver ahora. 

De pronto de la llama en su mano salió otro rayo de luz. Este se fue hacia algún lugar enfrente de él. El rayo iluminó un lago. De dimensiones mucho menores que las del lago del colegio, pero aun así muy grande. El lago era tan pacífico que las estrellas que habían en el cielo se podían observar claramente. 

Harry caminó hasta la orilla. A lo lejos se podía oir el grito de un gran pájaro. Harry vio hacia donde provenía el sonido, un gran ave dorada volaba en su dirección. Al mismo tiempo pudo distinguir que un lobo corría bajo el vuelo del pájaro y aullaba bajando y subiendo los tonos de un modo que le obligó a detenerse en seco. Los animales se acercaban a una gran velocidad, pero pasaron por su lado y ni siquiera lo tomaron en cuenta. 

Harry dio un paso inseguro. Estaba haciendo una locura. La leyenda que Dumbledore le había dado llegaba solo hasta allí, no decía nada más. Hablaba sobre que el lago le revelaría las incógnitas, pero no decía nada sobre como lo haría para revelártelos. 

Harry miró la llama sobre su mano justo un momento antes de que esta se extinguiera para aparecer nuevamente en el centro del lago. Completamente rodeada de agua, pero aún así flameando alegre, como alimentada por el combustible más poderoso. 

La necesidad de seguir a la llama blanca fue mucho más poderosa que el sentido común que le impedía a Harry internarse en el lago, corriendo el riesgo de mojar la única ropa buena que le iba quedando. 

El lago se abrió a medida que el atravesaba el agua. Se partió por la mitad dejando un camino absolutamente seco para que Harry llegara hasta la llama. 

Harry avanzó en compañía de la serpiente, que nunca se separó de él. El camino bajaba en una pendiente muy inclinada, pero eso no parecía ser obstáculo alguno, Harry simplemente bajaba, como si el miedo a caer no significara nada. 

Cuando llegó hasta la flama se dio cuenta de que esta había crecido hasta ser del doble del tamaño que él tenía. El fuego blanco estaba sobre un pilar de algún cristal que brillaba con los colores del arco-iris. Harry se acercó a él lentamente. Había una inscripción: 

_"Salve tú, ser de buen corazón, que has superado nuestras pruebas solo por encontrar la verdadera razón de tu viaje." _

_"Bendito el día en que la llama protegió tu camino y en que tus ansias por saber te hicieron olvidar el miedo, el día en que tu valentía e ideales te impulsaron a buscar tus metas y descubrir nuestro legado, y bendito sea el momento en que tu astucia e inteligencia te ayudaron a encontrar las claves para encontrarnos." _

_"Tus esfuerzos han sido muchos. Dejar familia, dejar amigos, dejar la comodidad de tu hogar solo por encontrar la verdad son pruebas muy difíciles de superar y tú lo has logrado, por lo tanto las verdades serán dichas y tus metas podrán ser cumplidas en cuanto tu deseo sea formulado"_

—Mi deseo—repitió Harry en su mente una y otra vez, casi sin creerlo—. Que más podría desear que el encontrar a mi hermana. 

Una luz inundó sus ojos justo en el momento de pensar aquellas palabras. El fuego blanco había recorrido todo el camino que Harry había atravesado, pero se había quedado allí. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido como si la luz hubiera apretado el acelerador. Harry se cubrió la cara con los brazos justo en el momento en que la luz lo rodeó. 

Harry abrió los ojos como con miedo a ver que seguiría a esto. Ya no había noche, lago o cualquier otra cosa, más que una luz blanca que iluminaba todo y un pedestal donde se suspendía el cuerpo tenso de alguien a quien Harry conocía. La serpiente. 

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix**

**Capítulo Siguiente**

* * *

**Tirada a la Calle**

**Harry Potter y su gran secreto**

**El diario de Eve**

**La piedra Filosofal y su piedra hermana**

* * *

**Fanfics de Harry Potter**

**Página de Fanfics**

* * *


End file.
